Assassin's Creed Legacies: Edward and Caroline
by ACLegacies
Summary: The story of Edward and Caroline's relationship through their youth and the AC4 game. I don't have any affiliation with Assassin's Creed, I just like to write stories. Rated M for Violence/Explicit Sex Descriptions/Language
1. Meeting

_Bristol, England _

_March_

_1710_

_Oh mercy, Rain… _Spring afternoons in Bristol were difficult for Caroline Scott, she found herself irritated with the fall weather of constant rain and suffocating clouds. While the land was fresh and green, showing life after the chilling winter, it was still too cold and damp to do anything productive outside. Caroline decided to do what she normally would do on a day like this: read. She wanted to lose herself in a novel where romance and adventure took her away from her life of upper echelon politics and society's expectations.

Casually walking downstairs, Caroline knew that her father was away, most likely doing business with the America. She only heard the bustle in the kitchen from servants doing their daily chores. Caroline saw their lives as exciting. While the work was brutal, when the sun would set she saw them live. Drinking, parties, they lived with no regrets; while Caroline lived with upper class individuals breathing down her neck and watching her every move. It was unlike an 18-year-old wealthy daughter to go this long without being betrothed, and with her 19th birthday fast approaching, she would soon be considered an old maid.

The library was her only sanctuary, but before she could make herself comfortable and start reading, a knock came at the door.

_Tap-tap-tap._

"Yes?" Caroline said, allowing the guest to enter.

"Lady Caroline?" a soft gentleman's voice echoed through the door.

"Ben! Please, come in!" Caroline stood a little straighter and beckoned Ben to enter.

Ben was a skinny boy, roughly 16, still growing into his feet and nose, Ben was honest and always meant well, that's what Caroline loved most about him.

"How are you today?" Caroline said, thankful for company.

"Fine Milady, but I must be blunt and ask you if you know the whereabouts of Rose?" asked Ben, brushing brown hair from his face to reveal his large green eyes.

"Um, I'm not sure… I haven't seen her since last night." Caroline said, slightly disappointed that this would be a short conversation.

Ben cursed under his breath.

"Is something the matter?" inquired Caroline; she rested her hip on a wooden couch in front of the fireplace. She crossed her arms across her bodice as she tried to read Ben's expression.

"No just… I believe she's gone off again. I know your father said if she were to do this again she would be forced to leave." Ben blushed slightly; he looked to his feet he spoke in a soft voice "I just don't want that to happen to her."

A sinking feeling occurred in Caroline's abdomen. Rose had told her on numerous accounts that Ben fancied her. Rose was not Ben's type. Rose would dance more daring than any harlot and could out drink any man. Only a year younger than Caroline, Rose had managed to live more of a life than she had.

Ben started to walk out of the room. He lifted his head and walked with more confidence. Caroline was sure that he would continue his search.

"Ben." Caroline said, stopping Ben in his tracks, he turned again, "I will go and find Rose, you just get back to what you'll be doing, I'll be home before dinner. She couldn't have gotten too far." Caroline pushed herself from the couch and began to walk out of the library, her boots quiet against the floor like cat paws.

"Caroline, that is unnecessary, please, don't burden yourself –"

"Ben, please, I could use some air."

Caroline walked out the door and was surprised to see light spilling in the tall white window in the hall. She flipped her auburn hair into a lose bun as she walked. She passed many exquisite paintings and eventually a door at the side of the hall. She pulled it opened and looked at the mirror inside.

Her pale skin looked porcelain, like an infants skin. She looked at some of her hanging hats on a hook at the back of the closet. She would surly have to protect her skin now that the sun was out. She grabbed the green tall hat, with feathers that protruded from one side. It matched her dress, which also matched her eyes. She adjusted her bodice and skirt as well. She was prepared to ride to town.

The town bustled with chaos. Caroline knew Rose, she knew her well enough to know that she could only do things in taverns out where other servants lived. The sun began to lower itself in the afternoon sky, Caroline knew she would have to hurry and find Rose before her father returned.

Caroline took the workhorse, Alberta, out. She was a strong beast that could withstand anything. Her large steps took Caroline further along the cobblestone street that eventually turned to dirt. As she rode, individuals began staring at her, some in rags and others drunk on the road swearing at one another. Caroline knew this wasn't an accepting place.

"Oi!" yelled a squeaky voice. One that Caroline happened to recognize. She turned her head quickly to see a short round woman waiving from behind a bread stand, "You looking for Rose again? Eh?"

Caroline pulled Alberta to a halt. Caroline had faith in herself, but didn't have the confidence to get off the horse, with the fear that she would have difficulty mounting it again with everyone watching her.

"Um, yes. Have you seen her? She's needed back at the manor..."

"Well try the Hatchet Inn, saw her stumble in there couple hours ago."

With a nod Caroline kicked Alberta and continued down the road. Her heart began to quicken, it was common knowledge the Hatchet Inn was a grungy place where crooks and pirates would bring whores, drink, and illicit activities. Caroline pictured Rose, her brunette hair flying across her sun kissed skin and her brown eyes glazed over while she danced upon a bar; while middle-aged men undressed her with their eyes.

Caroline recognized the pointy roof and two chimneys that signaled the Hatchet Inn. She pushed herself off Alberta and tied her to the side of the building. Patting her affectionately on the rear end, she peaked inside the Inn. There were glasses clanking and cheers. She heard the squeals of some women, but the window was covered in dust. She saw 3 women in the lobby, none of which were Rose, all too old. Disappointed and worried, Caroline mounted Alberta.

"HEY!" a distant voice cried. Caroline was sure she was hearing things, she turned her head to see where it was coming from, "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS." Another distant call, it took a second for Caroline to realize that the cries were coming from behind the Inn.

Caroline hesitantly kicked Alberta, she stopped her just enough for Caroline to see behind the Inn. There was nothing but one road beside a river that led off into another small village miles away. With the sun starting to set, Caroline pushed Alberta to go, and she followed the voices.

_Oh God, let Rose be all right, she has to be down this road… Someone would have seen her if she left the Inn. _Caroline found herself squeezing the reins until her knuckles turned white. She tried to loosen them. She heard pushing and grunting. Caroline kicked Alberta, she pictured Rose's body being pinned down by a man, being robbed, murdered, raped, or possibly all three. Out of fear she kicked Alberta into a canter as she approached the scene. It was two men against one. She saw the third man pushed behind a wagon, where a young woman with a rose in her brown hair sat. Swaying slightly, Caroline knew the woman was Rose.

"Excuse me!" Caroline said. Her words were strong, but her insides began to turn. She once again dismounted Alberta and walked towards the scene. Pulling her green dress up slightly to avoid any embarrassing slipping that could possibly happen.

She approached the two men, both handsome, one taller than the other, however far too old to have anything to do with Rose. They exchanged glances with their expressions so similar Caroline knew they were related.

"What could you possibly want, lass?" asked the taller one. He crossed his arms and walked with two wide of a stride. He didn't balance well and Caroline could tell by the smell that ale was definitely involved.

"Well for one you should have nothing to do with that child that is currently in your wagon." Caroline said, she adjusted her stance to be wider and she placed her hands on her hips, a weak attempt to make her seem not as petite. She took a step to give herself more distance between her and the men. She walked to the side and noticed a young man lying on the ground. His head however, was elevated, viewing the scene.

"Well wench, this ain't any of your business." The shorter man replied. He looked at his brother and popped his knuckles.

"Unfortunately it is, simply because the woman in your cart is my servant. She is needed back…" Caroline drifted. The tall one was coming uncomfortably close. One hand extended and pushed her back. She caught herself, but looking now at his looming figure and the odor of ale, she began to breath a little harder.

"Little bird." Spat the man. Caroline looked for Rose, for anyone. Her gaze drifted to the smaller who began to approach when she saw a rock thrown from behind the wagon, hitting the smaller man in the head. A force took Caroline's face from looking at the shorter man, and her vision turned to take in the face of the tall man. His hand began to crush her jaw, "You have a pretty mouth."

THUMP.

The tall man's eyes rolled back as he fell to the side. Behind his looming figure stood a young man. Staring at his effective weapon that cracked on impact of the skull of the tall man.

"T-thanks." Caroline managed to say.

The young man tossed the broken branch aside. His blonde hair was askew and his face covered in blood. When his face turned. Caroline could only see blue eyes among the mess of blood and dirt.

"Well thanks to you as well, milady." the young man, replied, his accent was Welsh. He spat out blood and whipped his face with a stained sleeve. Caroline knew that he was a used to the area, even if he wasn't from it.

"Of course?" Caroline said. She felt an urge to adjust her hair.

"I couldn't have fought them off forever… Your servant there was getting herself into trouble. Girl can drink… I'm Edward Kenway." Edward said. He wiped his hand on his pants before offering it to Caroline. She accepted the handshake. It was firm and she wasn't used to such roughness.

Edward was striking and he knew that about himself. He held himself with a confidence knowing that he could get away with just about anything. He watched Caroline as she pushed her auburn hair behind her ear. Displaying pearl earrings. _Wealthy… _Thought Edward. He watched her green eyes drift over to the wagon where Rose was now falling out of.

Edward followed Caroline to the wagon. Initially Edward felt inclined to help Rose to make a good impression on her. How could any man deny a woman that could drink like her? But now, after seeing Caroline, there was something undeniably beautiful about her. Something he hadn't seen in a girl… or a woman.

Caroline bent over to assist Rose.

"Ohhh!" Rose blurted out, clearly drunk, "Are you upset? I'm sooooo sorry…" her plump lips shiny from what Caroline imagined being vomit.

"Shh, Rose, it's fine." Caroline laughed; she couldn't help it, "Let's just get you home." Caroline struggled to get her petite body under Rose's.

"Here, erm… I'll help." Edward looped his arm around Rose's body effortlessly. He supported her to a standing position as she locked eyes with Edward.

"YOU, my friend, are very strong!" she said, giggling, "YOU could tell Caroline how to have a good time, she is very strict, she is!"

"ROSE!" Caroline tried to match Edward's step from underneath the opposite arm. While Edward was nothing but a stranger, she had an odd urge to impress him. Edward let out a rich laugh, Caroline's face burned. She looked into the forest beside her to avoid any unnecessary eye contact.

After several attempts, Rose finally sat on Alberta. Wobbling slightly, she managed to hold the reins for support. Alberta waived her chestnut mane.

"I should go," Caroline said. Looking up at Edward, Caroline's mind drifted to his age, "You're a little young for getting into bar brawls, aren't you?"

Edward rubbed the back of his skull and rolled his neck, "Eh, I'm old enough to win a few." Edward guffawed; he had a strange urge to keep her there. Conversing with her was new and different. Besides the common whores, Edward didn't talk to many women. She was beautiful in every sense.

"Well I know who to call if I'm ever in a bad situation, thank you again, Edward." Caroline replied. Edward's neck warmed to her voice saying his name. She turned to mount Alberta but paused for a second.

Preparing to mount. Caroline saw how far she would have to lift her leg to reach the stirrup in order to pull herself over. The dirt road was not in her favor either. She felt her foot slip she as she contemplated. For whatever reason, her heart was racing. She fearlessly dug her foot into the ground and forced herself into the stirrup.

Her worst fear was confirmed, her foot slipped again, but her leg was pushed back up, she took the momentum to pull herself into the saddle. There was a hand still resting on her calf. She looked down to see Edward staring up at her. His blue eyes were so innocent and caring. The opposite of the men that she saw walking around town.

"Are you alright?" Edward smiled a clean smile. His teeth were white and none missing, clearly he wasn't in many fights… or maybe he won most of them.

"Yes, I'm fine. " Caroline said and she cleared her throat as Edward realized his hand was still upon her leg. He pulled away but looked up to her as she started to move Alberta around him.

"I never got your name." Edward retorted, as the distance between them grew larger.

"I'm Caroline Scott!" Caroline called out.

"Caroline." Edward said quietly to himself. He knew that he would find her again. Her horse sped up into a gallop as she rode down the road.


	2. Soiled Dove

_Bristol, England_

_March_

_1710_

After the fight, after saving Rose's job, and meeting Edward, all Caroline wanted was to relive that day. Relive the excitement, pumping adrenaline, and the undeniable chemistry she felt with Edward. She found herself taking pointless trips for bread, ale, anything that got her out of the house and into the rough part of Bristol where she met Edward. Even taking risky trips to the Hatchet Inn to hopefully see him in another bar fight.

After a week of constantly looking, Caroline came to the realization that it was stupid to be avidly looking for a stranger, scary even… It had to end. Caroline came to this conclusion in her room. Curtains open, the moon's light pouring in, leaving a silver glow to her mahogany floor and furniture. She flopped back on her bed and stared at the canopy, mahogany with white curtains around the top, they were drawn to each bedpost, the orange fire obstructing the color.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Come in." Caroline said, wondering who would want anything at this hour.

"Caroline," A head spilling long dark curls poked in, a rose behind her ear, "Do you want to go out and see some nob-heads tonight?"

Rose looked ravishing. Wearing nothing but a red dress and matching red lips. She was too beautiful to be a courtesan. Caroline raised her head in shock and in envy.

"Well… Not looking like this." Caroline looked down at her drab nightgown. She sat up. Not afraid to expose herself to Rose, while Rose was one of the youngest workers, she had been there the longest. Rose could have been Caroline's sister. Caroline let out a sigh, "Let me get ready…"

"I can't wait!" Rose sauntered into Caroline's room and took the small seat by a bookshelf. Caroline went to her bathroom quarters to change. Observing her dresses, she couldn't decide what to wear. She thought about Edward. What would he want her to wear? Would he want her to be a woman of class, or someone adventurous, and fun? Would he want her to be like Rose?

"Caroline… Hurry up! The sun will be up by the time you're done!" Rose's voice was obscured by the closed door.

Caroline took a deep breath and grabbed the eggplant gown. She adjusted her petty goat, corset, and bodice. She stepped out from the door to see Rose's reaction. She turned her head to one side and let out a disappointed sigh.

"What? I don't understand." Caroline said, completely serious with her response.

"Caroline, this isn't some ball. This is simply going out and having a stiff drink… Let me help you." Rose walked quickly to the bathroom, pulling Caroline with her, "Now the whores aren't right about everything, but they are right about SOME things."

Caroline blushed with Rose's abrasive reaction, she felt her hands pull at her petty coat and ultimately removing her corset. After her bodice was tightened again, Rose pulled out a small container that she had hid between her breasts. She opened it and applied a red balm to Caroline's lips and cheeks. Caroline felt a heat rise in her chest, an urgency to push Rose over and see herself in the mirror. Rose finally stepped back.

"There!" Rose replied, tucking the small container back into her bodice, "You're ravishing!"

Caroline stepped in front of the mirror. She looked completely different, Caroline couldn't decide if it was for better or worse. Her skin was radiant against the eggplant color, her breasts were pushed up and her voluptuous figure was more exposed without a corset. Her auburn hair was down and free, something she wasn't used to. Seeing her cheeks look rosy with the color that matched her lips, she looked healthy and alive.

"Get Alberta." Caroline said confidently, Rose let out a little squeak.

The city at night was completely opposite to anything that Caroline had seen before. It was alive. Lights were flooding the streets exposing laughing individuals, people cheering, gambling, living life in a way that Caroline was forbidden to live: a life with no regrets. Men whistled and called at them, Rose simply was laughed and waved.

Rose and Caroline dismounted Alberta at the square of the town. At this moment, Caroline felt her face grow red. _God, what am I doing? What if I'm recognized? _Her body began to tingle with anxiety. She looked over to find Rose who had disappeared into a crowd outside a tavern called "The Soiled Dove". It seemed a tad ominous, but exclusive at the same time.

"HEY CAROLINE!" Rose's voice rang over the cheering and rambunctious crowd, "LOOK WHO IT IS!"

Caroline turned to meet a pair of blue eyes. Her heart instantly fluttered. She attempted to breathe slowly. It was Edward. He looked different without the wild blonde hair and bloody face; he looked older but still had innocence about him. Rose looped her arm through his and escorted him over to Caroline.

"It's our knight in shining armor," she giggled, "Maybe he wants to buy us a drink?" Her round rosy lips spread into a smile. Edward looked down to her in a way that made Caroline's heart sink.

Edward's eyes met Rose's gaze. Her eyes were hypnotizing and the way her mouth was an unnatural red made his neck burn. Edward remembered Rose that night and what he thought of her, she was an exotic beauty and he was drawn to that.

"Where to, ladies?" Edward asked. He finally got to look at Caroline. Her skin glowed under the moonlight. Her eyes were drifted over to the side and her lips parted slightly, a soft red color highlighted her cheeks. He couldn't tell if it was the chill of winter lingering in the spring air or his presence that reddened her, but either way he was intrigued.

Caroline's insecurities disappeared when she looked at Edward. His eyes passed over her from head to toe, and eventually froze on her lips.

"I actually don't come out to this side of town, so I will let you both come to an arrangement." Caroline said.

"I know somewhere we can go." Edward smiled, offered his other elbow that Caroline accepted.

Caroline felt herself move closer to Edward. She had a desire to pull him closer to her, to maker him hers. She felt her lips tingle. This was her expectation for this trip, to run into him again, and to kindle the fire that she felt in her veins. Edward pulled them past the Hatchet Inn to another small tavern; it had a blue sign swinging in the air, "Seven Stars".

Upon entering Caroline knew it was a brothel of sorts, there were men shouting and a pale woman dancing on top or a table. Another set of men where arm wrestling and gambling. What grabbed Caroline's attention was the woman behind the bar. An older woman, but around her were other younger ladies serving ale and wine.

"Edward!" the woman called out, waving him in, "What can I get for you this evening? Oh, and who are these lovely ladies? I'm Olivia!" she was Scottish and had dark brown hair with lines of silver in it. That didn't keep her from wearing a revealing dress and a corset that must have been one she had ten years ago.

"This is Rose and Caroline." Edward said, almost chocking on Caroline's name.

"Hey, Rose!" another woman came stumbling up to Rose. _Popular… _Caroline thought. Caroline took this moment to rest her other hand on Edward's arm, to justify her small turn to see the new guest. She saw now that Rose had unlinked her arm with Edward. She had her full attention towards a blonde girl that was much to young to be out.

"I just wanted to let you know that Bradford is at the Dove, he's been looking for you!" replied the blonde excitedly. Rose promptly tried to look surprised, but completely expected another admirer.

"I'm so sorry to leave you both, but there is a matter I must attend to!" Rose blurted. She waved at the woman at the bar and Edward. She swiftly prodded Caroline, "I'll meet you by Alberta at dawn!"

Caroline only nodded. _DAWN? _Her heart began to race. The idea of carrying conversation with Edward seemed the most intimidating. She was relieved to have him to herself but at the same time was terrified.

Edward took a seat at the bar, letting Rose and Caroline have one last discussion before separating for the evening.

Olivia leaned in, "The usual?" she asked, eyeing him and the Caroline.

"Yep." Edward could feel his eyes widen. He was expecting this to not begin on such unexpected terms. He had been out that entire week and did not see Caroline. Had he known that she would be out this evening he would have put on his better fitting trousers and pulled his hair back.

"It's on the house." Olive plopped two mugs on the counter before going to separate a fight.

Caroline nervously climbed up into the stool. She admired the amount of candles in the bar. All twinkling like stars. Caroline directed her attention to Edward who was staring at the candles as well. Then swallowed most of his drink in one gulp. Feeling the silence, Caroline thought of Rose and her ability to drink. Could she possibly have that ability as well?

She took the handle of the mug and downed the burning drink as fast as she could. The ale burned her insides, but she continued to swallow. She knew that if she didn't finish the drink now, she would not finish it later. She put down the mug with a soft breath and returned her attention to Edward whose mouth was parted slightly at her ability.

"So what do you do, Edward?" Caroline asked coolly, she tapped the side of her mug and Olivia gave a small amount into the mug with a shocked expression of her own. She glanced at Edward and gave him what looked like a nod of approval. Caroline tried to suppress her smile… and upset stomach.

"I herd sheep… " Edward downed the rest of his mug as well and did a tap to his mug, "What do you do? Drink?" he laughed and looked at her radiant green eyes.

Caroline laughed; she wished it were true, that she drank. The only drinking Caroline did was at parties her father held to make the time go by faster, however she was always stopped after one drink.

"My father sells tea," she explained, her neck wasn't used to her hair rubbing on it, she flipped it over her shoulder and promptly finished her mug of ale, "We actually got very lucky with the New World and my father struck a great deal with selling tea."

"You're from money, Caroline." Edward finished his mug as well, "What are you doing in a place like this?" He waved around the tavern. Then locking his eyes back with her. Hearing him say her name made Caroline once again tap her mug.

"I suppose I just want to experience life." Caroline replied, Olivia smiled at her this time when pouring the drink and Caroline returned it. Edward tapped his mug as well and Olivia gave him a look as well.

Time passed quickly, Caroline eased; she rested her elbow on the bar and allowed her hair to fall behind her. She crossed her legs at the knee and allowed her ankle to show. For once she didn't care about her posture or impressing anyone. With every sip of the ale, she felt her inhibitions fade away.

Edward noticed her relax, the way her mouth pouted slightly, and her neck smooth, not a freckle to be seen. He noticed the curve of her body as it sat at the bar, he was suddenly thankful that he did wear his looser fitting trousers.

"Life among the scoundrels?" he asked looking back at her. Trying to keep his eyes focused on her face, but couldn't help but drift down her neck to her bosom.

"I just feel as though my life is planned out before me, I don't get a chance to live it." Caroline looked at Edward. Her inhibitions had finally left her; she felt only her chemistry with Edward, "What do I look forward to? Betrothal, living with a man twice my age, having children, never seeing the world, not experiencing life and what it can offer!" She placed her hand on Edwards's leg, leaning in, "You have sheep."

She heard herself slur on the word and started to laugh. She put her other hand on his other leg. Looking up at him, Edward felt his body warm to her touch. He gaze traveled over her missing corset to her face. The laugh faded quickly. He saw a sweet sadness in her eyes.

"I don't mean to offend, you just have a choice." Caroline replied; she loved his eyes, his sweet eyes that looked slightly glazed, but still brilliant, "You can have anyone you chose," she lifted her hand from his leg and placed it on his face, she softly ran it across his stubble, "You can come home to a woman that you love and you have sheep. I want sheep more than ever."

Edward felt the warmth of her hand on his cheek. He didn't realize his hand had met hers on his leg and traveled up her arm. It seemed perfect, completely right, something that he could not deny. Edward took both of his hands around Caroline's face and pulled her in. Their lips met in a small kiss. Edward pulled away slightly to see Caroline's reaction.

Caroline felt his shadow of facial hair poke her lip, she pushed herself in for another kiss, and the small kiss slowly evolved into something of passion. Edward felt a fire in him that he couldn't explain. It rose within him and exploded in his veins. He found himself pushing back in when Caroline started to pull away; he bit her lower lip slightly. She made a noise that made Edward's nether regions burn.

"I am pissed." Caroline said to herself, Edward laughed in agreement, but brushed his hand through her hair.

"Want to go somewhere else?" Edward asked. The ale in him started to take on full effect as he felt himself sway over.

"Somewhere we could be alone?" Caroline asked. Finally noticing that they were easily the youngest couple in the bar. Her mind drifted to her parents for a moment. She thought about Edward's parents as well, but as soon as her eyes met his after circling the bar, her mind focused simply on him.

"Let's go." Edward linked his arm in hers and waved to Olivia, pulling Caroline out into the cool night air. Edward enjoyed the contrast between the smoldering hot he felt inside to the fresh air. He felt Caroline's fingers intertwine with his. He looked down at her, realizing how petite she was, he took her hand and led her around the tavern, down a small road, and into a vast field.

It was one of the only places that were dry in the area. Caroline let go of Edward's hand and instantly started wandering around the random vast area.

"It's beautiful!" she said, pulling her hair out of her face and letting fall around her. She stared at the stars and the bright moon. She turned to Edward. He too was looking at the stars. Without any inhibitions holding her back, she asked, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Edward said, laughing slightly. She could tell now that he was pubescent. Edward, however, was dreading the moment she would ask that question. He felt himself tighten when her eyes scanned his body. Was he too young or too old?

"How old are you?" Edward replied, approaching her.

"I'm eighteen, but I actually turn nineteen in the summer." Caroline said with resentment. Clearly she wasn't excited about the future. She sat down on a fallen tree and adjusted her skirt. Edward was pleased to hear that she wasn't much older than him. The age difference even intrigued him. He sat down next to Caroline who had removed her shoes. She let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking at her smooth pale face. There were faded echoes of parties in the distance. Caroline looked at him. While even a reminder of the future gave her anxiety, she couldn't feel sadness when looking at Edward.

"Nothing." Caroline smiled; she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. His torso was much taller than hers; her lips only reached his neck. She could feel the warm vibration of a moan in his throat. She retracted. Edward scooted off the log and onto the dense grass. Now that he was sitting on the ground, Caroline had full access to kiss him. She stroked his face longingly, enjoying every moment, allowing herself to fall deeply into it.

Edward was bracing himself for another passionate kiss that she was so gifted at giving. Allowing her to take control was something he never let a woman do, but the change was something that made his blood boil. Her lips rested on his and were soft as a feather, she gently kissed him, and he felt her hands go from the sides of his face down the collar of his shirt. This gave him a strength he hadn't felt before, one that allowed him to grab her firmly at the waist and pull her down onto his lap.

Caroline squealed at his strength, but their lips did not part. She allowed it to continue. His warm hands branded her legs, and her thighs. His mouth eventually traveled down the side of her face and down her neck. Caroline let out a sigh of passion. She untangled her hands out of his hair and pushed him back. He was breathing hard and ran his hand under her jaw. Caroline moved her hands behind her and pulled herself off his lap, she lay down on the velvet grass behind her, and waved her hand to summon Edward to come on top of her.

"Come." she mouthed to him, taking his hand and placing it next to her head, giving him support to look down at her.

Edward's heart was pounding like a hammer against cloth. This woman was beautiful, smart, and unbelievable. Meeting her was the most exciting thing that ever happened to him. She was wealthy, out of his league, and would more than likely be betrothed to some other lucky man. _But tonight, she is mine… _Edward thought. His hand rose up to her bare hip, Edward watched her face; she looked down to where his hand was on her hip. She smiled. Edward noticed her lips were now plump with desire, she bit her bottom lip and let her hands roam from under his tunic to the band of his pants.

Caroline felt her skin tingle under his touch, with his hand on her hip, she extended her exposed leg and hooked it around Edward and pulled him in. There faces only inches away, Edward began to caress her leg, he could not focus on her face, but he noticed her lips parted and took full advantage. He transferred every bit of passion he could from his lips to hers. He could feel her gasping for air and moved his lips down her collarbone.

Caroline didn't realize she was closing her eyes until Edward's hand left her hip and traveled up her torso to her breast. She looked up at the moon and the black sky that was now turning purple hinting at the rising sun; Caroline put her hand on Edward's and pulled it from her breast. She intertwined her hand with his. Edward's kissing slowed and he looked up at her.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked quietly, he propped himself up and met her lips for a small kiss.

"I think it's best if we get _some _sleep tonight." Caroline said, with his face still close she popped her head up for another peck. Edward sighed.

"You're probably right." Edward rolled over to her side and against the log, "Damn church, I don't understand why we worship something that makes us feel guilty for doing what feels right. Just a load of tosh…"

Caroline rolled to her side and allowed Edward to slip his arm under her neck. She felt the world roll underneath her, clearly a side effect from the ale. Edward used his other hand to steady her head so he could kiss her forehead.

Edward pressed his lips to her hairline several times, he could feel Caroline wrap her arms around him in a final embrace and her lips press against his thin tunic on his chest. He wished they didn't have to sleep. He wished they were in the finest Inn with nothing but down pillows and blankets.

Edward felt Caroline fall asleep, her body breathing slowly and evenly. He didn't fall asleep as easily as Caroline did. He watched as the stars all burn out and watched the purple sky evolve to pink before finally closing his eyes.


	3. The Orchard

_Bristol, England _

_March_

_1710_

Edward's pealed his dry eyes open. The sun had just risen and he tried to scrape together a memory for his location. He felt warmth next to him and saw red hair sprawled across his shoulder and grass. His memory finally came to him in fuzzy bits, which evolved into clear events. The kissing, the touching, and the undeniable desire he had for Caroline. His heart fluttered to her frozen position. He lifted his arm to caress her forearm that rested on his chest, then to her shoulder, and finally brushed hair out of her face.

"Wha…" Caroline stirred, her eyes opened to let in light that caused her head searing pain. She moaned at the sight of light and how loud the birds chirped. She rolled over and covered her eyes. Her mind drifted and she felt pressure on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Edward pressing his lips to her bare shoulder. Caroline remembered the night before and instantly pushed herself into a seated position.

"What is it, Caroline?" Edward asked, startled at her ability to push herself up. He propped himself up and rested on the log. Rubbing his eyes.

"I just… I should be at the horse, I should be home…" Caroline felt a pang of panic that was just moments away from exploding. She looked at Edward. He stood up and tied the loop at the top of his pants.

"Let's get you home then." Edward said while stretching, he offered his hand to Caroline and assisted her.

"Last night was…" Caroline stated as they walked towards the square.

"Was what?" Edward asked. He didn't want her to regret their meeting.

"Was the most fun I've had in a long time." Caroline said, she laughed and almost instantly regretted it. Only because she knew deep down that her and Edward couldn't have a future together. With this realization her heart sank.

As they approached the square, Caroline saw Rose on Alberta, turning her head in every direction. Caroline felt Edward's hand intertwine with hers as he escorted her to where Alberta was. He quickly squeezed it, as they got closer, not like Caroline needed any reminder of his presence. They were getting closer to the horse when Edward stopped. Caroline turned to confront him.

"When will I see you again?" Edward asked. He pulled her into his arms. As much as Caroline wanted to resist, she couldn't.

"I'm not sure." Caroline replied. She pulled herself into his arms for a full embrace, for whatever reason she didn't want Edward to look into her eyes.

"I want to see you again." Edward said. He was lost in her sweet sent, he ran his hand down her hair and relished the moment before she pulled away, "Can I see you again?"

"Do you know that orchard down Kingston?" Caroline asked. Her mind mulled over the decision to see him again.

"Yes."

Caroline pulled away, "Meet me there at dusk."

Edward suppressed his smile. He kissed her hand turned around, finally allowing his smile erupt across his face.

Caroline moved to the horse, she stared at her feet.

"What happened?" Rose asked, she assisted Caroline and pulled her up onto the horse. Caroline sat behind Rose, nauseated at the idea of actually keeping her eyes open and riding Alberta.

"Too much happened." Caroline replied, "Too much."

Caroline was able to miss church due to "illness". Rose stood up for her and said that she heard Caroline was ill during the night. While her parents left for the service, Rose gave Caroline a bitter drink that settled her stomach and made her headache dissipate. Once Caroline was in a better state of mind, she told Rose everything.

"So you're meeting him again tonight?" Rose asked, sitting on the edge of the bed where Caroline rested.

"Yes… I have to be honest with him." Caroline said, feeling sadness and regret. She never should have sought out Edward. He was everything she wanted and now she would have to live with the consequences of experiencing the life she always wanted.

"Well you best get ready," Rose said, sliding off the bed, "It's practically dusk now, and I'm sure you don't want to go looking the way you are now."

Caroline noticed that she was still wearing the eggplant gown. She instantly got in a bath and washed herself. She then got out and wore something proper. Her emerald riding robes were suitable. She wanted to be formal, but not expose her status completely.

By the time she tacked up Alberta and was changed it was nearly dusk; it wouldn't take her long to ride to the orchard, but she needed to mentally prepare herself. Caroline started downstairs when she saw her mother's red hair, pulled back into a proper bun.

"Caroline, darling." Her mother said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, mother… I just think I'm going for a short ride. Just for some air." Caroline replied, she desperately tried to avoid her gaze, Caroline could lie, but never to her mother.

"Well alright then…" Caroline's mother turned and walked into the kitchen.

The ride to the orchard was quick. She saw the trees lined up in rows, and another horseman riding to the area. _Edward._ Caroline thought. She knew it was him, she could see his glistening hair from the distance she was at. She dismounted Alberta and Edward mirrored her.

Edward started closing the distance between them. He wanted nothing more than to pull her in for another kiss. Seeing her eyes match the green riding attire made him cherish her beauty. He had never laid eyes on a woman as beautiful as Caroline. When they finally met he let his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Edward," Caroline sighed into his shoulder, "It's good to see you." Caroline pulled away to see his face. He was so clean this time, his hair pulled back, and clean-shaven. She kissed his cheek, "I miss the beard."

Edward chuckled at her response, "Why did you want to meet here?"

Caroline looked at him and tried to remain composed.

"I-I can't do this, Edward." Caroline said, "I just think that I had a lot to drink last night and my judgment was impaired."

Edward took a step back, "What do you mean? There was nothing wrong with what we did, Caroline. You said it was fun-"

"It was fun!" Caroline retorted, "I was being selfish. My family wants what's best for me – "

"Oh." Edward looked over the hill that Caroline trotted down, "Here I thought you wanted sheep."

"I do, but I can't abandon what my father built." Caroline couldn't capture Edward's eyes. His expression said everything, his eyes were tense, and he pursed his lips, and then nodded.

"I imagine you came to tell me that we can't... Do what we're doing." Edward said. Edward couldn't tell if he was mad or sad. He was mad that Caroline didn't want to see him again, and was sad at the fact that she couldn't see him because of his status. Caroline was still standing there, watching him.

"Tell me it wasn't real." Edward said. Caroline tilted her head to one side. Edward took a step closer; he repeated to her, "Tell me it wasn't real." Only this time he whispered it.

"It was…what I wanted that evening…" Caroline lied. It was real, she knew it was real, as real as every emotion she could feel, "but I can't."

Edward wanted to feel her one last time to hold and kiss her. He put on hand on her face and rubbed his thumb along her cheek, then down her jaw and extended his thumb out to her bottom lip and ran it across that. Her lips parted.

Caroline loved the heat that coursed through her body when Edward touched her. Her utter infatuation could not be denied. Edward leaned in and kissed her forehead one more time before turning away towards his horse. He walked slowly, but didn't turn around. Frozen, Caroline wanted him to turn back. She wasn't betrothed to anyone; she was in love, a young love that she wanted to experience.

"It was real!" Caroline said. Edward instantly turned and ran back towards her. She ran to him and they embraced, "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too." Caroline whispered.

Edward ran his fingers through her hair as a flood of relief ran over him; he would have more time with her. However, he knew that even if he did want to spend more time with her that their love was forbidden. He kissed her forehead as she ran her hands down his back, leaving goose bumps in their wake. When her hands were finally down to his waist, he removed them with his hands and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Come." Caroline smiled at Edward, and led him into a thicket of trees. Edward blushed; he vividly remembered her saying that to him the previous night. The word would hold knew meaning to him now.

He followed her until they came to a steep hill, where there where thin apple trees bearing green apples. There was a small rock bench by two peculiar trees. Caroline sat at the bench, and pulled him down to sit with her, never letting go of his hand. Edward observed the trees beside them. They were tangled and grown together in the strangest ways, one tree bearing red apples and the other green. Caroline noticed the look of confusion on his face.

"No one is sure how it happened," Caroline said, "The trees just grew together, they still bear fruit so I imagine that is all that really matters."

"Strange." Edward retorted. He got up and grabbed a green apple and sat back down.

Caroline rested her head on Edward's shoulder and sighed, she rubbed his arm with her hand. The sun was slowly setting. In the silence she realized that they really didn't know much about each other; besides the fact that they enjoyed being intimate with one another.

"What are your parents like?" asked Caroline. For some reason, even though she would probably never meet them, wanted to know if they would accept her. Edward gave her a strange look, as if surprised that she would ask something personal. He swallowed his last bit of apple before responding.

"Eh, my mum is… not well. My Father supports her the best way he can, but after bearing a child, she's never been quite the same…" Edward looked down at his hands, "Not like I would know, she's always been tired and sad."

Caroline almost instantly regretted asking about his parents as soon as she heard about Edward's mother and her depression. He seemed fine with it, but knew that she wasn't normal. She also saw a fear in his eyes that maybe he would inherit her chronic sadness.

"Father, he's always loved sheep. His dad had sheep, and his father before him had sheep." Edward laughed to himself to ease the tension that had developed.

Edward painted the prettiest picture of his family for her; he didn't mention his mother's numerous attempted suicides and his father's resentment towards him for taking away his wife's happiness. That even his father's own stress and sadness, he sought out other women besides his wife to bring him pleasure, even if that meant spending a month's wages.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said softly, while Edward did laugh, she knew it was out of obligation, that that he actually wanted to.

"Don't pity me, Caroline." Edward said turning to her, "It could be a lot worse, I could have not met you, I reckon." Edward ran his hand under her jaw and pulled her in for a soft kiss, "What about you, now. What about your family?"

"Well… I had a sister, but she died." Caroline's mind was fuzzy from the kiss, but she still tried to relate to Edward to some degree, "She got a fever when she was eight, I was ten at the time and I never got to say goodbye, they were afraid I would catch the fever. My mother and father tried for children, but never had another. My father has always been ambitious; I don't remember him being a part of my childhood at all. My mother, well, she just wants me to be betrothed and have a family. Luckily she's picky about a suitor or I would be married by now. She has it planned out for me, I imagine I'll be suited with someone by fall and marry by winter. Then have his children, then I'll probably die."

"Jayzus." Edward said, "That won't happen."

"I hope it doesn't either." Caroline said. Turning back to him to fall into his blue eyes. She rested her head back on his shoulder, then felt the pressure of his own jaw rest on her head. Edward interlaced his fingers with hers, he noticed a light freckle on her hand next to her thumb, and he circled it lightly then kissed her hand.

The night came and went; they discussed their lives and childhood memories. Edward's life was exciting and new, Caroline found herself digging for details on how he stole an apple and ran across town, about how he gambled and won thrice of what he played, and his love for ships. She saw her house on top of the hill in front of them. Seeing lights fade out one by one, only one light stayed on in the servant's quarters, she knew it was Rose and that she was waiting up for her.

"I should go." Edward looked at his horse that was asleep, "I have herding to do in the morning."

Caroline had no plans the following morning. She just looked at Edward and nodded, he got up from the bench and stood in front of her. He cupped her face and bent down to kiss her before taking her hands and assisting her up from the bench.

"Let's meet here." Caroline blurted out as they walked to their horses, hand in hand, "Every night."

"Every night?" Edward repeated, making sure he heard her correctly.

"I just want to know I'll see you…" Caroline said, her voice drifted, she did want to see him. She knew her betrothal would be announced sooner than later and that just provoked a powerful urge to be with him while she could.

"I want to see you, too. I just wish we could meet somewhere besides an orchard." Edward replied, but he knew that this was the best meeting ground for both of them, "I'll be here tomorrow."

Caroline's heart fluttered, he squeezed her hand one last time before letting go and winked to her as he went to his horse. Caroline froze for a second and hopped on her horse, and galloped home.

Edward stopped his horse before continuing back to his home. He watched Caroline ride up to the manor on top of the hill. Seeing her silhouette dismount and walk her horse to the back stable. He stood there and waited a bit longer; he saw a candle light in a room on the second floor. He imagined her sleeping, he imagined what it would be like to be next to her, in a large manor, but for now he would have to return to sheep.


	4. Caroline's Room

_Bristol, England _

_April_

_1710_

Caroline continued to see Edward for several weeks. Their nights would sometimes consist of conversation or intimate embraces. They laughed and got to know each other on new levels. Edward finally revealed the darker side of his family and Caroline started to understand why Edward required a certain kind of love. Caroline expressed her fear of the future and her inevitable arranged marriage, Edward assured her of the future, and if she didn't want to be with a man she didn't love, then he would take her away and they could have sheep together. Some nights Edward would escort her back to her home so they could spend a little more time together. Their nights together were sometimes brief, and other times they would talk until the sun rose.

One night, Caroline stayed out particularly long; she rode up to her home as her mother and father were packing their luggage into the back of a carriage. Her father turned to her mother.

"Look who's finally home, she got this from you, Elizabeth." He said eyeing his wife.

"Oh please, Emmett. I'm sure she was just out for a morning ride." Elizabeth patted her father's strong chest and continued to wave the servants to pack their carriage.

"Indeed." Caroline said, pulling her horse to a halt, "Where are you both off to in such a hurry?"

"We're heading for Newport to discuss trading." Emmett said, approaching his daughter and assisting her off Alberta. He waved at Ben to take her horse back to the stables, "Your mother is coming with to hopefully find you a proper suitor."

Caroline's heart started to quicken, she glanced at her mother who nodded. Her mother put on brown gloves and walked over to her. She clasped both of her hands. Emmett kissed his daughter gingerly on the cheek and seated himself in the carriage.

"It's been well over enough time to find you a suitor, Caroline." Elizabeth said, trying to place the words as carefully as she could, "Some wealthy traders have expressed interest in you, I want to know them. You're blessed I would even do that!"

Caroline sat in silence. She looked at the carriage. She didn't want her mother to look at her in the face, while she had managed to avoid betrothal longer than any girl she had known, but she still wasn't ready.

"You're ready, Caroline. It's time for you to live your life." Elizabeth cupped her daughter's cheek and turned to hop into the carriage, "We'll be back in a fortnight! I imagine you'll be fine until then!" Her mother waved her off.

Emotion rolled over Caroline. She wanted to cry, her future was coming now, and she could no longer avoid the inevitable. She walked up the steps to the porch and opened the door. Walking down the vast hallway and past the staircase. She walked through the dining room and the butlery, eventually making her way to the kitchen. She heard laughs and clinking pans.

"Caroline, milady, can we get you something?" Ben asked as the others stopped and looked.

"I'm fine, thank you, Ben. I just want you all to know that you have the day off. Please abandon you're current duties and you may pick up where you left off tomorrow."

The crowd in the kitchen exchanged looks.

"As my parents are out of town, I am officially in charge of the household, you may leave the premises and do what you like." Caroline instructed, making herself clear, "Or you may stay here and work today. Either way you will receive compensation."

Almost immediately the servants began putting down pans and exiting the kitchen. Caroline rushed upstairs as fast as she could and slammed her door shut, locking it. She allowed the dam to break as she put her back against the door and slid down. _Arranged Marriage_… She thought, allowing herself to cry.

Knock-knock-knock.

Caroline wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Caroline's voice was still filled with emotion, but she was happy to hear the sound of the voice on the other side of the door.

"It's Rose, are you decent?"

Caroline opened the door and let her face expose her true emotional state.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Rose let herself into the room and shut the door behind her.

"My mother, she's finding my suitor, in NEWPORT!" Caroline was now gasping in between tears. The idea that men had been eying her pushed her to another level. She couldn't bear loving anyone, not when Edward had securely kept her heart.

"Caroline, it'll be alright, you'll be fine." Rose pulled Caroline over to the couch and made her sit down, "Just live now, enjoy the present. Your suitor will be a lovely man who will cherish you. He will be rich and give you everything that any woman could possibly desire. Your mother has your best interests at heart, she won't have you settle." Rose said and her hand gripped her shoulder in support.

Caroline looked at her. She didn't have to say anything, Rose caught on quickly.

"Oh… Edward." Rose said, now looking down, "You knew it wouldn't last."

"IT'S BULL ROAR!" Caroline rose up and lay down on her bed. Adopting the fetal position, finding anyway to feel comfort, "I just… wish my mother would come home and say that my suitor would be Edward." Caroline took a deep breath and tried to control her tears. She saw the sun was setting and she would see Edward soon.

"Caroline," Rose said, her tone filled with sympathy, she kneeled down by the bed, facing Caroline, "Enjoy Edward now. You can still love him now. Don't spend anymore time thinking about your arranged marriage, it hasn't happened yet… I'll draw you a bath…" Rose lifted herself from the ground and went to Caroline's bathing quarters.

Caroline had given the rest of the servants a day off; Rose deserved a night out as well. Caroline met Rose in the bathing quarters where she had finished pouring the hot water into the tub.

"Rose, please go out." Caroline said, "Just go and have a good night. Have a drink for me."

Rose smiled and nodded, picking up on the social cue that Caroline wanted to be alone. She left the room and Caroline heard the downstairs door close and lock. She saw her bouncy dark hair go into the servant's quarters.

Caroline needed a bath. She left the door open and watched the sun set while washing her body. She would meet Edward soon; she started to dry herself when a tapping sound hit her window.

TAP

Some time passed and it happened again.

TAP

"What the Hell?" Caroline put on a robe and went to her window, her hair was still wet but she opened the window and looked down. Edward looked up before her. Her heart fluttered, she wasn't presentable but she knew that he didn't care. He waved up at her.

"You're early!" Caroline called out to him.

"You're late!" Edward said, pointing at the setting sun, "Let me in! I know your servants aren't home, I saw them all downtown bragging about how Lady Caroline gave them the day off."

Caroline blushed, she had never had a man over, "I'll meet you at the front door."

Caroline hurried to her closet and put on her lounge robes, nothing special, but something decent, she scampered down the stairs bare foot and opened the front door.

"Why hello, Miss." Edward said, mocking an upper-class man, he pulled out a small daisy that was behind his back and did an exaggerated bow.

"Oh good sir, please come in." Caroline stepped aside and extended her arm to welcome him into her home. Caroline was pleased that she had given the servants a night off. Even though she wanted to be alone, now that Edward was here, she was finally feeling more like herself. Her thoughts about betrothal drifted as she locked the door behind them.

Edward's first impression of the house was that it was beautiful. White and clean, he'd never seen anything like it. He heard a grandfather clock tick and noticed nothing but the finest paintings and elaborately carved furniture. He looked back to compliment the home to Caroline, but he noticed her lounge robes and her beauty overpowered the house.

Her hair was wet and heavy, her face fresh from a bath, her robes were a red color that matched her hair, and now he wanted to embrace her. He walked over to her and lowered himself, to lift her from under her buttocks and off the ground. Her legs naturally wrapped around him and she giggled to herself. Cupping his face she kissed him lightly and then more passionately. His neck heated as her hands left his face, gliding over his shoulders, and then down his arms. He set her back down on the ground.

"Would you like a tour?" Caroline asked, she took his hand and showed him the living room, dining room, kitchen, and then upstairs to the library. Her heart raced as she approached her room, "This would be my quarters." Caroling gestured to the double doors before them. She froze; she did not have the courage to open them as confidently as she wished.

Edward took the initiative and opened the door leading into a golden room. The mahogany floor and furniture glowed with evening light. The fireplace was ready to be lit and the white drapes along her four-post bed were tied back to the posts. While her room was likely to be the smallest in the house, it was still wildly elegant. Edward took a moment to run his hands along the small couch in front of the fireplace.

"Do you want to start a fire?" Caroline asked, "I don't see why we can't start it."

Edward nodded and went over to a candle by the fire and lit it. In the meantime, Caroline sat herself on the couch and watched Edward. While he was considered a peasant, he looked like royalty. His strong jaw line was becoming stronger as he aged, his muscles also looked more prominent, and his aroma was musky. Edward joined her on the couch.

"Your home is stunning." Edward managed to say, he looked at Caroline, her eyes were distant, and looking out the window, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Caroline's mind was far, she thought about her upcoming marriage now more than ever, no matter how much she wanted it to go away, the simple thought of it leaving her head only brought it back, a vicious cycle that she didn't want to spoil her evening. She adjusted her seating position and put one of her legs on Edward's lap.

"Nothing." Caroline finally said, she tugged at her skirt to expose her bare foot, then her ankle, up to her knee, and eventually exposed her mid thigh. Edward placed his hand on her bare shin. With his gaze he followed up her bare leg to her face again, his hand slowly making it's way further up her leg.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Edward replied squinted his eyes, trying to read her expression.

"I'm fine." Caroline whispered, and adjusted her position so she could be closer to Edward. "I'm fine as long as you're here."

Caroline put her hand on the back of the couch, which gave her leverage to slide over Edward's lap, straddling him. Her stomach fluttered and her lips began to tingle. She wanted to be wildly intimate with Edward, she wanted to belong to him, and only him, this would be the only way she could stop thinking about her betrothal. Her hands traveled up his neck and into his hair. She pulled him close, allowing their noses to touch; she waited for a second before teasing him with a kiss.

Edward wasn't sure what had changed Caroline's mood, but he enjoyed it. Her kiss seemed different, soft but passionate. It was the wait that he loved, the hunt before the kill. Edward placed his hands on the back of her thighs; he dug underneath the fabric of her lounge robes and felt her warm flesh. He felt her skin develop goose bumps. She gasped over his lips before returning back to the rhythm of their kiss.

Caroline's hands were still warm from her bath; she wrapped her hands around his neck lightly, then down the collar of his shirt. She tugged at his cotton tunic that was tucked into his pants and then her hands explored his toned abdomen. Her hands went over his pectorals and then down his ribcage. She felt Edward's own goose bumps emerge. Caroline pulled away; she rested her hands on his hips. Edward leaned in closer to continue the kiss, but she pulled further away. Edward's eyes opened with a look of confusion on his face, but still a smile pulled at his cheeks.

"What has gotten into you, Caroline?" Edward asked, moving his hands up and down her legs. Caroline extended a leg behind her and stood up. She intertwined her fingers into his hands and pulled him up as well. Inches apart, Edward cupped her face and ran his fingers through her damp hair.

"Shh…" Caroline let a passionate sigh and ran her fingers up his tunic again. This time she grabbed the fabric, and forced it over his shoulders. Edward assisted her in removing his shirt; Edward felt so much heat in his abdomen that he could hardly stand it. Caroline walked behind the couch and climbed onto her bed. She removed her top robe to expose her arms and shoulders.

"Come." Caroline beckoned him.

Edward smiled and threw his tunic on the couch before climbing over the couch and joining her at the foot of the bed. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him at the end of the bed. Caroline laughed. Edward loved her laugh, especially this one, her laugh that she did not because she was expected to, or did to be polite, but she laughed her most carefree and loudest laugh. He couldn't help but smile with her.

"You come to _me_, love," Edward retorted, continuing to pull her until he could comfortably prop himself over her. Her skirt had scooted up to her thighs and he felt his leg fall in between hers, her warm flesh against the fabric barrier of his trousers, it was exciting. He wanted to remove his trousers, to become completely one with her. His hand was sinking into the plush blankets as he kissed her, Caroline's hands once again traveled over his body. Caroline wrapped her legs around his back and rested them on his buttocks.

"Oh, Edward…" Caroline said, thinking out loud, "I want you."

Edward's blood boiled at hearing her request, his lips moved from the side of her mouth down her jaw, neck, and to her collarbone. He heard Caroline gasp; he continued to kiss her at her collarbone, her gasping increasing. The balance he had on his hand was giving away; he adjusted himself to rest on his forearm, allowing their torsos to touch. He could feel the pressure of Caroline's bosom push against his chest as her deep short breaths increased with his kiss.

Caroline felt Edward put his weight on his forearm resting next to her head, she turned her head and altered her neck for him to kiss openly. Caroline pressed her lips against his resting forearm. She felt the tickle of his unoccupied hand on her shoulder as he pushed her short sleeve off. He kissed where the sleeve rested and her body began to pulse with passion. Her dress was too tight on her body. Edward adjusted his legs to separate hers. He sat back. Each one of her legs beside his body, she gasped for air.

"Caroline, come here, lass," Edward said, and Caroline obeyed. She sat across from him.

Edward balanced on his knees and pulled Caroline forward. He kissed her lips, the side of her mouth, her cheek, and hairline. He focused on the back of her dress, the buttons that bound her body in a fabric barrier. His hands were hot, but he focused on unbuttoning her dress. He felt one of Caroline's hands raise up to his neck and caress it softly, while the other traveled down the side of his body, and rested on the seam of his pants. Her lips pressed against his neck and up to his jaw. Caroline's lips traveled farther up, reaching his earlobe. Edward wanted nothing more than to simply rip the dress apart.

Edward altered his arms to be under Caroline's he lifted her slightly and rested her back to the bed, his body remaining parallel to hers. When her neck relaxed Edward pulled back. Observing the curves of her chest as it rose and fell at a rhythmic pace, her robes lose around her chest, almost exposing it. Edward had seen what men had done to whores in bars, but this was different. This was Caroline, a woman that he met one day at the right place at the right time, a woman that was upper class but she didn't care. Seeing her there, vulnerable and in his control, in that moment, he didn't know what to do.

Caroline examined Edward's gaze and couldn't decide if he liked what he saw, out of fear she started to retract her arms to cover her chest.

"No, my sweet." Edward said, in the most endearing way he could.

Edward grabbed both of her hands, and placed them at her sides. He leaned over again and cupped the side of her face while he rested on his other forearm. His hand glided over the side of her face and his thumb rested on her lips, he traced them and her lips parted. She opened her mouth slightly and let his thumb rest between her teeth. She bit him slightly before opening her mouth again and releasing his thumb.

Edward's heart raced as he finally rested his hand below her collarbone. He felt her heart race under her skin. He smiled at her, putting his lips to hers, Edward felt how plump they were, and how perfectly they fit his. When he pulled away from her, he examined her face. Her green eyes blinked back tears; Caroline rolled her head to one side and bent her arm to touch his shoulder.

"Caroline?" Edward wasn't sure what had happened, he pushed himself up onto his hands, seeing her distressed immediately extinguished the fire within him, "Gods, what's the matter?"

"I just…" Caroline wiped her face, she wanted to just tell Edward the truth, that when her parents returned she would more than likely have a suitor waiting for her, and that this would end before it could really begin. Instead, she told a partial truth, "I'm falling in love with you…"

Edward's heart flew up into his throat, he tried to catch his breath, he didn't hesitate, "And I _know_ I'm falling, lass."

Caroline erected her head up to meet him with a kiss, her hands raised up to cup his face, and his face felt hot in her hands. Edward rested on one forearm and put his opposite hand to meet Caroline's hand on his face. He pulled it to his mouth and kissed it gingerly. He then intertwined his fingers into hers and held her hand down by her head. He leaned in for another kiss against her soft lips, he moved up to her cheek and felt the residue of tears, and then finally kissing her hairline. He squeezed her hand for reassurance and rolled over on the bed.

After seeing Caroline distressed, Edward's desire for intimacy disappeared. He knew Caroline was holding something from him. He decided to stay the night with her so she wouldn't have to be alone.

In his sleep, Edward stirred to the cold air of Caroline's absent body next to him. He looked up and saw her body lying near the edge of her bed, shaking slightly.

"Caroline?" Edward mumbled, he moved over to her. The chill of the extinguished fire licked at his shoulders, "Caroline? Are you cold?"

Caroline didn't turn to face him, she took his hand and pulled it over her body, they rested parallel to each other. Edward nuzzled his arm under her neck and pulled her close.

"Yes, love, I am cold." Caroline whispered, but Edward could hear the emotion warping her voice. Her ribcage expanded but shook as it deflated. Edward didn't want to ask her what was wrong, he thought of his mother, her profound sadness, and how sometimes she would sob for no apparent reason.

He pulled her close, "Go to sleep, Caroline." Edward whispered in her ear, he kissed the back of her head, "I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Matthew Hague

_Bristol, England _

_May_

_1710_

Caroline's parents returned early from their trip. It was late afternoon; Caroline was planning on meeting Edward and having him come over.

"CAROLINE!" her mother called, "Please, I must have a word with you!"

Caroline's heart jumped to her throat, she couldn't decide what was worse, the fact that her mother wanted to talk to her; or her foiled plans with Edward. She was wearing a cream dress with a petty coat, but no corset. She pulled on her red riding robe to cover her chest.

When Caroline walked downstairs, she saw her mother in the living room sitting in a chair next to the fire. Cups of tea waited on the small table between her mother and an empty chair; Caroline concluded that the chair was for her. She sat in and looked at her mother.

"Caroline," she looked at her inquisitively, "You've aged since I last saw you."

Her mother took a sip of tea and placed it down on the table.

"What is this about, Mother?" Caroline retorted, and ignored the last statement she made, instead, her eyes glanced outside to determine how much time she had before she met Edward.

"Your… marriage." Elizabeth said, "It's been prepared."

Caroline's heart skipped a beat. She tried to remain composed.

"Has it?" Caroline's voice broke as a lump in her throat developed.

Elizabeth's hand reached over to grasp her daughter's. Caroline realized her hands were cold and sweaty with fear after feeling her mother's dry hands.

"Caroline, his name is Matthew Hague. He is a decent man with a small fortune. He will treat you well." Elizabeth reassured her, "He came back with us to meet you, he's so pleased to know that you'll be his wife. We've invited him over for dinner this evening. Why don't you make yourself presentable and we'll all have an early supper?"

"Of course, mother." Caroline said, "It will be a pleasure to meet him, I'm sure."

Caroline squeezed her mother's hand, mimicking what Edward had done to her to give her a sense of security. She had a sip of the tea and returned back to her quarters. Caroline was surprised at how well she was taking the news. She didn't feel an urge to cry or lash out. Instead she went upstairs and viewed her dresses and selected a light lavender dress with a pink accent. Caroline remained in her room until she heard the clanking of silverware, she grabbed a pair of white gloves and quickly put them on to disguise her cold hands.

Caroline wrung her hands as she sat by the fire. She tried to imitate that she was cold, even though summer was fast approaching. The nights were growing shorter, and so was her time with Edward. Caroline lifted herself from the fireside and sat in the nearby chairs. Her tea from earlier was still there. While it was cold, she drank it to moisten her nervous mouth. She was about to meet the man that would be the father to her children, and her security for the remainder of her life.

Knock-knock-knock.

Caroline looked at the fire. She didn't turn her head, she knew who was at the door.

"Oh Matthew, it's good to see you, m'boy!" Emmett said. Caroline heard the footsteps entering.

"Master Scott, a pleasure to see you again." Matthew's smooth voice rolled through the hallway.

"Please, come in and meet my daughter. Come, Caroline."

Caroline rose from her seat and turned out of the living room. Matthew was very handsome. He was younger, but definitely older than Caroline. He had dark hair that matched his eyes; he was clean-shaven, and tall.

"Master Hague, a pleasure." Caroline curtseyed, "I've heard great things."

"Likewise, please, call me Matthew." Matthew proudly took Caroline's gloved hand and kissed it.

Dinner was early, no supper was actually made, the servants continued to bring out cheese trays and wine. Caroline looked at the clock, 6:00, her heart quickened as the sun began to sink behind a distant mountain. Caroline smiled and nodded during most of the conversation. Both her father and Matthew discussed politics and trade. Clearly they were more wrapped up in their own affairs. Caroline could see this foreshadowing her future with him…

Elizabeth seemed to have her own agenda as she eyed her daughter.

"If you will excuse me, but I am going to retire to my quarters," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, dear, are you ill?" Emmett said, taking his wife's hand.

"No, but I do believe the trip has taken the best out of me." Elizabeth smiled, "Matthew, it was such a pleasure to meet you. If you'll excuse me."

Matthew nodded, "The pleasure was mine, you take care, Lady Scott."

"I'll escort you, my dear." Emmett rose with Elizabeth and they left the room, their footsteps fading as the ascended the stairs.

Caroline felt the room shrink as she turned to Matthew. This was her husband-to-be, she would shortly be looking into dark brown eyes instead of blue ones all the time.

"Caroline," Matthew said, he took her hand, "I am so blessed to have a woman of your status be introduced to my life."

Caroline blushed, her heart was with Edward, but Matthew had a way with words, especially when it came to flattery.

"You're too kind, Matthew." Caroline retorted. She took her other hand and placed it on top of his.

"I know your mother must have told you about our marriage plans, but I couldn't help but want to make it formal." Matthew was confident, he pushed himself off the sofa and got down on one knee, he pulled out a small satchel that was in his pocket and pulled out a silver ring.

"Caroline Scott, I would be honored, and blessed to have you as my wife. I promise to love and cherish you for as long as you wear this ring. Please, be my wife."

Caroline smiled, but she wanted to laugh. _What on God's green Earth…_ While she was flattered by his proper proposal, she had an urge to tell him no, but she knew what she had to do.

"Of course, Matthew." Caroline removed her glove on her left hand and placed it out for Matthew. He slid on the silver poesy ring. Perfect and new, it glistened in the evening light, it was engraved with Celtic knots, she had thought about this moment before, but never thought it would turn out the way that it did.

"My, is that the time?" Matthew looked up at the grandfather clock, "Apologies, but I must depart. I must check in to my own quarters at my summer home. I will see you tomorrow, Caroline."

Caroline waited for Matthew to ride away in his carriage before riding Alberta down to the orchard. She rode bareback and without reins. The moonlight was bright and she hoped that Edward was there. When she finally made it down the hill she saw Edward on his nameless horse, riding away.

"EDWARD!" Caroline called, she saw his figure stop and turn around, she dismounted Alberta and walked to him as fast as she could with her restrictive corset.

"Jayzus, Caroline." Edward said as he approached her, "Where were you?"

"Christ, Edward." Caroline pulled him in instantly for an embrace; she felt an urge to swear, "Shit." Caroline said into his shoulder, "God dammit to Hell!"

Edward heard her swearing and pulled away, "What's the matter, what's happened, love?"

Caroline finally felt the severity of what had happened at the manor. Now that she was looking into Edward's eyes, she realized that she had signed away her happiness after her betrothal.

"Oh, fuck." Caroline said, finally, "It's happened, Edward."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Edward's blood was rushing through him.

"I'M ENGAGED!" Caroline blurted out louder than she planned, uncontrolled tears began to blur her vision.

"_What?"_ Edward said quietly, it wasn't that he didn't hear her; it was the fact that he didn't want to.

Caroline ripped off her glove on her left hand and exposed it to Edward. Her poesy ring glimmered in the moonlight as her hand shook.

"Fuck," Edward took her hand and ran it over the ring, "Who's the lucky bastard, then?" Caroline rolled her eyes and sputtered as the tears of shock dissipated.

"His name is Matthew Hague. Apparently my father has had this planned for sometime," Caroline said, "Matthew had time to purchase a ring, to propose to me…"

"Matthew Hague?" Edward said, his need for air increased, he still hung onto her left hand, looking at her in the face, "The posh bastard from Newport?"

"You know him?" Caroline asked.

"He buys a lot of our wool, the man sells fabric, and he's a rich arse who keeps my father in business," Edward looked away and thought of Matthew's tall figure and how much he desired to break his skull, "God knows he's aware of that."

"Well, he's the man I am to marry." Caroline said; she looked down, wishing that Edward didn't know him. She couldn't fall in love with a man he hated, and from what it sounded like; Edward would never leave her life. She could never get out from under him.

That night was the worst night Caroline had in years. Edward and her simply sat on the rock bench by the trees, embracing one another and simply enjoying one another's company. They mainly sat in silence. Edward would kiss her hand and her head every so often. She even felt him fall asleep as she rested on his shoulder and his head rested on hers. As the sun began to rise, Caroline looked at the intertwined apple trees in the orange light and saw that they both had wilted. They both struggled for light.


	6. Edward's Visit

_Bristol, England_

_June_

_1710_

Caroline spent the next fortnight tied to Matthew's side. She planned their wedding and upcoming engagement party. She had to meet Edward every Friday night at midnight instead of their ritual evenings. She had tried to love Matthew, she found herself holding his hand and wishing it was Edward's, and she tried to picture planning their wedding instead of the one she was planning with Matthew at his summer home.

"I intend on escorting the rest of my family here for our engagement party and wedding ceremony," Matthew said, holding her hand while they sat on the porch of his summer home, "I'll only be gone for four days, I'll be back for our party; but if you could have the servants set up for the party, that would be marvelous." Matthew said reassuring her, assuming she would miss him.

"That is fine Matthew, I greatly desire to meet you family. May I have a key?" Caroline asked, she looked at Matthew; he got up from the bench and assisted her up.

"As you wish, my sweet." Matthew retorted, and kissed her on the cheek and handed her a spare key to the summer home. He escorted her manor by sunset; she went up into her room tossing the key aside and wished it were Friday. She lit her candles in her room and sat on the couch, thinking about what Edward was doing, how she should have taken advantage of seeing him every evening and cherishing his touch.

Knock-knock-knock.

"It's Rose, are you decent?"

"Rose," Caroline opened the door, "How are you? I miss seeing you."

"I miss you as well, Caroline" Rose was dressed in a black gown, she embraced Caroline, "Want to go out tonight?" Rose asked playfully.

"Not tonight," Caroline sighed, even with her most adventurous dress and makeup, she didn't want to take the risk of being seen by Matthew, "Please, go without me, have a pint for me." Caroline squeezed Rose's shoulder. She would miss her the most once she lived permanently with Matthew.

Rose left, Caroline slipped into her nightgown and let down her hair. She lit her own fire and lay on her bed. She looked at the posts and of her familiar bed and realized that she would miss them, too.

TAP.

Caroling sprang from her bed, and opened her window; there was only one person this could be at this hour. With Matthew preparing for his family, she knew exactly who it was.

"Edward?" Caroline whispered as loud as she could, she could not risk waking her parents.

"Caroline!" Edward whispered back with the same intensity.

"Stay there, I'll be right down!" Caroline retorted. She shut the window and rushed down the steps, taking her night robe with her, she exited through the kitchen door, and ran around the corner of the house to meet Edward.

Edward's blood burned as he saw Caroline in her nightgown, it was light on her skin and he could see her collarbone through it, she took his hand and pulled him in through the kitchen door.

"Come." Caroline whispered, the same way she whispered it to him the fist night they were together, "Quickly." Caroline laughed; she rushed him through the kitchen and then stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Edward felt the anxiety in him, Caroline lightly put her foot on the first stair as she rested one hand on the rail, her other hand cupping his hand. Edward mimicked her, stepping on the stair as if it were broken glass. Each step was taken with such caution, Edward felt as though he was a robber.

Silent as the night, they finally reached her bedroom; once inside Caroline turned gracefully around and locked the door with a soft pop of the lock. When she turned around Edward grabbed her hands and put them above her head, pushing her against the door. Caroline gasped and smiled at him, Edward cherished her smile, he hadn't seen her smile for sometime, with the June nights so short, he didn't have the time to make her smile.

Caroline pushed her head as far up as she could, rising up on her toes to kiss Edward. He kissed her back passionately, moving his lips in a way that made Caroline's lips part, and her mouth open. He took full advantage and deepened the kiss. Edward let go of her hands and picked her up from under her bottom, lifting her, Caroline placed her arms around his neck, assisting him in lifting her, and she wrapped her legs around him. Edward turned and took two steps to the bed before letting her fall onto the side of it.

"I've missed you, Caroline," Edward said as he climbed up on the bed, propping himself over her, kissing her.

"I've missed you more, love," Caroline said, beneath his kiss, "I've missed you every day." Edward's kiss moved down her neck.

"I've missed you every hour… every minute… every second we're apart." Edward said, in between kisses on her collarbone. Caroline gasped and tried to control her vocal response to Edward's kissing.

Caroline's hand explored the sides of his torso, she felt Edward smile against her kiss, she noticed his tunic was already untucked as her hands felt his warm flesh. She pushed her head up to kiss him fiercely, she was fearless tonight, simply because she didn't know if she would have this opportunity again. Running her hands up his neck and through his hair, listening to him moan between kisses, she would kiss the side of his mouth when he had to catch his breath, she moved her kisses along his jaw and then down his neck with such intensity that they turned into bites.

Edward had missed Caroline, he realized he couldn't even look at other women; he never got the feeling that he had when he was with her. Feeling her lips and teeth pinch at his flesh was something she had only done once and instantly apologized, this time, Caroline was fearless, and he loved it. He felt the air touch his abdomen as Caroline started to remove his shirt. He balanced on his knees on the bed and effortlessly removed his shirt, casting it aside before lying back over top of her. Rubbing his bare chest against hers. Edward's body came to flame with every stroke of her hand and every movement of her lips, Edward pulled at her robe, trying to remove it. Caroline pushed at his chest to separate them.

"Lay down," Caroline said, "On your back, do it." Caroline's voice was dry, but confident.

Edward obeyed and lay beside her. Caroline pushed herself up and placed her leg over his body, straddling him. She adjusted her weight on either leg, gently rubbing herself on his manhood. She initially didn't intend it to be enticing, but after hearing Edward moan, her body tingled. She removed her robe and threw it next to Edward's tunic. Caroline observed Edward's chest, as it rose and deflated, she ran her hand from the bottom of his chin down his chest, past his navel, and lastly to the loop of his trousers. She twirled her finger around the string before finally pulling it free.

Edward lifted his head to make sure he wasn't in a dream. His hands ran up her thighs, taking the lightweight nightgown with them, he could see her navel through the fabric, even the curves of her breasts. While he had been intimate with Caroline, this time was different. She was so bold; Caroline pulled open the strings at his trousers and started pulling at the sleeves of her nightgown. Edward started to breathe harder as each pull of her nightgown exposed one shoulder, and then the other, until both of her arms were free. Edward felt himself blush. With her breasts still concealed, she leaned over to the left, right, and pulled all the strings on her bedposts, concealing them in a box of warm light from the fire. She finally leaned over him and kissed him passionately.

Caroline felt Edward's hands up her hips and around her waist, touching her bare flesh with an intensity that she had never felt before, feeling her body wave to his touch, he finally pulled on the fabric at her waist to reveal her breasts. Edward clutched her waist and pulled her to one side, she rolled on her back as he continued to kiss her.

Edward pulled away and saw her exposed in front of him. As a boy he had thought about this moment, but never thought it would be with a woman as beautiful and daring as Caroline. The heat he felt was something he never pictured feeling. A beast had risen in him and he felt instincts that he followed. He kissed her and let his hands relax on her breasts, hearing her moan increased Edward's breathing. His passion could not be denied, he started to gasp between kisses as he slowly made his way down her collarbone to her exposed breast.

Caroline felt his lips part around her bare nipple, she let out a noise that she could not control, she felt embarrassed, but Edward did not acknowledge it. He continued to massage her breast. Caroline used her knees to lock on Edward's hips, adjusting them to loosen his pants. Caroline's nether regions now begged for his touch. Edward's mouth left her breast and met her mouth for another passionate kiss. She felt his hand travel down her body and cupped her mons pubis. Caroline's breath caught in her throat.

Edward had discussed a woman's pleasure in brief conversation with other men, but him still being young himself, had never pleased a woman before. Now that the moment presented itself, he placed a finger on her intimate part and felt her legs twitch on his hips.

"Edward…" Caroline whispered, only to have her gasp taper as he removed his hand.

Caroline raised her hands to his pants that were loosely hanging from his hips and pulled them off his buttocks and down his legs. Edward assisted her and kicked them off, he gathered her nightgown with one hand and pulled it over her head without hardly any assistance at all. Without looking Caroline confidently placed her hand down Edward's stomach down to his manhood. He froze at her touch.

Caroline adjusted her gaze to see his member close to her own parts. She stroked it and watched it become erect.

Edward felt a strong urge to kiss her, to encourage her touch, feeling him pulse with blood, and let the tingling in his manhood explode through his pelvis and down his legs. He felt Caroline struggle and pulled away, propping himself up on his hands that were planted next to either side of Caroline's face. Her face was red and her lips plump, she looked at him and he saw her hands contract to her chest. He noticed a sharp sparkle and remembered her ring. He saw Caroline pull the ring from her finger and toss it over her head. A small ping indicated that it landed on the floor. She started to turn on her side and pull herself further on the bed. Edward assisted her until they were laying diagonally on it.

He pushed Caroline onto her stomach and caressed her back; he kissed the back of her shoulders and down her spine. He felt every curve of her body, his hand traveled down her back and over her firm buttocks, he even noticed a small birthmark on her hip that he had not seen before.

"Caroline," Edward said between his kisses, he pulled his torso up to whisper in her ear, "I love the way you taste."

Caroline pushed Edward over, with a new fire in her, she was ready to have him inside her. With Edward laying his head on a pillow, she kissed him one last time before mounting him. Caroline was told to always keep her head for her husband, but she knew now that doing that was naïve, she wanted Edward to be her husband, so he would have it.

She had to support herself with each hand on Edward's shoulder, preparing herself to have him enter her. Her body was sensitive to his touch, but she tried to steady herself. Edward steadied her by holding her hips. His own body was moving do to his rapid breathing. She lowered herself onto him.

Edward smiled at the moment that he slightly entered, he took one of Caroline's hands and kissed it, Edward looked at Caroline's face, her eyes closed and mouth parted. She took her hand away and placed it on his hip instead, she tried to steady herself slower.

Caroline believed intercourse was pleasurable, but the burning she felt between her legs was anything but that. She was stretching beyond her point and she felt her abdomen tighten. Her legs tightened as well, her overall body becoming stiff with the ring of fire that was developing as Edward entered her slowly. Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Edward's face, he was looking at her with some concern.

"Caroline," Edward tried to lean up to her, clearly ready to say something else, but Caroline pushed his chest back down. His minor movement stretched her further and fear sprung in her that she couldn't preform.

"Shhhhh…." Caroline said to Edward as she gave way and sat fully on his member. Her body stiffened and she let out a sharp gasp. Her hands still resting on his hips she moved up again to begin the rhythm of lovemaking.

Edward instantly moaned to the feeling of her around him. He felt a pressure inside of him that was about to give away, his body tingled, and when he looked up at Caroline, he could not decipher if her face was one of pleasure or pain.

"Bloody hell," Caroline said as she fell on him again, the pain of the initial entrance faded, she quickened the pace of her rising and falling.

Edward watched Caroline as her head fell back to her lifting, her hips started to rotate, he felt the tingling rise in his body and began letting out gasps and moans that he couldn't control. He grabbed Caroline's hips and forced her to his side, he decided to mount her, his member still inside.

Edward supported himself on his forearm and let their bodies touch. He lifted Caroline's leg to deepen inside of her. Edward looked at Caroline as he did this; she let out gasps with small high-pitched moans. He looked at her and her dilated pupils; they were hooks to his soul. Her hands dug into his back, his shoulders, she gripped him and pulled him close, her head rested against his, Edward got lost in the sweet aroma of her hair, and her gasps amplified next to his ear.

Edward allowed the rhythm of lovemaking to continue on, his body became hot, the pressure in his nether regions tightened as his moan grew to a vocal outburst, and he released his erection. His muscles squeezed out pleasure into his body before he fell over to her side and kissed Caroline. She didn't move, simply laid there with her eyes gazing into his. Her hand rested on his cheek and she kissed him one more time.

Caroline's body began to cool, she felt her inside retract, and the moisture of their intercourse, she sat up to notice a dark substance between her legs, she looked over to Edward's member and saw a dark ring of blood at the base of his manhood.

"Bloody hell." Caroline cursed. She rolled off the bed to ensure that her virgin blood would not be on the sheets.

"Caroline… Caroline, my love..." Edward's eyes were closed. Lost in the moment of utter ecstasy he did not notice her leave, when he opened his eyes and noticed she was gone, he called out to her again, "Caroline?"

Edward pulled open the curtain on his side of the bed and hopped off. Caroline was steps away in her bathing chambers, over her water basin, she squeezed a rag and started to wipe herself. She shuttered.

"Son of a bitch…" she whispered to herself.

"Caroline?" Edward said, "Bleeding comes with the act…"

Caroline turned to slightly towards him, her red hair down her back also covered her breast, and she smiled at him. She wasn't crying or seemed to be in any pain.

"I know, love," Caroline said, "I didn't want to bleed on the bed."

Caroline's eyes traced Edward's naked body against the fire's light. She looked at his manhood and tossed him the damp cloth.

"You should clean up yourself, love." Caroline continued, she sauntered back to the bed and pulled down the covers, after making herself comfortable, she pulled back the curtains and waited for Edward to come back to bed as well.

After cleaning himself, Edward put another log on the fire and took quiet steps back to the bed, his foot landed on something cold. He moved his foot and looked down. The silver band that Caroline had thrown lay innocently on the ground. He picked it up and placed it on her nightstand. He pulled open the curtain and saw Caroline sleeping on the other side of the bed. Her hair sprawled out and taking even breaths. Edward climbed into the down covers and pulled her close. This is what he always wanted.


	7. The Engagement Party

_Bristol, England_

_May_

_1710_

Caroline cherished the time she had with Edward while Matthew was away. Edward ended up spending every night with her. She found sleeping next to him the most comfortable she'd ever been and wondered how she'd slept without him for so long. They both slept soundly next to one another.

Knock-knock-knock.

Caroline quickly untangled herself from Edward and sprung up in her bed. She felt stirring next to her and saw Edward stretch, make a soft moan, and then rolled over.

"Caroline? It's Rose, are you decent?" Rose asked.

Caroline opened the curtain on her side of the bed and grabbed the first article of clothing she could find and threw it over her head. Double-checking that her bed curtains fully concealed Edward.

"Rose, thank God." Caroline whispered, she cracked open the door, and stepped out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"What is in…?" Rose looked at Caroline with an eye of approval, "Is it Edward?" Rose giggled.

"Oh Rose." Caroline tried to conceal her blush, but she felt it erupt on her face.

"Ah! I knew it, oh Caroline!" Rose teased Caroline.

"Shut it, Rose." Caroline said, pointing at her bedroom door.

"Well…" Rose rolled her eyes, "I need the key to the summer home so the rest of us can set up for your engagement party." Rose winked.

"Oh. Of course." Caroline retorted. She quickly went into her room and took the key off her dresser and returned it to Rose.

"Just be at the summer home by four. I'll see you then." Rose explained, she gave her friend a hug and went down the stairs.

Caroline went back into her room and locked the door. She walked over to her side of the bed and pulled the curtain over. Edward had rolled over on his side to face her, resting his head on the fluffy pillow.

Edward's heart raced as he saw Caroline open the curtain. She rested one skinny knee on the edge of her bed, preparing herself to hop onto it, her red hair fell over her shoulders and was tangled in the back, as his eyes traced her body, he noticed she was wearing his shirt.

"You wear that shirt better than I do." Edward said, smiling, "Come here, love."

Caroline got into the bed and rested her head on Edward's chest, running her hands up and down his abdomen.

"So today's the day." Caroline sighed; she rotated her head to rest her chin on her hand, looking into Edward's striking blue eyes, "Engagement party."

Edward watched Caroline's head on his chest ascend and descend as he sighed. He ran his hand through her hair and felt the grief flood through him. Seeing the sadness in her eyes made him want to be optimistic.

"They'll never take you away from me, I take orders from no man." Edward smiled at her as she came up to kiss him.

"That's what I love most about you, but you must take orders from me, I have to get ready." Caroline retorted, "I'll see you tonight, love."

"Come Hell or high water?" Edward asked, taking his shirt from Caroline and putting on his trousers.

"Come Hell or high water." Caroline grabbed her nightgown that was on the couch and covered her front side with it. Edward kissed her lips and pulled away slightly.

"Love you." He said, still leaning in close to her.

"_Love you_." Caroline pushed her lips against his one last time. Edward rushed out the door and through the servant's quarters without being seen. A routine they had practiced and perfected during the duration of Matthew's trip.

Caroline bathed quickly she felt her privates still recover from the previous night. Her mind flooded with images of Edward's face, his touch, and his ability to make her feel like no man has ever made her feel before. She twisted the poesy ring on her finger. She thought about Matthew and how little he meant to her compared to Edward. Caroline finally decided to have breakfast at a later hour, her mother sat at the table with tea and a book.

"Caroline," Elizabeth said, in a way that implied that she was in trouble, "If we could have some privacy…" Elizabeth waved the servants away.

Caroline instantly looked at Rose in the kitchen; Rose shrugged and closed the door, obeying her mother.

"Please sit down, Caroline."

"What is it Mother? What have I done?" Caroline asked.

"I wanted to discuss with you the intimacy that takes place between a man and a woman." Elizabeth closed her book and placed it on the table. Caroline's cheeks burned as images of Edward flashed across her mind.

"What about intimacy, Mother?"

"I wanted to assure you, to not be afraid when it happens." Elizabeth said, her voice shook; Caroline's body rushed with relief, Elizabeth didn't know about Edward, "Matthew is a good man, but things change in the bedroom, Caroline. Especially a man of his… status."

"What do you mean, Mother?" Caroline felt her heart race.

"He will have certain expectations of you."

"Such as?" Caroline replied.

"You'll bleed the night of intercourse, Caroline. It is to be expected. He will expect that from you." Elizabeth replied, "I don't want you to be concerned, it will only happen after the first night of lovemaking."

"What if I don't bleed, Mother?" Caroline asked, now wringing her hands under the table, she felt a lump in her throat.

"Is there a reason why you shouldn't?" Elizabeth asked and there was a pause.

"Is there a reason you wouldn't, Caroline?" Elizabeth stated, louder this time.

Caroline instantly tensed; she didn't know if her mother was being serious or if she knew everything. All this time Caroline was sure that she was being cautious about her meetings with Edward.

"No, Mother, I should bleed that night." Caroline tried to leave the table, assuming the conversation was over.

"Sit, Caroline." Elizabeth said firmly, "Please."

Caroline sat again.

"There is more I want to say." Elizabeth let out another long sigh, "Matthew, he may be rough with you, I want you to lay there, don't say anything unless he prompts you, and do not touch him unless he prompts you. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand." Caroline said, her mother let out another sigh and saw her own mother blink back tears.

"I need some air…" Elizabeth said, leaving the room.

Caroline's face burned. Her mother had told her this for a reason. She knew more about Matthew than what Caroline knew. She had to prepare to face Matthew and his reaction to her not bleeding in their marital bed.

The party began at four in the afternoon, servants walked in the house offering drinks. Caroline took two glasses, ideally one for her fiancé, but rather she drank them both as quickly as possible. Matthew escorted her to his mother and father, much like her, Matthew was an only child and born into money. He had taken over his father's fabric business shortly after his father retired.

"She's radiant, son." Matthew's father retorted, "You are a lucky man."

"I am." Matthew squeezed Caroline's hand, similar to Edward's squeeze, but too hard. She released his hand.

"If you'll excuse me," Caroline said, "I must excuse myself to the powder room."

Matthew's father and mother nodded as she quickly turned and went up the stairs to a private powder room. She locked the door and tried to catch her breath. Her mind was swirling at an unbelievably fast pace. She thought about Edward, running away, marring Matthew, Newport, and her parents. Caroline was snapped back to reality when she saw the door handle jiggle. Caroline prayed it was Rose.

"Caroline? It's Matthew, what are you doing in there?" Matthew said with certain amount of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I just, felt faint…" Caroline swore under her breath and opened the door for Matthew.

"I'm sorry to hear that, dear." Matthew said as he ran his thumb across her cheek. Caroline looked at the lines in his face, and felt his calloused hand rest on her face, "I figured that this was the time to discuss with you my previous marriage."

"What?" Caroline asked, genuinely shocked.

"Yes, I was married once before, to a beautiful woman. But she passed…" Matthew said, walking into the small powder room, he looked at her with his dark eyes. Caroline felt her heart quicken. She felt like a rabbit in the presence of a mountain lion.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Caroline said; she politely clasped her hands in front of her.

"She was clumsy you know," Matthew said, approaching her, and touching her shoulder, "She just fell down the stairs… I hope that doesn't happen to you." He touched her chin and directed Caroline's gaze to his face.

Caroline froze. This is what her mother spoke about; Matthew did treat his women roughly, too rough. Her heart was heavy and she felt a lump develop in her throat.

"You're ravishing, Caroline. So ripe." Matthew whispered, he pulled her closer to him and his hands traveled her arms. Caroline felt goose bumps, out of fear, and repulsion.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered, "We should get back to the party, it's our party, isn't it?" Caroline gently removed Matthew's hand that was on her shoulder. She turned slightly to turn the doorknob, only to see that it was locked. She began to turn the lock.

She felt a harsh pressure on her arm as Matthew turned her around and slammed her body against the door.

"You see Caroline, you'll be my wife, and you will be mine." Matthew said, his voice was harsh with age and smelled of cigars. Caroline shook, she couldn't speak, "But quite frankly, I you need to listen what I say."

Matthew grabbed Caroline by both shoulders. Caroline struggled.

"Feisty…" Matthew said.

Caroline felt him grab the bun on her head and pull it. She tried to move, but with her skull controlled by her hair, there wasn't much movement she could do. Her heart pounded against her chest. As hopelessness consumed her, she felt tears collect in her eyes.

"Just like any mare, you'll tame." Matthew said. Caroline saw him raise his arm and slap her clean across the face. She tumbled to the ground.

Caroline instantly remembered her mother and did what she was told; she stopped moving, and held her mouth closed. She turned her head and looked at barren wall. She tried to breathe evenly and to remain calm.

"Keep that in mind on our wedding night." Matthew said. The door closed behind him and she heard him descend down the stairs.

Caroline lay there, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, and what kind of monster was her fiancé?

Caroline lay in shock on the floor. Her face began to burn and throb. She didn't know if she should stay in the powder room or exit. What would she say about her face?

"Caroline?" a voice tore Caroline from her thoughts; Rose entered, still in her servant's clothes, blinking back tears, "Oh Caroline."

Caroline pushed herself up; she looked at Rose who touched her cheek. Caroline winced at the sting that spread through her face.

"I was hoping it was a dream…" Caroline gasped; she started to feel such emotion, but didn't cry. She looked at Rose who helped her to her feet.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"He just…" Caroline felt a sob pushing from within her, "He just hit me. Just because he could." Caroline let the tears fall down her face.

Caroline left early from the party due to "slipping" in the powder room. The guests smiled and said, "Oh happens to the best of us, Dearie!" and "It will be gone by the wedding, just hope not to trip down the isle!" But after she laughed at their comments, the smiles faded, and clearly the guests knew the truth about Matthew… and most likely his previous wife.

In her quarters, Caroline pulled down her hair and applied powder to her bruised cheek. It was red and swollen; she could feel the puffiness in her eye and the corner of her mouth. She even noticed a sharp purple mark the cheekbone on the other side of her face from the impact of her fall. She applied makeup on her face quickly, before her tears could wash it away.

Caroline did whatever she could to minimize the risk of being seen by Matthew. She grabbed a shawl and her most peasant gown that she owned; a simple brown dress that didn't require a corset, just a bodice and undershirt. She pulled the matching brown shawl over her shoulders and head. She strategically pulled her hair around her face to cover her wounds. Caroline cautiously went down the stairs, with one hand on the rail and the other clutching her shawl. Alberta waited for her in the stable; she hopped on without a saddle or reins, and galloped into the night.

Upon reaching the orchard, Caroline knew she was early; there was no sign of Edward, the surrounding homes were silent. She knew it must have been close to midnight. She jumped when she heard something stirring in the trees.

"Caroline?"

"Edward!" Caroline said, "It's me!" Caroline ran into his arms as quickly as she could.

"Jayzus," Edward said, "I didn't recognize you with the…" Edward waved his hand around her shawl, "Why are you wearing a shawl it's hot as blazes?"

"I-I, my hair is not cooperating." Caroline lied. Edward put his hands under the shawl and cupped her face.

Caroline winced, her lie had been revealed.

Edward felt a deep heat rise in him. He hoped he was overreacting and took a strong hold of the shawl at her shoulder and pulled it off her head, her auburn curls flew perfectly back into place.

"Caroline," Edward tried to examine her face in the moonlight.

"Edward, stop." Caroline felt her tears collect again, "I just tripped at the engagement party, and it was nothing." Caroline lied. She didn't want to lie to Edward; she just wanted the lie to be the truth.

Edward turned her head as gingerly as he could to see the mark on her cheeks in the moonlight. He had seen similar marks before, but only on men after bar fights, and on wives with husbands who wanted power. Edward felt his heart rise in his throat, blood started to collect in his face. He tried to remain composed, but seeing Caroline hurt awoken a new beast inside of him.

"Who did this to you, Caroline?" Edward tried to say, his voice fractured with rage, "Because if Matthew did that to you, I'm putting that no good cunt in the ground."

"I can't marry him." Caroline said and she felt her tears rolling down her face, leaving blazing paths along her sensitive cheeks, "He's an awful man."

Edward's mind started to blur, he didn't know what options he had. Edward put both of his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them. Trying to offer her comfort.

"Don't go home tonight, just… just" Edward's mind was running on instinct, "Just come home with me."

"Edward!" Caroline exclaimed, "I have a family, obligations, and a fiancé, who I will say, is a daft nonce to say the least."

Edward saw her dilemma; he held her close and avoided touching her face. He saw something fading in Caroline's eyes. A fire that she had was going out and it killed him to see her lose that flame. Edward came to the conclusion that Matthew had to go.


	8. Not Going Anywhere

_Bristol, England _

_June_

_1710_

Edward laid in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling above him, listening to the birds tweet at the rising sun. Like most mornings, his mind drifted of to Caroline and what she was doing.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Hey, son, let's get to work." Edward's father's voice poured through the door, Edward lifted himself from his bed and headed to the kitchen.

While the farmhouse was small, it was considered to be one of the better ones in the area. With two stories and a functioning well, it was actually prime real estate. Edward grabbed an apple and started to the back yard where the herds of bleating sheep were ready to be sheered. Edward hadn't developed the fondness for sheep like his father, Bernard had. However, sheering sheep was the easiest of duties and preferred it to slaughtering any day.

"How's your lass, son?" Bernard asked, sheering the first sheep as Edward held it. Edward saw no shame in letting his father know about his private affairs. Seeing as Bernard did little in the city, his secrets never left the farm.

"She's betrothed, Father… I imagine I won't be seeing much of her." Edward tried to play it off coolly.

"What's her name?" Bernard put down the sheers and looked at his son, Edward's eyes looked like his mother's.

"Caroline." Edward said, and with it he got a burst of pleasure in his chest.

"Scott? The red head lass up the hill?"

"Yes, Father." Edward let the sheered sheep go as he blushed.

"Dammit to Hell, son. Blimey, you got yourself a real catch." Bernard stood up and looked at his soon, "Who's the lucky chum to be the husband?"

Edward rose with his father, he was now taller than him, "His name is Matthew Hague."

"The wife beater who buys our wool." Bernard said, he set down the sheers; the tone of a normal workday suddenly became very serious, "Son, do you love Caroline?"

"Yes." Edward said, without thinking. He loved Caroline, he told her everyday, and he could never see himself with anyone else.

"You'd do anything for her? This is no shit, Edward, this is serious… Do you love this woman?" Bernard said as he placed one hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes!" Edward said, a little more firmly, "Had it been my way, I would have killed Matthew, spared any women who has to be beat by him, and taken Caroline for myself."

Bernard saw how serious Edward was, "Edward, come inside, the sheep can wait."

Edward sat in the living area, sitting on a small couch while he waited for his father to return.

"Son, I know this seems confusing, and I wanted to wait for you to be ready before you knew, but now seems like with the current situation at hand, it's best you know now." Bernard said. Bernard held an ancient book gingerly as he ensured no pages would fall out.

"Edward, there is a group out there that we don't know about… They're an order about purpose and rules. They want to stay in control, to keep the population in control." Bernard placed the words carefully and clear, "They are willing to do whatever it takes to maintain that control, even if it means killing masses."  
Edward nodded, it sounded like plain politics to him.

"These people are known as the Templars."

"Templars?" Edward repeated, strangely averted since the word itself was mentioned in church.

"Listen, son. These men do whatever it takes to ensure that we aren't free. My father was a sheepherder, his father before him was a sheepherder, I'm a sheepherder, and so will you! Thanks to those fucking pricks. They make sure the rich stay rich and the poor stay poor."

"The rich are the Templars…" Edward said, piecing it together, "Do you think Caroline…"

Bernard clapped his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I don't know many things, son, but I _know_ that Matthew is a Templar, and I know that he's a powerful man. It's easy to say that Emmett was in bad business with him and the only way out is giving him his daughter."

"What am I to do?" Edward said, looking at his father.

"Defy them."

Edward walked to the orchard that night. His mind raced around the idea that the politics were nothing but a huge conspiracy. He tried to put it behind him, only because he didn't want to stress out Caroline any more than he had to. He just wanted to feel her embrace, her security in all of this. He saw her small body sit on the fence by the orchard, and he quickened his pace.

"Edward." Caroline whimpered, she'd been crying, she pushed herself off the fence and wrapped her arms around him, "I've missed you." Edward felt her move her head as he pressed her lips against his neck.

Edward ran his fingers through her hair and pulled away to see her face. He looked at her eyes, both puffy and red, his eyes scanned past her lips to her chin, where there was a noticeable cut and bruises on her collarbone.

"SON-OF-A BITCH!" Edward exclaimed, he stepped away from Caroline and seized in complete frustration and anger.

"Edward…" Caroline said, her eyes already red and puffy from crying somehow managed to produce more tears, "I can't…."

Edward felt guilty for being the source of her tears, but at the same time, his anger had reached a boiling point as well.

"NO CAROLINE, I CAN'T. I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND SEE THIS HAPPEN!" Edward paused; he didn't realize he was shouting until he saw Caroline recoil to his voice. Edward sighed; he let out his hand for Caroline to take, she accepted it. Edward pulled her closer to her; he rested his hand on her swollen cheek.

He took her hand and they went down to the bench with the twisted apple trees. Edward knew that Caroline hadn't been getting much sleep, so instead they lay on the bench, side by side. Edward pulled Caroline's hand onto his chest and touched it gingerly. He looked at the trees in the moonlight and saw the red apple tree was flourishing while the green apple tree struggled for light.

He felt Caroline's hand on his face to turn his gaze; she pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss. When Edward pulled back, she rose up to give him several smaller kisses before lying back down on the bench.

"We'll figure something out…" Edward said looking into her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."


	9. Edward's Room

_Bristol, England _

_July_

_1710_

Caroline woke to the smell of fresh summer air. She opened her eyes to the sun above her. She felt her head ungulate up and down on Edward's chest. She wanted to go back to sleep, to rest with him until all of her wounds healed, and until Matthew could somehow forget about her and find another woman to ruin. Caroline rested next to Edward until his breath grew deeper and he let out a sigh.

"Morning," Caroline said, she didn't have to look at him to know that he was awake.

"Alright?" Edward asked; she felt his body shift and his arm rub her shoulder.

"Haven't slept that well in a long time." Caroline sighed; she pushed herself up and was thankful for the trees that were shading them both.

"Me neither, love." Edward pulled her in for a kiss.

"It's late… I should go home." Caroline looked down at her feet; her kerchief around her neck had shifted, completely exposing her latest encounter with Matthew.

"Gods…" Edward ran his hand on her neck where the bruises were; he moved the kerchief out of her stray and saw where his hands had held her. Edward instantly pictured Matthew with his hands on her shoulders and slamming her against a wall. He sighed, "I'm escorting you home."

"What? Edward, I'm going to be in heaps of trouble. Matthew… He'll…" Caroline struggled for words. She could not collide her perfect world with Edward with her world at home.

"Come home with me, Caroline. Come back to the farm, you can see the sheep and for one day we can be together. Do you know how long that's been?" Edward asked; Caroline's eyes drifted to her home on top of the hill.

"Look at me, Caroline!" Edward shifted his gaze to catch hers, "Let's be together, even if it's just for today."

Caroline looked at Edward; she saw in his eyes a light that she hadn't seen in a long time. She wanted to be happy again, and she knew she would be with him. How much trouble could she possibly be in for missing one day?

"I've always wanted to see your sheep." Caroline smiled for the first time in what seemed like years.

Edward took her by the hand and they both mounted their horse. Edward took her on a long road, one that extended along barren countryside with occasional farms and small homes, past cows, orchards, and hay bales as ominous storm clouds rolled in. Caroline didn't realize the trips that Edward was making every night to meet her until now. Caroline's eyes focused on one wooden farmhouse in the distance, with acres of land around it, sheep scurried about the land, Caroline loved the countryside and being away from the politics that her home had.

Edward turned his horse into the wooden farmhouse and Caroline followed, there were no stables, Edward just hopped off his horse that he was riding bareback. Caroline was thankful that she happened to ride Alberta bareback as well.

"It's beautiful." Caroline said, she looked at the second story, it was smaller than the manor, but obtained an energy that only old homes had.

They had apples and bread inside. Edward showed her the sheep outside and eventually led her back inside once it started to rain.

"Oh mercy…rain." Caroline said under her breath.

Edward smiled at her response and took her hand; he led her through the front door into the living quarters, and then up the stairs.

"Edward!" Bernard said, shocked to see his son, "Where you've been – OH." Bernard was muscular, but shorter than Edward; he had warm brown eyes and didn't look much like his son at all.

"Father…" Edward said, "It's Saturday, I expected you to be in town… This is erg, Caroline. Caroline, this is my father, Bernard."

Caroline instantly adjusted her kerchief to cover her bruises while she extended her hand.

"Caroline," Bernard said lightly, kissing her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Bernard, the pleasure is all mine, I'm apologize if I'm intruding…" Caroline stated, looking between Edward and his father.

"No, not at all!" Bernard said, "I was actually headed to town myself, but Edward's mother wanted to join me."

Another set of steps walked out of the last bedroom down the hall, a woman walked down adjusting her pockets on her skirt, she looked up to see them and Caroline saw all of Edward's likeness in his mother. Her brilliant blue eyes went from Bernard to Caroline.

"Hello." Edward's mother's voice was as frail, just like her skeletal figure. She tried to muster up a smile, but she began to blink back tears, "Has Edward brought home a lady?"

"Mum, this is Caroline." Edward sounded at ease, even though his mother was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, this seemed like normal behavior.

"Caroline, I'm Linette."

Caroline curtseyed and noticed that she was still looking at her.

"I'm sure you're the reason why Edward has been staying out of bar fights…"

"MOTHER." Edward interrupted her, "I _thought_ you and father were going to town."

"Oh we are, darling. I guess we'll be on our way, do you need anything?" Linette asked, she straighten Edward's shirt.

"Only privacy." Edward replied.

"Very well!" Bernard said, taking his wife by the hand, "We'll be back by dusk, maybe a bit later, take care!"

Edward waved of to his parents and took Caroline by the hand to the nearest door on the left. He pushed open the door as it squeaked; it revealed a small room, a twin bed rested at the wall, while a small chest at the opposite side under the window. There were boots and small trinkets here and there, but Caroline loved every bit of the quaint room. This was Edward's room and there was something comforting in knowing that this was where he lived. While she had pictured it before, it was relieving to see it now. Caroline stepped in and looked out the window at the sheep all huddle together under the summer rain.

"Apologizes, about my parents…" Edward said, closing the door behind him.

"Your parents are wonderful, Edward." Caroline said, she turned to him and rested her hands on his chest, "Now I know where you get it from." Caroline pressed her lips to Edward's and allowed her kiss to deepen.

It was now that Caroline tried to remember the last time she made love to Edward, at this moment she realized it had been too long and she was going to change that. In the presence of Matthew, Caroline felt like prey, a victim, and unlovable, but with Edward? Caroline felt alive, passionate, and exclusively his. Caroline knew that Edward was the only one that could please her, and she needed to be pleased now more than ever.

"Edward," Caroline whispered through their kiss, "Will you take me?" Caroline pulled away for his response.

"Only if I can have you, love." Edward said, gazing into her green eyes.

"You've always had me." Caroline smiled, she ran her hand through his hair, "And you always will."

Edward felt his body heat rise as he pulled her in for another kiss. Without looking, Edward sunk down and lifted Caroline up as she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her up against the door to tighten his gripe under her, Caroline let out a moan as he pressed his body against hers. With his hands occupied, Edward kissed the side of her face and down her neck, paying careful attention to her cut, but then bit her kerchief and pulled it from her stay. Revealing her heaving bosom and faded bruises.

Caroline examined Edward's face as he looked at her bruises, he kissed where each bruise was on her collarbone and made his way back up to her mouth. She felt him travel over to his bed and laid her down. Caroline's hands instantly went to undoing her stay, and Edward removed his shirt. After tossing his shirt aside, he placed his hand on top of her fumbling fingers.

"Caroline," he laughed, "Slow down."

"I didn't realize…" Caroline laughed to herself; she pushed her body back to the headboard to give Edward room at the foot of the bed.

"We aren't in a hurry, Care." Edward whispered as he bolstered himself over her.

Caroline felt chills down her spine when he abbreviated her name, she let her hands touch his bare abdomen that felt more muscular since the last time she felt him. She put her hands under his pants and felt his backside. Edward moaned in anticipation for her next action, he kissed the side of her face and down her neck, Caroline closed her eyes, but she could hear the string in her stray come untied as Edward kissed her neck.

Edward pulled away from his kiss to remove her stray, after tossing it aside Caroline took a deep breath and expanded her chest underneath her translucent undershirt. Edward ran his hand up her leg and over her torso, looping back down over her chest and down her leg. Edward kissed her again. The tapping on the roof signaled the summer monsoon. The beating of rain and their breathing only enhanced the mood.

Caroline felt Edward's hand on her waist, and heat pumping through her body. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, deepening the kiss when she could. Edward moaned and started to massage her breast. She felt his hand leave her breast briefly to go up her undershirt to massage her bare breast. Caroline moaned under his ability to firmly press her breast to her ribs without hurting her. She pushed Edward up and removed the remaining articles of her clothing and assisted Edward in removing his pants. A cool breeze from the summer storm came through the walls and offered a moment of serenity to their passion-ridden bodies.

Caroline went under the gray blankets and left them open for Edward to join her. Placing his leg over hers he laid on top of her, the blankets concealing them in a warm sanctuary from obligations and expectations. Caroline pulled Edward in and kissed his lips softly, she wanted him, and she wanted him now more than ever. After one soft kiss, instead of pulling away, she bit his lower lip and nibbled it slightly.

"Caroline…" Edward moaned, "I need my lips back."

Caroline laughed to herself and released. He looked at her in the eyes; Edward saw a light back in Caroline, a beautiful radiant light in her that made his body warm with passion. When she bit her lip he felt his manhood expand. He kissed her lips and down her neck, burrowing himself under the blanket to kiss her breasts. Through his passion he soft kisses turned into small bites, Caroline's nipples hardened as she started to breath harder Edward returned to her mouth and kissed her again, this time he bit her lower lip. Then engaging in another passionate kiss.

Caroline remembered how carefree they were at the beginning of summer, before Matthew, before her engagement, when it was just that night she chose to go out with Rose. That one night under the moonlight, that one night in her room, it all escalated to this. This perfect moment where she realized that all she needed was Edward. He was her strength, and she was his.

"I love you, Edward." Caroline said under his kiss, Edward pulled away and looked into her emerald eyes that hooked his soul.

"I love you, Caroline." Edward said, "I always will." Edward went in for another kiss. Feeling his passion rise, he wanted to have himself inside of her. His hand traveled down her body and stroked her intimate spot to ensure that she was ready for him. Through her gasp and quiver, he knew that she anticipated what he was going to do.

Edward positioned himself for entry as he always did, making sure her legs were parted, he entered. Caroline moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he started the rhythm of lovemaking. The smooth sensation of him rubbing inside of her made his passion rise; he couldn't stop the motion that gave him such sensation. Caroline's light moans began to increase and become louder. Edward pushed harder, recoiled faster, increasing the speed, Caroline kissed his neck between her moans.

"Edward…" Caroline moaned, "Oh, stop!"

Edward thought he misheard her, he continued to penetrate until he felt Caroline's hand intervene. Nearly to the point of climax, Edward pulled away and looked Caroline. Eyes closed, she opened them and engaged him.

"We aren't in a hurry, Edward." Caroline whispered, "Let me mount you."

Edward let out an uncontrollable smile, kissed her before turning over and letting her rest on top of him. Edward's breathing increased as she sat on top of him. She pulled the gray blankets over her thighs as another breeze came through the window and the thunder rolled. Caroline strategically ran her hands down his neck, his chest, and his sides. Causing a tingling sensation to explode over his body and goose bumps to erupt. Edward's hands went to her hips and he started to rotate her body around his manhood. As she started to rotate, Caroline intertwined her fingers into his hands and removed them from her hips as she moved on her own accord. She started to push on his hands to move her body up and down and to rotate.

Edward saw Caroline lose herself in the moment of intercourse, as much as he wanted to close his eyes and lose himself in it as well, the sight of her over him was something he had to cherish while it was in front of him. Edward felt the familiar tension in his pelvis, he started to push harder into Caroline who was also now moaning at a higher frequency. Edward let out one final thrust before releasing and pulling Caroline close to him.

Edward pulled the blanket over both of them. Her breath in his ear, Edward never felt more like a man. Edward pulled back and looked at her face, Caroline had eyes that he had never seen before, and she ran her hand down his lips and kissed him. Edward loved Caroline. She made him want to be a better man, and in being a better man he would protect her.


	10. Posh Prick

_Bristol, England _

_July_

_1710_

Edward and Caroline slept after their marathon of lovemaking. They woke up for food and water, but would fall back asleep in the same tangled position. Edward realized how hard it was to sleep without Caroline. He felt as if there was some divine connection between them, which somehow they were meant to be together.

Caroline woke in the late afternoon, her face recovered to its normal size and her bruises had faded significantly. Now that she was feeling more like herself, she recognized the severity of her absence from home. Edward and Caroline were sitting in the living quarters, watching sheep out the window.

"I really must go, Edward," Caroline said, she rested her head on his shoulder, "Today has been quite frankly the best time I've had in ages."

Edward chuckled in agreement. However, he couldn't help but think of Caroline's consequences for her nonattendance.

"Let me escort you home, we'll come up with some reasoning for your absence." Edward said, taking her hand and lifting her from the couch.

Caroline nodded, they headed back to the manor in the afternoon light, and the land smelled of fresh air after the summer rain. Her heart began to quicken when she saw a carriage out the front of her home.

"Oh, Christ," Caroline said pulling Alberta to a halt, "Fucking Matthew is here. Bastard."

Edward couldn't help but laugh at Caroline's tone as she swore, but he also felt a sensation in him rise. He recognized the opportunity of potentially seeing Matthew alone… The idea of slamming his head against a stone brought Edward a sick delight that he could not deny. Either way, he knew the outcome of tonight would be interesting.

"I'm not going anywhere, Caroline." Edward said, "He can't hurt you when I'm here."

Caroline took a deep breath, out of negative association she started to loath her home. Caroline and Edward parked their horses and headed towards the front door, Edward quickly took her hand.

"I didn't imagine this is how I would meet your parents." Edward said quietly.

Caroline smiled, so worried that if she spoke she could vomit. She put her hand on the doorknob and looked to Edward once more for assurance. Edward squeezed her hand like he always did and let go. His blue eyes gave her the confidence she needed to open the door.

"Gods, Caroline!" Matthew's voice boomed through the bottom floor of the home, "Where on God's green Earth have you been?"

Matthew's steps echoed through the house, he grabbed Caroline's shoulder and Edward took this moment to step inside. Edward hadn't seen Matthew for a year. He looked different now, older, but the first thing Edward noticed is that they were at eye level and Matthew stepped back after locking eyes with him.

"Kenway?" Matthew said, "What are you doing with my fiancé?"

"I assisted her, Lord Hague." Edward looked at Caroline, realizing that they should have come up with a concrete story for their absence.

"I fell off my horse Matthew…" Caroline said, looking at Edward, and then quickly to Matthew, "You know how clumsy I can be."

Edward didn't know what exchange just took place, but he sensed a tension rise between Caroline and Matthew.

"Caroline, oh my darling," Elizabeth came in, wrapping her arms around her daughter, "I've been so worried! Matthew was just about to prepare a search!"  
"Well you don't have to, Mother. This is Edward, I took a tumble on Alberta this morning and he's assisted me in getting home." Caroline explained, avoiding her mother's gaze, hoping that she would accept the lie.

"Well, Edward, that is so kind of you, would you like to stay for dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Edward does have duties, Elizabeth." Matthew retorted.

"Nonsense, Master Hague." Elizabeth said, now eyeing Matthew, "The least I can do for the man that saved my daughter is give him a hot meal."

Matthew glared at Edward.

Caroline felt the collision of her worlds at the mahogany table. Matthew sat across from her, Edward to her right, her mother to her left at the head, and her father across her mother. She eyed them all, she tried to remain calm and focus on the conversation. She explained how she went for a ride by the orchard and fell from Alberta, and how her leg was caught in a rouge root. Edward managed to pass by and help her up and escort her home. But as Caroline said the story, her mother eyed Caroline and then Edward. Caroline knew that her mother would want the truth after dinner.

"That's very interesting, Caroline," Emmett said, picking at his dinner, "I don't recall the last time you've fallen from Alberta."

"I've gotten clumsy lately…" Caroline said, sipping her wine.

"Well, I must say, good thing that Edward was there to find you." Emmett raised his glass to Edward, "Thank you, Kenway, for coming to my daughter's rescue."

Caroline smiled; her father had no idea how true that statement was. Edward raised his glass to Emmett and looked down at Caroline. Edward adjusted the napkin on his lap and then snuck his hand over to rest on Caroline's leg. Things were going according to plan. He would leave with Matthew and make him pay for his tactlessness.

"So when is this grand wedding?" Edward asked, sipping his own drink, Caroline linked her hand with his under the table.

"The end of August." Elizabeth replied, "We want to make sure that the rainy season is good and done before we make any final commitments."

"Understandable." Edward replied, "You can never predict third party interference, that is for certain."

Edward smiled at Elizabeth and squeezed Caroline's hand. Dinner ended on an upbeat note, except for the glaring looks that Matthew would send to Edward from time to time regarding his "relationship" with Caroline. They had coffee at the end of the night, both Matthew and Edward bid farewell.

"Thank you again Lady Scott, truly a great meal." Edward said, bowing slightly as he departed. Caroline eyed him from afar.

"Of course, Edward. You take care." Elizabeth waved them both off.

Edward closed the door behind him, watching Matthew walk down the steps and to his carriage.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" Edward asked.

Matthew froze at the step of the carriage. He took a breath and turned to Edward.

"Why not, come on." Matthew sighed and let Edward in the back before taking the reins and encouraging the horse to pull.

"Would you care to explain your real relationship with Caroline?" Matthew glared at Edward with his brown eyes penetrating and intimidating.

"I'm not sure what you mean…" Edward said, leaning onto the front seat of the carriage; he knew he was playing with Matthew; he wanted to ruffle his feathers before throwing a punch.

Matthew pulled the carriage to the side of the road, close to the orchard; Matthew threw the reins down and locked eyes with Edward.

"Don't play games with me, boy. I own you and you best remember your place." Matthew said, spitting at Edward, "It would be idiotic of me to think that a rat like you hadn't thought of being with a betty like her!"

Edward leaned away with Matthew's profanity.

"What I do know, Master Hague, is that Caroline is a woman of status, and that she deserves more than the posh prick that you are!" Edward retorted. He expected Matthew to throw a punch, but he continued to stare at Edward.

"You know her…" Matthew said, "You've seen each other before tonight, I can tell."

"I have known Caroline." Edward responded. He looked dead in Matthew's eyes, Edward's blood pumped with excitement of getting the opportunity to be in front of Matthew.

"Why keep it a secret then?" Matthew hissed.

"Because we both know that you're insecure with you're manhood and ability to hold a woman's attention." Edward said. He felt his fist tighten, ready to punch.

"Typical Kenway…" Matthew said.

Matthew grabbed Edward's arm and threw him from the carriage. Edward stumbling on his knees, he tried to get up, but was not prepared for the next blow in the abdomen that he felt.

"Poor boy…" Matthew said, kicking Edward again in the side.

Edward rolled over and looked up at Matthew who was looking down at him. He grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled him close.

"Just like your father, so sure that they can please a woman, but your old man can't even keep his wife from wanting to take her own life." Matthew spat.

Edward took his fist and threw one solid punch to Matthew's face. Matthew's stance swayed, Edward used his own legs to trip Matthew. Then getting on top of him Edward gave him hard punches to the brow, cheek, jaw, and then throat. The last blow, Edward heard Matthew gasp.

"Please…" Matthew said. He started to choke on blood.

Edward felt a rush of satisfaction as he saw Matthew's swollen face in front of him. Gasping for air and spitting out teeth and blood. Edward tightened his grip on Matthew's shirt and pulled him close.

"You fucking prick, you leave Caroline. Tomorrow you will tell Caroline that you are not worthy to marry her, go back to Newport, and never return. You will never speak of this again or I will take your fucking worthless life, you no good cunt. You understand?" Edward said through gritted teeth. Matthew's head drifted. Edward shook him.

"Do you UNDERSTAND ME?!" Edward shouted.

"YES… Ah…" Matthew spat out another tooth.

"Good." Edward released Matthew's collar and let his head fall to the ground. He kicked him in the side. Matthew released one more groan before finally falling silent.


	11. Sympathy Pain

_Bristol, England _

_July_

_1710_

"Caroline?" Elizabeth knocked on the door of Caroline's room, she poked her head in to see her daughter in her nightgown sitting in bed.

"Mother," Caroline said, "Come in."

"Darling," Elizabeth sighed, "I have to be honest…"

Elizabeth sat at the foot of the bed; she wrapped her hands together and looked at her daughter. Caroline could sense the tension radiating off her mother.

"About what?"

"Edward."

"Oh…" Caroline didn't know what to say. How would she even start to explain their relationship?

"I know that you didn't meet him today. I'm not a simpleton, Caroline." Elizabeth stated, "I must know where you stand today."

Caroline looked at her mother. Frozen in shock and fear, she had no clue where to start. How would her mother react?

"Are you lovers?" Elizabeth encouraged the conversation.

"I… How can I explain…" Caroline started.

"It's not that difficult to be honest, Caroline. For the love of God, please just grant me the serenity of knowing what you are doing." Elizabeth started to blink back tears; Caroline had noticed her mother had been more emotional recently.

"Fine… We are lovers." Caroline stated. She didn't like using the word "lovers", simply because her connection with Edward was much more than that. It was a divine feeling, something that connected them on all levels. She felt tension in her neck and a headache develop.

"How long?" Elizabeth said, she had wiped her tears and was calm. Caroline felt more comfort on how the conversation was going.

"Since March," Caroline said, "I can't help it, Mother. I don't want you to be upset."

"I'm… not upset, Caroline." Elizabeth said, "I understand that marriage is a large step and we all want to experience young love while we have the chance."

"I wish I could explain it, Mother; but Edward, it's not young love, it's very much a true and real love." Caroline said, trying to sound serious, but as the words came out she felt foolish.

"Have you… given yourself to him?" Elizabeth eyed her daughter.

"Yes." Caroline said, breaking eye contact with her mother, "He has me body and soul."

With that being said, Elizabeth got up and left the room with no further questions. Caroline could not translate her mother's behavior, if she was fine with it or simply imploding with anger. She rested on her bed. Expanding her body across her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Caroline was awoken by Alberta's loud neigh in the night. She stumbled out of bed and looked out her window to the stable. She saw a figure approaching her stall, and limping slightly. Very alarmed, Caroline grabbed her robes, candle, and quickly rushed downstairs. Her slippers making soft sounds against the hard floor, she pulled open the back door and quickly walked to the stable.

"Excuse me! But what are you doing…" Caroline's voice drifted, as she approached the figure, it looked all too familiar, "Edward?"

"Caroline! Shhh! I'd… forgotten my horse." Edward turned to show his nameless dapple gray in the stall next to Alberta. Caroline quickly connected the departure of both Edward and Matthew, she held the candle a little higher, Caroline saw Edward's face was cut, his eye was swollen, and he had clearly been in an altercation.

"What in blazes, Edward! What happened?" Caroline put her arm on his shoulder and gently turning his face towards hers.

"I… had a word with Master Hague." Edward whispered, wincing under Caroline's touch. He turned to Caroline, cupping her face, he knew that Matthew wouldn't be a problem for much longer, "It didn't go as smoothly as planned, but I happened to get the point across."

Caroline smiled, blinked back a few tears but pulled Edward in for an embrace. Relief flooded over her as she embraced Edward. For the longest time she was imagining her future with Matthew, preparing for her daily beatings, and now she didn't have to, she knew that somehow this would turn out alright.

"You have to get cleaned up before returning home." Caroline said, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes, "Come in and I'll start a bath…"

Caroline took his hand before he had a chance to even respond. The house was silent and Caroline fearlessly started heating the water for a bath. She escorted Edward to her bathing quarters and lit the small candles in the room. Leaving them to bask in a dancing orange glow. Edward pulled the tie from his hair and threw it aside, and then in the process removing his shirt he struggled.

"Ah, Christ!" Edward winced, holding his side.

"Gods, let me help you," Caroline assisted him in pulling the tunic over his head, she put it down and saw the impending parallel red marks along his torso. Thick and angry, Caroline recognized the kick marks from her own encounters with Matthew, "Oh Edward, posh prick he is."

Caroline kissed each mark as lightly as she could, making her way up to his chest, neck, and then his cheek. Edward held her head in place to kiss her lips. They allowed a moment to pass to be intimate. Caroline ran her fingers through Edward's tangled blonde hair and pressed her lips to his one last time.

"Your water is probably ready." Caroline whispered.

After preparing the bath Caroline assisted Edward in getting settled in it. There was more blood than she originally anticipated. His knuckles were swollen and cut, she got a cloth and carefully dabbed the wounds.

"Jaysus, Caroline," Edward said in surprise, not out of pain, "You should be a doctor, seems like you've handled a lot of wounds in your day."

Edward's eyes focused on her small hands carefully mending his cut. Caroline's focus moved to his cheek and pressed the cloth on that.

"You would be surprised how many times I've had to clean up Rose for work. She's had bigger cuts than you though." Caroline winked; she stood up behind the tub and examined the back of his head and neck. Edward had taken several good hits, but he would recover. She didn't see any evidence of broken bones. She gently touched the side of his face and down his neck. His hand met hers at his shoulder and he pulled Caroline close.

"Hey…" Edward whispered, he wanted to say something but lost the words. His mind was swimming with images of Matthew bloody and on the ground. He brushed her soft hand with his thumb and thought of what life they could have together. A part of him wanted to ask her to be his wife.

"What, Edward?" Caroline had bent down by the tub, she rested her chin on tub and looked up at him, "What is it?"

"Can I stay the night?" Edward asked, it was far from what he wanted to say, but it also rang with truth.

"Of course." Caroline laughed, she let go of his hand and put a couple towels down by the tub, "You dry off, and I'm going to bed." Caroline kissed Edward on the shoulder and left the bathing quarters.

Edward dried himself quickly, only putting on his under garments, he remembered his last bath was when he was a child, and now he would go to great lengths to have more of them. He blew out the candles and went to Caroline.

Caroline's room was lit with only two candles, the flames echoed and danced on the walls. He saw her sitting up by the pillows hugging her legs. She had pulled down the blankets but wasn't under them. She looked up to Edward and a smile pulled at her cheeks. Edward's heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful in every way.

"It's late, love," Edward said approaching the bed, "Go to sleep." Edward went to Caroline's side of the bed and kissed her, he pulled the curtains on her bed to conceal them. He got on the other side of the bed and pulled the curtains.

Edward felt Caroline's hand on his back, he felt it glide down his sides and on the tender areas where Matthew kicked him. Her hand traveled back up to his shoulder and pulled him back. Edward laid down kicking his feet to the end of the bed, his head rested on Caroline's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and around his body. Edward found this more relaxing than the bath.

"Do you think he'll come after us?" Caroline asked, tracing the deep cut on his cheek.

"Matthew?" Edward asked, "Psh, unlikely. Bastard is a bit of a coward if you ask me…"

"You know what I think," Caroline said smiling, she caressed his chest, "You, love, are a skilled fighter and I know you gave him what he deserved. Bet he's scared shittless." Caroline bent over him and kissed his forehead, she pulled her hair behind her ears but Edward felt it tickle his chest.

Shortly thereafter, Caroline and Edward tucked themselves in the bed; Caroline rolled over towards him and continued to stroke him, she felt a strange need to maintain his comfort. Seeing his wounds, she felt connected to them, she felt her own sympathy pains. Caroline could tell Edward was tired, she continued to glide her fingertips over his body until his breathing was deep and heavy. Even though Edward was in a deep sleep she continued her stroking. Caroline watched the sun rise before finally resting her head next to Edward and falling into her own sleep.


	12. I Thought You Would Never Ask

_Bristol, England_

_August_

_1710_

Caroline kept her eyes closed even though she was awake. Knowing that her mother was now fully aware of her relationship with Edward, she still felt obligated to keep it a secret. Her mother's reaction was still questionable; certainly she was just shocked by her daughter's response. Caroline couldn't be sure, but she would think about it later… For now she was in Edward's arms, which is the only place she ever felt the most comfortable.

Caroline's arm rested on Edward's body, her legs hugged one of his as he lay against her. Edward's chest in her face, and she felt his arm over her body, pulling her in as he adjusted himself. Caroline opened her eyes to be amerced in the darkness of the embrace. She scooted herself closer to his chest. Putting her ear next to his heart and listening to the rhythm of its beat. Hearing it pump in his chest made her grow warm inside for no particular reason other than the fact that it was working.

Caroline tried to close her eyes again to return to sleep, but she began to wake when she felt Edward struggle and his breathing became rapid.

"Edward…" Caroline whispered, she pulled away and saw his furrowed brow in his sleep, "Edward…" Caroline said in a singsong voice, "You're dreaming." She rubbed his arm and he finally woke with a start.

"Well that is one way to wake up." Edward's voice was full of sleep, "Did I wake you?" Edward stretched, but pulled her back in, his legs adjusted and hugged hers.

"No, I've been up for a while." Caroline sighed and she rested her head back on his chest to hear his heartbeat, "Were you dreaming?"

"Yes… Ugh… Horrible." Edward's voice reverberated through his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head, "I was in a naval battle and was killing a man."

"What?" Caroline laughed; she pulled away and looked at his face. Edward had put one hand over his eyes.

"Dreams…" Edward said, drifting back to sleep.

"You don't have a killer's heart, Edward." Caroline said, she rested next to him, and thought about how Edward had mercilessly beat Matthew, maybe her beloved could have a killer's heart.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Caroline looked at him, a small snore confirmed his exhaustion as he drifted back to sleep.

Caroline kissed his chest; her nerves had gotten the best of her the previous night. She pulled herself out of bed and put on her robes. She went downstairs and noticed a note on the small table in the living room.

_Caroline,_

_ Tried to wake you, went inland for trading. We will be home tomorrow._

_ Love,_

_ Mother and Father_

Caroline sat the note back down on the table and made her way to the kitchen for her morning tea, which was politely waiting for her on the dining table.

Knock-knock-knock.

Caroline looked up from her tea at the door.

"I'll get it," Ben said, "Curious, why would anyone come knocking at this early hour?"

"One can only guess, Ben." Caroline replied she sipped her tea as she heard the door open.

"Master Hague." Ben was shocked, "What can I help you with, sir?"

"I must speak to Caroline, at once." Matthew said, with a sense of urgency.

Caroline took it upon herself to save Ben the trip of bringing her to the door. She got up from the table and made her way down the hall to the front door, she knew what this was regarding.

"Matthew?" Caroline came to the door. She was shocked to see his face. Pulverized. His nose askew, eye swollen, cuts on his lips, and his neck bruised. Matthew's hands were also cut along the knuckles the same way Edward's were, however, his hands had bandages, "Dear God…"

"Yes… I was in an… Altercation." Matthew said, "I must discuss to you the plans for our wedding."

"Of course, would you like to come in?" Caroline extended her arm to let him inside, fully aware that he was not going to do anything to her at this point.

"No, I would rather do this quickly." Matthew said, "I know your relationship with Edward exceeds what you led on… I'm canceling our marriage."

Caroline stood in silence.

"I wish you both the best… While you can have the best." Matthew retorted quickly, he turned and went down the stairs. Caroline looked at her poesy ring, her glance panned up to look out the door. Matthew was getting in the back of his carriage that was filled with his belongings, clearly leaving town. She raised her hand to his departure and closed the door.

Caroline felt a rush of relief only to be replaced by utter confusion. _I wish you both the best… While you can have the best? What could that possibly mean…_ Caroline heard the thumping of Edward coming down the stairs. He had gotten dressed in the meantime. Running his hand through his hair.

"Who was that?" Edward yawned while approaching Caroline.

"Matthew." Caroline said, confusion hung in her tone, "He's cancelled our engagement…?" Caroline didn't mean it to be a question, but she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"That was what you wanted." Edward confirmed looking at her, his face had recovered some, but the gash on his cheek would surly scar, "Did I misinterpret your intentions?"

"No!" Caroline walked to him, she removed the poesy ring from her finger, setting it on a table by the door, "… I just can't believe it was that easy…"

"Did he say anything else? Did he imply that he was returning or anything about that?" Edward asked in a serious tone, "We have an agreement, Matthew and I, if he doesn't follow through on it, he will be punished-"

"Edward." Caroline interrupted, "It's fine. He is not a problem to us any longer." Caroline approached Edward and rested her hands on his shoulders and pulled him in for a small kiss, "Let's get some breakfast."

* * *

Edward left that morning feeling very fulfilled. Upon riding down the countryside, his sense of accomplishment warmed his chest. He knew he could convince Matthew to leave and he did just that. It was time for him to purse the next step in his plan, to ultimately ask Caroline to be his wife. He knew he was young, but he couldn't help but feel like he'd known Caroline his whole life. While they came from different worlds, his heart felt at home with her. The way she knew how to touch him, the right things to say, and how she loved him overall was all he would ever need. Edward pulled into the farm and jumped from the horse, looking at his father who was out feeding the sheep.

"Edward!" Bernard called out, "Jaysus, boy, don't tell me you're back in the taverns again…"

As Edward approached him he, tried to make little of his wounds, he bumped into one of the sheep as he advanced towards his father.

"I'm fine father," Edward said, "I was in a minor quarrel."

Bernard stood straight up. Edward felt like his father was going to hit him across the face. Bernard's brows were furrowed and he crossed his arms.

"Do you take me for a fool, son?" Bernard asked, "Do you think I don't know what you're doing?"

"Father…" Edward didn't know where to begin. Bernard cut in before he could continue.

"Bedding a betrothed woman, beating up her fiancé to the point of no return, and continuing to neglect your duties here!"

"FATHER!" Edward said louder than he intended, "You told me to defy _them_ and to get Caroline! I taught fucking Hague some manners."

"God damn it, Edward…" Bernard started, "You could have told her father, her mother, anyone that Hague is a damn harebrained fool. Not beat up one of our buyers! Have you ever thought about how this would affect us? _This _happens to be your future! You should want to protect it."

Edward didn't respond. It was then that he realized how much he didn't want to be a sheepherder for his life. As Edward started to work, he thought about how he would be doing this forever unless he did something.

It didn't take as long as planned to sheer the remaining sheep. Bernard took straight to bed after the day's work. Edward found himself sitting in the living quarters, watching the afternoon sun descend in the sky. He propped his leg up on the small table in front of the window. As usual, when Edward was alone, he thought of Caroline.

"Edward, don't put your feet on the table," Linette approached the couch and kicked her son's feet from the table, "I swear, I don't know how many times I have to tell you." Linette took a seat and looked at her son.

"Sorry…" Edward's voice faded. Suddenly his future seemed to approach him at an alarming rate. He could no longer enjoy the present when he worried so much about the future.

"Edward, is there something on your mind?" Linette asked. Edward had come home many times the past years after fights. He remembered coming home with the worst cuts and bruises. Somehow, Linette had seen that his altercations weren't going to end, and eventually adapted to seeing her son beat up from time to time, and would try to understand the root of the problem.

Edward simply sighed. He looked at his mother who seemed to be in a better mood. He didn't want to upset her.

"Is it Caroline?" Linette asked gently.

"You know about the fight…" Edward said, feeling a pain of embarrassment, simply because he didn't want his mother to feel that his son was a recluse.

"Word of mouth reaches farther than the wind." Linette said coldly, "I understand your intentions, but I hope you see what you're doing. I can see that Caroline loves you, but her family may not…"

"What could they not love?" Edward laughed at his own sarcasm.

"My boy could charm birds off the trees." Linette said, "I knew it the moment you inherited my looks…"

They both shared a laugh. Edward hadn't seen his mother happy in a long time. It was refreshing to see her wanting to carry on a conversation and not held back by her uncontrollable emotions.

"I want to marry her." Edward said, he looked at his mother and smiled, "I want to marry Caroline."

"Edward," Linette started to blink back tears, but her smiled assured him that they were tears of joy, "You have grown up so much. She's made you a better man. I'm proud of you, son… I have been waiting to have this conversation. Just… Wait here."

Linette left and went up stairs; Edward did as he was told. When Linette came back, she carried a small black bag that was tied at the top, she sat down next to her son and her fragile fingers pulled at the strings. She removed from it a gold band with a ruby in it. Worth a year's wages on the farm, Edward's jaw dropped.

"It's been in the family since there was history to record." Linette adjusted the ring to see the ruby glisten in the light, "Your father gave it to me, and now I want you to give it to her."

"But Father, will he approve?" Edward asked, he took the ring and saw how perfectly the ruby would look against Caroline's porcelain skin and her own ruby hair.

"How could he not, Edward?" Linette said, shocked that he asked the question, "Caroline has made you into a man. I don't remember the last time you'd come home in some drunken escapade after meeting her. I'm choosing to ignore the altercation you got with her fiance... I consider that justified."

Edward smiled. Caroline didn't intend to, but she gifted him with sobriety. Made him consider his appearance and his manners. Edward finally thought more about someone else rather than his own wellbeing, his arrogance had faded with his need for ale.

"Do you know what you do when you find a woman who makes you a man?" Linette asked. Edward glanced at her, waiting for her response, "You marry her."

* * *

Caroline decided to walk to Edward's. It was something she'd wanted to do for a long time, and since the summer air had a certain chill to it one evening, she figured it would be good for her. She walked down the countryside and saw the sun was sinking in the mountains, evolving into a pink and golden scene that expanded over the rolling hills of the countryside. She walked into the pasture by Edward's farmhouse when she saw him storm down out the front door.

"Edward!" Caroline yelled, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Caroline walked up to Edward at the front of the house. His face shown evidence of excitement, but not pin it to where it was coming from.

"Care," Edward said, he took a deep breath, "I was about to come find you. Let's go to the orchard." Edward could not control the beating of his heart. Seeing Caroline in her casual russet dress, her green shawl covering her arms, and her hair free, it instilled an excited feeling he'd never felt before.

"Well, alright, shall we walk?" Caroline asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Edward walked along side Caroline in the evening light. It was now that Edward realized that their relationship had been a secret until now. Edward wasn't sure how word had spread so quickly about Caroline's betrothal and Edward's interference, but it had spread. As they walked along the road, travelers would gaze at them and whisper towards one another. Edward had been in enough fights to know the reputation and the rumors that came from them.

Caroline was not used to seeing others blatantly speak about her. Rumors and gossip were something that she wasn't a part of. She felt as if she were back in Matthew's world of high class and politics. It was then she realized that politics were everywhere, no matter what social class you were in. Instead of watching the passer-byers talk about them, Caroline bowed her head.

Seeing Caroline bow her head implanted a sense of anger in Edward, he moved her shawl with his hand further up her shoulder before finding her unoccupied hand to hold. He felt her hand respond to his, interlacing her fingers in between his.

Caroline loved her hand in Edward's, how it perfectly fit and how his thumb would caress her thumb, but she loved it more when he squeezed it quickly. Almost as a reminder that he was there. Caroline quickly looked up to Edward in the orange sunset light, a smile pulled at his cheeks and her heart skipped a beat. It didn't matter what the others thought, as long as Caroline's hand was in Edward's she was safe.

Edward led Caroline down a small path through the orchard. Weaving their way through trees and shrubs, the crickets sang in the summer night. Caroline sat down on the bench as she always did, looking up the hill and the rising moon. She pulled Edward next to her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"If I could have this forever, I would." Caroline said almost to herself, she rested her chin on Edward's shoulder and looked up at him. Edward turned his gaze and rested his hand upon her cheek and kissed her forehead. Caroline closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her forehead, and his spicy aroma of cinnamon and grass.

"It all started here," Edward felt his heart rise in his throat, "You know, us coming here." Edward adjusted himself on the bench to face Caroline. Her skin glowed in the moon's light. She rested her hands on her lap and tilted her head to one side. Edward loved Caroline, everything about her. Just her presence was intoxicating.

"I remember it well." Caroline smiled, "It was one of the best days of my life."

"Care," Edward started, he had originally planned an eloquent speech on true love and how happy they would be together, but his speech had left his mind, "Caroline…"

"Yes, what is it?" Caroline asked.

"Damn it," Edward whispered under his breath. Caroline pulled back, definitely concerned at this point.

"Caroline," Edward made eye contact with her, "I love you. Everything about you is nectar to me, every curve and contour…"

Caroline blushed. Edward rested his hand on her face.

"Your sent and laugh, your intelligence." Edward smiled, "Your… _refined manners_." Edward said in a lower tone. Caroline couldn't help but giggle.

Edward took his hand from Caroline's face and placed it on her hand. Edward pushed himself from the bench onto his knee.

"Caroline Elizabeth Scott," Edward's hand dug into his pocket, finally revealing the ruby ring his mother had given him, "I want your love, but more importantly, I want to love you forever. Be my wife."

Caroline's hands slipped over her nose and mouth as shock exploded through here. Seeing the ring in the moonlight, the ruby that she knew Edward couldn't afford, and the presentation of his proposal, all of it brought tears to Caroline's eyes. Her hands fell from her face and plopped on her lap.

"Ah, Edward," Caroline smiled, "I thought you would never ask."


	13. Happy Birthday

_Bristol, England_

_August_

_1710_

Caroline woke in her bed and smiled. She looked down at her left hand to confirm her latest memory with Edward wasn't a dream. The ruby glowed against her skin and her heart skipped a beat. Caroline thought about her own future. She thought about being with Edward in the farmhouse, on the countryside, tending to sheep; while others did not see her fondness of a peasant's life, she understood it fully. Getting away from the plans of high society and money was marrying up in her opinion.

Caroline pulled herself from her bed and prepared herself for the day.

"Caroline? It's Rose, happy birthday!"

Caroline bolted to the door and let Rose in.

"Thank you, it's a happy birthday, indeed!" Caroline smiled.

"Hells Bells, what's gotten into you, Caroline?" Rose giggled as she walked in.

"Rose… Gods, I don't even know where to begin." Caroline covered her face.

"YOU CAN START BY EXPLAINING THIS!" Rose screamed in excitement as she took Caroline's hand.

"Edward proposed!" Caroline replied. Excitement burst through her chest.

"Do your parents know?" Rose ran her finger of the ruby, she sounded more concerned than excited at this point.

"No, but I'll tell them soon." Caroline smiled.

A brief moment passed. Rose hugged her friend.

"Let's get you ready to see your fiancé." Rose smiled and began stringing her corset.

"CAROLINE." Emmett burst through the door of her room, "YOU TELL ME THESE RUMORS ARE NOT ACCURATE!"

Rose stopped her stringing and walked the corner of her room, Caroline turned slowly to her father.

"Rumors?" Caroline whispered.

"DO NOT PLAY THE FOOL WITH ME, LASS!" Emmett walked up to his daughter. His own dark eyes wide with anger, his long hands folded up in to a fist as he shook in anger, "EDWARD BEATING MATTHEW, YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM, AND NOW YOU'RE ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED?"

"Father…" Caroline said, looking for the right words.

"Emmett stop!" Elizabeth came running through the door, dropping her parasail by the door, "Our daughter is happy, can't you grant her that?"

"YOU HAVE ONLY ENCOURAGED THIS, ELIZABETH!" Emmett yelled at Elizabeth, he turned to her and was too close for comfort, "You have enabled this!"

Emmett raise his hand over her mother, Elizabeth turned her head and braced for the hit. It was then Caroline understood her betrothal to Matthew. She didn't know how long her mother's own beatings had been occurring, but Caroline was going to be signed to the same fate with Matthew.

"FATHER, STOP!" Caroline yelled, she stepped up to her father, "I love him, Father. He treats me well and UGH!" Caroline covered her face in frustration, why couldn't this be easy?

"YOU WILL BE PULLED TO THE DRINK BY THAT DROWNING RAT, CAROLINE!" Emmett grabbed her shoulders. He shook her, "Listen to reason, Caroline. You could have had your future set with Hague; you could have a home, food, and books. Everything you ever wanted and you THREW THAT AWAY!"

"I would rather drown with that rat than be beat by Hague!" Caroline spat at her father. Emmett stepped back and slapped Caroline clean across the face.

"You've been ungrateful, you've always been ungrateful. Poison to this house, and POISON TO THE SCOTT NAME." Emmett said.

Caroline felt tears rise in her eyes but she blinked them away, she looked to Rose who was crying in the corner now. Caroline saw her mother sit in silence. She didn't want to cause any more pain here. Caroline put her cool hand to where her father hit her.

"I will no longer poison your name," Caroline said, while her body shook her voice didn't, "You can call me a Kenway."

* * *

"Son, I'm proud." Bernard clapped his son on the shoulder, "You've finally grown up and found yourself a great woman."

Edward smiled, his mind raced at the concept of having Caroline with him.

"Is she coming over later?" Linette asked as she knitted by the kitchen table.

"Yes, but she has to explain it to her parents…" Edward's voice faded. The light clinks of Linette's knitting needles stopped.

"Don't let what they say dictate your happiness, Edward." Linette said, her knitting continued, "Everything will turn out well."

Edward and his father went straight to work after that. Considering the day before, Edward and Bernard got along much better. They finished early again and both headed into the house. Upon entering, he heard his mother laughing. He realized she wasn't alone. He walked down the hallway to the living quarters and saw Caroline laughing with his mother at the dining table. She had a bag with her, Edward didn't know if it was a gift or if it meant something else… Was she leaving town?

"Edward, your fiancé is an absolute joy." Linette said, placing her hand on Caroline's.

"Well thank you, Linette. It's been such a pleasure." Caroline said. Edward wondered how long she had been inside, considering she was on a first name basis with his mother.

"I'll leave you both to chat." Linette smiled one more time at Caroline and patted her son on the shoulder before heading upstairs.

Edward sat down next to Caroline and let out a sigh. He knew Caroline was upset by the way she pursed her lips and didn't look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. His voice filled with sincerity.

"I told my parents about our engagement." Caroline said; her leg started to bounce under the table.

"What happened?" Edward asked, suddenly he felt like she was going to leave town and go to Matthew, his heart raced with uncertainty.

"I can't go back to them." Caroline said she looked at her lap before finally looking him in the eye, "They told me I was poisoning the family name."

"Christ," Edward whispered, he rested his elbow on the table to support his head, "I…"

"I want to be with you, Edward." Caroline said, she rubbed his arm, "I can't imagine being anywhere else. I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"You can certainly stay here. You're my fiancé." Edward smiled and took her hand, "You've proven to be a joy for my mother. My father will approve if my mother does."

The evening went by nicely. Caroline fit in perfectly with the Kenway family. She managed to make Bernard laugh and helped his mother serve dinner. Edward didn't want her to help, she was upper class, and she shouldn't work. Caroline, however, didn't care. This was the life she wanted, a life with a family that loved one another.

Caroline went to Edward's room to change. She put on her nightgown and let down her hair. She tried to remain calm. The consequences of her decision were apparent now more than ever. She had chosen Edward over her family. She had chosen his love over theirs. She looked at her hairbrush and thought about Rose and how her father more than likely beat her as well.

Edward opened the door, cold from a shower, and saw Caroline analyzing her brush. She was so beautiful in this moment and this was _his fiancé_. Edward walked up behind her, pulled her hair away and kissed her neck. She jumped and laughed; he kissed her neck again and felt goose bumps rise.

"I'm sorry," Edward said over her shoulder, "About your family."

Caroline turned to Edward, watching his brow furrow and look down. She tilted his chin up and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Hey," Caroline said quietly, "I'm not."

Edward could not control himself, his hands wrapped around her middle and he pressed his lips against hers. He took in her light lavender sent and ran his hands up her back to pull her in closer. He felt her hands travel up his chest and around his neck. Her fingers went up the base of his skull and into his hair where she lightly pulled. For whatever reason, Edward enjoyed the feeling of his hair being pulled. He copied her as he ran her hand up her back he grabbed a significant amount of red hair and pulled her hair back. Caroline's head rolled back and she smiled at him. Edward put his lips on her neck and kissed her until she vocally responded.

"Are you tired?" Caroline asked. Edward felt the vibration of her voice on his lips.

"Not now…" Edward laughed. He kissed her lips again.

Caroline took Edward's hand and hopped on the foot of the bed. She propped herself on her knees as she removed his night tunic, and ran her hands up his arms.

"You're so cold, love." Caroline said softly, she kissed his shoulder, "Let's get warm."

Edward smiled at her line. He pushed her shoulder and she fell back on to the bed. Edward looked at her for a moment. Taking in her beauty. She wasn't just kind and intelligent, she was beautiful as well; after getting lost in thought, Caroline tipped her head to once side and beckoned him to approach her.

"You're beautiful, Caroline." Edward purred as he rested on top of her. Caroline's hand went up to his cheek. Her finger rested on his chin before it traced is bottom lip. Edward kissed her again.

"You know if we do this, we'll have to be quiet." Edward whispered in her ear. She let out a small laugh.

"More you than me." Caroline whispered back. He felt her hand grip his manhood and instantly stiffened and let out a small moan.

"Shhh…" Caroline murmured, putting her available finger to his lips.

Edward instantly pulled at her nightgown and heaved it over her head. They pulled at the covers and went under them. Allowing their bodies to warm the bed. Caroline's breathing was already getting short and shallow. Edward kissed her neck, and began moving up the side of her neck. Kissing her ear while simultaneously massaging her bare breast. She let out a sharp moan in response.

"Quiet, love" Edward whispered to her and moved his lips to her mouth to quiet her moans. He adjusted himself lower, kissing her collarbone and moving down to her breasts. Kissing them lightly. Caroline bit her lip and closed her mouth. Her hand came up and gripped his hair.

"Lord," Caroline smiled she let out a small gasp and closed her mouth again.

Edward decided to move his hand from her breast and to her intimate area. He pushed lightly against it and he felt her legs open to his touch. Caroline closed her eyes and sunk into the pillow, her breasts rising to her chin. Edward continued to stroke her area and kissed her chest. It wasn't long after that Caroline started to twitch with passion. She bit her lip in an attempt to quiet her moans. Edward felt her arm wrap around his neck and her hand to dig into is shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Edward whispered.

"Yes." Caroline replied, she pulled him in and kissed him passionately. Transferring all the love she could from her kiss to him. She bit his bottom lip and pulled. She gave him several small kisses as he positioned himself for coitus. He propped himself up on his hands and began to penetrate her as slowly as he could without the bed squeaking.

Caroline froze at the slow penetration of his manhood. She hooked on leg around him to change the angle. She looked at her fiancé and put her hands over her head and against the headboard for counter pressure. Edward continued the pulse of lovemaking and Caroline had to remove one hand to place it over her mouth.

Edward's own heart raced. The fact that they had to remain silent was exciting and new. Her face against the pale moonlight gave her a beautiful glow. Caroline kept her hand on her mouth as she closed her eyes and turned her head. Edward closed his own eyes and felt the intensity of their passion. They continued until their bodies shook uncontrollably and pumped with desire. After Caroline lay still, did Edward finally remove his member and lay next to her.

Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Edward. His eyes were dilated from intercourse and he let out a deep breath. She felt his hand rest on her face and travel down her neck. Caroline loved his touch. He was nectar to her. He had everything she wanted, he encompassed the life she always wanted, the _love _she always wanted. Caroline ran her hand from the bottom of his chin and down his chest.

"I love you, Edward." Caroline's arm reached over his ribs and she pulled herself on him for another kiss, "You know what I want."

"Happy birthday, love." Edward whispered under her kiss, his eyes heavy after his rush of passion. Caroline propped herself up on one arm and looked at Edward. He took one of her hands and kissed it, looking up at her. Caroline kissed him on the forehead and pulled her hand away to stroke his face.

"Go to sleep, love, you've worked hard today." Caroline whispered.

Edward slipped one arm under her and pulled her in to rest next to him. His leg hugged hers and they both drifted off to sleep.


	14. Vengeance

_Bristol, England_

_August_

_1710_

Edward was used to waking up at dawn. He woke up every morning just as the sun shed a pale pink on the country sky. Today was no different, but today, he had Caroline in his arms. It was something he got used to when he would visit her at her property; however, seeing her belongings in the corner of his room brought him a sense of excitement and anxiety. Caroline slept quietly next to him. Caroline's back faced Edward. Her red hair resembled a waterfall on the pillow. Her shoulder was exposed from under the grey blanket. Edward pulled it over her shoulder to secure her warmth.

Edward had a sudden realization that when he proposed to Caroline, he had invited her into his world. At this point, she would be only in his world since her family abandoned her. The things Edward would miss were Caroline's bed, her bathing quarters, and her servants. He knew that he was blessed to have an income and to be middle class, but that did not change the fact that Caroline upper echelon. She was taking a step down. She had brick walls and servants and that's what she deserved.

As the sun rose, Edward pushed himself from the bed and got dressed for the day's work. Caroline rolled over in the bed to avoid the incoming light and drifted back into a deep sleep. Before leaving, he quietly went over to her and kissed her head.

By the time Edward got downstairs, he heard the clanking of pans and the smell of breakfast wafted through the air. Approaching the dining area, Edward saw his mother setting fresh bread on the table with butter. Edward's heart filled with excitement.

"Mother," Edward said approaching the table, "You have outdone yourself this morning." Edward took a piece of the bread and took a seat between his parents.

Edward noticed his mother and father exchange looks with smirks on their faces. Linette looked back at Edward, a full smile pulling at her cheeks.

"What?" Edward asked, looking at both of them.

"How did you sleep last night, Edward?" Linette asked, having her own piece of bread.

"Fine…" Edward drifted off; he started eating his bread as a means to avoid eye contact. His neck grew hot at the reminder of last night.

"OH, I bet you did, son." Bernard let out a hearty laugh, "You know, we've really need to take a trip to town, why don't you and Caroline go out today. Everyone knows about your scandalous engagement anyway… Might as well face the public."

Edward's face grew red. He didn't know if he were embarrassed or proud, either way, a day off the farm would be pleasant.

"Take Caroline to town tonight, and have a good time. I know her parents have been occupying her mind. It will be good for her." Linette put down her bread after a momentary pause, "Does she even know your friends, darling?"

"NO." Edward said strongly, while his friends mainly consisted of other men who engaged in fights in taverns, they were an overall bad influence, but that was the best thing about them. Edward wanted to have a good time with these men, and they ensured that… With plenty of ale

"I would like to meet them." Caroline patted Edward on the back and sat across from him, "You've managed to meet my closest friend, but I've yet to meet yours." Caroline smiled her most beautiful smile. She was dressed in a casual maroon dress that Edward had not seen before. She looked striking as always.

"Father says we should get supplies today." Edward said, ignoring her last statement.

"I would love to!" Caroline was surprisingly happy, considering her recent affairs with her family. She helped herself to some bread and smiled at both of his parents. Her eyes traveled the room, "Your home is certainly charming. I must thank you again for letting me stay here…"

"You're a member of the family now, Caroline, it's truly not a problem." Bernard said smiling back at Caroline, "I'm going to let the ewes out, probably eager to get some fresh air."

"I'll help." Linette got up.

"Thank you, for the bread." Caroline said she placed hers down on the plate.

"What does going to town usually entail?" Caroline asked.

"We mainly need flour, milk, cheese, mainly food items." Edward said. He couldn't help but think this was strange. He realized then that Caroline didn't go to town at all…

Caroline nodded and smiled, "It will be great, should we prepare horses then?"

At that moment, a shriek resonated through the house. Edward instantly recognized it as his mother and rushed from the table. Caroline followed. As Edward reached the back door he saw his father embracing his mother and on the ground lay two ewes, throats slit, red blood pouring out of their necks.

"This is fresh," Edward, muttered, "This wasn't by an animal…"

"Who would do this?" Bernard pulled his wife into his shoulder, "Why would they do this?!"

Edward instantly looked to Caroline. Her eyes wide were already looking at him.

_Matthew._

"I must go to town." Edward said, "Christ…"

"Edward?" Bernard called out to him, "Be safe, son!"

Caroline rushed to match Edward's stride as he tacked up the cart.

"God damn it, Edward." Caroline said; she started assisting him in tacking, "Do you think it was Matthew?"

"Jaysus, who else would it be, Caroline?" Edward said, he tried to keep his voice low, "I thought you said he wasn't returning!" Edward turned back to grab a pair of reins, he started back to the cart when Caroline stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Edward!" Caroline said, "He left with his things! He told me he had cancelled our marriage! God, damn it!" Caroline threw her hands up in frustration and steadied herself on the cart, suddenly feeling faint. She felt Edward's hand on her shoulder; she faced him and pulled him in for an embrace.

"We'll go to town and find out if he's here." Edward kissed her forehead. His eyes scanned the countryside and the pasture, he suddenly felt like they were being watched, "I'm getting mother and father, no one will be left here alone." He would keep Caroline glued to him, he wouldn't let Matthew win.

* * *

Upon getting to town, Bernard steered the cart with Linette. He held patted her hand as she cried. Edward had managed to convince them that this was clearly a threat, and that it was dangerous to be alone. It sent Linette into an unstable emotional state, but he was not willing to take any chances.

Bernard went on his way to get supplies. Edward took Caroline by the hand and started walking up and down the street, looking for anyone who resembled Matthew. Edward was losing hope, was it all a strange twisted coincidence? His heart raced, there was no way that this wasn't a warning. Vengeance.

It was then that Edward saw three finely dressed men, all with black buckled boots, and their navy three cornered hats shading their faces.

"Edward!" Bernard approached him, "I know you're worried about this, but your mother needs to be at home." Bernard looked around, he leaned in closer and grabbed his son's arm, "She's not well, son."

"Father, you cannot go home, not until we are sure it's safe." Edward replied. He looked back up to see that the men had disappeared.

"We are safe, son." Bernard looked around, "There are some bloody bad eggs in town and this happens from time to time. We have to move on."

Edward eyed his father, he felt Caroline's hand squeeze around his.

"We're going home." Bernard said, "I'll see you tonight. You both… Have an ale." Bernard waved them off and went to the cart, riding away back to the farmhouse.

"Shit." Edward cursed under his breath.

* * *

The day passed. Edward refused to leave town unless they got confirmation of Matthew's whereabouts. Caroline had a couple pounds to purchase bread and fruit from a local stand. Caroline and Edward sat down on a wooden bench and ate quietly.

"Edward…" Caroline said after finishing her apple, "I don't think he's here."

"That's what he wants us to think, Caroline!" Edward retorted, "I just know this… I know where we have to go."

"Where?" Caroline asked, "We've just been all over town, where could he possibly be?"

"Auld Shillelagh…" Edward whispered.

The Auld Shillelagh was a tavern halfway between Hatherton and Bristol, a location that Edward went to religiously when he fancied a pint. It happened to be the same location that Rose got extraordinarily pissed and Edward met Caroline. If Matthew was looking for him, that's where he would be.

"Stay close, Caroline." Edward whispered before pushing the door open. He recognized the boasting laughter and squeezed Caroline's hand.

Sure enough, there were the men with the three cornered hats at the bar. One of which was speaking loudly, clearly didn't have control of his ale.

"He can't even afford her!" Matthew yelled out to the bar, "My fiancé believes that she is going to be happier with him… PSH!"

The other men bumped their ale with his; they all shared a laugh, "They'll burn in hell!" one man retorted loudly.

Edward released Caroline's hand.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE BLOODY CHANCE, HAGUE!" Edward belted. The tavern grew silent. The men acknowledged his entrance; Matthew got off his stool and closed the gap between them.

"Well look who it is." Matthew said, his eyes gazing to Caroline and back to Edward, "The street rat and his whore."

Caroline covered her mouth. She felt ill, all of this was happening in the worst possible way. She wanted to stop Edward, but at the same time had a compelling need to see him pulverize Matthew again.

Edward punched Matthew in the stomach; as soon as he bent over he punched him again in the face. Sending Matthew's body onto a table behind him. The three other men exchanged looks.

"No, gentlemen," Matthew said, spitting out blood, "He's mine."

Matthew pulled out a knife in his pocket and confronted Edward. Edward kept his distance; he saw one empty bottle of whiskey and cracked the body on the end of a table, creating his own makeshift weapon.

"What are you trying to prove, Edward?" Matthew said, "Trying to prove you're man enough for Caroline?"

"I'm MAN ENOUGH TO GET HER AWAY FROM YOU!" Edward said shaking the bottle at him, "You're scum you know that? I knew it from the day I saw your wife. Beat up. You're nothing but a disgrace."

"DISGRACE?" Matthew pulled back, "At least I gave her everything she wanted... And what she deserved."

Edward fearlessly charged and tackled Matthew to the ground. Pounding him with his available fist and taking his knife. Matthew gave Edward one punch to the face, causing him to pull back.

"Where's your family, huh?" Matthew asked, "Where's your mum and father?"

Edward looked down at him; upon looking at the darkness in his eyes he felt an undeniable fear.

"They'll burn in hell tonight." Matthew muttered.

Edward took the empty whiskey bottle and shattered it over Matthew's head, not caring about his current state, he took Caroline's hand as they ran towards the farmhouse. Caroline raced alongside him, her lungs burning. Edward let go of her hand to run faster.

"GO!" Caroline called, "I'll catch up!"

Edward went as fast as his legs would carry him; past the hill he saw the orange glow growing brighter. Where he usually saw his home, he saw bright orange flames enveloping it. He started to choke on the smoke but continued to run. He started to hear the cries of the ewes as they were being burned to death.

"FATHER!" Edward cried out, "MOTHER!"

He got as close as he could to the flames, shading his eyes at the fire he realized the house had collapsed. The realization took place that there was no possibility his parents could have survived. Edward fell to his knees.

"DAMN IT!" Edward cried, "FUCKING HAGUE!"

Edward felt a wave of emotions that he could not describe. A limbo of all emotions someone could feel. He looked for Caroline behind him and panic rose in him when he could not see her, but instead the silhouettes of men in three-cornered hats.

"Edward!" Caroline called, waving her hand in the smoke, trying to decipher the figure in front of her, "Christ, Edward!" Caroline's voice was heavy with emotion. Caroline pushed further through the smoke and realized that the figure in front of her was not Edward.

"Caroline…" Matthew said, extending his hand.

"No…" Caroline said, she turned to run away, but his hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back, "NO, NO, NO!" Caroline cried as he pushed her to the ground.

"You know I was offended at first, that you didn't want me as your husband." Matthew said as he straddled her body on the ground, "But now that you're a whore… Well, the world has too many of those. I'm sure we'll survive with one less."

Matthew took both of his hands and placed them around Caroline's neck. She felt her throat close around his grip. She felt herself gag and gasp, but no air was going to her lungs. She saw Matthew lean in closer as his pressure increased and her life force fading.

It was then that Matthew was pulled back and his grip loosened, Caroline opened her eyes wider to see Edward had pulled him back by the hair, using his Matthew's own knife from the bar fight to press against his throat.

"Tonight, you go to Hell." Edward said, he pressed the knife in his throat and slid it across in a smooth motion.

Matthew let out air, but did not gasp. Warm blood spilled from his neck onto Caroline. She retracted her arms to her chest and turned her head to one side, feeling more of the blood fall on her, and seeping through her clothing. She felt Matthew's body grow heavy on top of her body and eventually, falling off of her to one side.

Edward spat at Matthew's body one last time. He bent down next to Caroline and pulled her in for an embrace.

"Edward… Where are the others?" Caroline whispered. Thinking of the other men in three-cornered hats at the bar. She let her tears fall as she pulled herself closer to him, burring her face into his chest.

"Dead…" Edward said, "They were trying to find you."

"God, save us." Caroline said under her breath.

Edward sat back on his heals, feeling Caroline against him, he had never killed a man before, but he knew that Matthew and his goons deserved it. His mind raced with emotions and memories. He thought of his mother and father, how much they loved each other, how he would never see them again. They would never see him married to Caroline, his riches, or their grandchildren…

Caroline felt Edward's body shake; she tried to steady him, and realized that he was releasing quiet sobs in her shoulder. Edward knew he never had much, but now he didn't have anything to his name. He only had one valuable treasure, one that he would ensure would be safe: Caroline.

"You're all I have…" Edward whispered.

Caroline pulled him closer, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I'm not going anywhere."


	15. New Start

_Bristol, England_

_August_

_1710_

Caroline tried to get a hold of the situation. Her mind raced and her stomach turned. She felt the autumn wind chill the blood on her dress. She felt Edward's arm over her back. His shaking had subsided, Edward's eyes observed their surroundings.

"We have to dispose of the bodies." Edward said, "They'll come after us."

"What?" Caroline asked, shocked at the words that left his mouth, "They killed your family, Edward… Doesn't that count for anything?"

Edward pushed himself up and looked down at Caroline.

"It does not! I'm nothing to these men, they'll come after me for murder." Edward said, he took her hands and pulled her up, "You'll be an accomplice."

"Christ…" Caroline's hand felt slippery under Edward's, she saw her hands were stained with Matthew's blood, "Oh… God…"

Caroline turned over and regurgitated.

"We need to get out of this smoke." Edward patted her back, "Stay here, I'll… get rid of the bodies."

Caroline saw Edward pick up Matthew's body and walk towards the heart of the fire. Launching his body into the orange abyss. She couldn't watch, feeling more bile rise in her throat, she turned and started walking away. She wasn't sure where, only away from this situation. Caroline thought about her decisions, what if she did marry Matthew? Would any of this have happened?

Caroline's stomach settled with the fresher air. She saw a boulder at the side of the road and sat on it. She tried to wipe her hands on a clean area of her dress. Caroline was surprised to feel her emotions subside. She could only hear her small short breaths going in and out of her. She felt the cold wind graze over her shoulders.

"Caroline?" Edward's hand rested on her shoulder, "Alright?"

Edward knelt down and looked at her face. Her eyes seemed calm, but their gaze was far away. She kept looking down at her lap and the unbelievable amount of blood that was soaking it. Edward ran his hand across her cheek and adjusted her face up to look at his.

"It's going to be alright." Edward said; however, he didn't know how it could be.

Caroline looked at Edward; his face had drops of blood over it, and a pink spray on his shirt. She felt his hand travel up the back of her neck as he pulled her in, wrapping his other arm around her and helping her to her feet.

"We are safe, Care." Edward said he pulled her in closer. Caroline couldn't find her voice. She heard Edward and felt herself breathe deeper. She closed her eyes and took in his smell, she felt her hearing sharpen, and her legs recover their strength.

"Did you… did you get anything off of the men?" Caroline sighed, she tried to focus on Edward's eyes, not the dark blood on his cheeks, "Money, maps, anything?"

"They had money, but all I got from Matthew was this set of keys… And his knife, of course." Edward pulled out an old set of skeleton keys. Caroline took them from him and ran her hand over the rough exterior of one particular key. The blood was purple on her hands under the moonlight. She instantly recognized it.

"The summer home." Caroline looked back up at Edward, "He won't be needing this."

Caroline took Edward's hand as the walked to Matthew's summer home. It was further out of town, but it was ideal for their situation. Hopefully it would contain some goods for them to survive on. They approached the large mansion in the distance. Wild flowers and grass grew freely along the fence and porch. Shrubbery also lined the foundation of the brick home. It was truly an exquisite property.

Caroline went up the stairs to the front door and jiggled the key in the lock. The door opened, they both went inside. The home had been empty, but not for long. Sheets that covered the furniture were scattered in certain areas, the grandfather clock had been wound, and the rich smell of bread still filled the house. Caroline walked into the living quarters and saw the fire had been set; clearly Matthew had intentions of staying another night.

Upstairs, Caroline walked past the powder room; flashbacks of the engagement party filled her head. Caroline shook the images from her mind and continued to the master bedroom. The bed was messily made, there was still a sheet protecting the couch by the window, Caroline went past the bed and opened the door to the bathing quarters, and there was one oil lamp that was barely glowing in the corner. She took the oil lamp and twisted the knob to increase the light. She took it downstairs to light the fire and a couple other candles in the house.

"It's only half past midnight…" Edward said, standing in front of the grandfather clock by the fire, "Time… it's such a peculiar thing."

"There is a bath upstairs, we can get cleaned up." Caroline said, she set the oil lamp down and started to heat water for a bath. Edward helped her bring the water to the tub and filled it. The steam made the room stuffy, but the heat would remove any dry blood on them. Edward found some clothes for them to sleep in and tossed them aside with towels.

Caroline started to fumble with her stay. Trying to grasp her the cool strings with her bloody hands proved to be next to impossible.

"Here… Allow me." Edward whispered, he stepped up to her and started pulling at the strings. Caroline let out a sigh and looked at the blood on Edward's hands and the cut on his forearm.

"Christ." Caroline muttered, touching Edward's cut on his forearm, the blood still wet.

"You should see the other guys." Edward retorted. Caroline would usually find this funny, but tonight she felt like she would never smile again.

Edward continued to pull at the strings until it finally came lose, "I don't know how you women do it. Stays are a nightmare…"

Caroline peeled the wet stay off her chest, the metallic smell of blood filled the air and she felt sick for a moment. She briefly relived the moment of Matthew on top of her.

"I just want to burn this dress." Caroline said mostly to herself. She tossed it on the ground and climbed into the tub.

Caroline and Edward faced each other in the bath. Caroline had tucked her legs beside Edward and he mirrored her. The hot water was nice and was even better when she submerged her head into it. She saw the blood melt away from her skin. A lump in throat developed again and she felt more tears rise.

"Shh." Edward took her hands started to rub them, removing all the dried blood.

Caroline looked up at Edward as he focused on cleaning her hands. She saw his shoulders were littered with cuts and realized that the men he attacked did put up a fight. She took her hands and ran them down blood-ridden shoulders. Removing the dried blood as she went. She felt Edward's hands go up to her neck and rub areas where she felt the spray of Matthew's blood hit her. Together they washed away the blood. Leaving nothing but a foggy bath in their wake.

They got out and dried quickly, Edward found some of Matthew's shirts. Caroline hated his smell. But feeling something dry and clean was all that mattered. Edward looked rather funny in Matthew's ill-fitting shirt. While Caroline's fit like a dress, Caroline realized that Matthew was less muscular than Edward. The fabric stretched along his chest and shoulders.

"It's a tad small…" Edward said, and he wiggled his arms to stretch some of the fabric if it would give.

Caroline had an uncontrollable urge to hug him. She turned her head and kissed his chest, when she looked up to Edward he gave her a kiss and rested his forehead against hers. She took in his smell and warmth. Edward rested his arms around her and put his chin on top of her. Edward took in her own sweet aroma; he rubbed her arms quickly to warm them. She pulled back and locked eyes with him; she pulled him in for another kiss.

"Time for bed?" Edward asked. He pushed some damp hair behind Caroline's ear.

"Yes… I'm not sure if I'll get any bloody sleep, but we should try." Caroline ran her thumb along Edward's cheek.

Caroline got on her side of the bed and Edward met her in the middle. Caroline flipped her hair over her shoulder and let out a sigh. They both turned on their sides to face each other on the bed. Edward took Caroline's hand as they both sat in silence. Edward felt the warmth of Caroline's foot touch his own.

Matthew had a large soft bed. One with many blankets and pillows. It exceeded the luxury of Caroline's bed, but did not have the same quality to it. There was something very off putting about Matthew's bed. While it was comfortable, the mere association to the awful man made it uncomfortable.

"What do we do?" Caroline whispered.

"We start over…" Edward replied, "Everything was burned… But I imagine some of the property will have survived. We can go from there."

Edward felt a lump develop in his throat. He didn't want to have Caroline see him be weak; he put her hand over his body and pulled her in close in order to rest his chin on top of her head. He closed his eyes and hoped that no tears would come through. Caroline weaved her legs through Edward's and ran her hands down his chest.

"I can talk to Rose," Caroline said, "I think she may offer us some solace, even see if I can talk to mother for help."

"I don't want their help, Caroline." Edward said, "I want to take care of us."

"Edward, you have to know when to ask for help." Caroline retorted, "We currently have nothing to our names. No means for anything, what do you expect to do?"

"Find work…" Edward said quietly.

"Where are they going to hire a murderer?" Caroline asked gently, her stomach turned after saying the statement.

"Some place where they don't know me." Edward adjusted himself, for some reason he didn't want to be so close to Caroline anymore, "Some place where word doesn't travel so fucking fast."

"I understand, love, but we're out of options here." Caroline replied firmly, "We can't stay here forever. We need a plan."

"Fine… Talk to Rose. I'll go to town and see what I can do for work." Edward tried to not lie to Caroline, but he had no intention of looking for any average work. All Edward wanted to be was a man of quality and give Caroline and he a decent life. Caroline's family disowned her because she chose him, Caroline risked being murdered by Matthew since she chose him, and now they had nothing.

"I love you." Caroline whispered, but Edward was already trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Caroline didn't sleep that night. She knew Edward wasn't either since they stayed in the same position for most of the night. She would close her eyes and the vivid images of Matthew's throat being slit would come back. Her heart would race and she would wake up again. When the sun rose, they both stirred.

"Thank, God," Caroline said, "_That_ night is over." Caroline turned to look at Edward, his eyes bloodshot from exhaustion.

"I was hoping it was a dream." Edward finally said, "That we would wake up back home." Edward pushed the heels of his hands onto his eyes and rubbed them before finally sitting up. Edward looked at Caroline, her red hair over her shoulder. She looked down at her hands before engaging her green eyes with him again. Her mouth parted to say something but closed again.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I'll discuss with Rose. You can sleep in." Caroline said. She placed her hand on his and imitated the hand squeeze he always did to her. He squeezed back.

"Let me know when you're leaving." Edward plopped back down on the bed again and closed his eyes.

Caroline scampered to the bathing quarters and put on her stay from the previous night. Stained in a brown color, but the feeling of it on her skin made her stomach turn. Caroline composed herself and found a shawl in one of Matthew's chests. She pulled it over her and covered the stain the best she could and headed to the kitchen.

Caroline realized that she wasn't hungry in the least. While she expected herself to be, there was no evidence of hunger, and she felt nauseated at the idea of ingesting anything. She grabbed an apple from Matthew's kitchen and a muffin. Placing it on a small plate, she went back upstairs and put it on the bedside table.

Watching Edward sleep brought a strong realization to Caroline. She had to remind herself that he was _seventeen_ and remembering herself at that age, she remembered herself still a child. She could hardly manage her family disowning her at nineteen, let alone them dying in a vengeful murder. Caroline realized how young they both were. She propped one knee up on the bed and pushed herself forward to reach Edward. She pushed his hair out of his face before kissing him.

"I'll be back soon," Caroline said, "Love you."

Edward let out a small noise and Caroline went on her way.

* * *

Caroline had only been gone for a couple days, but it seemed longer than that. What had happened in the last two days had drastically changed her. Caroline did all that she could to stop thinking about Matthew and the murders in general. She felt that her and Edward were in a different category of people. They were people who witnessed murder, she even felt like Edward was in another category, Edward was a killer. Somehow Caroline didn't see it that way, Edward was a protector, and he was passionate. Edward was everything she needed. If he weren't there, she would be dead.

Caroline went to Rose's window and tapped, the white curtains blocked her from view, but guessing at the time, Rose would be waking up to start on breakfast. Caroline tapped the window again, more firmly this time. _Come on, Rose…_ Caroline prepared to tap again, but the drapes pulled. Rose's brown eyes widened and she heard her bedroom door close as she made her way to the back door.

"Caroline!" Rose whispered as she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. Her eyes scanned her face, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Gods, Rose." Caroline sputtered, "Where do I begin… I suppose I wanted you to be the first to know. Before the word gets spread around town."

Rose took a step closer, "Was it Matthew? He stopped by here yesterday."

"What?" Caroline gasped, "W-what do you mean? What did he say?"

"He just said he was looking for you," Rose said, "Your father told him _everything_. Even told him where you were staying. I imagine he wanted Matthew to win back your heart." Rose rolled her eyes.

Caroline stood. Frozen. Her father didn't understand the severity of what he had done. How his information led Matthew to Edward… and ultimately the death of Bernard and Linette, the kindest people Caroline had ever known.

"Caroline?" Rose said, concerned she rested her hand on her shoulder, "Caroline, what's happened?"

Caroline twisted her engagement ring, "Matthew murdered Edward's parents. As… Vengeance." Caroline felt tears rise in her, she couldn't control them as they flooded down their cheeks, "He tired to murder Edward and me; he came after us in the night."

Rose covered her mouth in shock.

"Rose, Matthew is dead." Caroline whispered.

Rose stood in shock, her lips parted but she didn't say anything. Caroline opened her arms to display the bloodstain on her dress. Rose took a step back and covered her mouth again.

"Matthew was going to kill me, and Edward slit his throat." Caroline whispered, she wiped her tears and tried to get to the main reason of her being there, "We don't have anything, Rose; absolutely nothing to our name. I need to get some of my old clothes… Anything I can sell."

"Ok, no one should be awake yet, go upstairs, I'll keep on eye on your parents." Rose placed her hand on Caroline's shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

Caroline simply nodded and made her way through her old home and up to her room. After pushing the door open she took in its beauty. Caroline didn't realize how blessed she was to have this. Now that she had nothing, she understood how priceless it all was.

Caroline quickly grabbed one of her travel bags and began to fill it with all of clothing; she found precious jewels that she could part with, and anything that stood a chance to be sold at auction. She refused to sell one gown, the eggplant gown. She would cherish that gown and put it back in the closet. She didn't know if she would ever come home, but maybe she would. After getting the large travel bag filled, she went and said one last goodbye to Rose in the back of the house.

"Thank you, Rose." Caroline said, "You will always be my dearest friend."

Rose took Caroline's hand, "There is one more thing…"

Rose reached into her apron and took out a key, "I used to live with my brother in our home just out of town, out by Hatherton." Rose handed her the key, "My brother works on the seas now, we haven't been there in ages, but it's somewhere you both could stay. Somewhere warm, I reckon."

"Rose," Caroline took the key, "I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"You've always showed me such kindness, Caroline. You've always treated me as an equal and I'll never forget that. One of these nights we should visit the taverns." Rose smiled and took Caroline's hand, "You take care Ms. Scott."

* * *

It was almost mid day by the time Caroline made it to the auction house and sold her goods. She made more than expected; they would be able to survive a good amount of time if they lived frugally. Caroline felt a sinking feeling as she saw her things put away. Her mind raced at her memories being scattered to different families.

By lunch, Caroline made it back to the summer home, with some new clothing for her and Edward to replace their bloody ones. Pushing the door open she put the clothing and satchel of pounds aside.

"Edward!" Caroline called, but there was no response, "Edward?" Caroline called again. She went up stairs and checked the areas of the house. Standing in confusion, she was pulled out of her trance when she heard the door open. Caroline went to the stairs and saw Edward enter.

"Where did you go?" Caroline asked, coming down the stairs.

"Caroline," Edward said, "I needed an ale… what's this?" Edward pointed at the bag by the door and the small satchel.

"I went to the market. Um, for some financial stability." Caroline said, "We at least have some clothing…" Caroline said. She noticed Edward's less than engaging response, he even rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, but did I do something wrong?" Caroline defensively.

"Nothing..." Edward said, he didn't look her in the eye, "We should leave this place… Start somewhere new. Get away from these muckworms in Bristol."

Caroline looked at her feet.

"Let's just travel, Caroline." Edward said, making his way to the living quarters, "There's nothing here for us."

While Edward had a couple pints in him, Caroline realized he was actually speaking reason. They both needed a new start.


	16. Full Name

_Bristol, England_

_August_

_1710_

Caroline was getting used to Rose's old home. However, it required major repairs due to the neglect it had over the years. It was a small house, the same size as Caroline's old bedroom; there was a bed in the corner and a small table to the side, and one window on the back wall, pouring in moonlight. Thankfully, there was a small fireplace, and with the house being as small as it was, it warmed the area.

Caroline sat in silence on the bed, she kicked her leg out of nerves; Edward had been staying out later than usual. She tried to not picture him in a drunken brawl, but at this time she wouldn't be surprised if he was in one. She pushed herself from the bed and took a couple gulps of whiskey. Finally, the door kicked open and let in cold air. Caroline felt anger boil in her blood.

"Cummin' the cunt…" Caroline uttered quietly.

"Wha-?" Edward replied, clearly pissed.

"It means 'are you serious'." Caroline clarified, she went up to her fiancé and noticed the new cut on his eyebrow and pulled his bottom lip down and looked at his teeth, "At least you aren't missing any."

"Care…" Edward propped himself on the wall, "I'm sorry." He started to sway.

"Let's just get you to bed, love." Caroline whispered, she rubbed his arms and took his hands; she tried to encourage him to sleep off the drink.

"Unhand me, Woman!" Edward shook his hands free and walked over to the table.

"Christ…" Caroline whispered, she walked up behind Edward, "It's time for bed, darling." She pulled at him again, she knew that Edward had the gift of gab with a few pints, and at this point she didn't want him do anything he'd regret. Edward turned to face her again.

"I'm sorry," Edward looked at his feet, "You deserve better than this…"

"Shh-" Caroline rested her hand on his shoulder.

"NO. Caroline… What's happened to us?" Edward practically whimpered, "It used to be so easy."

"It was easy, Edward, because we had homes, money, and no responsibilities," Caroline raised her hands in frustration, "We can't afford to be children anymore."

Edward swayed again and looked around the room, "We used to be in love…"

Caroline felt her jaw drop, "Pardon me, but did I hear that correctly?" Caroline took a hold of Edward's jaw and pulled his gaze to hers, "I love you. I will always love you. Just because it is hard now, does not mean it will be difficult forever, love."

"I love you…" Edward said, "When you're clever…" Edward pulled her in and kissed her shoulder. Caroline let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. It was times like these when she realized their age difference.

"Bed time, then." Caroline patted his back during the embrace, swaying with Edward under his weight.

"I can't wait to get married." Edward said, "I want you to be my wife, Caroline."

"You're extraordinarily pissed, Edward. We get married this Saturday… That is the day after tomorrow." Caroline countered.

"Do you want me to be your husband?" Edward slurred.

"Of course I do…" Caroline replied. However, she found herself questioning her commitment to Edward… Especially since he had taken so fondly to ale, "Let's sleep, my sweet."

Edward placed his hand on Caroline's cheek, and paused for a moment, "Fine." Then he dropped his hand from her face and walked over to the bed, falling face first on it.

The following morning Caroline rolled to her side and saw Edward staring at the ceiling. He let out a sigh and as if he sensed her waking up, he turned to her.

"Morning…" Edward whispered. He had been drinking enough now that he didn't have the side effects the following morning.

"Alright?" Caroline asked.

"I'm… Fine." Edward blew out a deep breath.

"About last night…" Caroline started.

"I meant what I said." Edward looked at her, he propped himself over to face her and observe her expression, "About getting marred."

"Oh, Edward." Caroline said, in a way that was sweet but her voice faded for some reason.

"What is it?" Edward asked, "Do you not want to get married?" Edward's face grew stern, "Do you want to leave?"

"NO. Christ… Everything is planned!" Caroline replied. She was slightly irritated by his presumptuous behavior, "I want to marry you. I love you. But for the love of God, Edward, you have to let go of the ale!"

Edward turned back over on his back, "This last month hasn't been easy, I don't know if you've noticed…"

Caroline rolled over on her back, "I have noticed, I think we deserve to be happy. We don't need ale to be happy."

She felt Edward's hand reach hers under the covers. He squeezed her hand and looked over to her. Caroline twisted her hand over to intertwine her fingers into his. She rolled her head to look at Edward; his face had an unreadable expression.

"What?" Caroline asked as she turned her body to one side, "What is it?"

"I was offered a job." Edward said somberly.

"Oh, that's wonderful. What kind of job?" Caroline asked.

"Privateering." Edward stated, examining her expression.

"Privateering?" Caroline responded, she squinted her eyes and was wondering if she heard him correctly.

"Yes, it's sailing under her majesty the-"

"I know what privateering is." Caroline interrupted, "It's legal piracy."

"It's money, Caroline." Edward countered, "Everything I find is ours. I could find a fortune and come back!"

"Edward, we don't need a fortune." Caroline said, "I'm happy with how everything is. I just want to be married to you."

Edward pressed his hands to his eyes, "I want to be a man worth marrying. I want to give you everything you need and more."

Caroline pushed herself up onto her elbow and observed Edward's forlorn expression. He eyed down the bed and then looked at her. His blue eyes exposing sadness that Caroline had not seen since his parent's accident. She pushed herself up and settled her leg over him, straddling him. She ran her hands over his tunic before leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

"If there is one thing I need, it is your love," Caroline whispered over the kiss, "Without your love, my life doesn't make sense."

Edward lifted his head to meet Caroline's lips, he felt his hands rise on her knees and Caroline deepening her kiss. Edward felt his lips part to her passion and savored every contour of her mouth. Caroline's love was intoxicating and overwhelming, but at the same time, Edward wanted more. He tried to catch his breath.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Edward gasped. As Caroline met his mouth for another kiss, he reached down to the bottom hem of her nightgown and started to pull at it, "I'll be removing this…"

Edward felt Caroline's hands grasp around his wrists, preventing him from eradicating her nightgown. Edward pushed his head in the pillow to view Caroline and her reasoning for preventing this.

"Not now, I have to go to town." Caroline chuckled, she gracefully placed her foot on the floor, propelling herself off of Edward and making her way to the armoire to find herself a suitable dress. Edward let out a mournful sigh and extended his arms on either side of him.

"You tease me, Woman." Edward joked, "Why must you go to town?"

"One last thing for the wedding." Caroline said, selecting her green dress. Life had become significantly easier without a corset. Caroline loved having the ability to dress herself.

"We have everything planned." Edward retorted, getting off the bed and meeting her at the armoire to find his own set of clothes for the day.

"I know. I want to invite Rose." Caroline said as she looked up to Edward, tightening her stay and adjusting her chemise, "We should have one witness, and I would love it to be her. She goes to town every Friday, I know I'll see her at the market."

Caroline pulled up her hair and pinned it in a bun, "What are you doing today?"

"Heading to Hatherton. Tommy has some work on his farm that he could give me compensation for." Edward replied, grabbing his work boots.

"Tommy from the tavern?" Caroline asked, "You know how I feel about him…"

Caroline never liked Tommy. He was a squirrely man who always was looking for a better deal, he had a mouth that was twice the size of him, and was typically the reason why Edward got caught in altercations.

"He's giving me work, Care." Edward countered, "Until I can find something permanent, this what I can do."

"I understand," Caroline turned to Edward and placed her hand on his cheek, his face looking less swollen and more like the man she knew, "I just want you to heal up before our ceremony. Don't get hurt out there."

"I'll do my best," Edward said, pushing some stubborn red hair behind Caroline's ear, "See you tonight."

"See you tonight." Caroline pressed her lips to Edward's.

The both walked outside and parted ways. Edward hopping on his nameless dapple-gray that Caroline now called Apollo. Caroline steered Alberta to town and headed towards the stands.

Rose had a basket in hand, selecting out fresh eggs. She had her cloak pulled over her arms. She instantly recognized Caroline and abandoned the egg stand to meet her by Alberta.

"Caroline!" Rose sauntered over, "How are you holding up?" Rose placed one arm over Caroline's shoulder and pulled her in.

"I'm doing well, all things considered." Caroline smiled, "I just wanted to ask you something about the wedding, actually."

"Of course!" Rose returned the smile.

"I would love for you to attend. We have a pastor, but we would love to have more than him as a witness."

"Oh, Caroline." Rose replied joyously, she placed her hand on her collarbone, "I would _love_ to! At the orchard, correct?"

"Yes, tomorrow at 7. We have to wait for the orchard workers to depart for the day." Caroline smiled, her heart raced at the idea of her marriage finally occurring.

"Come to the house about five. Bring Edward, you both can prepare there. It's much closer to the orchard." Rose said casually.

"My parents do not approve…" Caroline looked from side to side, "I'm sure they would not approve of my presence there…"

"Your father is going inland for trading, your mother… She speaks of you fondly and frequently, she misses you." Rose replied, letting out a small sigh, "I know she wants to see you on your wedding day. She told me herself."

Caroline's heart stopped, "I've missed her as well. I will take you up on that offer, Rose. I will see you tomorrow evening."

* * *

That night Caroline was fast asleep by the time Edward got home, she felt the cool air spill in as Edward closed the door. She heard him poke at the fire and put another log on it before removing his shirt and boots.

"What time is it?" Caroline asked, looking out the window to see only the dark sky.

"Late, Care." Edward said softly, pulling of his trousers, "Go back to sleep."

"I'll go to sleep when you come to bed." Caroline said as she pulled down the covers on his side to encourage him.

Edward's chest warmed at seeing Caroline. After a long day, it was worth it to see her up for him. His feet glided over the wood floor as he got into bed. Caroline was still facing him. Her eyes still heavy with sleep. Edward pulled her in for a short kiss. Even though it was a small kiss, their lips still lingered close to one another.

"We're getting married tomorrow." Caroline whispered as she pressed her lips to his.

"We'll no longer be living in sin and the hot topic of gossip." Edward chuckled as he kissed her again before plopping his head on his pillow.

"Is there anything you want to tell me before we are wed?" Caroline asked, smiling, "Any secrets that I should know?"

"Nope… I reckon my middle name is Bernard, but other than that you know everything about me." Edward said, raking his mind for any possible secret he had.

"Oh." Caroline smiled and chuckled, "I suppose you should know my name…"

Edward whipped his head over to look at Caroline, "Your name is Caroline Elizabeth Scott." Edward said with certainty. He squinted his eyes when Caroline put her hand over her mouth, "Is your name not Caroline?"

"It is Caroline, but my _full_ name…" Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What is it? Did you think I would never discover your true name?" Edward laughed.

"Of course, but you mustn't laugh." Caroline pointed at Edward, "My full name is Caroline Elizabeth Margaret Haythem Lawton Scott."

"Jaysus." Edward suppressed his laugh, "Why is that?"

"Legacy I suppose? I mean Elizabeth was my mother; Margaret was my father's mother… Lawton was my mother's maiden name…" Caroline staggered off, feeling her eyelids become heavy again.

"And Haythem?" Edward asked.

"My mother miscarried twice before having me, the last one was a stillborn son, my parents decided to name him Haythem." Caroline said sensitively, "Tragic, I know."

"Well tomorrow we add Kenway to that line of names." Edward said softly, placing his hand on her cheek. Edward ran his thumb over her eyelids as they closed and she let out a deep breath, her lips curling into a smile.

"Good night, Edward." Caroline said as she drifted off to sleep.

Edward scooted himself closer to her, adjusting himself and weaving his legs through hers until they both rested on each other comfortably.

"Good night." Edward pressed his lips to Caroline's forehead before resting his chin above her head and drifting off to sleep.


	17. I Do

_Bristol, England_

_August_

_1710_

Edward was slowly pulled from his sleep. He felt a soft tingling sensation erupt through his neck. Feeling himself becoming more coherent, he realized that the sensation were Caroline's lips as she pressed them against his neck. She moved her mouth along his throat and up his jaw until she finally met his lips. He felt her hand travel up and down his chest. Edward kept his eyes shut.

"My fiancé becomes my husband today." Caroline whispered, Edward could feel her breath on his neck, and once again her lips pressed against him.

"Oh Caroline," Edward hummed, "Once you are my wife, it is your duty to wake me this way every morning."

Edward continued to keep his eyes closed; he enjoyed the unpredictability of where Caroline would touch him next. Edward felt the soft touch of Caroline's lips on his forehead, then on each of his eyelids, and finally on his mouth. Edward tried to pull himself from sleep, to match the energy that Caroline had. Her lips fit into his, parting them, Edward lifted his arm from the bed to touch Caroline's waist and hip. Running his hand up and down her swaying body. Edward took his other arm and pushed her to her side as he mounted himself over her.

Edward finally opened his eyes to see Caroline. She smiled at him, her green eyes scanning his face and lingering on his lips. He felt her hand on his chin and her finger run along his lips. Edward pushed his body against hers and as Caroline lifted her head to kiss him, Edward pulled back and smiled, teasing her.

Caroline involuntarily gasped. Feeling Edward's muscles against her, feeling his own body wave to keep still on top of her made her blood burn. She pushed her head up again to kiss him, but he only kissed the tip of her nose, then her chin, purposely avoiding her mouth. Caroline smiled and closed her eyes.

As Edward kissed her, he took a glance at her heaving bosom as it touched his chest. Her small hand left his side and rested on the slope of her breast, pulling at her nightgown. Edward wanted her to feel the unyielding pleasure, to have her want him more than ever, only because this morning Edward would tease her.

"Edward," Caroline whispered, "Oh, I can't wait."

Edward pulled back and looked at Caroline's cheeks that were now flushed.

"I can't wait for tonight," Caroline pressed her hands against Edward's chest in an attempt to give herself room to remove her nightgown, "Take me now."

Edward didn't give away to her hands on his chest; instead, he lightly kissed her bottom lip when he felt her lips part, longing for his taste.

"You'll have to wait until tonight," Edward whispered. Trying to extinguish the heat inside of him, "I will take you tonight."

Edward pushed himself off of Caroline and off the bed, Edward looked back at his fiancé as he pulled back his hair. Caroline propped herself up and looked at him, her mouth open, and in shock.

"Edward, you tease!" Caroline laughed, "Oh, you dirty man!"

Caroline realized then that he was giving her a taste of her own medicine, only ten fold, or maybe she wasn't the seductress she thought she was. Her body continued to ache for him, even seeing his lips pull into a smile made her want him more. She would seduce him.

"Christ," Edward said gazing out the window, "It's midday! How long did we sleep?"

"As long as we wanted," Caroline said, "It's our day today."

Edward turned to smile at Caroline, but when he did, he saw that she had removed her nightgown, holding it in front of her and baring one breast before finally dropping it. Exposing her body fully to him. Caroline ran one finger along the bedside table before finally walking to Edward, with such a grace and elegance that it stunned him.

"Must we wait?" Caroline asked, tilting her head to one side, her red hair pouring over her shoulder, and her emerald eyes gleaming at him. She took one last step towards him and placed her hand confidently on his manhood, "Must we deny ourselves on our day?"

Edward's heart raced, his desire to take her had peaked, and he would make love to her until they were needed at the wedding, and then please her more. Edward lifted his hand to Caroline's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, running his other hand down her bare back and firmly gripping her backside.

_Knock-knock-knock._

"Hang me." Edward whispered, rolling his head up as if speaking to God.

Caroline rushed over to her nightgown and pulled it over her head, quickly grabbing a robe and pulling it over her shoulders. Edward took a seat at the table in an attempt to look casual. Caroline pulled open the door, clenching the top of her robe.

"Mother?" Caroline asked, shocked to see her mother in a violet gown. She was thankful that they didn't have a window on the front side of the house.

"Caroline," Elizabeth adjusted her own red hair behind her ears, "Rose told me where you were and I had to see you."

"Would you like to come in?" Caroline opened the door for her mother, but Elizabeth raised a hand.

"Actually, I was wondering if you and Edward would like to come over for lunch." Elizabeth said lightly, her eyes gazed at Caroline's robes and tousled hair, "Unless I'm interrupting something, of course…"

"No… Just… Give us a moment." Caroline stuttered, she saw behind her mother was a carriage, but no sign of her father, "What about Father?"

"He's gone inland for trading. He stands firm in his beliefs… But I've always supported you, darling, you know that." Elizabeth smiled.

"Just give us a moment, we'll meet you in the carriage." Caroline stated before slowly closing the door. She approached the table and waited to hear the carriage door close before speaking.

"Christ," Edward muttered, "Lunch with your family?"

"Edward!" Caroline scolded, "For the love of God, I want to have some connection with my family!"

Caroline walked over to Edward and rested her hand on his face, "It won't be that long and we'll be married, then we can come back here and have the night that we planned."

"Fine…" Edward's voice faded, frankly he felt like a racehorse that was held back at the starting line.

* * *

Lunch sandwiches were served on silver platters in the living quarters. The grandfather clock chimed and echoed in the house. It hadn't changed since Edward had seen it last. The same light furniture, the same pristine feel, and the same vanilla smell filled the house.

"Edward… I heard about your parents, and I want to give you my sincerest apology. I'm sorry for your loss." Elizabeth said, taking a sip of tea, "I'm sure you made your parents proud."

Edward felt a lump in his throat with the words that Elizabeth said; she said it with such sincerity that he could convince himself that he had made his parents proud.

"Thank you, I would like to think they are in a better place." Edward stated, trying to remain serious and stoic. He felt Caroline's hand glide over his hand and squeeze it. Out of instinct he squeezed her hand in return.

"Well, I know you both are planning to get married down at the orchard, what do you plan on wearing?" Elizabeth took another sip of tea while scanning both Edward and Caroline.

"Well…" Caroline turned to Edward for a response, he simply looked at her and shrugged, "We weren't expecting any witnesses... Casual attire would suffice." Caroline smiled at her mother.

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed, "That won't do, you both need to look your best… What's the time?"

"Half past three." Edward replied.

"Hmm." Elizabeth got up from her chair, "I'll be just a moment."

Caroline watched her mother make her way up the stairs before locking eyes with Edward.

"What the Hell is happening, Caroline?!" Edward whispered with intensity, his eyes even displayed fear.

"I don't know!" Caroline whispered with the same intensity, "I wasn't aware that she even wanted us over for lunch!"

They both froze when footsteps echoed down the hall. The quickly looked at each other one last time before seeing Rose come into the room.

"Edward!" Rose smiled, "Oh it's been ages!"

"Good to see you Rose," Edward retorted, "Staying out of trouble I hope?"

"You know me…" Rose said giggling, "I'm always in trouble."

At this point Elizabeth finally walked in, holding a large purse and handing it to Rose.

"Take Edward to town and find him something suitable to wear and anything else we could need for tonight," Elizabeth said, "Caroline already has something to wear, she will prepare here, I will meet you at the orchard." Elizabeth smiled at Edward who was frozen in shock, "It's only proper that the bride's family supplies the wedding."

"Come, Edward." Rose said, "Not a moment to spare!"

Edward squeezed Caroline's hand one last time, "See you tonight."

"See you tonight." Caroline said, after hearing the front door close she turned her attention to her mother, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, Caroline." Elizabeth said, she took her daughter's hand and pulled her up, "I've thought about this day for a long time and I want to make it the best it can be."

Caroline felt tears rise up in her, but felt enough control to hold them in.

"I know you're father is difficult, but he's always been that way. He's never meant to hurt you, he simply regresses to what he thinks is right. I'm happy that you are happy, Caroline. I've always only wanted you to be happy." Elizabeth's voice cracked as tears flowed into her eyes.

Caroline pulled her mother in for an embrace and took in her warm smell. She felt her own tear roll down her cheek before pulling away.

"I love you, Mother," Caroline said, "I always will."

"Well then, enough talk, let's get you ready." Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

The bath was hot, she scrubbed herself clean, and it seemed to take hours to get anything done. Elizabeth pulled at Caroline's hair and nails, scrubbing her cuticles, and exfoliating her face. By the time she stepped out of her old bathing quarters the sun had set. Pulling the robes tighter around her she took in the familiarity of her room, reminiscing on the time when she was planning on going to the orchard to meet Edward. She was going to meet him there tonight, but it held a new meaning.

Elizabeth pushed open the door, "This way, darling, your dress is in here."

Caroline followed her mother into the master bedroom. The vast space had a large bed facing the door, to the left were their own bathing quarters, and to the right was a vanity desk and open armoire, and what lay on the bed was an exquisite dress. White and perfect, the lace on the bodice was embroidered with pearls. The skirt was slender and would hug her every curve, it wasn't traditional, but it was beautiful.

"It was mine, we married in Paris," Elizabeth said, eyeing the dress, "I want you to wear it tonight."

"Of course." Caroline said, placing one hand on the expensive fabric, soft as butter.

Caroline leaned against the vanity table as her mothers tugged at her corset, pulling at the strings as Caroline felt her insides tighten. Caroline looked at herself in the mirror, and saw her similarities with her mother.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled at the final strings.

"Not really…" Caroline said softly, "I've actually never been more sure about anything in my life. I think I'm more nervous about blotching the bloody vows."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm proud of you."

Caroline powdered her face and her mother applied lip balm, the dress was stunning on her, the lace that covered her bodice also went down her arms, Caroline found it difficult to breath, but the dress was perfect.

She heard the grandfather clock chime. The room was covered with a white filter as Elizabeth adjusted the veil.

"It's seven, darling, we should go." Elizabeth took her hand, "I'm sure Edward is waiting…"

Caroline was frozen in the carriage; thinking about her future now was exciting, that it was now going to be with Edward, and that they would spend their lives together. Her choices would now affect him, and his choices would affect her.

"You both can take the carriage home." Elizabeth said, she took Caroline's hand, "That way you can have a ride."

Caroline smiled at her mother, "Thank you, Mother."

With that the horseman pulled the horse to a halt and Caroline got out. Her mother took one hand and escorted her down the path that she went down countless times with Edward. As they approached the twisted apple trees, Caroline saw Rose sitting on the bench, and the tall pastor standing beside the trees. The other figure looked hardly recognizable.

Edward appeared completely different, his boots shiny against the moonlight. His coat was a dazzling blue that matched his eyes. His hair was shorter and pulled back, his face clean-shaven, and recovered from his previous brawls. When the pastor and Rose looked up the hill at Caroline, Edward mirrored them.

Edward was struck by Caroline's stunning beauty. There was absolutely no other way to describe her. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a bun, a small veil that sat on her head covered her face slightly, her body was tight in a corset but the dress accented her every curve. The pearls caught the moonlight and sparkled next to her pale skin.

Elizabeth escorted her to the flat land by the bench before pulling back the veil and kissing Caroline on the cheek. Elizabeth sat next to Rose and looked up at the couple.

Edward felt a smile erupt across his face; when he took her cold hand Caroline smiled nervously and bit her lip. He squeezed it slightly and her smile grew.

"Shall we begin?" the pastor said as he opened a slim book, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God and of this company, that Edward Bernard Kenway and Caroline Elizabeth Margaret Haythem Lawton Scott may be united in holy matrimony. From this day forward, this man and woman will promise their lives to each other. May you both always need one another, not to fill emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all-important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you love, and may you find it in loving one another."

Edward squeezed Caroline's hands. She rubbed her thumbs along his and smiled in return.

"May we have the rings, please?"

Rose hopped up from the bench and gave a gold band to Edward; she turned and gave one to Caroline, smiling widely as she sat back down.

"Edward, do you take Caroline to love and cherish in joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and whatever challenges you face for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Edward said, he slid the gold band perfectly next to the ruby engagement ring and winked.

"Caroline, do you take Edward to love and cherish in joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and whatever challenges you face for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Caroline smiled as she glided the ring on Edward's finger.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce thee man and wife. Mr. Kenway, you may kiss your bride."

Edward pulled Caroline in and kissed her softly. Caroline moved her lips to hold on to him for a moment longer. When he pulled away Caroline looked at her mother who was wiping away her tears.

"In the eyes of God and company, I present to you, Edward and Caroline Kenway. May God bless your lives together."

Edward took Caroline by the hand as he hugged Rose and Elizabeth. Caroline mirrored him and bid them farewell. They traveled up the hill as they had done many nights before, only this time the horseman waited at the top of the hill with the carriage door open. Assisting Caroline into the back and then Edward next to her. When the door clicked shut Caroline pulled herself closer to Edward and looked into his eyes.

Caroline's eyes glowed in the moonlight, "We're married." Caroline smiled as the carriage began to move.

"Indeed." Edward retorted as he pulled in his wife for a kiss, "I've waited for this for so long."

"As have I," Caroline said, she pushed her hands under his jacket and rubbing his chest, "I can't wait to get home."

Edward pushed his mouth against Caroline's, running his hand down the smooth fabric of her skirt, making his way up the textured bodice, and onto her collarbone. As he stroked Caroline's neck, he felt a soft vibration of a moan escape her lips.

Caroline placed both hands on Edward's face, pushing herself onto her knees, leaning over Edward as she kissed. The smooth fabric pushed up her legs as she prepared to straddle him. Only to feel the carriage bounce, she fell back onto the seat, her back hitting the side of the carriage.

"Christ," Caroline laughed, "I'm off to a booming start…"

Edward laughed and pulled at her legs, she scooted down the seat, allowing her back to rest fully on the seat. Her legs rested on Edward's lap. His warm hands ran up her undergarments and his fingertips curled once he reached the top, lightly grazing her as he ran his hands back down.

Edward grasped the back of the seat and pulled himself over Caroline. He locked his lips with hers, using his tongue as a technique to part her lips. As her mouth opened he let out his own moan. Her passion flowed through him and he longed for more. He felt it course through his veins. They couldn't get home soon enough.

When the carriage finally stopped, Caroline felt excitement explode through her chest. She had been waiting for this night. Caroline took Edward's hand as he assisted her out of the carriage. She took his hand and with haste she dragged him to the front door. Edward unlocked the door, Caroline tried to push him in but he stood still.

"I must carry you over the threshold, Care." Edward said, "Let's do this correctly."

Caroline laughed as she linked her arm over his shoulder and jumped into his arms. Once Edward went over the threshold Caroline kissed his cheek. She felt Edward alter his stance to kick the door closed and let her legs land upon the ground.

"I love you," Caroline said, she stepped up to him, eager for their lips to touch again.

"_I love you_." Edward responded. Pulling at her veil as their lips met again. He felt the veil come loose as they attempted to walk towards the bed. Caroline bumped into the bedside table as her hair fell to her shoulders. She pulled at her hair to untangle it before turning around.

"Help me out of this," Caroline pulled at the buttons behind her neck, breathing hard, "Christ, I knew these buttons would pose a problem the moment I got in this dress."

"Here, stop, Care," Edward chuckled at her effort, his hands fumbled with the buttons, "We will get to the main event if you stop shaking like a leaf." Edward laughed quietly, pushing her hair over her shoulder to get a better view of the buttons.

Caroline steadied herself on the nightstand. She took in as much air as the corset would allow her and bit her lip. Her body was coursing with passion. She didn't know how Edward was remaining so dignified and calm. After this morning, she couldn't wait to have him inside of her. She felt one of the buttons give away and Edward's lips on her back.

"Patience is a virtue, love," Edward purred. She involuntarily moaned. As each button released, he placed his mouth on her back until he got to the corset.

Edward pulled at the sleeves of Caroline's dress and she removed it, when it fell to the ground he observed all the layers they had to go through until he could touch her flesh. It reminded him of how they were when they first met. How he longed to caress her skin, but the fabric barriers stood in the way.

Caroline saw the dress on the ground and stepped out of it. Looking at Edward as he removed his jacket and placed it on the bed.

"We should take care of these," Caroline gasped, "On the table?"

"You're right, on the table then…" Edward took his jacket as they placed the dress and jacket on the table. Caroline faced him and started pulling at his shirt, Edward grabbed the back of it and pulled it with one fluid motion he removed the shirt and set it on the table as well.

Caroline ran her hands down his smooth tan chest. Clearly evidence that he had been working hard on the farm with Tommy. Caroline pressed her lips against his chest and along his shoulders. Felling his hands run down her bare shoulders, pushing the small straps of her chemise down, and over her corset, brushing his fingertips along the tops of her breast.

"Turn around," Edward said, anticipating taking off her final articles of clothing. He pulled the ribbon binding her chest, looping his finger through the ties, and feeling the corset come looser. Edward started to feel the anticipation rising and his heart rate began to increase.

"Christ..." Caroline laughed, "At times I can't believe I wore this all the time."

"Shit," Edward felt himself laugh, "I have forgotten it takes no nancy to be rid of this."

Caroline swayed in anticipation, she felt the corset loosen and she could breath more deeply; she took it upon herself to kick off the white shoes as Edward continued to pull. His hand slid under the corset to steady her, using his hand as counter pressure as he heaved at the stiff corset. It wasn't much longer did the corset finally fall to the ground. Caroline pulled at her undergarments; Edward turned her around so she could face him as she put the chemise on the table.

Edward put his hands around her waist and placed her on the table. He ran his lips down her neck. Caroline adjusted herself to remove the final articles of clothing covering her legs, except her stockings. She felt Edward pull away to untie his pants; she took this moment to cross her legs at the knee.

When Edward pulled away he took in the beauty of his wife. Her shoulders were sprinkled with freckles; she swung her legs under the table playfully. Edward stopped adjusting his pants. Instead as she swung her leg, he extended his hand to grab her ankle, his hand moved up her leg and took the top of the stocking pulling it over her foot and tossing it on the table. Caroline smiled and extended her hand to his pants and forced them downward. Edward kicked them off and removed her other stocking.

Edward placed his hands behind Caroline's knees and pulled her in, locking his lips to hers. Caroline ran her hands up his ribcage and around his back, then up his chest and finally around his neck. Preventing him from pulling away. She felt Edward moan under her lips and continued to explore the contours of his mouth. She anticipated his next move. Edward lifted her from the table and made it over to the bed. His socks made smooth sounds on the wooden floor.

Edward and Caroline both fell on the bed, their kiss continued through the fluid movement. Edward's hands traveled up and down Caroline's body as they lay on their sides. Feeling every form of her body. Edward caressed the side of her face down her neck, over her shoulder, down her hip and to her breast. He felt her nipples become hard under his touch and a sigh escape her lips.

Caroline mirrored Edward's touch, eventually leading down his stomach to his manhood. He filled her palm, the softest flesh warm with passion, like velvet over steel. She stroked it until it became erect in her hand. She moved her lips down his neck until he started to breath heavier. She felt her femininity swell with passion. She was ready for his entry and desired it now more than ever.

Edward felt her warm hand firmly tug his manhood. She mimicked every move he found arousing. Moving her hand up and down while slowly kissing the center of his neck.

"Caroline," Edward breathed, "Were you a man in another life?"

He felt Caroline's lips part into a smile next to his skin before she kissed him one last time. She could feel his body twitch beside her, she removed her hand and lay flat on the bed gazing into Edward's eyes.

"Will you finish me?" Caroline purred, as she pushed her hair out of her face, she bit her plump lip, "Please, husband."

Edward took a breath, being close to releasing he tried to control the beast inside of him, to cool slightly before returning to the heat of their passion.

"Of course, wife." Edward placed his lips on hers and took in their soft touch. He felt their moisture as she massaged them on his upper lip. He pushed himself up to mount her.

Edward felt her hands in his hair, running through them and pulling at it slightly as he intensified the kiss. He felt her moan again and felt more like a man than he ever felt before. He loved her. Every moment they spent together his love grew for her, like the wild daisies that spread every spring, his love only increased.

Caroline pushed her legs open and hooked one behind Edward. Pulling him in and letting his hot backside brand her. She felt his hand press against her hip. Preparing her for intercourse. She felt her heart beat in her chest, her blood flowed in her abdomen, and every sensation she felt was intensified. Her eyes dilated in the darkness, picking up the droplets of sweat on Edward's brow. She brushed her hand across his forehead and back to through his hair.

Edward focused in positioning himself in the dark. They moaned in unison as soon as he entered. He felt Caroline clench around him before he started to pull out and begin the process of lovemaking. Edward gazed at Caroline and watched her eyes close and her lips part. She let out a small sigh as her hands rested on his shoulders. Edward went slowly, ready to finish whenever Caroline was ready, tonight of all nights he did not want to underperform. He tried to close his eyes and focus on maintaining his erection, but this only intensified the feeling of him inside of her.

"Oh," Caroline sighed, "Firmer…"

Edward increased the speed of his penetration. Analyzing Caroline's expression to judge his performance. Her grip on his shoulders began to strengthen and her mouth opened wide. She let out small gasps that soon turned into small moans. Edward felt confidence erupt in his chest for his ability. He felt his abdomen tighten and shoulders tighten.

Caroline focused on Edward she looked at his eyes again, how they dilated with pleasure; she pulled him in, wanting to feel one with him. Her hands began to dig into his shoulders as she rested her head against his. She put her lips to his shoulder and kissed him, her breathing was sharp and short. She unwillingly pressed her teeth into his shoulder as she felt the burning pleasure inside of her. She felt her insides tighten and release as she inched towards releasing her tension.

Edward began to feel a tingling sensation in his manliness, he felt it become firmer as the penetration continued, and small spasms began to erupt down his shaft in anticipation. A powerful surge began to rise from the base of his groin, rising inside of him. Edward felt powerful, in control, and directing the flow inside of him. He felt himself beginning to lose control once Caroline's vocal moans increased in frequency and volume. He began to join her as his surge began overpower him.

Caroline hooked both her legs behind Edward and felt the burning turn into a flame. Her heart rate rose steeply, she had never felt this passionate in her life. Caroline pushed her face in front of Edward's and kissed him. Feeling more heat rise inside of her. Her firm grip on his shoulders ran down his back and Edward bit her bottom lip firmly, focusing on his rhythm. Caroline pulled from the kiss and squeezed herself onto Edward's manhood. Feeling her muscles clench and release, she began to twitch uncontrollably, as the tingling in her femininity peaked and began to erupt in her body.

In the perfect moment, Edward lost control, riding his flow, allowing himself to get lost in the final moments of intercourse. He could not think of anything better than now, than feeling the pure ecstasy of release. Caroline was heaven on Earth, an angel incarnated into human form. He fell to her side and closed his eyes. Breathing deeply as the tingling spread through his limbs. Caroline let out an audible sigh that evolved into a chortle.

"Edward," Caroline breathed, "You're amazing."

Edward smiled again at his victory, "You bring out the best in me, Care."

Caroline pushed herself up from the bed, wiping more sweat away from his brow, kissing both of his closed eyes and lightly sweeping her lips on his. Letting him rest before she would ask for it again.


	18. Privateer

_Bristol, England_

_November_

_1710_

Edward remembered when things were easier, a time when he would visit the Inns with Tommy, being the boisterous drunk and the jester among friends. Now, sitting at the bar Edward felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. The money would run out and it did. The profit he made during the summer never could cover the costs of winter. The need for workers on farms went to an all time low as the most fertile seasons passed. Being out of work, Edward found himself being able to only purchase the shoddiest foods he could find in order for them to survive. Their wedding bliss had quickly ended.

"How's the wife?" Tommy asked, pushing his raven black hair out of his face, "Still on your arse about money?" Tommy took another swig of ale.

"Of course she is Tommy, but what am I to do?" Edward countered, "I _should_ see this as an opportunity and take it!" Edward pulled his ale to his lips, "The opportunity to get out of Bristol with Caroline…"

"You know who you should talk to?" Tommy asked Edward nodded in response, "The man over there, Dylan Wallace."

Edward followed Tommy's gaze, a tall man with an elegant black coat stood by the bar, and he pulled more coins from his pocket for another ale. He was older, but athletic. He seemed in control and knew most of the men at the bar. He twisted a gold ring on his pinky, and then taking his mug of ale. As if he sensed Edward's glare he turned.

"Tommy!" Dylan cheered; he walked over and patted him hard on the shoulder, "Good to see you, boy! How's the farm?"

"I imagine like any farm in autumn, Dylan. Cold and lifeless, like Kenway's wife over here."

"Charming, Tommy." Edward had a sudden urge to smack Tommy's head against the bar, "At least I have a wife to come home to." Edward took another gulp of ale.

"Edward Kenway?" Dylan asked as he extended his hand, "Dylan Wallace."

Edward gave his hand a firm shake, "How do you do?"

"I'm well... Listen, Tommy here has told me that you've been in a fair amount of quarrels in your day…" Dylan squinted his hazel eyes, "Tell me what happened to Matthew Hague."

There was a pause. Edward had not thought about Matthew in months, he had managed to kick most of that memory out of his mind, except for the nightmares he had from time to time.

"Piece of shite got what he deserved." Edward said coldly.

"Have you ever considered working out on the sea?" Dylan asked, "Privateering?"

"I was offered a position earlier in the season…" Edward said, "But I had recently proposed to my wife and declined."

"What would it take you to reconsider?" Dylan asked, putting his hand in his pocket as he took another sip of ale, "We need more men like you."

"How about another drink?" Edward said, downing the rest of his ale, "Maybe I'll have a listen."

* * *

Caroline sipped the ice water slowly and carefully. Frankly she did not want to cook the trout that Edward had picked up. She knew it was all they could afford, but at this point she would rather eat dirt than the discounted fish the market sold. She poked at it over the fire. Watching it turn to the proper color before turning it over. She felt the chill of the autumn air pour in as Edward walked in.

"Fish again?" Edward asked lightly, coming up behind her and resting his hands on her hips, "I should have gotten pepper." Edward pressed his lips to her neck.

"Let's eat this before it gets cold," Caroline smiled, she turned her head to kiss Edward. They placed the fish on the table and started serving, "How is Tommy?"

"Good…" Edward replied, he picked at the fish, Caroline patted her collarbone and eyed him from across the table she smiled, "Care, I was offered a position for privateering…"

"Oh, persistent aren't they…" Caroline replied softly.

"I told him I would consider it." Edward said taking another bite of fish.

Caroline's stomach turned, she pushed her fish away, "Well I enjoyed that conversation…"

Edward squinted at her.

"That conversation we had about you considering a job in privateering!" Caroline took a deep breath, "God damn it, Edward! You know how I feel about it!"

"This is our life until I do something, Caroline!" Edward slammed his hand down on the table, "I speak logic to you, Woman!"

"What you are saying is that you are going to leave and we've only been married for two months!" Caroline's voice rose, "I just want you here!"

Edward pushed himself up from the table, he had suddenly lost his appetite, and he felt the need to pace, "I am not happy with my life."

Caroline didn't believe her ears, she pushed herself up and stepped in front of Edward's stride, "What?" Caroline asked.

"I'M NOT HAPPY WITH MY BLOODY LIFE!" Edward yelled, he threw his hands up in the air in frustration and let them fall to his side.

"Why is that, love?" Caroline rubbed her collarbone, trying to control the lump in her throat that had developed.

"I'VE LOST EVERYTHING, CAROLINE!" Edward shouted, "Do you even understand? I feel as though you never listen!"

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL, EDWARD?" Caroline yelled, leaning in closer to him, "YOU ARE SO SELFISH!"

Caroline couldn't help herself; she pushed Edward further away from her. Edward stumbled slightly but his gaze was still hot with anger.

"YOU STAND THERE AS IF YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING! YOUR PARENTS DIED LOVING YOU, LOOKING OUT FOR YOU, AND BEING PROUD OF YOU! MY PARENTS LEFT ME BECAUSE I CHOSE YOU!" Caroline attempted to be strong, but felt tears rise in her eyes, "They are at their home, by a fire, probably reading fiction."

Edward took a step closer to her, his stomach sank in him, he didn't take the time to consider Caroline's sacrifices, "Care…"

"NO!" Caroline took a step back, "Your parents loved you, my father left and took my mother with him; all because _I chose you_."

As Edward continued to walk towards Caroline, she kept walking back until she finally hit the wall of the house.  
"I picked you because I _love_ you." Caroline's green eyes spilled out tears, she rested her head in her hands.

"Care," Edward whispered, he placed one hand against the wall to support himself over her, he didn't know if he should touch her or not.

"SO DO NOT EVER TELL ME THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT LOSS IS!" Caroline shouted, "I fucking feel it everyday I see Rose at the market, or my bastard father sailing off to Newport."

"I'm sorry…" Edward said softly, "I didn't-"

"I just want you to be happy." Caroline sighed.

"Do you know what would make me happy?" Edward asked, gently running his fingertips along her jaw, "Giving you everything."

Caroline sniffled and looked up to Edward, getting lost in his blue eyes, "I'm sorry for getting bothered… By… All of this." Caroline wiped her tears. Edward tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm sorry, too." Edward took her hand, "Let's finish supper and go to bed then, ok?"

They finished dinner in silence. Shortly thereafter, Caroline met him on the bed. Edward removed his shirt and lay next to her. Drifting off to sleep. She gazed at him. A part of Caroline wished that she could sever the connection she had with Edward and she could go back to her family, maybe they were better apart, maybe happier. Caroline thought about the twisted apple trees, how they would thrive together during certain parts of the season and then one would struggle. Caroline rested her hand on Edward's chest.

"Is it dangerous?" Caroline asked, hoping that he wasn't fully asleep, "Edward?"

"Hm?" Edward pulled from his light sleep.

"Privateering, is it dangerous?" Caroline asked, she knew full and well what it entailed, but hopefully it was propaganda.

"It wouldn't pay so nice if it weren't…" Edward said, adjusting himself on the bed. His attention turned to Caroline; he knew this conversation wasn't over.

"Well… Why not sail with the King's navy, earn a proper wage, sail under gentleman." Caroline suggested, thinking of Rose's brother.

"Sod the Navy's gentlemen. For every shilling I'd earn, the captain'd get six hundred. That's no way to earn a fortune." Edward replied, trying to put it lightly, but with the look on Caroline's forlorn expression, there was no way to put it lightly.

"We don't need a fortune." Caroline countered firmly.

Edward felt a sadness overcome him, for the first time in months; Edward wanted to be honest with Caroline. To express his true feelings and perhaps she would understand his reasoning behind privateering. He pushed himself from the bed, sitting on the side.

"It's not about need, Caroline. I want food that don't make me sick. I want walls that hold back the wind," Edward turned to her briefly, "I want a decent life."

Caroline's stomach dropped, she agreed with Edward to an extent. Their lives were incredibly difficult, but she didn't want Edward to sacrifice his life. However, with the way that they were coexisting, he would never be happy unless he went on this fools errand. Edward could stay with her and be unhappy, or she could let him go and let him find happiness, even if that meant she wasn't by his side… Caroline was his wife. She would support him.

"H-how long would you be gone with these privateers?" Caroline asked.

Edward felt a minor sense of relief. Perhaps he'd convinced her. He turned to face her.

"A year, I reckon," Edward said.

Caroline's heart plunged down her chest, she felt as though she swallowed a snowball.

"Two at the most." Edward countered in an attempt to comfort her.

Caroline pushed herself from the bed to make direct eye contact with Edward. She felt her heart race and she couldn't believe how she was going to respond.

"Alright. No more than two," Caroline closed the gap between them, "Promise me…"

Edward disengaged, he looked down, and the likelihood of him finding a fortune in two years seemed next to impossible… Especially since he had the ambition to become a captain.

"Promise me." Caroline repeated, firmer this time.

"No more than two." Edward leaned in for a kiss, "I'll come back with enough money to buy us everything. We'll never work again."

* * *

Caroline woke the next morning with a sense of dread. She had given Edward permission to leave for _years_. Her mind began to swim with the images of wenches convincing him to never return. She shook the images from her mind. Regardless, she would have to connect with her family again. With Edward gone for a longer amount of time, there was no way she could support herself with a woman's wages. With their home so far out on the countryside, she didn't want to be alone, especially at night.

Caroline pushed herself from the bed and started getting dressed. She tried to make herself more presentable. She hadn't seen her mother since the wedding, and confronting her father was incredibly intimidating. She took a deep breath and tried to swallow some stale bread, only to feel it burn in her stomach. She heard Edward turn in the bed.

"Where are you headed to this morning?" Edward asked, stretching out his body, pulling the blankets down.

It was then Caroline realized how much she would truly miss him, his touch, his voice, his smell, and his love. She couldn't let him go.

"I-I don't want you to go." Caroline blurted. Edward stood in shock and let out a breath. Caroline wasn't in the mood for an argument, she grabbed her cloak and went out the door, closing it tightly behind her.

The countryside was sparkling with frost as Caroline rode to her old home. The chill of the autumn air calmed her for some reason. Getting out of the house and stuffy aroma of fish made her stomach calm. She felt the tension in her back release as Alberta took her past the orchard and up the hill. Caroline put Alberta into her old stall, and patted her gently on the nose before going to the front door and knocking. She was incredibly nervous; her palms began to sweat beneath her gloves.

The knob began to turn _Please for the love of God let it be Rose…_

"Caroline?" Emmett's voice was softer; he was shocked to see his daughter.

"Father." Caroline choked, she pulled down her hood and looked into his dark eyes, "I was wondering if I could come in…"

Emmett's brow furrowed as he scanned her clothing, he started to close the door. Caroline extended her hand and pushed the door open, she would not be denied.

"Please. Father, we can't go on like this." Caroline countered as her heart rate increased slightly, "I want to speak with you and mother."

"Emmett, who is it?" Elizabeth's voice rang down the hallway and Caroline felt instant relief. She heard her mother's footsteps approach the door and pulled it open wider.

"Caroline, darling." Elizabeth smiled, "Emmett, why don't we let her inside?"

"She doesn't belong here." Emmett replied firmly, eyeing his daughter, "She has a husband now."

"Father, please," Caroline begged, "The circumstances have changed, if you just let me in for a moment I can explain!"

"Come on, Emmett," Elizabeth said softly, "Give your daughter a chance."

Emmett stepped aside, "Come in."

Caroline sat at the dining table and sipped tea while Elizabeth sat next to her and Emmett across.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" Elizabeth asked, analyzing Caroline's arms, "We must get you some food."

"I haven't been well." Caroline replied, telling a partial truth, she wouldn't confess that the food that she was ingesting was literally making her ill, "Tea will suffice."

"Why are you here, Caroline?" Emmett sighed. Elizabeth gave him a stern look, but he ignored her, "It takes nerve to come back after what you've done."

"Father, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Edward is planning on leaving." Caroline said.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped.

"He's considering becoming a privateer, and since I can't make the wages that he makes as a man, I must consider my options…" Caroline said.

She rested her elbow on the table, alternating her gaze between her mother and father. While her mother looked sincere, her father crossed his arms, brow furrowed, and expression stern.

"Meaning," Emmett spat, "You'll need to come home if he leaves… He's a sheepherder, he made means doing that, why doesn't he go back to what he's made to do?"

"He does what he will… Edward feels that he wasn't meant to do sheepherding." Caroline said softly, "As much as I've poisoned the Scott name-"

Emmett let out a loud scoff.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're our daughter," Elizabeth said, resting her hand on Caroline's, she realized how small her hand was compared to her mother, how skinny she had become since the autumn began, "You come home if you need us."

Caroline looked at her father; he had uncrossed his arms, and was finally looking Caroline in the eye.

"You're mother is right, Caroline. I would rather have you here than that shack of a house by yourself." Emmett pushed himself from the table and Caroline could hear him go up the stairs.

* * *

Edward made his way to Livid Brews through the cold wind. Pushing the door open he embraced the warmth as he made his way to the bar; Dylan and Tommy had a pint in hand, a third rested on the bar hopefully it was for Edward.

"Gentlemen," Edward said as he extended his hand to the pint, "Thank you." He raised it to Dylan and Tommy. They clinked their mugs together before taking a gulp of ale.

"Have you considered my offer then?" Dylan asked, "The next ship leaves in a few weeks, we would love to have you aboard."

"I have considered your offer, I may have yet to convince my wife, but I am highly interested." Edward said, "Nothing would please me more than seeing the world."

"Excuse me," Edward recognized the voice that was coming from behind him: Emmett Scott, "Edward I need to have a word with you." Emmett looked relaxed, his dark hair was disheveled from the wind, and he was dressed far to extravagantly to be in the tavern. Tommy and Dylan exchanged looks.

"Privately." Emmett said firmly.

"Of course, father-in-law of mine," Edward retorted, "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen."

With a nod Edward walked to a quieter side of the tavern and sat at a wooden table. Emmett had two pints waiting. He let out a sigh and directed his attention to Edward.

"Caroline tells me that you're considering going to the West Indies." Emmett said, scratching his chin, "Is this true?"

Edward choked on his ale; he hardly believed that she went back to her family after what they did to her, "Yes that is true. I won't leave without her blessing."

"Would some compensation help with your decision?" Emmett said in a lower tone.

"I don't understand…" Edward said, finishing his ale.

"What I'm saying Edward, is I would be willing to make you wealthy if you leave Caroline." Emmett said coldly, "Go to the West Indies with enough gold in your pocket to start a new life. Away from Caroline."

"I'm sorry, Master Scott, but I have no intention of leaving Caroline." Edward said. Emmett nodded at one of the pints on the table; Edward started to gulp that one down, hoping to eliminate his nerves.

"Listen son, you can't think that you're good for her. You're a different kind of man." Emmett waved his hand at Edward, letting out another breath, "We all make mistakes when we're young, just be thankful that you have a way out."

"A way out?" Edward repeated, "With all due respect, Master Scott, Caroline and I are different, but we happen to be married regardless. I plan on honoring that commitment."

"Edward, you can still go to the West Indies, go and live your life, give Caroline a second chance. She's withering away, let her go, man." Emmett leaned in, he pulled a satchel of coins and plopped it on the table. It was heavy, more money than what Edward made in the past three months, "If you love her you'll let her live her life and give her what she deserves. Consider this a first installment."

Edward thought of Caroline, he thought of her sick and tired. How her body was withering away as the days grew colder. Caroline needed care; she needed warm food and bed to keep her well. As much as Edward wanted to provide for her, he couldn't keep her well. He was more aware of that now more than ever.

"You know she will never support this, boy." Emmett said as he eyed the satchel.

"But I can hope."

"I know what you did to Matthew, you've made enemies, Edward. Powerful enemies. What makes you think that they aren't planning on coming after you? After Caroline?" Emmett glared at him, "You know you don't have the protection for her, she would be safe with her family, in her home."

As much as Edward wanted to deny this, Emmett was right. His reasoning brought Edward the truth that he couldn't provide for Caroline. He could love her, but that did not improve her health, and didn't give her what she needed to be healthy. Edward sank the next pint and felt the room shift under him; he slowly sank further into despondency with every gulp of ale.

* * *

Caroline noticed the sun setting earlier; she drank some water as she waited for Edward's return. She knew he was at the taverns, but feeling weaker than usual she didn't feel like tracking him down and having him come home. She was relieved to know that her family was going to take her back if Edward left. Caroline felt secure but empty, while she was gaining back her family, she was losing the family she had now.

THUD.

Caroline turned with a startle as her father tossed Edward in. Pissed beyond belief he stumbled to the ground, Caroline got to her feet and looked at her father, her jaw dropped.

"This tosspot is a ruined man, Caroline! Unfit for life on land, much less at sea. If he goes to the West Indies, it's you who will suffer!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house. Caroline felt ill. She shook her head at her father.

"Father," Caroline walked to him, "Father!" Caroline felt her tears gather in her eyes as her father slammed the door. It was a lost cause, chasing after her father would only lead into another argument, something she did not feel like pursuing. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, trying to release the tension collecting on her skull and shoulders. She finally turned to Edward, who was struggling to get to his feet.

"Come, love." Caroline reset the chair that had fallen with Edward's entry, "Up with you now." She looped her arms around Edward's torso and guided him to the chair.

"THAT OLD MUCKWORM!" Edward belted, "HE'S WRONG ABOUT ME!"

"I hope it's so." Caroline sighed, removing the whisky bottle away from the table. She felt Edward's hand clasp hers.

"You believe me, don't you?" Edward said. Caroline looked at her husband's glazed eyes. Their blue brilliance dulled by the ale, "Can you not see me, standing out there on the deck of a ship that is sliding into port? There I am," Edward let out a small laugh; Caroline pulled away, "A man of quality… With a thousand doubloons spilling from my pockets like drops of rain. I can see it."

Caroline felt embarrassed for Edward. She wanted him to go back to herding sheep, or carpentry, or quite frankly anything that kept him from doing something as foolish as a life at sea… a life without her. She felt her heart breaking.

* * *

Edward woke the following morning in the same clothes he had wore the previous day. He blinked his dry eyes and turned his gaze to Caroline. Sleeping soundly she was not close to him like how they usually slept. Resting on her side her head was surrounded by the fluffy pillow, one hand rested by her face. She was beautiful even when she slept. Edward rubbed his eyes to encourage moisture in them. He knew now that it was only a matter of time before he would have to leave. Without prospects, he knew now that Caroline was better off without him, at least until he could support her, but he could not let her go. Edward couldn't break her heart, but he felt as though he already did.

Caroline opened her eyes to the morning light and to Edward's footsteps on the wooden floor. There was a moment of silence. Caroline didn't know what to say and was relieved when Edward interjected.

"Care," Edward started, he went over to the bed, "I was thinking… What if we just left together? Both of us."

Caroline smelt fresh bread as she pulled herself from the covers and helped herself to a slice, "Both of us? To the West Indies?"

"We could start over, get away from here." Edward said, "Be rid of these bloody bad eggs that plague Bristol, imagine us somewhere new."

"I'm trying to imagine that Edward, I am." Caroline turned to him, his eyes hopeful and clear, "But we have no means to go, to support ourselves. I can't go there and be homeless… Things would be different if we had money."

Edward took a large step towards Caroline, "We will have money. I'm going to town."

"Well alright," Caroline finished her bread, "I'm not feeling well I might go to town later if I feel up to it, perhaps I'll see you then?"

"Perhaps." Edward replied, he kissed her, but the kiss felt empty and strange. There was still resentment in her kiss, and Edward felt like Emmett was already poisoning her against him.

Caroline watched Edward ride to town from the front door; waving off to him she went back inside to change for the day. She removed her nightgown and took a look at her declining body. Caroline knew her body to be more voluptuous, but her breasts were noticeably smaller as well as her thighs, her stay still fit her surprisingly, but she realized now that she had the body of a peasant.

_Knock-knock-knock._

Caroline went to the door and opened it to see Rose standing behind it.

"Caroline, I was around the area and thought I would stop by." Rose pulled her in for a hug, "It's good to see you." Caroline saw Rose's eyes gaze over her body, "When was the last time you ate?"

"My mother asked me that…" Caroline let Rose in, "I've had some bread this morning, but the food we've had the past couple weeks hasn't done me any good."

"Well I brought you some muffins," Rose said, setting down a basket wrapped in red fabric, "Perhaps this will suffice."

"Oh, Rose," Caroline smiled, "I can't imagine what I would do without you."

With water and muffins, Caroline told Rose her recent troubles with Edward, and his plans to go to the West Indies, with or without her.

"So you'll be coming back to the manor then?" Rose asked, taking another bite of her muffin, "With all due respect, Caroline, I think you should do that for your health."

"Oh, Rose," Caroline shrugged off Rose's concerns, "I'm fine. I'm simply being a posh nancy. I'm sure things will turn around."

"Caroline, your parents are worried." Rose countered, "They both know that your life here with Edward is beyond difficult. They want you to live with them. They've actually asked me to tell you that."

Caroline sighed, "I can't leave Edward. I won't."

"It seems as though Edward plans to leave you though, have you considered that?" Rose replied.

Caroline felt annoyance towards Rose. Edward planned to leave, but it was for both of them, wasn't it? Caroline looked at her hands and rubbed them together for warmth.

"Think about it, don't you think Edward has only thought of himself since you've gotten married. He would have done something to get you better food, comfort, and shelter. Caroline, anyone with eyes can see that you're withering away." Rose said softly.

"That is not true!" Caroline retorted, "You can be so bold sometimes, Rose. Honestly, we are fine. If Edward could get work he would have gotten it…"

"Pardon me," Rose said looking down, "It wasn't my place."

Caroline smiled at Rose, accepting her apology even though she was right. Things should have unfolded differently, when Caroline turned her head to look at the sun to judge the time, her head spun. She was malnourished. At times she even felt it difficult to stand. Edward was selfish, it was his most undesirable trait, but it hurt her to know that he could stand seeing her this way.

"Care?" Edward pushed the door open, calling her name, "Oh… Hello, Rose."

"Edward," Rose nodded, "Pleasure to see you."

"How was town, love?" Caroline asked.

There was a momentary pause; Edward's eyes alternated his gaze between Rose and Caroline.

"I should be going!" Rose said, picking up on the social cue, "It was a pleasure to see both of you."

"See you soon, Rose." Caroline smiled and Edward nodded to her as she departed.

"I told Dylan that I would sign up. I'm… leaving in two days." Edward blurted, "Things are going to be different, Caroline, but they will be better." Edward sat at the table and extended his hands out to Caroline. She rested her cold hands with his.

"Edward…" Caroline sighed, she instantly felt hot tears rise in her eyes, "There is no stopping you is there? You're so ambitious."

She tried to smile and pull back her hands but Edward gripped them.

"I can't be this man anymore. I can't be a man without prospects. I'm doing this for us. We can have so much more." Edward ran his thumbs down her hands. He squeezed them like he used to, "Please don't cry, Care. I'll come back."

Caroline felt as if her heart was pulled from her chest. She looked at Edward, taking in his striking blue eyes, his sandy hair, and the scar on his cheek from Matthew. She blinked her tears away and wanted to hug him. She pulled herself from the chair and walked over to him. Their hands still intertwined she pulled him up and embraced him. Caroline took in his smell and his touch. She ran her hands down his back and felt her tears seep into his tunic.

"I wish you were happy with me." Caroline whispered.

Edward felt a solid lump in his throat; he was more than happy with Caroline, he was elated with her. She was everything he needed, and desired. The idea of parting with her made him feel as though he were in a bottomless pit, the sensation of falling further away from where he needed to be.

"I love you, Caroline." Edward whispered, she pulled away and looked back into his eyes, "I'm doing this because I love you."

For the first time in months Caroline saw Edward's eyes glaze over in tears. She took a breath and pulled him in for a kiss. One in which she felt the sparks of their true chemistry. She pulled away, not wanting to get to close to him when he would be leaving.

"I need to be alone." Caroline said softly, "I'm going for a ride."

Edward grabbed her cloak and gloves, and settled the hood on her head as she readied herself for the ride.

"A-are you going to the taverns tonight?" Caroline asked, wiping away her remaining tears.

"Perhaps…" Edward replied, a pint would do him good right now, "I'll be here when you get back."

When Edward went to the Auld Shillelagh, he sat at the bar and watched the level of his ale sink. He was going to leave, but refused Emmett's offer. He had every intention of returning for her, then they could move to London or a booming city with opportunity and experiences. They could travel together and not be bound to the expected lives of peasants.

Edward drank alone that night, nodding as men went up to him to take their ale, but alone in his thoughts he only pictured Caroline. Where would they be in two years? Edward tried to picture himself discovering gold, getting a grand commission, enough to come home and prove his worth to everyone who reminded him that Caroline was too good for him. He downed another pint and felt the room spin. Realizing his pocket was empty of shillings; he pulled at his jacket and decided to return home.

The sunset was resting behind the mountains, the autumn air cooled Edward's face and ears as he rode Apollo down the countryside. He approached their home, he noticed that a candle was lit, but the chimney didn't excrete fire. Edward wondered if he left a candle on, he was curious to find out why Caroline hadn't lit the fire if she was home.

He pushed open the door to see Caroline with her cloak still pulled over her shoulders and a full bag adjacent to the door. She put a smaller bag under her arm.

"Oy. Where are you going? The market?" Edward slurred, he realized he had drank more than he intended, the ale was just starting to take affect. Caroline bit her lip.

"No I…" Caroline stopped, she almost told him that she rode to her parent's, but decided not to. She was tired of this behavior and feeling weak.

Edward furrowed his brow. Caroline finally looked him in the eye. She took a breath and remained calm. She was confident in her decision.

"My parents have asked me to come live with them. And I'd like to." Caroline said firmly. She took her small bag and walked toward the larger bag by the door.

"What do you mean 'live with them'?" Edward asked, as he paced into the house, "You live here. With me."

"I'm sorry, Edward, but my father is right. You had a decent wage when you worked the farm. Why can you not be satisfied with that?" Caroline stated as she took another step towards him, "With me?"

Edward hesitated, his mind was swimming in ale, and with his judgment impaired he felt frustration and anger rise in him.

"Decent wage?" Edward looked back up, "That job was near as dammit to robbery! You want to be married to a peasant the whole of your life?"

"All right, Edward." Caroline said; she didn't want this to escalate any further, "All right."

Caroline took another deep breath before taking her things and leaving. Caroline felt the tension, this moment that was going to decipher their future, crossing a point of no return. She was leaving him.

Edward's heart started to race, he wanted her to stay, and he wanted to know that she would be here when he returned. He had to say something to make her say. Anything.

"You leave now Caroline, you'll never know what's coming to us…" Edward stated. Resting his hand a dining chair for stability, his gaze went to the table and he briefly thought of their wedding night.

Caroline froze for a moment. She could go back, she could set her things down and run into his arms, tell him to go to sleep again and she would realize how much she loved him the next day; but at this point, Caroline's head spun, she needed someone to take care of her, and Edward was more wrapped up in coin than he was with her. She opened the door and stepped out into the cold.

"Caroline?" Edward called, "CAROLINE!"

Edward saw her mount Alberta and slammed the door.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm glad to see that this story has some response, since Edward and Caroline aren't a popular ship (hardy har har), but we are getting closer to where the game starts and therefore the end of this story. However, I plan on continuing the story into an AU in which Caroline lives and finds Edward in the West Indies. The other characters (Ade, Blackbeard, Calico, Bonny, etc.) will come into play in this story. Let me know in the reviews or PM's if you would like to have the story continue. If not, I have one last epic chapter and the story will conclude there! Thanks all!


	19. Butterfly

_Bristol, England_

_November_

_1710_

Caroline still felt strange lying in her old bed and in her old home in general. She knew it was for the best, the soup she had was settling, and she felt warm for the first time in ages. Caroline had every reason to feel better, but her heart was still with Edward. She felt empty and lost. Her internal compass was telling her to go back to him, to get on Alberta and find him.

"Caroline?" Elizabeth said softly, closing the bedroom door behind her, "How are you feeling?"

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Much better, Mother." Caroline sat up, "I'm just having trouble falling asleep… I'm so used to Edward-" Caroline's breath caught in her throat. Even speaking of him induced tears, "Being with me."

"Caroline," Elizabeth whispered, she pulled in her daughter and patted her back, "Why don't I start you a bath? Or perhaps a cup of tea?"

Caroline closed her eyes, perhaps a bath would do her good, "Yes, I'll get undressed, I must get myself into a better state before bed."

Elizabeth wiped away Caroline's tears, "I'll have it started. Everything is going to turn out Caroline, Edward is young, and in time he'll grow up and become the husband he was meant to be."

Elizabeth pushed herself up from the white plush blankets and closed the door quietly. Caroline went to the window and saw the moon rising in the indigo sky. She thought of Edward again and what he was doing. How he was doing. She knew he probably returned to the taverns and her heart sank. She wondered if he felt the same way that she did, or if he was celebrating his newfound freedom.

Caroline waited until one of the servants beckoned her to the bathing quarters and asked if she needed assistance. She had forgotten that she used to have someone clean her. Caroline asked to be alone and started to take down her hair.

Looking at her face in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. Caroline's face was puffy and red from crying, her hands were fragile and bony, much like the rest of her body. For an instant, Caroline thought of Linette and watched more tears fall from her eyes. Caroline rinsed her face in the cool water in the porcelain basin set below the mirror and took deep breaths. She felt nauseated and weak. She saw her face was turning a pale green as she tried to hold down the soup.

Caroline started pulling at her stay and tried to keep her mind off her turning stomach. She hadn't seen her body in a mirror since the wedding and she didn't anticipate seeing it now. At that point she felt her stomach turn in a new direction and went to her chamber pot, vomiting up the soup.

"For the love of God," Caroline gasped as she poured the vomit from the pot out the window. She used water to clean it out, but the work of it only made her tired. She felt her stomach flutter again but didn't feel the need to vomit. _How could I? Even if I wanted to there is nothing inside of me…_

Caroline froze after thinking that. She walked to the floor length mirror, gazing at her face, her eyes traveled down her naked body to her stomach. She rested her hand just below her bellybutton and turned to her side, to observe her profile. Upon looking at her skeletal figure, she realized the bump that was resting on her pelvis was suspiciously large. She realized then that it was the only reason why her stay was fitting.

"Oh Christ," Caroline said out loud, she felt an odd urge to prod her abdomen and felt the stiffer surface, "Oh Christ!"

Caroline instantly felt light headed and sat on the cold ground. She found it difficult to breath; she absorbed the steam from the hot bath to grant her some serenity. Caroline realized that this explained everything. This was why Edward wasn't getting sick from the food, why she was constantly tired, and her unexplainable emotions. She tried to think of the last time she bled and couldn't. She closed her eyes and tried to remember a time when she felt most like herself. It was _months_ ago.

Caroline decided to get into the bath, now feeling that she had to be extra cautious with everything that she did. She sat straight up in the bath, afraid to move, afraid to think. Her mind was swimming in confusion and shock. She couldn't deny the fact that her and Edward did make love frequently, but with her timing and luck, she managed to not get with child. Caroline took a deep breath; she tried liberating the stress that had erupted inside of her. She rested her back against the tub and continued to breathe deeply and closed her eyes. She felt her body release the tension.

It was then, after a long period of resting that she felt it. The small turns in her lower abdomen, as if a butterfly took flight inside of her, small wings flapping away. She rested her hands above the movements, but couldn't feel them. Only her insides could detect the rapid movement that only took place for a minute. Caroline couldn't feel sad in that moment, the moment in which she felt the miracle inside of her. It was small and delicate, but was the most powerful thing she had ever felt. Edward was leaving, but now she had a piece of him.

Caroline rested in bed and thought about Edward. She would have to tell him. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what was best. How reliable was a seventeen year old? The only thing worse than Edward leaving was if he still left and knew about her condition. However, nothing would change if Edward stayed. He would still have his hunger for adventure and gold, only this time they would have a child. Caroline knew then that she couldn't tell Edward and perhaps he would return to this surprise.

Caroline woke that morning in a blurry fog, only to be reminded of the surprising turn her life had taken. She wondered if Edward would say goodbye the morning of his departure. She hadn't seen him since she left, but hopefully he would see her. A part of her wanted him to just leave, so she could have a clean cut from him, but at the same time she wanted him to hear what she had to say when he was sober.

Caroline pushed herself from her bed pulled open her bags, and realized that all of her peasant clothes would be too hot to wear in the heated manor. She went to her armoire and pulled open the doors. She started to sift through her old lounge robes and ended up pulling out a casual dress, but as she pulled it out another article of clothing grabbed her attention. Caroline pushed the other outfits away to see the eggplant dress still hanging in her closet. Caroline gazed at it for a moment. She remembered that night she got pissed and met Edward. She even felt a smile pull at her cheeks as she relived the memory and closed the doors.

Caroline dressed quickly, and came down the stairs, feeling light headed she clutched the rail hoping she wouldn't fall.

_Knock-knock-knock._

Caroline gazed around the corner and wondered if anyone would get the door. She felt inclined to since she was closest. She grasped the knob, opening the door slightly. Edward stood before her, Caroline's heart skipped a beat. He looked rested which pleased her, but she hid behind the door, to hide her loosened stay. Edward closed the gap between them as he rested his arm on the doorframe and leaned in.

"Caroline, I've just come to say goodbye." Edward let out a sigh, "I was still hoping to get your blessing before doing this."

Caroline tried kept her emotions under control. Caroline wanted him to stay. She had to remind herself if Edward did stay nothing would change, only that they would have a child who didn't deserve the lives that they had. They needed more for themselves and for their child. Caroline knew that he wasn't ready to be a father, but she still needed him alive for her sake and the sake of the child.

"I have an awful feeling about this," Caroline confessed, "You could be hurt out there and I couldn't handle that-"

"I'll be careful I promise," Edward interrupted, "And when I'm flushed with coin and set up I'll send for you, I will." Edward's eyes captured Caroline's; she wanted to believe him but had to keep her wits about herself now.

"Caroline!" Elizabeth called, "Come away, don't exert yourself!"

Edward pushed away from the doorframe and looked away. Caroline let out another breath and tried to think of the right thing to say. She had to think of her wellbeing and the child's, but frankly going to the West Indies seemed irrational. Hopefully Edward would realize that and come back to Bristol. There was a pause as she collected her thoughts.

"I can't promise I'll come, Edward." Caroline said, "If you leave on this _fool's errand_, I-I cannot promise you anything."

Caroline closed the door. Feeling her stomach roll at the idea of never seeing Edward again, but she had to let him go. He would realize that he had to come back for her; he _promised_ he would come back to her.

"Don't give up on me, Caroline!" Caroline heard Edward say from behind the door. She held the doorknob for support and closed her eyes, "Not when I need you the most."

Caroline covered her face and felt her abdomen tighten. She let out a breath and turned around, walking to the kitchen where her tea awaited like always. She sat at the table and started to sip it. Ben came and set a muffin in front of her and Caroline knew now she had to eat it, to consume it for the safety of what was growing inside of her.

"Do we have eggs, Ben?" Caroline asked, trying to not think about Edward, "I would love to have some."

"Of course, Lady Scott – Lady Ken-?" Ben blushed while stumbling on his words, "Lady Scott. How many?"  
Caroline looked away and rested her hand on her stomach, "Two, please."

"Who was at the door?" Elizabeth asked, as she sat next to Caroline, as she scooped out jam.

"It was Edward," Caroline said softly, hoping her voice wouldn't crack, "He came to bid me farewell."

"Well you're taking it awfully nicely," Elizabeth said, now reaching for her tea, "Did you give him your blessing?"

"Not exactly," Caroline said, "But at least he knows how I feel."

Elizabeth extended her arm and patted Caroline's hand, "He'll return. He just needs to grow up a bit, that's all."

"I'm just afraid…" Caroline started, Rose came out with two scrabbled eggs and Caroline smiled at her, and she started to poke at them, "I'm afraid he'll get hurt."

Caroline tried to eat as fast as she could, hoping to stuff it down and keep it down. Before she knew it her plate was empty. She felt relieved that it was settling.

"I don't think he'll die, Caroline. You're now in safe hands and I don't see your health declining at all now…" Elizabeth continued her statement, but Caroline felt her hearing fade out as she got lost in her thoughts.

Caroline's mind went to Edward dying, but also went to her own possibility of death. What her mother didn't know, what Edward didn't know, was that Caroline did have to worry about dying in childbirth. In which case, she greatly regretted her last encounter with Edward. She _loved_ Edward. She wanted him to know that if this was going to be their last time together. Caroline pushed herself from the table, feeling energized for the first time in months.

"I must go to town," Caroline said, not realizing she had interrupted her mother.

"What?" Elizabeth replied, "Caroline?"

Caroline rushed out of the dining room and grabbed her cloak and rushed out into the autumn air, she tacked Alberta and noticed Apollo was in the stall next to her. She patted him on the nose before rushing to the harbor. Caroline knew she would meet up with him before he left, he couldn't have gotten far. As Caroline pushed Alberta she finally made the turn to the harbor.

Men lined up as a ship pulled into port. She saw it was called _The Emperor_ and knew that was the ship that Edward would soon board. The men were speaking to one another as Caroline tied Alberta to a post and pushed her way through the men and their female counterparts. Mistaking two men as Edward, she knew this would be difficult.

"Caroline?" Caroline immediately recognized the voice behind her.

"Edward!" Caroline pulled her cloak over her before embracing his torso. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, feeling his arms around her, "I'm sorry!"

"Caroline, everything is fine, there is no need to apologize." Edward pulled away, his face scanning hers, taking in every detail before he would leave, "I love you, I will come back to you, I'll call to you, this will not be our last meeting."

Caroline ran her hand down his face, "I'll wait for you, I promise. However long, I'll wait for you."

"It's always been you, Caroline." Edward said, leaning in closer, "You've had me from the moment I saw you. I'll always be yours."

Caroline pulled him in for a kiss, one so passionate that she felt it in her entire body. She did not care about the onlookers; she only wanted to feel like this one last time before Edward left. After the passionate kiss, she gave him several small ones as he pulled away. As there embrace ended Edward ran his hands down Caroline's arms and grasped her hands. Giving them one last squeeze before letting go.

Caroline realized she was standing with other women as they waved off to their partners. She took her arms in to protect them from the wind. She rested both of them below the small bump on her abdomen as Edward waved to her one last time. Caroline waited for them to get settled as _The Emperor_ pulled from port, she watched Edward as he slowly started to shrink in the distance. She waited yet and saw one last wave from him, and as she waved back the butterfly flapped its wings inside of her.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello all! Just based on my views per day and reviews, I've decided to continue the story beyond this brief chapter. I was planning on it ending here in the original, therefore I had to make a few alterations for the story to continue which made this chapter shorter. Sorry about that! However, the story continues!

Take care.

- ACLegacies


	20. Dawn

_Bristol, England_

_November_

_1710_

Caroline had wished she didn't ride Alberta so hard when she dismounted her back at her home. She felt her stomach turn again and knew she had pushed herself too hard. The stress of Edward departing and the last couple weeks in general had seemed to impact her. She took a moment and rested against the stable door. Running her hands over her stomach in an attempt to calm the storm raging inside of her. She took in the crisp air and held down her breakfast. She thought of the precious gift inside of her and the nutrients it must have been denied when she was ill.

"Please," Caroline whispered, "Please, don't…"

Caroline covered her mouth and tried to remain calm. Any instance she felt nausea only caused her more stress now. She felt as though her body were against having this child, the way she felt tired all the time and was constantly ill. She was at war with herself. Caroline slid down the stable door and sat for a second. Still feeling light headed, she leaned to her side and gently lay on the ground. She closed her eyes and continued breath slowly in and out. She heard the back door close.

"Caroline?!" Rose blurted. Caroline opened her eyes to see Rose running to her, dropping a pale on the ground and coming to her aid, "Christ, are you well? Should I go for help?"

"No, Rose, I'm…" Caroline muttered, Rose placed her hand on her shoulder and encouraged her up, "I'm not well."

"Clearly! We must get you to bed, you can't be outside if you're ill, especially in this chill." Rose looped her arm under Caroline and assisted her up.

Caroline felt her head spin as she tried to give strength in her legs and her stomach lurched upward. Caroline turned away from Rose, stumbling alongside the stable until she turned the corner and vomited up her breakfast.

"Damn it!" Caroline swore, she felt her tears rise up in her, she felt helpless. Caroline rested her hand on her stomach, "I need this," she whispered, "Please, God. I need this…"

"Caroline?" Rose said softly, gently placing her hands on her shoulders as she guided her around the stable and back inside.

Caroline barely made it up the stairs, she had to hang on her bed post as Rose untied her stay and pulled down the blankets. Caroline rested in the bed.

"Can I get you anything?" Rose asked, "Perhaps some ginger tea?"

"Yes… Tea and… Cheese? Anything Rose, I need to eat." Caroline whispered firmly.

"Of course." Rose rushed out the door; Caroline felt a throbbing pain in her head. She rested on her back, one hand pressed against her cool forehead and another on her abdomen. Rose rushed in with a small plate of cheese and bread with a tall mug of tea.

"Here," Rose said, "Let me know if you need anything else."

Caroline nodded. She looked at the tea and went for it, rinsing the bile from her mouth and throat. She took a small cube of cheese and nibbled it. Caroline felt her stomach turn and placed both hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes and willed the butterfly to fly.

"Please, my sweet," she whispered, "Please let me know you're there."

Caroline kept her eyes closed; she felt her body relax and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Caroline…" Edward whispered, "I'm sorry."

Caroline rested on the cold snow, she pushed herself up, but Edward forced her back down.

"Edward?" Caroline whimpered, "What are you doing?"

Edward's legs crunched as he pushed himself up from the shallow snow and straddled her. Caroline looked at Edward as he pulled out a knife. She instantly recognized it as the knife he killed Matthew with. Edward slashed at her dress, exposing her baby bump.

"Edward!" Caroline said as she watched him, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry." Edward said blankly, he raised the knife slowly, until it was over his chest, he placed his other hand on the hilt as it rose above her stomach.

"EDWARD, STOP! NO!" Caroline screamed, but she was unable to move.

Edward used all the force in his body to stab the knife into her stomach.

* * *

Caroline woke to her own scream. She blinked back the image of Edward stabbing her in the stomach and felt a sharp pain again, but not nearly as sharp as the stab in her dream. Caroline looked around the dark room and realized she had slept into the night. Feeling the pain in her abdomen she immediately pulled the blanket down and sat up. Just between her legs were small spots of red.

"No," Caroline whimpered as she pushed herself from the bed, she placed a hand over her opening and rushed to her water basin.

Caroline removed her breeches and inspected the small amount of spotting on them, and pulled up her underdress, knotting it securely under her breasts as she slowly removed her hand, the blood was a dark purple in the moonlight and her heart began to race. Feeling faint, Caroline sat down by the water basin. She wiped herself and felt more blood.

"Christ, no," Caroline felt her abdomen tighten and a strong sensation to push, "No!" Caroline yelped as her pulse began to quicken.

Her body took over; she adjusted herself onto her knees and sat on her heels. Watching more blood escape from between her legs. She rested her arms against the long window. She looked outside at the moon and how the blue light poured in. Caroline felt another sharp pain and surrendered herself. Looking out at the city before her, letting her body take its course.

She wished Edward were with her, but at the same time the solidarity made it easier. Caroline felt her abdomen contract again and she finally felt herself relax. Caroline looked at the moon; she didn't want to look down but finally did.

Caroline let out a quiet cry when she saw the small round mass between her legs. It looked no larger than a chicken breast. She felt her throat burn and her chest collapse, hear heart exploded with pain in her ribcage, and for a moment, Caroline felt like she was going to die. The overwhelming sadness was like nothing she had ever experienced. Caroline wasn't afraid of the mass, she picked it up and let it rest in her hand.

It was loose, the membrane that surrounded her miracle, she pulled at it until it let free and exposed what was once inside her.

"So small," Caroline wept, "I'm so sorry, my love. I tried." Caroline bowed her head and let out her tears, she let them fall from her face. They flooded down her face and off her jaw. If only she knew, if only she was observant, Caroline thought of everything she could have done to save this miracle. The sadness exploded through her body and she began to shake.

Caroline took one small clean rag from beside her and placed her small gift on it. Pulling the mass from it as she wrapped her child inside the white fabric. She could decipher that it was a human, but not if her baby were male or female. She could see the dark spots in the skull where eyes would be, a tiny parted mouth, the small arms and legs that were protruding from its abdomen, and the small fingers and toes. Caroline counted them all, perfectly forming. She ran her fingertip along the small head, and felt the smooth skin of the membrane. Caroline even pulled cranium to her lips, giving it a kiss as just as small as the body.

"My baby!" Caroline yelled out louder than she needed to, "I'm sorry…" she sputtered. Caroline shook harder, she pressed her tiny offspring to her chest as she continued to grieve, wishing that somehow it could come back to life.

"Caroline? I heard you scream-" Elizabeth said walking into the room, "OH, CHRIST! CAROLINE!"

Caroline opened her eyes to the light of her mother's candle as she set it to the ground. She felt her arms around her and one of Elizabeth's warm hands on top of hers. Caroline's tears distorted her vision, but she slowly removed her hands from her chest, exposing the small baby to Elizabeth. With the white fabric embracing the body, and the hand resting next to the face, the baby looked at ease, in a deep sleep.

"Oh, Caroline," Elizabeth's voice instantly cracked as she rested her head on Caroline's shoulder and let out her own sobs. Elizabeth's thumb ran across the baby's forehead and she let out more weeps.

Caroline tried to breath, but the sadness constricted her lungs. She thought of her mother and when Caroline was a child. After Caroline's sister died her mother had several miscarriages and now Caroline could relate, and admired her mother's strength to keep trying after she felt this indescribable sadness.

"This happens, Caroline." Elizabeth said as she pulled white fabric over the face, "You have an angel looking out for you now."

Caroline closed her eyes, "Why? Why would this happen?"

"I wish I knew, my sweet." Elizabeth said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"My miracle…" Caroline whispered.

* * *

Caroline and Elizabeth grieved for hours, watching the sky turn from indigo to purple, until they ran out of tears. Caroline set the bundled white fabric carefully down under the window. The white cloth sat in the fading moonlight.

"No one has to know, Caroline." Elizabeth said, "This can remain between us for now, until you can handle this yourself."

Caroline nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother, "I tried. I didn't know, but I tried."

"I know," Elizabeth said softly, "You didn't know what to expect. You will recover, darling. I promise… Let's get you a bath."

Elizabeth took the rags, and wiped the floor clean of the evidence of Caroline's miscarriage, and she took the baby's remains with her. Caroline rested in the bath and laid her hands on her tender stomach. She closed her eyes and wished for it to move again, but she knew it wouldn't. Her sorrow overcame her again. While she bled, it was significantly less. She wiped the blood away and cleaned herself. Elizabeth set out a new nightgown and padded undergarments for her bleeding. It seemed her mother knew this process all too well, Caroline hoped she would never feel this sadness again.

* * *

The following morning Caroline woke early to the cramps in her stomach. She rolled to her side to see her mother next to her. A light blanket over her, she stirred as Caroline did and woke.

"Mother," Caroline said before dissolving into tears again.

"Oh, darling," Elizabeth pushed herself up, "You'll feel happiness again, I promise. You'll feel love again and you will conceive another."

"I wanted this one, Mother." Caroline's eyes were sore from the previous night, she tried to maintain her tears, "I wanted this one… How did this happen?"

"It happens, my sweet. It just does. I know your frustration, but it is something women go through. You will survive this. You don't have to face this alone, I am here with you and you will recover." Elizabeth said, she held her daughter's hand and pulled her up, "We must burry the baby, Caroline."

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to wrap her mind around the current event. She had just found out she was pregnant and now she was not. It was a brief moment, but powerful nonetheless. Caroline's mind went back to the day when Edward told her she didn't understand what loss was. She had to admit to herself that he was right. She knew what loss was now, having her husband leave, and her child taken away; she couldn't imagine a stronger sadness.

"Try and get up, we must prepare." Elizabeth stated softly. She pushed herself from the bed and left. Caroline's eye traveled to the bedside table on the other side of the bed. She saw the white fabric again and felt her heart break. It seemed to break every time she saw it. She would accept the death and then be reminded of it, sinking back into the hole she wished she could climb out of.

Elizabeth returned with what looked like a jewelry box. She wiped her tears as she walked to the bed, placed it down, and opened the box. Caroline realized that it was a small coffin. One so small that it had to be custom made. Made of fine pinewood and stained with a rich color, it was truly beautiful. It was lined with white fabric, a little bed where her child would rest forever.

"It was supposed to be Haytham's…" Elizabeth's voice cracked, "After my first, we had to prepare for a second, just in case. He was… too big for it."

Caroline pushed herself from the bed and tied a robe around her. She went to the other side of the bed with Elizabeth. Caroline wrapped her arms around her mother, holding her until her sobs subsided.

"I was hoping we would never have to use it." Elizabeth wiped her tears and ran her hand down the soft fabric, "But now your child can rest in peace."

Caroline went to the bedside table and wrapped her hands around the small bundle of fabric and felt the body of her child. Caroline turned to the bed and slowly placed it in the white bed. Tucking the fabric around it to ensure its safety. She kissed the small protruding bump where she knew the head rested, before her and Elizabeth pressed the coffin shut. Elizabeth secured the golden latches on the side, concealing the body into a soft perfect world.

Elizabeth took her own cloak and wrapped the coffin in a red rag, placing it into a basket to disguise it, and a pot of black paint, Caroline didn't know what the paint was for, but didn't ask questions. Caroline took the basket as they went out to the back door. Elizabeth took her daughter's hand as they walked into the back yard. Elizabeth guided her past the stables and down a small path; it eventually led to the wooden fence at the end of their property. Elizabeth pulled herself over the fence, taking the basket and guiding Caroline over it as well. They continued to walk a distance until they were in a barren field.

The sun was just rising as they made it to the field. A soft wind whistled through the grass as the sun was peaking over the hills. Elizabeth led Caroline to what looked like a small orchard of trees that was gated with an iron fence that went up to Caroline's shoulder. Elizabeth pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the gate, pulling her daughter inside. Caroline counted eight trees that were at the back of the square enclosure. She walked to the one furthest to the left. It was an elegant apple tree that was barren, leaves covered the bottom of the tree, but Caroline saw the headstone. She looked at all the eight barren trees and saw all the painted headstones.

She gazed at them. Reading them as she walked past every apple tree, _Margaret Caroline Lawton Scott May 1__st__, 1687 – May 1__st__, 1687; Haytham Emmett Scott September 26__th__, 1688 – September 26__th__ 1688. _Caroline reached the next apple tree and froze. _Jennifer Victoria Scott February 3__rd__, 1693 – December 12__th__, 1701. _She remembered her sister fondly before walking past the next five, _Lilly Anne Scott April 3__rd__, 1703 – April 4__th__, 1703; Jacob Lazarus Scott May 20__th__, 1704 – May 20__th__, 1704; Zachariah Elias Scott June 22__nd__, 1705– June 22__nd__, 1705; _and the last two trees, _Anthony Jared Scott January 1__st__, 1706 - January 1__st__, 1706; _and_ Alexandria May Scott January 1__st__, 1706 - January 1__st__, 1706. _It was strange that Caroline didn't recognize the names besides Margaret, Caroline, and Haytham. She didn't realize her mother had birthed twins either. It was all a secret, but they lived on in Caroline because of her lengthy name.

"There is a space here," Elizabeth walked passed Alexandria's grave, removing vines that had grown over an old shovel, digging a fairly deep hole before turning to her daughter, "Do you have a name for you baby?"

"Oh…" Caroline thought to herself, she kneeled down with the basket by the grave as Elizabeth wiped a blank stone, removing the dirt from it, "I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl."

"I didn't know either, Caroline." Elizabeth said, "You just have to go with what your heart tells you."

Elizabeth pushed herself from the ground, "I'll leave you, and I will be just outside the gate. I find this easier to do alone."

Caroline nodded in agreement.

Caroline pulled out the small casket and set it in the grave, she collected the paint from the basket as well. She looked around and took in the autumn air. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a fitting name for her baby. A part of her felt as if it were a girl. Her mind continued to whirl as she pushed the moist brown dirt over the casket. Her eyes looked at the rising sun over the hill.

Caroline pulled the paintbrush from the basket and dipped it in the black paint. Her hand rested hesitantly over the smooth rock. She carefully began to write the name as her tears distorted her vision.

_Dawn Linette Kenway November 17__th__, 1710 – November 17__th__, 1710._

* * *

Days passed and Caroline rested in her bed. She would watch the sun rise and close her eyes, waking again to see the sun had set and would close her eyes, starting the process again. She let herself grieve but would rest again. Caroline never felt hungry, she felt nothing but constant fatigue. One thing Caroline did notice was that she never dreamt.

"Caroline?" Elizabeth said as she stepped into her room and closing the door behind her, "You must eat, darling."

Elizabeth opened her eyes to the setting sun again.

"I'm so tired, Mother." Caroline mumbled.

"Well, have some dinner and go back to sleep." Elizabeth countered, sitting at the end of the bed with a bowl of soup and a steaming cup of tea, "You can't recover unless you have something to eat."

Caroline eyed the soup, she didn't want to eat, and her body didn't feel it could exert the energy to eat it.

"It's Pease soup, your favorite." Elizabeth tried to encourage her, extending the bowl to her.

Caroline took the warm bowl into her hands, she started sipping at the soup and realized that she was starving the moment she swallowed the warm substance. Taking in the peas, celery, and broth made her feel warm inside. She drank the tea and set the plate and mug aside.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Better… I believe…" Caroline said, gazing out the window at the setting sun.

"I'm pleased. Your child will live again. You will see pieces of her in your next child." Elizabeth placed her hand on Caroline's knee, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Caroline closed her eyes and envisioned her child and for the first time she didn't cry. Instead she felt a smile pull at her cheeks at the idea of encountering her baby again.

"You know that I see Margaret in you, and Haytham." Elizabeth smiled, "I have always believed that spirits can come back again."

"I believe that, too." Caroline said, looking at her mother again, she let out a sigh and rested back on the bed.

"Rest, darling." Elizabeth said, "I will see you in the morning."

* * *

There was something about time. Caroline remembered that night that Edward said, "That time was a peculiar thing," something endless and constantly flowing. When Caroline woke up two weeks after her miscarriage she saw the falling snow outside her window. Realizing that November was coming to an end. She had hardly left her quarters, but today she pulled herself from the bed and looked outside. The light snowflakes danced down from the sky and for the first time in a long time, Caroline felt the urge to go outside.

Caroline rinsed her body with a damp cloth from her water basin. She pulled on a warm dress and went downstairs. She heard the grandfather clock chime and her mother and father talking down in the living quarters. She stopped for a second, listening to their conversation briefly.

"She must marry again, Elizabeth." Emmett's voice stated firmly, "We cannot have her here forever. If Edward doesn't return, she is better off with someone who can treat her well."

"Caroline is ill right now, if you've noticed her state… Marriage is the last thing she should be thinking about. Her commitment is still with Edward." Elizabeth said.

"I've spoken to Master Anderson," Emmett said, "He happens to still have interest in Caroline, despite she's married."

Caroline started down the stairs, taking louder steps than necessary to announce her entrance. She walked past the arch leading into the living quarters and started for the kitchen.

"Caroline!" Emmett's voice boomed, "It's good to see you're doing better."

"Thank you, Father." Caroline tried to smile, "I think I'm going to go for a walk this morning, it's truly beautiful."

"Would you like company?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, thank you, Mother." Caroline retorted, "I won't be going anywhere far."

Her parents nodded in unison. Caroline had her breakfast and took her winter clothing before heading out the back door and down the path to their family plot. Caroline pushed open the gate and gazed at the headstones lined up. She turned to the right and headed to the last one. Caroline knelt down to wipe the fresh snow from the headstone.

"Oh Dawn," Caroline said, "I will live for you, I have wanted you the moment I knew you were inside of me."

Caroline felt a lump in her throat but warmth in her chest as well. She almost felt that Dawn was encouraging her recovery. While Caroline still felt empty, her life was becoming full with the idea of seeing Dawn live in her other children. Caroline felt that her spirit would live on and guide her where to go. She realized that moving on didn't mean she would forget. She would cope and accept the death. Grieving when she felt she needed too. But everyday that passed, she felt the need to live for Dawn. Reminding herself to live for Dawn pushed her from the hole she was in, allowing her to take steps to finding happiness again.

* * *

_Bristol, England_

_February_

_1713_

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Caroline started to eat again, feeling her body grow stronger, her clothing began to fit her again. Her hair was thicker and stronger. Her eyes seemed to glow again. Her skin began to feel normal after months of crying. Caroline started to see the world in color instead of black and white. She started taking trips to the market with Rose and tried to continue living her life again. She would visit Dawn once a week to remind herself to live for her child and move forward.

Caroline decided to go for a ride that morning. Taking in the crisp winter air, Alberta walked along the side of the road. Caroline wasn't sure where she was going, but she continued to take in the scenery. It wasn't until Alberta rode past Edward's old home did she pull Alberta to a stop.

Caroline viewed the mess. Nothing but blackened stacked boards haphazardly placed into one large pile. Caroline dismounted Alberta and walked slowly to the property. It had been years since she'd seen it. Perhaps it was too hard to relive that night three years ago. She felt a morbid curiosity rise in her to investigate the property.

Caroline stepped into the pure snow, taking one large board and pulling it away, looking for any remains that had fallen. Caroline noticed that a jewelry box was torn open, as well as a decrepit dresser, evidence that someone had plundered the home. Caroline twisted her engagement ring around her finger.

Once some of the boards were moved aside, Caroline walked along the charred wooden floor, burned articles of clothing were scattered, and Caroline picked up what looked like one of Linette's old dresses. Caroline noticed her old travel bag as well, empty of her old goods. She continued to look under old furniture, until she stepped on one squeaky floorboard.

Stepping on it again, Caroline wondered why this one floorboard creaked over the rest. She knelt down next to it and ran her fingers around the board, eventually knocking on the surface to hear a hollow echo. Her fingers pulled at the board until it popped open. Caroline felt fear spring up in her as she slowly extended her arm into the shallow hole. As her arm traveled along the bottom of the pit, her fingers finally felt the rough surface of aged leather. She pulled it out slowly.

It was different from any journal that Caroline had seen, ancient and fragile. Caroline rested it flat before pulling at the leather string that held the journal closed. Once she opened the pages, she looked at a foreign language. Strange shapes and images filled the pages, all illustrated with a cheap quill. Caroline couldn't read the words; instead she flipped to the title page where she saw a red line over the original lettering and above it read, "First Civilization".

"What on God's green earth?" Caroline questioned.

She continued to flip through the books until she saw red marks and reading the page. Trying to follow the translation. She found images that confused her, one was an orb that contained holes around it, the illustrator tried to express that light traveled out of these holes from the orb. Caroline read the red ink above the image, "Apple of Eden". She flipped through it faster, her eye captured by the red cross that reminded her of the Knights Elite, "Templar Order must be stopped".

"What?" Caroline gasped as she closed the book. Tying the strings back to hold the journal closed. A part of her felt that the book was rubbish, but why was it hidden? In the Kenway's home no less. She held it to her chest and decided to walk around the house, trying to find any other evidence of loose floorboards. In her attempt to find more, a glimpse of silver caught her eye.

She carefully walked over to the source; she pushed some coal and rubbish out of the way, exposing a white hilt of a knife. Caroline instantly recognized it as Matthew's knife.

"Christ…" Caroline whispered, running her fingers along the smooth white exterior and the blade, removing the built up residue it had collected over the years. Caroline pictured Edward throwing it into the fire to hopefully throw away all the evidence.

However, as Caroline cleaned it, at the base of the hilt Caroline noticed one mark, she had mistaken it for old blood, but as she rubbed the read grew light and vibrant, it was the cross that she had seen in the old journal. Caroline felt shock plunge through her. Stunning her to that spot. She held the journal and knife to her chest. She tucked the journal into her bodice for safety and held the knife.

She urged Alberta home as fast as she could take her. Clinging onto the journal and knife, she realized this held importance; she would have it for safekeeping, and hopefully find out the meaning behind the journal and how Matthew's knife related to it all.

Caroline rushed into the library, sitting at the desk by the window and pulled open the journal again and set the knife aside. She turned the page back to the illustration of the red cross and compared it to the one on the hilt of the knife. They were identical. Caroline's eyes went back to the red writing, trying to decipher the meaning behind it. _A plan in motion, control is our order. Juno WILL RETURN. Let the light guide us in the right direction._

"Caroline!" Rose called as she ran up the stairs.

Caroline jumped and put the knife in the journal, putting it in a drawer as she grabbed a random book and opened it.

"This came in the mail." Rose said breathlessly, "What are you reading?"

"Uhh…" Caroline turned to the book cover, "The Mechanics of Proper Trade… My father's."

Rose gave her a strange look before she handed the parcel to Caroline.

Caroline turned the envelope and read that the letter was addressed to her. Here eye went up to the corner to see the return address simply stated, "Edward Kenway".

"Oh, my God." Caroline gasped as she tore the envelope and pulled out the paper, her eyes scanned the letter and noticed that it had length. She was relieved that he was alive at the time he wrote the letter. It took about a month to get to her, but it was there regardless. Caroline started to read the letter:

_January 2__nd__, 1713_

_My Dearest Caroline,_

_ I have thought about you everyday since our last encounter. I wanted to let you know that I'm doing well regarding my health. Yet, my journey on The Emperor has taken a rather unexpected turn. I must write with haste, for we are sailing soon._

_ I managed to make allies on the ship, one of which is an African man named Friday. He is my age, but has managed to save my skin numerous times. I heard our captain discussing the treaty that was being planned with the Spanish and Portuguese. Our captain decided to plunder a large man-o-war ship in an attempt to give us a grand commission before the needs of privateers disappeared. This turned out to be an enormous mistake. _

_ Friday and I have managed to survive, but our captain and crew weren't so lucky. However, the captain, Edward Thatch, has taken Friday and I as crewmembers on his ship. We are headed for the West Indies. I will write to you if I can, but until then, I will think of you always and wish you the best._

_ All my love,_

_ Edward_

"Christ," Caroline said, "I don't know what to think."

"Is he coming back?" Rose asked, "What does it say?"

"Edward is not coming back," Caroline stated as she folded the letter, "He's heading for the West Indies. He's on a ship, under the leadership of Edward Thatch."

"Edward Thatch?" Rose said slowly, ensuring that she heard Caroline correctly.

"Do you know him?" Caroline asked as her heart raced.

"My brother has encountered him and written about him," Rose said her expression suddenly became very concerned, "He's a pirate, Caroline. And a bloody good one I might add."

"Is your brother coming home, Rose? Anytime soon?" Caroline breathed.

"Not for months, I'm not sure. His last letter stated he would visit in March." Rose continued, "Why do you ask?"

"I need passage to the West Indies."


	21. The Stranger

_Bristol, England_

_February_

_1713_

"CAROLINE, LISTEN TO REASON!" Emmett roared, his sound amplified in the corner's of Caroline's room, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY, YOU ARE TWENTY-ONE YEARS OLD, YOU MUST GET MARRIED! You refused Anderson and you will NOT REFUSE MASTER BRADFORD!"

"Careful, Father. You'll give yourself a nose-bleed." Caroline retorted calmly. Emmett stood close to his daughter, towering over her. Caroline closed her eyes and braced for the inevitable slap to the face. She was older now, her stance was strong and frankly her beatings were getting weaker as her father grew older.

"You best know your place, Lass," Emmett grabbed the shoulder strap of her stay and pulled her close, "I will not have any hesitation throwing you out in the cold again."

Emmett pushed her away. Caroline stumbled slightly but caught herself.

"Fucking bastard," Caroline said under her breath as she turned to her armoire, pulling open the door and looking into the mirror that hung just inside. The redness flared on her pale cheek. Things had gotten significantly worse since Rose's brother wrote that he was going to settle in the New World for a year before even considering returning to Bristol. Caroline knew if she didn't leave soon, she would be betrothed again.

Her mind was not on Master Bradford's visit. He had inherited a large trade business from his father. Naturally, with Emmett shipping tea, the match would be ideal.

_Knock-knock-knock._

"Come in." Caroline said as she sifted through her clothing.

"Have you found something to wear for Master Bradford?" Rose asked, approaching the armoire, eyeing the selection of dresses.

"Not quite, I'm afraid," Caroline let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry again for my brother. I know you were relying on him…" Rose said, pulling at her long dark braided hair.

"It's fine, Rose. I'm sure I'll find another way to the West Indies." Caroline said. As she sifted she eventually came to the end of her closet, running into the eggplant gown.

Caroline raised her hand to the hanger and pulled the gown down. She turned and rested it on the bed. She ran her fingers on the soft material and remembered that night almost three years ago.

"I wonder if it would even fit," Caroline said, looking at her body that had filled out since she entered adulthood.

"It would be entertaining to see," Rose smiled, "Let's get you a corset."

While Caroline struggled, the dress seemed to only be tight around her bosom; she took a breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe that you convinced me to go out that night without undergarments." Caroline laughed, "That was so much fun."

"Well you certainly look striking, Caroline." Rose said, "I don't see why not. Perhaps Master Bradford will be worth dressing up for."

Rose bowed her head; she seemed to be saddened by something. While her smile rested on her lips, it did not extend to her eyes like it normally did.

"Rose?" Caroline asked, "Are you well?"

"I'm afraid…" Rose said, "I have been having troubles in my own love life."

"Oh." Caroline eyed Rose, realizing that they had not discussed men for sometime, "Would you like to discuss?"

"Oh! No, Caroline," Rose laughed, "I believe my difficulties are beyond my control at this point."

Caroline thought Rose was blinking back tears, but it could have been a trick of the candlelight.

"Come now, let's get you ready for Master Bradford." Rose said, pulling out some balm and applying it to her lips and cheeks.

Caroline waited in her eggplant gown in the living quarters, sitting on the elegant couch like she had with Matthew. However, she wasn't nervous like she was with Matthew. Her heart still remained with Edward... Wherever he was.

_Knock-knock-knock._

Rose went to the door, smiling at Caroline before pulling the door open.

"Evening, you must be Master Bradford." Rose said in the sweetest voice, "Please do come in."

Caroline heard the thumps of boots enter her home.

"Lady Caroline is just in here," Rose extended her arm to the archway, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, what is your name?" Bradford asked.

"Oh, I'm Rose." Rose blushed slightly, and now Caroline wished to see Master Bradford.

"Well Rose, thank you for your kindness. Have a pleasant evening." Master Bradford retorted his voice was as smooth as honey.

Caroline quickly adjusted her skirt, and removed her ruby ring form her left hand to her right. She cleared her throat and adjusted her bun before Master Bradford entered the living quarters.

Master Bradford was incredibly striking. He wore a red jacket that went well with his tan skin and his gold-buckle boots were glistening in the candlelight. His jaw was strong and his black hair was pulled back into a matching red tie. He smiled impeccable white teeth before running his hand over his hair. His smile faded into a crooked grin. Caroline couldn't help it; her heart skipped a beat as she rose to greet him. He was slightly taller than Edward but appeared to be more muscular.

"Lady Caroline…" Bradford's smooth voice escaped his mouth.

"Master Bradford, please call me Caroline." Caroline smiled as Bradford took her hand into his, pressing his full lips to her flesh.

"Call me Eric," he said, "I heard your parents have left town…"

"Yes, an urgent emergency, unavoidable, I'm afraid…" Caroline felt her heart rate quicken. She was out of practice when engaging with the opposite sex.

"That works in my favor," Eric said, smiling that crooked grin again, "I have plans for us tonight, if you would accompany me this evening."

"Of course." Caroline smiled.

Eric extended his elbow out to escort Caroline, which she accepted, and they went down to the carriage. Sitting in it and hearing the door close made her think of her wedding night. She glanced down at her ruby ring and instantly felt guilty. As much as she wanted to love Eric, her heart still was with Edward.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, faking a smile.

"Well… Just for a ride." Eric said, he opened a box on the ground, taking out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

The horse started to pull the carriage, the lantern hanging outside of the carriage swung and hit Eric with a warm light and Caroline gazed into his warm hazel eyes. Eric didn't smile; he simply poured the wine and handed a glass to Caroline.

Caroline took a sip of the rich red wine, "I'm sure you know about me…"

"I know that you were once married," Eric said, looking at her.

Caroline noticed a sweet sadness in his eyes, "I-I…" Caroline looked down, her mind faded to Edward's embrace and his smell that she refused to forget.

"Is there something the matter?" Eric asked.

"No. I'm just…" Caroline felt her internal compass spin and followed its direction, "My heart still rests with him."

To Caroline's surprise, Eric let out a sigh. He smiled even before turning to her again.

"I'm actually pleased to hear that, Caroline," Eric shook his head, "You have no idea."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"My heart rests with someone else as well. Completely and fully." Eric replied placing a hand on his chest.

Caroline felt her cheeks redden at the idea of loving Eric. While she loved Edward, her mind still travelled.

"I met a woman here three years ago," Eric looked up at Caroline, "No one would approve, but she was everything I ever wanted. Confident, kind, smart, and gentle… We were lovers, and I would marry her if I could. " Eric's voice faded, "I believe you know her."

Caroline put the pieces together in that moment. Her mind went back three years ago to the night at _The Seven Stars_. She remembered a blonde girl who pulled Rose away from Caroline and Edward, _Bradford is at the Dove, he's been looking for you!_ The blonde girl had stated. Caroline turned to Eric.

"Rose, you love Rose!" Caroline exclaimed a part of her wanted to cheer in excitement.

"I do. I love her." Eric smiled, "The reason I wanted you to go on this ride with me is because I plan to run away with her. No disrespect to your family of course, Caroline, Rose never mentioned the family she was working for until I was approached by your father. It was then that I realized who you were and eventually, where I could find the love of my life. I want to take her to the New World."

Caroline's jaw dropped. Rose was clearly unaware of this plan.

"I'm lucky to know that my trading can be done where ever I am, and I have the luxury to move where I please. I want to start fresh at the New World." Eric took another sip of wine, "I've proposed this idea to Rose, but she does require some persuading."

Caroline nodded, sipping at the wine.

"She told me that she doesn't want to leave you. Our relationship has had a bit of a rough patch since that conversation…" Eric told her sternly, "I believe with you joining me, we can persuade her to come."

Caroline nodded again, "I do require transport to the West Indies…"

"Well, the sooner the better? I certainly have trade ties in Havana." Eric asked, "I assure you that my frigate is well armed with the finest crew to ensure a safe journey."

Caroline turned her gaze, was Eric worth trusting? What about her family? Was she going to leave them? Caroline eyed Eric, she had to give him an answer. She saw his face fall; his eyes widened as he pulled himself closer to her.

"Please, Caroline." Eric requested, "I beg of you to do this. It is the only way that Rose and I can be together."

Caroline looked at Eric, she had wanted the opportunity to reunite with Edward, but now it seemed to have arrived so quickly that her mind whirled with possibilities.

"Caroline," Eric took her hand, "Have you ever wanted to start over? To go to a place that no one knew you and you could ignore your old story since you could create a new one?"

Caroline thought about Edward, how she could go and be someone else. She could change her name, occupation, and whatever she could do to release herself from the prison of the upper class world.

"Please, tell me you'll come." Eric pleaded, squeezing Caroline's hand.

"When will we leave?" Caroline smiled. The idea of this adventure was coursing through her veins, she would find Edward, and they would reunite, and start over.

"As soon as possible, I know that your parents are gone-" Eric shrugged.

"No." Caroline interrupted, raising her hand, "If I am to join you on this quest, I will have to say proper goodbyes. Especially to my mother…"

"When will your parents return?" Eric asked, "We cannot convince them of this plan! We should leave when they aren't here-"

"I am aware, Eric!" Caroline said, "We'll have to play it out smoothly. I will pretend to love you, and you will pretend to love me. Propose to me and then I will tell them that we will marry in the New World. They will let me go then."

"All a façade, of course." Eric said.

"Indeed." Caroline said, "My father is absolutely set on me getting married as soon as possible, if we play the situation correctly, I can convince my mother, too."

The carriage pulled to a halt, back at the front door of the manor. Eric stepped out of the carriage and assisted Caroline out.

"Perhaps we should present this plan to Rose." Eric said as he escorted Caroline up the steps.

Caroline took a deep breath, she was taking the first step to finding Edward and her heart couldn't agree with her more.

* * *

"WHAT?" Rose gasped, "You both are bonkers, the lot of you, this is insane."

"Rose, you've known that I've wanted to be with you from the moment you shamelessly drank my pint!" Eric said, "This is how we can be together. I can dress you in the finest robes, no one will know of our difference in social status in the New World!"

"I know, Eric, but this…" Rose paused.

"You can see your brother! Please Rose, do you want to be a servant for the whole of your life?" Eric countered.

Caroline immediately thought of Edward when he said that, with the tone of desperation in his voice, she felt so much unfinished business with Edward.

"This plan…" Rose whispered, gesturing to Eric and then Caroline.

"It will work, Rose." Caroline retorted, "I simply must get the blessing from my parents or I will never be at ease."

Rose looked at both of them again, a smile pulled at her cheeks, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Caroline knew the first day of the plan would be the hardest. It would be the lying that would get her caught, but if she could accept this story to be true, she would be able to fool her parents and find Edward. She got dressed that morning and watched the sun rise. She thought of Dawn and how her spirit led her to this moment. She would find Edward and unite with her soul mate.

Caroline walked downstairs gluing on a smile as she entered the dining room. Rose was setting out bread and jam, eyeing her politely; completely aware of what was going to take place as Caroline sat with her parents.

"Look at you," Elizabeth said, "I imagine your visit with Master Bradford went well."

"It did indeed." Caroline smiled, "He's a kind man, I can see myself living a life with him." Caroline looked at her mother and then her father, she tried to maintain eye contact and blink slowly. She struggled to control her pulse as it rose with every word she said, "He's a brilliant and a man of quality."

Emmett dropped his fork and stared at Caroline, "Do you care for Master Bradford, then?"

The biggest lie was about to escape her lips, she bit her tongue as Rose poured her glass with fresh water, "I want to marry him."

"Well thank Christ!" Emmett said, "We will plan the wedding then…"

"That actually won't be necessary, Father." Caroline cleared her throat, "Eric actually plans on moving to the New World. I want to marry him there."

There was a long silence.

"You're leaving Bristol?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Yes, Mother." Caroline wanted to take her mother's hand, but her nerves had made her cold, she couldn't get caught in this lie.

"Can't you wait?" Elizabeth's words came out flustered.

"I'm twenty-one, Mother; I mustn't wait much longer if I wish to bare children." Caroline said, "I was hoping you would both be alright with this."

"Eric will be your husband, he will do what he wants with you." Emmett said blankly, "You have my blessing."

Caroline smiled but as she looked at her mother, she saw tears fill the corners of Elizabeth's eyes.

"Mine as well." Elizabeth said, "I just want you happy."

Caroline smiled, "I will be."

* * *

The plan moved exponentially quicker after obtaining Caroline's parents blessing. She used what money she had to plan for the future, getting large travel bags, and lighter fabric for cooler dresses. Rose mirrored her with the money that Eric and given her. She was to wear finer clothing and was not used to it. Regardless, they had to plan for everything. After a long day of preparing, Eric met them at the market.

Bustling with people, they were sure no one would hear their plan. They all took a seat on a bench in the middle of the square, Caroline and Rose set their goods to the side.

"Everything is prepared," Eric started, "The ship has been stocked and she's ready to leave port as soon as you're both ready."

Rose nodded, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I," Caroline agreed, "How long will our journey take us?"

"With the speed of _The Navigator_ and good weather, we should make it by summer." Eric said, looking at Caroline and Rose, "Hopefully we don't run into any pirates."

"Are they a threat?" Caroline asked, thinking of Edward with Thatch.

"Well… I suppose it depends on the location. The West Indies is crawling with pirates. One of the leaders is a man named Edward Thatch, or Blackbeard, who I'm sure you've heard of."

Caroline nodded.

"I've gotten word that he has a new quartermaster, a young man, but is supposedly one of the best pirates he's ever seen…" Eric shook his head, "If we have to worry about anything it is ruthless Thatch and his bloody quartermaster. Who apparently came from Bristol! I find that incredibly hard to believe." Eric let out a laugh as he gazed around the square.

Caroline's stomach dropped. Edward left to become a man of quality, not some sort of outlaw, not _a pirate_. He would be turning twenty in March and now becoming infamous. She did have ties to pirates if this were true.

"We leave tonight." Caroline said firmly, "Rose and I will meet you at midnight at the harbor."

"Very good then," Eric said, he pushed himself from the bench and made his way to his horse.

"Christ, Caroline," Rose gasped, "Do you think Edward is his new quartermaster?"

"I don't know what to think." Caroline said, "All I know now is that we're going to the West Indies and hopefully we don't run into any damn pirates."

* * *

Caroline stood by Dawn's grave. She wiped away fresh snow and closed her eyes; she thought of how strange her life would be without seeing her. This would be the last night that Caroline could see Dawn, Alberta, Elizabeth, and Bristol in general. As Caroline looked along the countryside, her mind started to fill with doubt. She didn't have time to process this plan; it hit her like a large wave, and knocked her to her knees.

"Things would be different if you were here, Dawn," Caroline looked at the grave, "But I must believe that you are not confined to this grave."

Caroline knelt down to the gravestone, resting her fingertips on the cool surface, "We'll always be together."

With that being said, Caroline kissed the headstone and headed towards the manor. She took in every detail on her way back. She filled her lungs with the crisp winter air, the soft crunch of her feet on frozen grass, and the lingering aroma of livestock that filled the area. It was opening the back door that was the hardest, the final time she would be entering the home.

It hit her harder the final time she entered her quarters, looking again at the magnificent furniture and her belongings. She was letting all of this go, but she knew it was right, her internal compass knew she was going in the right direction. Caroline looked at her bags in her armoire. She only needed to pack the smaller things tonight. She tried to remain calm as she wrapped her hand mirror, brush, and hairpins.

The last thing she placed in her small bag was the most crucial. She wrapped the journal and knife together in a brown shawl, binding them both together and placing them on top of her other items. She would keep this bag glued to her at all times.

_Knock-knock-knock._

"Rose, I'm almost ready," Caroline whispered, "I just need a moment…"

"It's not Rose," Elizabeth responded as she closed the door behind her, "Can you tell me what's really going on, Caroline?"

"Mother." Caroline gasped, shocked that her mother would even be up at this hour.

"Is this what you were planning? Writing a letter and sneaking off into the night?" Elizabeth said, her voice cracked, "I am your mother, Caroline! I deserve some respect!"

"Mother… I…" Caroline started, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Are you in love with Bradford?" Elizabeth stated, taking another step closer to Caroline.

"No…" Caroline said, she bowed her head, but raised it again, "In truth, we are traveling to the West Indies, I'm going to find Edward. Rose is in love with Bradford and they want a new life together. I was going to write you after…"

"Christ," Elizabeth covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes, "Caroline, you must know something. I… I loved a man before your father."

Caroline felt her stomach drop. There was a long pause.

"I know…" Elizabeth whispered, "His name was Joel and he was in the navy. Truly a great man, he was respectable and honorable, but he didn't have a chance after I was betrothed to your father."

Caroline felt a lump develop in her throat.

"I don't regret a thing, Caroline. I love your father and I love you. I wouldn't change anything, but I respect your decision to find Edward if that is what your heart tells you." Elizabeth's voice did one final crack before tears ran down her face.

"Mother, I don't know what to say… I will see you again." Caroline said, her own tears forming, "I _will_ come back."

"I know." Elizabeth said as she took her daughter in for an embrace, "I will be anticipating it every day."

_Knock-knock-knock._

"Lady Caroline?" Rose stepped in, "Are you ready?"

Elizabeth turned to Rose, there was a pause as Rose plopped her bag down at the sight of Elizabeth.

"I didn't realize you were leaving as well Rose." Elizabeth said, she walked to her and embraced her as well, "You were always like a daughter to me…"

"Oh Lady Scott," Rose started to cry as well, "I feel as though you should come with us."

Elizabeth pulled away, "Oh, my life is here," she laughed, "But both of you… You're lives are just beginning."

Elizabeth brought down the bags and put them into a carriage, led by Alberta no less. Ben sat behind the reins as Caroline and Rose sat down on the frigid seats and their breath was misted in the night air. Rose instantly took Caroline's hand, she squeezed it firmly out of fear.

"You both take care now…" Elizabeth said as she gave one final look over at the wagon, "Write me as soon as you can."

"I love you, Mother," Caroline squeaked as hot tears flowed down her cheeks, "I will write to you always!"

Alberta began to pull the wagon; Caroline felt her heart race, the moment in which she could stop this. She could hop from the wagon and return home. Rose and Eric could go and live a life, but something willed her to stay on the wagon. Caroline squeezed Rose's hand as she waved one final time at her mother. Rose was her anchor in that moment, keeping her from returning to her old life.

Upon arrival at the harbor, _The Navigator_ was one of two ships that were lit up, however, both ships flew the same flag. Ben assisted by getting the bags from the wagon as Caroline and Rose let themselves out. Rose released Caroline's hand and went to Eric. The moonlight shown brilliantly and their embrace looked like a fantasy. Caroline's heart longed for romance again.

Caroline took a moment to say goodbye to Ben and finally to Alberta. What made Caroline feel worse was that this would more than likely was her last encounter with Alberta. Alberta was older now; she would most likely parish before Caroline could return with Edward. Her connection with Alberta was strong, similar to her connection with Rose. Alberta was always there, and it was another piece of her that was being left behind.

"You've been a good horse, Alberta." Caroline whispered as she stroked Alberta's velvet nose, "I will compare all other steeds to you." Caroline pressed her lips to Alberta's nose just as she shook her head.

"Caroline!" Eric called, "Are you ready to go?"

Caroline noticed that in her goodbye to Alberta, the bags had been placed on the ship, Ben had gotten back into the wagon, and Rose was already walking onto the ship. Caroline was the only one waiting, the only one doubting, and the only one resisting this fresh start. Eric came to her and extended his elbow and escorted her onto the ship.

* * *

Caroline found the slow motions of _The Navigator_ comforting. It lulled her into a deep sleep and gently woke her in the morning. When she came above deck that morning, the wind whistled through her hair and chilled her hears. She saw men walking about deck and barking orders. In an attempt to get out of the way, Caroline walked to the side of the ship, viewing the pure beauty of the open sea.

On the starboard side, Caroline could see Eric and Rose together; Rose was looking through a spyglass as Eric pointed in the distance. They laughed and embraced. Caroline watched their inaudible conversation and longed to see Edward again. She pulled her hair back and looked back over to the rising sun.

"Oy, beautiful, isn't it?" a deep voice said.

"It is," Caroline turned to address the voice. Caroline was stunned by this man's appearance. He was tall, taller than Edward, his skin was dark, and he was clearly of African decent. He wore a loose tunic that blew in the winter breeze, revealing light silvers of scars that ran down his chest.

"I'm Caroline," Caroline said, extending her hand, while this man was intimidating, he was striking, and something about him reminded her of Edward.

"Caroline," the man took her hand lightly shaking it, "I am Adewale."

"Well… Ada…whala?" Caroline grew red, she felt inferior for not being able to remember this man's name.

Adewale let out a chuckle, "You can call me Ade." Ade went up next to her and placed his hands on the rail, leaning over, "We'll start feeling the warm air soon."

"I sure hope so, I was planning on leaving Bristol in exchange for finer weather!" Caroline pulled her shawl tighter around her arms as she looked at Ade, who fearlessly let his tunic fly in the wind, "Aren't you cold?"

"Oh no, I've seen enough land and traveled enough seas to not be bothered by climate." Ade said as he squinted his eyes at Caroline.

"You're an experienced crew-member then, how long have you worked with Master Bradford?" Caroline asked a she pushed her hair behind her ears.

Ade adjusted his stance and smiled, "I haven't worked with Bradford for long… I've been on the seas much longer than he has."

"What does your previous work entail?" Caroline smiled back, only to be polite, she didn't know why he was smiling so smugly.

"I worked in… trading." Ade pushed himself from the rail and looked back at Caroline, "A long time ago, I would 'trade' sugar."

A rough wave pushed against the ship, but as Ade held still, Caroline felt it difficult to stand. She pressed both her hands firmly to the side of the boat but still managed to stumble. She heard Ade laugh at her lack of coordination.

"Christ!" Caroline laughed off her embarrassment.

"You will get sea legs soon, Miss Caroline," Ade laughed at her, "I remember when I finally got mine…"

Ade bit his fleshy lip in a moment of reminiscing and laughed.

"Why do you smile?" Caroline asked as she turned to face him again. One of her hands clutched her shawl while the other tried to tame her unruly hair.

"Motivation." Ade stated, "What makes us do what we do."

"You are most peculiar, Ade…" Caroline muttered, the wind pushed her hair out of her bun, she grasped her pin from out of her hair and let it dance in the wind, "Why do you say that?"

"How long have you known Master Bradford?" Ade asked, taking a step closer to her. Caroline felt the tension set in as he closed the gap between them. The tone of the conversation became tense. Caroline turned her head to look at Eric and Rose, but they had vanished from the deck.

"Not long," Caroline said, "Not long at all."

"Didn't your parents tell you to be wary of strangers?" Ade asked as his eyes scanned Caroline's face, "A woman of your status must have been warned once."

Caroline took a small step back, eyeing Ade. Only to have him once again close the gap as Caroline took in a sharp breath, "I'm not sure what you mean, Ade."

"One thing you must know before you sail is that you aren't strangers with the captain." Ade whispered, "How much do you know about your captain?"

"About Bradford?" Caroline asked, she raised her hand to her face, still clenching the hairpin, and she felt its cool metal rest on her cheek. She understood Ade's point, that he was in fact a perfect stranger to Caroline.

"You see, Caroline," Ade muttered just loud enough for her to hear. His dark hand took the hair pin from her fingers, he pushed her hair out of her face, and placed the pin to hold her hair, "I am not the stranger you should be wary of."


	22. The Journals

_The Navigator_

_April_

_1713_

_Happy birthday, Edward… Wherever you are_… Caroline thought to herself as she looked out to the open sea. The sun was setting on a warmer evening; Caroline knew that they had traveled a distance since leaving Bristol. The air was thicker and gave off more warmth.

"Caroline!" Rose's voice chimed, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is, Rose." Caroline agreed, "However, I wouldn't object to seeing a spot of sand here or there."

Rose let out a little giggle.

"How is Eric?" Caroline asked, "I haven't seen you in our bedchambers the last couple nights."

"Oh," Rose blushed, "We've been certainly been making up for lost time."

It was Caroline's turn to giggle.

"How is that African man you speak to all the time?"

"He's from Trinidad," Caroline said a little too firmly, "His name is Ade, and he's well."

"Oh no need to get feisty, excuse for not knowing…" Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Eric doesn't want me mingling with the crewmen."

"Why?" Caroline asked, "We shouldn't be strangers with anyone that we are sailing with."

"He says I have no business with them any longer." Rose replied, "That I'm going to be upper class, I should treat the crewman as such. They are crew… Just crew."

"They are certainly people, Rose." Caroline countered, the way that Rose had flipped her hair and delivered her statement with such arrogance made Caroline angered, "You of all people should know that."

"I plan on marrying up, Caroline." Rose said firmly, "I know you're not accustomed to that…"

Caroline's jaw dropped, a part of Caroline wanted to slap Rose clean across the face and remind her who's breakfast she'd made for years.

"Ladies?" Eric asked approaching them, "Beautiful sunset, we've had impeccable weather if I do say so myself."

Caroline didn't acknowledge Eric, only Rose and her shameless stare, "Indeed…"

"I think I'll settle in the bed chambers, Eric." Rose said, finally severing the stare she had with Caroline, "Will I see you shortly?"

"Yes," Eric ran his hand through Rose's dark hair, "Only after I have a word with Caroline."

Rose smiled at Eric and glanced at Caroline before walking past the stairs to the lower deck and into the captain's quarters. Caroline looked into Eric's hazel eyes and remembered what Ade had told her, to be wary of strangers. Eric took a couple steps closer before speaking; he rested his hand on the rail of the ship and leaning on it for comfort. He looked off into the orange sunset before actually engaging her.

"How has your voyage been thus far, Caroline?" Eric asked.

"Pleasant enough, I'm just pleased to not be plagued with sea sickness." Caroline smiled, "I see Rose has taken to you."

Eric smiled, "She has indeed. A queen in a peasant's life…"

Caroline faked a smile, "Is there something you want to discuss?"

"Yes," Eric said, "Rose told me your husband was a privateer?"

"Yes…" Caroline said, carefully playing her words, "He's in the West Indies, which is why I'm going there."

"You aren't a fool though, Caroline," Eric said, smiling at her, "You know since the treaty that privateers are extinct. What do you think your husband is doing?"

"Why beat around the bush, Eric?" Caroline stated, placing both hands on her hips, "You think he's a pirate don't you?"

"As everyday passes, we get closer to them…" Eric said as looked out into the distance, "I imagine you would be honest with me if you knew of your husband's status."

"Yes, of course." Caroline lied.

Caroline heard Rose open the door to the captain's quarters. Caroline looked over to see Ade coming up from the cabins below deck, his force colliding with her and Rose tumbled to the ground.

"Rose!" Eric went to her aid.

Ade offered her his hand but Rose refused.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Eric spat as he lifted Rose to her feet; her hair tumbled down her shoulders.

"Oh no, Eric," Rose patted her hair, "I've lost the pin from Italy!"

Eric looked around before pointing his finger at Ade, "If we don't find the pin this is coming out of your compensation!"

"Oh Christ," Caroline said rolling her eyes, "Don't be so mellow dramatic, it's a ship there is only so many places it could be."

Rose ran down the steps into the cabins below deck and Eric followed her. Caroline heard them start to move around cargo in hopes of finding it. Caroline looked at Ade; his hand clasped hers and pulled her close.

"There isn't much time, Caroline," Ade said, "You are a smart woman…" Ade's eyes went over to the cracked door that led into the captain's quarters, "Get to know your captain."

Caroline fell into the deep brown of Ade's eyes, they were filled with sincerity. He pulled open her fingers and placed the Italian hairpin into Caroline's hands.

"It could have rolled into the captain's quarters…" Caroline said looking at the pin. Ade nodded and smiled at her.

Caroline took the hint and pushed the door open into the captain's quarters, she looked around the warm room and went straight to the desk in the center of the area. Her heart raced as she looked at the amount of paper and maps that were scattered around the desk. Her hands pushed them around as she started to gaze at any of his writings.

She pulled at maps and compasses that rested on smaller pieces of folded paper. She unfolded them and found other maps; none of them helped her understand Eric.

"Here," Ade came in, he went to the other side of the desk and pulled out a leather bound journal, tossing it on the table, "You're a good woman, Caroline."

Ade patted her on the shoulder before leaving the quarters as quietly as he entered. Caroline smiled at him and opened the journal.

She scanned entries, some of them dating back years ago, all written in thick black ink, she realized that there was something incredibly off about this. She flipped open to one of the earliest chapters.

_April 1710_

_ Grandmaster Hague now has Emmett Scott. He's convinced him that with the marriage to his daughter, he'll receive compensation and status in the Order. The Templars will grow, we only need the Journal and the plan can continue…_

Caroline turned a couple more pages.

_May 1710_

_ The only knowledge we have about the Journal was that an Assassin confiscated it shortly after the turn of the century. At this point we can trace it back to Wales, but we will need luck to find the current owner if there is one…_

Caroline closed the journal to collect her thoughts. Her mind was filled with shock. She had the Journal. It was left in Edward's home, under the floorboard, and now she had the crucial piece that they were desperately searching for, but why? Caroline turned the pages again.

_June 1710_

_ I spotted Caroline Scott in the orchard with Edward Kenway, I haven't told the Grandmaster, only because I fear that he will take drastic measures and kill Kenway. I think he has something to offer. I'll take it upon myself to find as much out about Kenway as I can before telling him any of this. Perhaps Caroline can play a role in obtaining the Journal…_

"It's not in the cabins!" Rose's voice shrilled, Caroline jumped and closed the journal. She stuffed it into her bodice, as the door was kicked open.

"Ah!" Caroline gasped as she lifted the hairpin, "It was in here the whole time!"

"Caroline," Rose smiled, "Thank Christ, you're an angel."

Caroline's eyes went from Rose to Eric, her heart started to race and she crossed her arms in an attempt to disguise what she was taking.

"I will let you both rest then," Caroline said, "See you in the morning."

Caroline rushed out of the cabin before anyone could object. She ran down the steps into the cabins and turned into her bedchamber, she dug under her blankets and looked for the brown shawl that wrapped the journal and knife together. Her hands finally grasped the cotton material and her chest exploded with relief. She pulled open the shawl and saw the journal and knife were still there.

She lit a candle and opened up Bradford's journal, she continued to read more in depth.

_June 1710_

_ As it turns out, the Order in Wales has concluded that there is a lead on one potential holder, one that links to Edward Kenway. His mother's grandmother happened to be an Assassin; she must be the one with the Journal. Our plan is at a standstill unless we can decipher where The Observatory is and what we can do to find its proper location._

_ Our closest link to the Journal is through Caroline; she's our only hope to getting the Journal. I've told the Grandmaster about her affair with Kenway; while she'll more than likely get beat for it she gets what she deserves._

"That rat…" Caroline muttered as she turned the page. Caroline took a second to pull out some parchment and scribble down some notes. She quickly wrote, _The Observatory? Location? What is Linette's maiden name? _She scanned the page until she found more interesting words.

_If the Grandmaster is threatening enough, Kenway will be enough leverage for her to find the Journal. If we threaten to take his life, she'll have no choice but to listen to our plan and us._

Caroline turned more pages, skipping a larger chunk of the summer.

_November 1710_

_ It's been confirmed… I have never felt more at a loss and more overwrought in my life. Matthew Hague and our brothers have been confirmed dead. We haven't heard from them since the last chance to find the Journal, which as much as it pains me, has made me inherit the title of Second Grandmaster of the Templars. I've taken it upon myself to take this order to a new level and do what Hague wasn't capable of doing._

_ A couple men and I went to where Hague burned down the Kenway home in hopes of finding the Journal. It was foolish of him to even burn down the potential location of where the Journal was, but we didn't find any remains or sign of the Journal._

_ This has turned out to be more difficult than originally anticipated._

Caroline turned the pages more towards the end of the journal, scanning the dates until it was closer to this year.

_January 1713_

_ Word has gotten to me that Edward Kenway is working with Edward Thatch. I happen to know that the bastard is becoming a pirate. I'm sure he has the Journal and is using it to his advantage to find the Observatory and more than likely help out the Assassins!_

_ I've decided to leave to the New World and hopefully expand the Order there, in which case I can use the support there to explore the West Indies for the Observatory, and kill two birds with one stone. _

Caroline's eyes scanned the page until she saw her name mentioned.

_ It's become apparent now that I must have Caroline Scott with me if I travel. With Kenway and Blackbeard becoming more of a threat, she is perfect leverage to keep me alive and force him to give me the Journal!_

"Oh, God…" Caroline looked up from the journal for a second to get her thoughts straight. The only reason why she was here was to be used as bait. Bradford wanted to run into pirates. He hoped that Edward had the journal and would use her as a means to get it. What he didn't know was that his prize was right under his nose… The Journal was with Caroline.

Caroline closed her eyes and was so thankful for Ade. He had no reason to look out for her but he did. She knew Bradford did not have good intentions for her… Caroline continued to read.

_February 1713_

_ Luck has landed in my hands! Both Rose and Caroline are going to join me. I have managed to get a crew together and took it upon myself to hire a pirate ship to join us as well. I've given them a grand compensation for escorting us to Havana, I've told them nothing about the Order only that we, "Hold something dear and it worth a great sum of money". _

_ With more luck, the ship escorting us will send out word about our arrival and plan on plundering our nonexistent goods. I'm hoping that word will reach Blackbeard's ear, for he's greedy enough to meet us halfway and beat all the other pirates out. Hopefully this plan will get me in front of Kenway._

_ I've divided the crews on both ships to ensure that there is no mutiny on either ship. Half of my crew sails with pirates while a group of pirates rests with _The Navigator_. I couldn't be more pleased with how my planning has peaked to this. There hasn't been any hostility since the divide in crews has happened. However, there is one man who bothers me… A young man named Ade sits on my ship. He seems wise beyond his years and I fear that he will be the downfall of this plan._

At this point Caroline closed the journal. Bradford was right, Ade was the downfall and now Caroline knew everything she needed to know. Luckily she had the Journal since Edward clearly had no recollection of its existence. It was crucial now that she find Edward. She didn't know much about the Templar or the Assassin order, only that they both seemed like strong opposing forces.

Caroline pushed herself from her desk and threw Bradford's journal onto her bed before going up to the deck. Caroline's eyes gazed over the deck and saw the quartermaster at the wheel; she waved to him to avoid suspicion before casually walking to the starboard side to run into Ade.

"Ade…" Caroline whispered, "Thank you."

Ade turned to her, "Did you read it?"

"Most of it… The important parts, I mean." Caroline sighed, "Is there word about our travels? Will pirates try and commandeer this ship even though it holds no treasure?"

"Yes, my captain has sent word about it, to Ed Thatch no less." Ade looked out into the sea, "Is it true? That you have ties to Edward Kenway?"

Caroline nodded, "Do you know him?"

"I know _of_ him." Ade replied, "I've heard he's a merciless man, so skilled with a sword that he commands two, a man that is so bold that his mere presence inspires mutiny… The man is such a good pirate that I don't think he listens to Blackbeard's commands… Or any man's for the matter."

Caroline looked down at her ruby ring that rested on her right hand.

"It would be wise to not associate yourself with him if you wish to live," Ade continued, "Only because ties to his heart would be his biggest weakness. Other than that, the man is indestructible."

Caroline felt her heart grow warm. Edward was still the fearless man that she knew. He left to be a man of quality, but she couldn't help but love that her husband was quickly becoming the most notorious pirate on the seas.

"What happens to me then?" Caroline asked.

"Do you have the Journal?" Ade asked.

"I do…" Caroline said, with the power the journal had, she didn't know whom to trust but Ade seemed reliable, "I didn't know its power until tonight."

Ade nodded, "I will meet you in your quarters, I believe the first mate is suspicious of our activity."

Caroline turned around and headed to the chambers below deck, the quartermaster's eyes locked on her as she went below deck. Caroline knew she was being watched, but had no idea who to trust.

* * *

Caroline pushed the journals behind the mattress and against the wall. She had the knife rest behind the head of the bed. While it was important evidence, it was still a lethal weapon, and she realized that she could not trust anyone. Caroline rested on her bed; she kept her eyes locked on the doorway, waiting for anyone to enter. It was only moments later did a large bang erupted throughout the cabin.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK, PIRATES STRAIGHT AHEAD!" yelled the quartermaster. Caroline heard all the men in the cabins stir and go to the top deck.

Caroline grabbed the Journal and stuffed it in her bodice and clasped the knife in her hand. Her heart pounded as the sounds of warfare intensified. She wanted to find Rose, she pushed herself from the bed and started her way up the stairs when a hand pulled her back.

"Ade!" Caroline said, "I must find Rose!"

Ade pulled her back into her chambers, "You must understand, Caroline, that Rose is not looking for you!"

Caroline felt tears rise in her throat; Ade pulled out a satchel from his pockets and gave her the purse.

"You carry something of great value and it must not fall in the wrong hands." Ade said as he looked out the window of her quarters, "You must go to Nassau and find Molly O'Leary. Use this money to survive until you get there, she will take care of you. Do you understand?"

Caroline's heart raced, "How am I getting to Nassau? Where will I find Molly?"

Ade smiled, "This was planned," Ade nodded his head towards the window, when Caroline turned her head she saw that another window was just outside hers, it was a distance away but there were two other men waiting on the other side, "They will take you to Nassau. As for Molly, go to the tavern, she works there and will tell you where to go."

Caroline heard the rapid thumping of boarding members on the deck above them; voices began to cry out in Spanish.

"It's not Blackbeard… It's the Spanish." Caroline said as her heart sank at the realization that it wasn't Edward, but she had to do what she was told. Ade assisted her onto the desk and the men on the other side poked their heads out, extending their hands out to her.

Caroline was prepared to jump, but looked to Ade, "Come with me, Ade. There is no reason for you to stay here."

At that point, Bradford came storming in, his hair was loose and his nose bloody, "OH NO YOU DON'T, LASS!" he shouted as he made his way towards Caroline.

Ade stepped in front of him and started throwing punches, nailing Bradford to the ground.

"GO, CAROLINE!" Ade yelled.

More men entered her quarters they yelled with Spanish accents, "STOP HER, SHE HAS THE JOURNAL!"

Caroline felt enough adrenaline to launch her self from the window and to the adjacent ship. Her hands outstretched into the ocean air, her heart skipped a beat when she was airborne. Her hands grabbed onto the crewmembers as her body slammed against the side of the ship. The body of the ship slapped the air out of her lungs as the men pulled her through the window.

"FULL SAILS! WE HAVE HER!" one man yelled from above the deck.

Caroline heard the sails drop and took one last look at Ade as he took another punch to the face. Caroline covered her mouth with one hand while the other went to her chest where the Journal was kept. She felt more tears rise in her as she saw _The Navigator _fade in the distance. She thought of Rose and their friendship. Everything was falling apart.

As the ship sailed further away, Caroline saw _The Navigator _sitting next to the other Spanish ship. Her heart sank and she closed her eyes, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. She wanted to see Rose and Ade again. She had never felt so alone in her life.

* * *

"CUNT!" Bradford yelled as he got to his feet, "A moment too late! Why were you flying a pirate's flag?!"

A Spanish man in gold robes stepped forward, "TO NOT BE ATTACKED BY OTHER PIRATES. Pirates do not attack those who fly the same flag. Where is the Journal?"

Ade rested on his stomach, trying to blink away the stars that had developed. He saw one glimmer of white and thought his eyes were playing tricks with him. He rested while the Spanish man and Bradford argued. He realized then that it was a knife, one with a white hilt. Ade quietly extended his hand and reached for the knife.

"Grandmaster Torres requires us to have this situation taken care of in Spain." The Spaniard retorted, "Our rogue Assassin was nothing more than a peasant and we've lost The Sage because of it."

Ade put the knife to his belt; he would wait for the opportune moment to use it.

"Blast, if we are attacked by pirates we have nothing to protect us. The wench on here was our only protection against pirates and she's gone!" Bradford gasped, "Many thanks to this Negro here who so gallantly threw our prize away!" Bradford kicked Ade from resting on his stomach to on his back.

"What does he know about the woman and the Journal?" The Spaniard asked looking down at Ade, "Perhaps he should join us to Spain and participate in the interrogation."

"I was thinking the same." Bradford replied, "I have enough of a crew to take me to the New World. I can only hope to catch the ship that carries Caroline."

"Do not underestimate the Assassins, Bradford." The Spaniard replied, "They have more alliances with pirates."

Bradford shook his head, "Take him to the brig, and make sure he informs you on everything he knows about the Journal."

The Spaniard nodded, he gestured to other sailors to hold Ade down. Their grips were unforgiving and he could not make his way to the knife and defend himself. Ade felt trapped but proud, the Journal, whatever information it contained, was not with these men. Ade didn't know much about these underground societies, but he was siding with the Assassin's.

The Spanish sailors pushed him up the stairs and into a smaller boat, tying his hands behind him, they began to row to the Spanish ship flying a black flag. Ade looked at the horizon and the rising dawn of a new day. He thought of Caroline and how she was sailing to Nassau, _The Navigator_ was a day behind and that was all the time that she needed. It was enough time for her to find Molly and enough time to keep her safe.

The sailors took Ade on deck and forced him down to the brig. Ade looked at the table before him as the sailors began to pat him down. He scanned the table of armor, swords, knives, and he realized that he wasn't the only prisoner they had. As the sailors took Ade's pistol and newly obtained knife, Ade's eyes glanced at the pistol and pair of swords on the other side of the table. The impeccable silver swords that rested on the side of the table were made of the lightest metal. They were deadly and glorious, Ade had heard stories of these swords and realized that they had belonged to one man: _Edward Kenway._

"He's clean," one solider replied, "Chain him up then."

Ade was escorted to the back of the brig. He scanned the looks of other prisoners in the area. All chained together, he connected to the sense of fear they had. Ade knew that this was only temporary, he escaped once, and he would escape again.

Ade was pulled to the very back of the brig, where there was one man who was asleep with his legs locked in bars. His face bloody from a fresh altercation and his blonde hair was haphazardly falling out of a tie. It was then Ade realized that he was going to be paired with the best rising pirate, Edward Kenway. Ade smiled inside. He wondered if the Spanish soldiers realized what kind of lethal combination they were making by pairing these two together.

* * *

"I'll wait for you," Caroline whispered, "I'll wait for you, I promise. However long, I'll wait for you."

Edward opened his eyes to her voice still ringing in his ears. He couldn't remember the last time he dreamt so vividly of her. He let out a breath and looked to see that he was no longer chained by himself, but with another man. They locked eyes as Edward started to stir. The dark man simply nodded in his direction as a Spanish sailor walked by, throwing a bowl at the both of them.

"Eat quickly," the man spat as he walked past them.

"You hungry?" Edward asked, nodding at the oatmeal and dry biscuits.

The man raised an eyebrow at Edward and for a moment he wondered if this man spoke English. Edward watched him as he kicked off his boots and scooped up some of the runny oatmeal. Instead of putting it to his lips he put it on his foot and ankle, using the oatmeal, as lubrication to pull out is foot. He contorted his ankle to strange angles as he squeezed it out of the iron bars. His dark eyes penetrated Edward's, encouraging him to do the same.

Edward mirrored his actions praying to God that his ankles could contort the way that this man's did; it didn't take long for Edward to understand that this man was a master at escaping. They worked in silence as they both escaped the iron ankle traps. They put on their boots again, both silently hurrying to the table where their weapons lay.

Edward quickly grabbed his swords and put them away, next grabbing the hidden blade he had gotten quite fond of. He was looking for his pistol when he saw the familiar white hilt. Edward's heart skipped a beat when he saw it. The same blade that was used to kill Matthew rested on the table next to his pistol. He took his pistol and eyed the knife. He shook the memory from his mind and eyed some rather nice armor; he stared putting it on, still eyeing the white knife. To his surprise the dark man took it.

"Is that yours?" Edward asked as the dark man put the white knife into his belt and he shook his head, "You speak English then?"

The dark man nodded, "Is that yours?" he gestured to the armor that had fit Edward perfectly.

"Touché, my friend." Edward replied, to his surprise Edward enjoyed the company of this mysterious man. He seemed wise beyond his years, but about the same age as him, "I plan on kneecapping all these men."

"As do I," the dark man replied his white teeth glowed against his dark skin.

"Sail with me." Edward said as he took one last dagger and sheathed it.

"I would sail to Hell with you, man." The dark man replied. Edward realized that his reputation had spread quickly among men.

At this point Edward went about the lower deck, finding the guard and silently killing him with the hidden blade, taking his keys and freeing the rest of the prisoners below deck.

Ade knew about Kenway's abilities, he had heard it among men, but seeing his grace in battle surprised him. His ability to counter every move and engage in the next opponent with such grace surprised him. It was as if he was born to do this, it was somewhere inside of him his entire life. Edward was able to kill with one swift motion of his swords until all of the Spanish men were dead. Edward ran up to the wheel and looking out to sea. The other men looked up at him waiting for orders.

"HALF SAILS!" Edward called as he looked into the distance.

Ade looked out and saw the ominous clouds, the lightening, and felt the wind that was pushing them into the direction of the incoming hurricane. Ade felt a bit of excitement to face Neptune's worst, but a part of him knew that Caroline was bearing this storm and was hoping that she would survive.

* * *

Caroline did as she was told and remained in the lower cabin of the ship. She pushed her body against a corner and willed the storm to be over. She closed her eyes as the ship turned and water crashed against it.

"AYE! PUSH AHEAD, WE'RE ALMOST OUT!"

More men shouted above deck. Caroline rested her hand on her chest and felt the surface of the Journal. Her mind raced as she reminded herself of what to do once she got to Nassau. She had to find Molly O'Leary. Hopefully this would be easy; perhaps this Molly character would know what to do with the Journal.

Caroline tried to keep her mind occupied as the ship's turning slowly began to subside. She took deeper breaths and realized that she had survived. She felt a smile pull at her cheeks as she stood up.

"Perhaps I could get used to this life," Caroline said to herself as she walked about the cabin, "Perhaps Edward was right."

* * *

Ade took steps up to the wheel were Edward wiped water from his brow. The air was heavy with moisture after the storm. The men took a break to look out at the sea and the ships that were torn by the storm. Now a fair distance away, the storm continued to whirl the sea and lightening flashed over the dark sea.

"What a mess, Jaysus!" Edward called as Ade stepped up on the deck, "By God, we pulled this one straight from the teeth of Neptune."

Edward took a step towards the mysterious dark man that had helped him during this storm and commandeering. The orange light of the setting sun exploded throughout the landscape, truly setting a calm after the storm.

"I'm Edward," Edward said extending his hand to the man, "Much thanks for your aid back there."

The man accepted his hand and shook it firmly, "Adewale."

"Ever been to Nassau, Adewale?" Edward asked as he paced the deck.

There was a pause. Edward tried to read Adewale's expression, but it was completely unreadable.

"Not yet…" Adewale finally said.

Edward paced over to the side of the ship and looked to see the side had taken damage by the storm.

"By God, she took some knocks didn't she?" Edward said, "I think I'll keep her."

Edward turned to Ade and a smile pulled at his cheeks. After this accomplishment, he would return to Nassau and drink all the supply of rum.

"All hands aft, Lads! We're taking this this one home!" Edward called out.

His new crew cheered to this idea and went to their stations. Ade walked calmly beside Edward. His mind drifted to Caroline and wondered how much time would pass before her path would inevitably cross with Edward's.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi all!

I will be going on vacation for the coming days and will not be posting as much. I will give you this chapter before leaving and perhaps another. I don't plan on being on the laptop much for the trip, but I will start posting as soon as I'm home and have some proper internet connection.

Many thanks for the support thus far. I've reached just over 4,000 views since my last post and I couldn't be pleased that Edwaline has become somewhat popular. I have no idea how my story is reaching out since it is rated "M" and does not show up for most searches (I guess). Regardless, I'm very pleased that the views have skyrocketed and has been seen by people in MANY countries since my last two chapters. It's very cool to see who's read the story.

Thanks again and take care!

-ACLegacies


	23. Strangers with Memories

_Nassau_

_May_

_1713_

Caroline was left in isolation after the storm. It wasn't until the following morning that she let herself from the cabin and onto the main deck. Men nodded in her direction, but did not say anything.

"Bad luck to have a woman aboard…" one crewmember muttered, "It explains the storm."

Caroline whipped her head in the direction of the crewmember but he laughed and waved at her. Caroline rolled her eyes and lifted her hand to shield her eyes from sun.

Nassau was too much. The water was too blue, the air was too thick, the weather was too hot, and the land was too green. Caroline realized that she only had her satchel of gold to carry and the Journal tucked away. She cursed when she realized she had left the knife behind, but it was no matter now. The Journal had to remain safe.

She bid the crew farewell as she stepped foot on land for the first time in months. The solid ground felt strange beneath her feet, but she continued on. The first thing that Caroline noticed was the fact that this place was similar to the harsher parts of Bristol. There were people gambling on streets, whores shamelessly dancing around, and crooks selling goods. Caroline could feel eyes on her, she compared herself to the people around her and she knew she stuck out.

Caroline was in a sea of mixed individuals, all with the same tan skin, smug smiles, and tattoos. Caroline had seen tribal tattoos before, but all of these individuals didn't live by rules. They all were rebels without a cause, and this place was going to be her new home. Caroline grasped the purse securely and bowed her head until she heard fiddles playing.

Caroline squinted her eyes to the wooden hanging sign, "The Old Avery Tavern", Caroline's heart jumped into her throat as she climbed up some stairs to get to the bar. Groups of men cheered and drank with one another. Caroline walked slowly, trying to find a woman. Caroline felt her boot snag on a loose board and fell forward, only to have her arm grasped by a young man.

"Easy, lass," the young man said as he pulled her to her feet.

Caroline locked eyes with honey brown eyes, soft and innocent. This man was much younger than her, "Apologies," Caroline managed to say, "I am not from around these parts."

"Clearly," the young man said, he was only a couple inches taller than Caroline, "Name's James Kidd."

"Pleasure," Caroline said, "I'm Caroline."

Caroline extended her hand for James to shake. His hands were small and there was something undeniably feminine about him. _A eunuch perhaps…_ Caroline thought to herself.

"I am actually looking for a woman named Molly O'Leary," Caroline continued, "It's actually urgent that I see her."

James's eyes scanned Caroline's body, "Are you looking for work?"

"OH," Caroline laughed, "No. Mercy… I actually have some questions for her."

James squinted his eyes and adjusted his stance, "Well anything that is said to Molly can be said to me."

Caroline adjusted her stance, "I'm afraid this information is only for her ears."

"Very good," James said, "I'll get her."

Caroline let out a breath. This was all a test to see how she could handle herself. Luckily she would meet with Molly. Caroline took a seat at a nearby table, keeping her eyes peeled for any Spanish soldiers. She saw James come from behind the bar and back to her table. He took a seat and pulled out a pipe.

"She's busy, but will be out soon enough." James said as he lit the pipe, "What brings you to Nassau?"

"Uh…" Caroline stumbled on her words. She should have come up with a story that distanced her from Edward, "I'm a servant… WAS a servant..."

"What happened?" James asked.

"I was sailing to the New World when we were commandeered by pirates. I was taken here." Caroline concluded.

"What does that have to do with Molly?" James squinted his eyes, "You seem pale to be a servant."

"Christ," Caroline huffed, "With all due respect, _James_, this is none of your business."

James sat back with the statement, Caroline's questionable tone when she said his name created tension.

"Whew," James said, "Kitty likes to scratch… I know it has something to do with that book tucked in your bosom."

Caroline looked down at the Journal and back at James who lightly ran his tongue along his upper lip.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Caroline muttered.

James continued to squint at her, puffing out a cloud of smoke, "Have I seen you before?"

"No." Caroline stated, "Not a chance."

Caroline felt relieved when a darker woman came to the table, "Caroline?"

"Yes." Caroline stood, "Are you Molly?"

"I am, thank you James, I can take care of her from here." Molly smiled, "Come with me."

Caroline followed Molly down into the basement of the tavern. It had one window to let in light in the dank area. Molly was a mix of individuals. She had darker skin, but not as dark as Ade, she had a couple dark freckles sprinkle her cheeks. Her dark hair was very short and had curls that tumbled onto her forehead and around her ears.

Molly went up to Caroline and took her hands. Molly attempted to blink back the tears in her hazel eyes, but one managed to fall down her cheek, "Ade… How is he?"

"He is fine." Caroline lied, the image of him getting hit in the face was the last she saw of him, but a part of her knew that hew as alive.

"I'm sorry…" Molly said, "He is my little brother."

"Really?" Caroline muttered, surprised that they managed to look so different.

"His father loved my mother, his father was a slave of my mother's. We sold sugar…" Molly trailed off, "I'm sorry, enough about me. What can I do for you?"

"I was just told to go to you, and to trust no one." Caroline paused.

"Oh." Molly nodded, "Is it you or something you carry?"

Caroline nodded, "Something I carry… Can you help me?"

"I can." Molly said, "I need someone to look after the tavern, but we must get you to safety."

* * *

"Just this way," Molly said as they hiked up a hill, the sun was sinking in the sky as they pushed through a crowd of people.

Molly had given Caroline a shawl to put over her hair in helps to disguise her. Caroline kept her hand on her chest to ensure the safety of the Journal. Caroline looked up the hill, one white square building waited at the top. She could see the vines that made their way up the walls and the black iron fence, a fountain sat in front of it as red fabric draped from the windows. Caroline wasn't a simpleton, she knew where they were going.

"Why are we going to a brothel?" Caroline gasped.

"I need to relieve myself…" Molly scoffed at her own joke, "No this isn't just any brothel…"

Molly pushed open the heavy wooden door and pulled her into the brothel, candles lined the walls and let off a golden glow in the room. Elegant furniture rested along the walls and a large open space in the middle of the room with velvet pillows scattered upon a red Persian carpet. Women draped themselves on the furniture and walked along the halls. There weren't any men to be seen. The women had sun kissed skin and lined eyes. They pouted their lips and giggled with one another.

Molly went to a desk to the far left side of the room. Caroline saw another girl come down a staircase behind the desk, making her way to the main living area of the brothel. Molly rang a bell that was sitting by papers.

"You will GET UP, MARTHA!" a woman's voice ripped through the halls, "Or I swear to God I'll throw you out to the dogs!"

An older petite oriental woman walked to the desk, her long hair was pulled into a thick bun, and her almond eyes went from Molly to Caroline.

"Sorry about that… What do you have for me Molly?"

"Mai, this is Caroline," Molly took Caroline's hand and pulled her to the desk, "I'm sure you could use her."

"Hmm." Mai's eyes scanned her body, "She looks like Veronica. I don't know how much use I have for her."

Molly pulled down the shawl from Caroline's shoulders and let her auburn hair fall. Mai's eyes widened.

"Mai," Molly came closer, "She is _beautiful_."

"Come with me." Mai said slowly, she came from behind the desk and went down a small hallway into a study; she closed the door behind them. Caroline decided to stand since there were only pillows on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I am not looking to become a whore…" Caroline said as lightly as she could, "I'm trying to get out of dodge."

Mai let out a rich laugh, "Oh sweetie, you won't be a whore! Molly has brought you to me, I can ensure you're safety. There aren't any laws in Nassau, but a city without a brothel is a house without a chamber pot. We all need relief, Nassau will go to great lengths to protect this house…"

"I have to work? I don't expect to stay here for free." Caroline said.

"You will work as…" Mai scanned her body and fluffed Caroline's hair, "An escort."

Molly let out a sigh, "She would be perfect."

"An escort?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Men will pay for your company and nothing more. You are too fair to be a dancer and too beautiful to be a courtesan, unless you want to do that?"

"I'm fine with being an escort." Caroline confirmed, "For now…"

"Molly," Mai looked up, "Get me Veronica."

Molly pushed her way out of the office and went down the hall.

"You have the Journal," Mai said, eyeing her bodice.

"Shit." Caroline said as she put both of her hands to her chest.

"It's fine," Mai smiled, "You've come to the right place. Templars underestimate us women. They will never find it here, but I do recommend that you read it. You remain a large piece of the puzzle until you are forgotten. Do your loyalties rest with the Assassins?"

"Oh…" Caroline's mind was swimming in confusion, but her mind went to Bradford's journal, and she knew how the Templars went to great lengths to gain control and how the Journal said they should be stopped, "It does rest with the Assassins."

"I should tell you, Caroline, that this is no ordinary brothel." Mai said, "We are a specific faction of the Assassin Brotherhood. My girls are here as the most sought after in the city, not for penetration, but for their abilities to be seen and unseen; to distract the target."

"Do you only serve? Assassins?" Caroline questioned.

"Ha!" Mai belted out a laugh, "Only Assassin's can afford this luxury, and however, we do get the occasional merchant, if he is able to pay for our services we must provide them. _You_ will be too expensive for even the richest of merchants…"

"This isn't a brothel, not really," Caroline simplified, "It's a façade, so the Brotherhood can become stronger, the women here just help with the missions."

"Yes." Mai said.

The door was pushed open and a fair woman walked in, she had sparkling emerald eyes like Caroline but had long dark hair. She was probably a couple years older than Caroline. She pulled her pink robes tighter around her and smiled upon seeing Caroline as she waved a pale hand in her direction.

"This is Veronica, she is an escort as well," Mai gestured, "She will get you settled in your room."

Caroline started for the door.

"Thank you," Caroline said as she went next to Veronica, "I will see you soon Molly."

Molly smiled at Caroline as Veronica linked her arm through Caroline's.

"Hurry up and get to work," Mai barked, "Time is money!"

"Yes Mai," Veronica's voice was light, "I will get her settled."

Caroline's heart raced, this was her new life; she was going to work in a brothel that only backed in assassin contracts. Caroline felt incredibly isolated, she felt as if she were in a story, there was no possible way she could write this to her mother or explain it to Rose. This underground society was happening and she didn't even know it. Caroline kept her stride up with Veronica's.

"My name is Veronica, but you can call me Ronnie." Veronica said, "I should let you know that you will not be wearing those clothes anymore, you are replacing Bridget. All of her items are cleaned, you should be able to make yourself at home."

"What happened to Bridget?" Caroline questioned.

"She was killed..." Veronica stated as they made their way up the first set of stairs, "She went to assist in an assassination and it… went wrong. That doesn't usually happen though."

"What keeps them from killing us? Kidnapping us?" Caroline asked, suddenly more afraid.

"Mai has us protected. Assassins watch us. If we are killed or injured, the 'client' must pay thrice what we are worth and is on probation from our services until their debt is paid."

Caroline nodded.

"Our services become very useful, and I suppose you could even say that our help is addicting." Ronnie smiled.

Veronica took her up another set of stairs to the final story, there were only three doors at the top of the steps, and at the end of the hall was another staircase that led to the roof. There were only two candles in the hall but it was sufficient enough to light the small hallway, the dark stained wood reflected the light onto the doors.

"This first door is mine," Ronnie said, "If you need anything you only need to knock, and this room is yours. That last door is the bathing quarters." Ronnie stopped at the second door.

Caroline extended her hand and turned the knob and didn't hesitate pushing it in. Caroline took in the beauty of the room. To her left was a beautiful white vanity that set equipped with powder and a hairbrush. She looked along the left side of the wall and saw a beautiful dresser that faced a bed that was on the opposite wall. All covered with lilac linens. Caroline saw that on the back wall was a small balcony, the door was open and the wind rustled the curtains over the windows on the back wall. The moonlight filtered the room with a blue incandescent glow.

"Oh my, God." Caroline whispered, "It's beautiful."

The room flowed with orange light as Ronnie lit a lantern. She placed it on the bedside table that matched the vanity and the dresser.

"It is, isn't it?" Ronnie said, "I was always jealous of this room."

"What is the catch?" Caroline asked, "Why do we have it this way when the girls downstairs have it so awful?"

"I wouldn't say living here is awful." Ronnie countered, "But the reason why we have the nice rooms and are very expensive?"

Caroline looked at Ronnie as her eyes looked around the room.

"When we are hired," Ronnie started, "It's typically for a serious mission. Escorts aren't just for disguises and entertainment, we are… a _part_ of the mission."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, her stomach turned as Ronnie's cheerful tone disappeared.

"Bridget, her last job, she was hired for three months." Ronnie looked back at Caroline, "Honestly, it was a small fortune to have her. Her job was to get close to Grandmaster Torres, and get him to a certain place at a certain time. She was to seduce him in Havana and get him into an empty field where the Assassins waited to eliminate him. I'm not sure what happened, but apparently she was strangled just outside of the field. The Assassins were confident in her abilities and she did not have a guard."

"Christ." Caroline whispered, "Do you think they found out?"

"I suppose, but it's hard to say." Ronnie said, "I don't want to scare you from this, Caroline, Bridget was well into her third decade and was very good at what she did. She was planning on retiring after that mission. She wanted to move to Italy."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Caroline said, she placed her hand on Ronnie's small shoulder and squeezed it.

"Well that happened last year, we haven't had any incidences since then. Just sleep tonight, I know Mai won't work you. I imagine it'll be a quiet night for me; your nightgowns are in the top drawer. I'll come by in the morning and we can get you prepared for your long term stay."

"Thanks, Ronnie." Caroline said, "I will see you in the morning."

Ronnie closed the door behind her and Caroline shed her clothes. Placing the Journal on her bed, she slipped into a soft nightgown. She walked to the door and looked through it before closing it, Caroline had a beautiful view of the city from the third floor. A long rooftop was just in front of her from the adjacent building. Her eyes scanned a bit of scaffolding that was at the end of the long rooftop in front of her to one guard. He was standing on scaffolding that was towering over the brothel. He paced back and forth. Caroline's eyes followed the lights of the city below her and the sounds of the nightlife that echoed over the island. Caroline closed the door and curtains.

"Well at least I'm safe," Caroline whispered to herself, "I'm safe." Caroline repeated again. She took a deep breath and jumped onto the bed. She went under the comforters and rested her head on the fluffy pillow. Her eyes went over to the Journal as it rested at the end of the bed. She extended her arm to grab it and bring it to her face. Caroline quickly turned through the pages and set it on the bedside table. Her experiences the last few days had drained her. Perhaps she would look at the Journal the following night. She turned down the lantern and rolled over in the bed. She tucked herself down and drifted into sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Caroline stirred to the strange sounds of tropical birds. She woke with a start and had to remind herself of where she was. Caroline pushed herself from the bed and pulled open the curtains. Letting in endless morning light, Caroline soaked in the pink skyline. The dawn of a new day that was the beginning of an eternal summer. Caroline looked up the scaffolding to see the guard was still there, his musket resting over his shoulder, she saw a bird fly by before walking away from the window. Caroline pulled open the door, she heard the waves hit the coast and the birds' chirps intensified with clarity. Enjoying the light breeze that flowed into her room.

Caroline went over to the vanity; she pulled out the small stool and looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't had a good look at herself in months. Caroling grasped the brush and started pulling at her hair that had grown out since Bristol, her cheekbones had become more defined in age and her hair was somewhat lighter since traveling, her auburn hair had golden undertones from the sun exposure. Caroline also noticed that her skin had more freckles since Bristol.

Caroline set the brush aside and pulled at the small drawers that were beside the mirror, she found small brushes, and pink powders, she opened another and found brown powders. Caroline pulled the final drawer and saw a quill, ink, parchment, and envelopes. Caroline instantly pulled the items from the drawer and prepared to write.

_May 2__nd__, 1713_

_Dear Mother,_

_I've made it. I'm not sure how long it will take for you to receive this letter, but I have made it and I am safe._

Caroline dipped the quill again, but froze. She wasn't sure what to include in the letter, only because she was afraid that the letter would be intercepted.

_The weather is beautiful and completely opposite of what the weather is in Bristol. The birds are enchanting as well as the scenery. I encourage you to make a trip here at one point in your life. I have not managed to unite with my husband as of now, but hopefully that will change with my next letter._

_Love you always,_

_Caroline_

Caroline folded the letter and placed it into an envelope, putting down the address when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Caroline stated as she sealed the envelope.

Ronnie came in with an emerald corset that pushed her chest up, her cream chemise rested along the top. Ronnie had an impossibly short skirt in the front, but it was long in the back. It matched her green corset. She pulled at her stockings to ensure that they would stay up on her pale legs.

"Oh, you're writing!" Ronnie said, "It's good that you know your letters."

"Can I send it today?" Caroline asked. She felt a tad intimidated by Ronnie's beauty.

"Yes, we'll go down to the market after we get you changed." Ronnie said as she walked in, her boots make soft sounds against the wood.

Caroline pushed herself from the vanity and followed Ronnie to the armoire. Bridget had beautiful gowns and clothing. Caroline realized that Mai must have made her an escort only because she would be able to reuse these elegant clothes.

"Which one do you like?" Ronnie asked, "I'll help you change, but you'll get to a point where you can dress yourself."

Caroline's eyes went down the line of dresses in rich colors and her eyes rested one gown. It stood out to her for a personal reason, it was a rich purple, and reminded her of the eggplant gown. She pulled it out of the closet and looked at the rich purple. The skirt was purple, but the corset was the darkest black that dye could stain.

"Good choice," Ronnie said, "I never saw Bridget wear this one…"

Caroline started working on pulling the black chemise over her shoulders and strapping the corset over it. The purple skirt was the same pattern as Ronnie's, short in the front and long in the back. Caroline had black stockings to put on over her pale legs and selected black boots to go with it, they rested just below her knees and fairly new.

"Now we just have to put on makeup," Ronnie said, "It's what separates us from the pirate wenches and merchant wives."

Ronnie started pulling out brushes from the vanity and a small pot of balm. Caroline instantly remembered Rose and felt her heart sink. Ronnie started to apply pigment to the brush but Caroline stopped her.

"I have an idea on how to do this." Caroline remarked, "May I?"

"Oh, sure!" Ronnie said.

Caroline used all of Rose's tips, she used colors to enhance her look but not to overwhelm her. She used more browns around her eyes than black, and softer rouge than Ronnie.

"Caroline," Ronnie said, "You look smashing! Don't take all the business from me!"

Caroline chuckled as Ronnie pulled a box from the armoire. The box was small, flat, and wrapped in velvet. Ronnie pulled out a scarlet ribbon and what hanged from it was a small silver pendant, on the pendant was a lotus flower. Ronnie stepped behind Caroline and tied the necklace around her neck. It hung snuggly; Caroline noticed that Ronnie wore the same choker.

"This just classifies us as Escorts, you'll see that the other girls don't have them." Ronnie said. Caroline used her hands to lift her hair for Ronnie to properly tie the necklace around her neck. Ronnie's eyes lifted to her ring, "Were you married?"

"Yes," Caroline confirmed, "My husband was a privateer…"

"Well you shouldn't flash such jewels, we are still among scoundrels." Ronnie said. She went back to the armoire and fished around in the drawers, pulling out a long thin black ribbon, "This should do."

Ronnie came back over to Caroline and handed her the ribbon.

"What's this for?" Caroline asked.

"String your rings on the ribbon, wear it as a necklace. It won't be as obvious, they will rest in your bosom as oppose to your hands."

"Oh," Caroline pulled the gold wedding band and ruby ring from her fingers and stringed them onto the ribbon, "That's actually very wise."

Ronnie took the ends of the strings and tied them behind Caroline's neck, "There are some crooks here that are willing to chop off fingers for jewels like these. It's good to keep them safe."

Caroline tucked the rings into her bosom. Caroline finished her look by putting half of her hair up into a loose bun and allowed the rest of her hair to fall down her back. Caroline took a black shawl and put it over her shoulders. She took the letter and was ready for town.

"Let's go to the market then!" Ronnie smiled, "I'll get Murphy and we can head out."

"Murphy?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, you must understand that we are a faction of an important organization. Our protection must be ensured. Murphy is a trained Assassin. He will make sure we're safe while we're in town."

"Is that really necessary?" Caroline asked.

Ronnie let out a sigh, "The only place you can be alone is in your room."

* * *

The air was hot, but it was tolerable once clouds rolled in. Caroline didn't have to shield her eyes when the overcast did it for her. She walked along side Ronnie and Murphy walked behind them. Men's eyes would follow them as they walked. Caroline would notice men in white hoods look at them briefly before moving on. It was strange to have this attention, to be so blatantly obvious but at the same time have a hidden agenda.

"Christ…" Murphy muttered, "Must it be so damn sultry!"

Caroline liked Murphy, he was into his third decade and was a tan man. He had been working for the Assassin's since his youth and was often very comedic. He was outspoken and Caroline found him to be hilarious. If men starred to long he would shout to them, "Aye, you can't afford this! Move along!"

They were almost to market when another white hooded figure stopped in front of them, his brown eyes were barely visible under the hood, but he put out his arm to signal them to stop.

"Veronica," the man said, "Who is this new escort?"

"Marcus," Veronica patted his shoulder, "This is Caroline."

"Hm," Marcus's eyes scanned Caroline's body, "She could be perfect for one of my missions…"

"Easy, Marcus!" Ronnie gasped, "She is still in training."

"Well I will meet you tonight," Marcus's gaze turned to Ronnie, "My mission must be done with haste."

"I will see you tonight then," Ronnie smiled before continuing on. "Marcus is a good man, if you want good work, I would suggest working with him."

Caroline nodded. They continued to stroll down the hill and to the busy marketplace. Caroline adjusted her skirt to make sure everything looked presentable as her heart began to race in the busy square. She looked to the harbor to see ships gliding into port. Caroline looked around the scenery, scanning the faces to see if one of them was Edward.

* * *

Edward stuffed his hand into his pocket and was satisfied with the amount of gold that was in it. He didn't remember Nassau being so busy since the last time he was here. Seeing that the population was overflowing in the marketplace, he realized that most of them were pirates than civilians. His gaze turned to Ade who adjusted his headband.

"Shall we get a celebratory drink in honor of _The Jackdaw_, quartermaster?" Edward asked as he nodded at the ship.

Ade smiled in agreement, "I'm sure we could all use some time on land after that trip."

"Make yourselves comfortable, gentleman!" Edward called out to the crew, "Tonight we enjoy the company of rum and women!"

The crew stomped and shouted in agreement as they pushed their way onto the dock. Edward walked alongside Ade as they made their way to the tavern. Edward's eyes scanned the new population.

"Ade, I must discuss with you a private affair," Edward said, "I believe I've discovered a prize that will let us retire young if we desire."

Edward's gaze turned to Ade to see his reaction, when out of the corner of his eye he saw auburn hair. Edward stopped in his tracks to turn his eye back to the red haired goddess. Edward's body seized when he started to try and fish out the woman he saw in the crowd. Ade took a few more steps before turning around.

"Something the matter, Captain?" Ade asked.

Edward didn't say anything, his eyes continued to scan the area until one group of individuals parted and exposed the backside of a red-haired woman at the post office. Edward froze as she collaborated with the merchant behind the counter. There was a second woman with her who walked around; she spoke with a hooded man who trailed behind them.

"Captain?" Ade asked again.

"Apologies, Ade," Edward said, shaking the impossible notion that Caroline was in Nassau out of his head, "To the Avery then?"

* * *

"This ain't no pony express," the man responded, "It will take time to get to Bristol."

"That's fine," Caroline replied as she pushed hair behind her ear, "I just need it on the next ship out."

"There ain't a return address…" the man eyed Caroline. His furry gray eyebrows contorted with his expression.

"I don't want anyone to know where I am." Caroline said softly.

"We do offer PO Boxes," the man continued, "If you would like to sign up for one."

"What?" Caroline tilted her head to one side, "I might as well, since I plan on staying here."

* * *

It wasn't the first time that Edward had seen a Caroline double in the area. He shook the image from his head; he climbed the stairs to The Old Avery and anticipated seeing his old comrades. He could hear the gravely voice of Thatch and his spirits lifted. Once on the deck of The Avery, Edward's eyes traveled to find the thick black beard of Thatch and Hornigold's blue jacket. He sipped at a pint before his eyes caught Edward's.

"Oy!" Benjamin called, getting off of his chair to greet Edward, "Aren't you a sight for salty eyes!"

Edward waited for the inevitable bear hugs that followed the greeting, like two fathers, Thatch and Ben gave him proud slaps on the back.

"Come and have a drink," Thatch called out as he waved to Molly from behind the bar, "Tell us of your travels, Kenway."

Edward explained the capture of _The Jackdaw _and his new quartermaster, Ben and Thatch nodded in approval as they looked at Edward's new robes. They didn't question them, and Edward knew they saw that he had become a man since they last saw him.

"Here you go," Molly came by with another round of pints, "It's on the house men. Welcome back, Kenway."

When Molly moved away Edward's eyes traveled to look at the traffic of individuals outside in the afternoon air. He took in the beauty of Nassau and realized how much he'd missed it since he'd been on the seas. Out of pure luck, Edward's eyes found the familiar red-haired lass again. The same woman dressed in emerald walked beside her and the hooded man followed.

Edward adjusted his seated position, he heard the men around him laugh, but he had missed the joke. He wished the woman in green would move so he could get a better look at the woman next to her. The woman in green did a grand gesture with her hands and the red-haired woman next to her turned her head and laughed. That was all the confirmation that Edward needed.

"By, God," Ben laughed, "What's got your eye, boy?"

Ben turned to look at the women walking up the hill, "I didn't think you were a man to be swooned by women of the night."

"Remember the last brothel, lad?" Thatch laughed.

Edward ignored them. He never found brothel's to be relieving, only a reminder of what he had left behind. It was like a dream, as if all of the air had been sucked up into the sky. Edward's body froze as they casually walked up the hill. Edward wanted her to sense his gaze, that out of luck their eyes would lock. The woman in green slowed her pace and locked eyes with him. Edward pushed himself from his chair and shamelessly stared.

* * *

Ronnie slowed her walk, "How long have you been here, Caroline?"

"Only days…" Caroline laughed, "Why?"

Ronnie stopped, "Is there any possible way that you know that man?"

Caroline was a few steps ahead when she turned to her, "Sorry?"

"That man is bewitched by your beauty." Ronnie laughed, she nodded to the tavern deck and Caroline finally turned her head.

Caroline's eyes traveled along the men that were sitting at tables, her eyes finally locked with a set of dazzling blue eyes. Caroline saw other men sitting with him, one man she instantly recognized as Ade. Caroline could only let out a small gasp. The world faded around her.

"Oh, Christ," Caroline whimpered, her hand flew to her chest.

* * *

"Well you've got her attention," Thatch laughed, "Best go in for the kill, Kenway."

Edward didn't say anything; he turned and ran down the stairs of the Avery, they all thought that he was experiencing some sort of unstoppable infatuation. What no one knew was that Edward had seen his wife for the first time in years. He hurried down the side road when he saw her around the corner.

There she was, just like the night he'd seen her, dressed in the richest purple and her hair flowing down her shoulders. Caroline looked different, her eyes were shaded with the lightest brown and her cheeks were tinted with rouge. Edward's eyes traveled down her neck and followed the black ribbon that went down into her bosom. His eyes scanned the rest of her body; she was wearing proper Nassau attire. Edward started towards her.

Caroline didn't know if it was the heat, but she started to breath harder as this man approached. He was taller and broader than her husband. Ade was right; this man had a pair of swords hanging from his waist, two pistols at his sides as well as a pair resting on his chest. Caroline's body couldn't decide whether to run to him or run away. Anyone with eyes could see that this man was dangerous. She took small steps as the gap between them became smaller and smaller.

Edward wanted to wrap his arms around her, but a part of him couldn't believe if it was Caroline. His hand rested on her sculpted cheekbone and down her neck. He ran his thumb along the red choker necklace and he looped his finger around the black ribbon.

Caroline looked at Edward as his gaze followed his hand along the black ribbon. Caroline took her hand just below his and pulled the rings from her chest, Edward's hand went under the rings and his mouth parted a little wider. She knew it was Edward, the way that he reacted to seeing the rings.

Edward still looked incredibly different. His skin was darker from the sun exposure, his scruff was fully, and his sandy hair was longer. He had new light scars on his neck and Caroline could see a dark tattoo peaking from under his coat. His callused hand rested on her cheek.

"Caroline?" Edward whispered, his voice was deeper than what she remembered, "God damn, is it really you?"

Caroline let out a little smile, "It is."

Caroline didn't hesitate, she knew his body was covered with weapons, but if she died in this moment she would be fine with it. She linked her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him. She felt his mass amount of buckles and armor poke into her flesh but it was only evidence that this moment was real. She felt Edward's arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her up into his arms. Caroline felt her feet lift from the ground for a brief moment.

Edward took in her smell and her touch. He felt her hand go up the back of his neck and under his hair tie. Edward held her there until his arms tired and he set her back to her feet. When Edward pulled away, Caroline's eyes started to fill with tears as her hands rested on his cheeks.

"Holy shit," Caroline laughed, "I found you."

Edward pulled her in again and pressed his lips to hers.

"Christ, I've missed you," Edward said over his kiss.

Caroline pressed her lips to his to silence him. She got lost in the moment of passion just as she did when they first met. There was something much deeper to this passion; it wasn't as shallow as it was when she was younger. His touch and his presence were deeper and more profound. Edward in a whole was a completely different person.

Edward pulled away from Caroline's unrelenting kiss. He pulled away to look at her face again and thought about what he left behind in Bristol. Edward gazed into Caroline's eyes. Only this time he did not feel like the Edward he once was, he was a colder man, one that adapted to the idea of never seeing Caroline again. Overwhelmed, he looked away.

Caroline realized that when Edward left her he was just a boy. Since his departure he had grown from a feckless, arrogant teenager, a lovelorn but unreliable husband to this unrecognizable man. Caroline tried to catch his gaze, the gaze of this man who was scarred and made hard by battle, not so liberal with his emotions. Caroline could see that he was a cold man in many respects, a man whose true passions were buried deep, too deep for her to see. His eyes finally met hers.

Edward couldn't grasp the notion that the woman in front of him was Caroline. This woman had curves and light freckles sprinkled over her, this woman was bold, and was not upper echelon. She wasn't the Caroline he knew and Edward knew that he wasn't the man that she knew. But as soon as Edward's lips touched hers again, it was as if they were never apart.

They were strangers to each other in a way, strangers with memories.


	24. Reunited

_Nassau, Bahamas_

_May_

_1713_

"Hey," Ronnie said as she opened the door, "So… Your husband?"

"Yes… I suppose I should explain," Caroline said, she adjusted the location of her dinner platter over for Ronnie to join her on the bed, "It's really not that complicated… Edward left and I came after him."

"Why?" Ronnie asked, "I mean, Edward… He's a pirate."

"That doesn't make me love him any less," Caroline countered, "Edward… I just… I love him."

Ronnie sighed, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"That's very kind of you, Ronnie." Caroline smiled, "Edward, he would never hurt me."

"I guess I have never seen a pirate have higher priorities than rum and gold," Ronnie smiled, "It's refreshing to see that."

Caroline leaned in and hugged Ronnie. Ronnie took a second to look at the clock hanging above Caroline's bed and gasped.

"Christ, that's the time? I can't believe it's already eight… I need to prepare for Marcus." Ronnie pushed herself from the bed, "Have a good night tonight, and hopefully no one needs an escort."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Probably not. Even if, I don't think Mai would trust me with a mission yet."

"True enough, have a good night, Caroline." Ronnie closed the door behind her.

Caroline got up from her bed and sat at the vanity. Her mind raced, she was actually nervous to see Edward. Caroline brushed up her hair and applied some powder to her face. She had nothing to be worried about, but for whatever reason, she couldn't help but feel like they were meeting for the first time.

Caroline took a deep breath and pushed herself up from the vanity and went out on her small balcony. She scanned the streets for Edward. It was a busier night, men and women loudly sang. There were yells coming from distance fights.

"Caroline!" Edward called, Caroline looked over the edge of the balcony to see Edward looking up at her, he put his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice, "Can I come up?"

Caroline nodded and watched Edward as he effortlessly climbed the building. Caroline was shocked at his ability as he popped up over the balcony rails, kissing her lightly, and strutted into her room.

"I tried the front door," Edward continued, "But apparently they wanted me to pay for your services."

"Oh really?" Caroline approached him as he walked around the room, "How much was I?"

"Too much," Edward scoffed, "It's not the first time I couldn't afford you."

"Oh that's shite and you know it," Caroline stood in front of him, "You've always had me."

There was a pause as Edward walked around the room. Caroline could sense that he was nervous, too. They were both getting to know each other again. It was strange, but at the same time exhilarating. Caroline felt as though she were reading her favorite book over again.

"This is nice." Edward said as he ran his hand over the foot of the bed.

"Yes… It's quite nice." Caroline cleared her dry throat. She took a seat on the bed and watched Edward pace. His artillery clinked as he walked.

Edward had been in battles, he'd killed men, and faced more than what any ordinary man could handle; and yet, here he was… tense to be in the presence of his own wife in her nightgown no less. Edward went to the end of the bed and rested his hands on the footboard, facing Caroline on the bed as she hugged her knees.

"This is strange, isn't it?" Edward finally said, letting out an awkward laugh, "I still can't believe I'm standing in front of you."

"I know…" Caroline squeaked, she put a palm over her eyes and tried to grasp the reality that was happening in front of her, when she removed her hand, Edward was still resting his hands on the footboard, still watching her, and smiling like he had a secret, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Edward shook his head and pushed off the footboard, "You're beautiful, that's all. You haven't changed much."

Caroline scoffed, "Spare me…"

Edward started to pace again. Caroline felt more nervous seeing him walk around the room. He stopped at the vanity.

Edward gazed at Caroline as she approached him she stood close to him her eyes scanned his face, the orange glow from the oil lanterns twinkled in her eyes. Edward's eyes scanned her face and landed on her lips.

"We should get comfortable." Edward said and Caroline nodded. Caroline pulled a hairpin from her loose bun on top of her head and shook it out. Edward felt his blood burn. He had focused on his new career for so long that he didn't really cherish the beauty of women, not like he could without feeling as if he were betraying Caroline. Edward ran his fingers through her hair, "Fuck me, I can't believe this is real."

Caroline let out a laugh in disbelief, "I know, me neither... Let me help you…"

Caroline started at the belt where his sheathed swords rested. Once she unhitched the buckle they fell to the ground with a solid thud.

"Jesus," Caroline said, surprised at the weight of them, "You just carry those around?"

"Well it's either that or die, Caroline." Edward countered. He felt a smile pull at his lips. Caroline rolled her eyes and continued to pull at the holsters for his pistols at his waist. Caroline unhinged the belt and took the pistols carefully, thinking about dropping them to the ground as well.

"Easy, Care," Edward said, he took them from her and sat them down on the vanity, "These are loaded."

Caroline was careful, she was alarmed at how many weapons he actually held on him. They stood by the vanity, placing the most dangerous goods on the table, his additional pistols, gun power, bullets, his small dagger, hidden blades, and knife. Edward shed most of his clothes, kicking off his boots and adjusting his trousers. He automatically pulled at his tunic and tossed it on the ground as well.

Caroline blinked several times to decipher the numerous tattoos printed on Edward. His arms were covered as well as his back. He turned to face her and fall back on the bed, and his chest was littered with images, too. Caroline fell on the bed. She turned to face him and take in his face.

"So…" Caroline started, "What have you done the past three years?"

"Christ," Edward laughed, "So much. I was on _The Emperor_ for a while, until Thatch came. I became his first mate when he realized I knew my letters. I sailed with him some, I learned a lot…"

"That's it?" Caroline asked, "That's the life of a pirate?"

"I sliced off a man's nose once." Edward said casually, "It was nasty really, it sprays more than you think it would."

"Really?" Caroline laughed.

"Yes," Edward started, "Shite, there was blood everywhere. The man lived, I don't have the slightest clue where he is, but he's out there somewhere. A man without a nose…"

There was a pause.

"Have you gone to brothels?" Caroline questioned, she didn't want to ruin the tone of conversation, but a part of her had to know.

"OH CHRIST," Edward put his hands to his face, "Honestly?"

"YES HONESTLY!" Caroline shoved Edward.

"Yes. I've been to a couple." Edward said, "None of the visits were that pleasant. I mostly got incredibly pissed…"

Caroline's stomach dropped, but she understood.

"I actually don't remember the last few goes. I just remember leaving and waking up on the beach." Edward laughed, "Sad really, a pirate who can't stomach brothels."

Caroline's chest warmed, at least he was faithful.

"My heart belongs to you, Caroline. It always has." Edward said with sincerity. He pulled her in and kissed her.

"What have you been up to?" Edward asked as he rested his head closer to hers, "I'm glad to see you're better…"

Caroline's heart jumped into her throat. There was no easy way to tell him about Dawn. She still pictured Dawn's body in her hands and tried to suppress her tears, "Yes I was ill…"

Edward's face grew stern, "What happened?"

"Edward," Caroline sat up and Edward mirrored her, "When you left, the reason why I was so sick, it's actually quite obvious, but… I was…" Caroline blinked back tears, "I was with child."

Edward didn't know how to handle this news. How Caroline blinked back her tears and shrugged. Edward's insides seemed to implode.

"What?" Edward gasped, "Well wh-where is the child? Did you bring…? I-"

"I miscarried, Edward." Caroline interrupted. Caroline looked away and managed to blink back her tears, "On November 17th. Oh God, she was so small…" Caroline rested her head in her hand and closed her eyes. She tried to maintain the sadness that erupted in her chest. She tried to sit up straighter but the sorrow constricted her abdomen. It had been years since her miscarriage, but explaining it to Edward seemed to reopen the wound.

Edward watched Caroline in despair. His heart pounded in his chest. A part of him was angry; he should have been there. As Caroline covered her eyes a strange instinct surfaced in Edward. He scooted himself closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body that had become stiff with grief. He used his weight to pull her down, to lie on the bed next to him. He pulled her in and her body fit to his just as it did when they slept together. He put his chin on top of Caroline's head.

"Did you…" Edward started. He felt a peculiar lump develop in his throat, "Did you name her?" Edward raised his hand running it through Caroline's hair, and down her body in an attempt to comfort her.

"I did," Caroline whispered, "Dawn Linette Kenway. She's buried at my family's plot."

Edward covered his eyes and let out a breath, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was nineteen and you were seventeen. That should be enough reasoning as it is." Caroline said, "You weren't ready to be a father and… Things wouldn't have changed if you stayed. I just wanted us to be happy."

"I understand, but Caroline, what if that child had lived?" Edward asked softly; he was not trying to be insensitive, but was trying to find out what her thought process was.

"I-I would have stayed in Bristol." Caroline said, "I would have raised your child and waited for you like I said I would… But after, I just… Edward I had to find you."

Caroline pulled her head out from under Edward's chin and looked at him, "Not a day went by did I not think of you. When I got your letter, I didn't know if you would ever come back. I couldn't spend my life waiting for the man I love to return to me."

Edward gazed at Caroline. Edward had adjusted, even accepted, the idea of never seeing Caroline again. Caroline clearly was never going to let him go. Edward couldn't help but look at Caroline in a different way; he wasn't just looking at his wife, but the mother of his child; a child that she intended to keep if she didn't miscarry, and raise. He realized then that she was never planning on giving up on him. Even though he was selfish and stubborn, she still believed in him. Edward felt heat erupt through his body. She still believed in him. Even now.

"I shouldn't have left." Edward confessed, "I'm sorry that I did."

"No," Caroline pressed one finger to his lips, "I wouldn't change anything. I am happy to be in this moment. Right now. With you."

It was all that Edward needed, simple reassurance that he made the right decision. Edward pulled Caroline in and pressed his lips to her. He took in her soft touch and realized how much he had missed it. He missed the way she would smile when he kissed her and the way her hand would travel over his body. He missed her moan and her embrace. Every hole in his life, Caroline was able to fill. Their love was beyond words, it was something inside of him. It was a tenacious, profound and lingering emotion that no words could encompass.

Caroline pulled away and gazed at Edward's face. Parts of him were still the same, but most of him was new and different. She pulled herself over him as he lay on his back. She ran her thumb over the familiar scar on his cheek. She pressed her lips to it and felt the warmth of his body under hers. She had longed for the sensation of them being together. Feeling his body next to hers made Caroline's body pulse with passion.

"Caroline?" Edward started, Caroline took a moment to catch her breath, "Life at sea, life among pirates - it's harder than I thought it would be."

Caroline nodded, "I can imagine so."

"But I've realized it was only difficult because I didn't have you."

Caroline smiled, "But you've always had me."

"I'm serious, Care." Edward started. He couldn't remember the last meaningful conversation he had that didn't involve gold, "You are my shoulder to lean on, the one person who's always believed in me, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only…"

Warmth burst through Caroline as Edward tried to find the right words.

"You're my _everything_."

Caroline pressed her lips to his and wondered why she felt awkward to see him. Everything was right. She loved Edward and this was why she left her home. It was for the connection she felt right now. The purest love she ever felt, while Edward had changed, it didn't change her feelings towards him. She wanted to be with him and cherish this perfect moment.

"I am in love with you so truly, madly, and deeply," Caroline pressed her lips to his for a short kiss then muttered, "You are _perfect_."

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, taking in her sweet taste as his heart rate increased. He ran his arms up and down her back as she began to sway over his body. He felt her warm hand on his neck and down his chest. It lit a fire in Edward to pull her as close as humanly possible. He wanted to keep her there in this moment, the moment in which her intoxicating love filled his body, he had longed for her love.

Caroline felt her lips tingle during the kiss as the energy erupted between them. Caroline hadn't felt this kind of love before, one so pure and thrilling that she could feel it through her whole body. She felt Edward pull at her nightgown to remove it and she obliged, never separating herself from the kiss, but pulling the nightgown down over her shoulders so she could kick it off. She traveled off of Edward's lips and to his jaw, her lips pressed against his rough scruff before moving down his neck.

When Edward closed his eyes, he felt like he was with another woman. When Edward's hands traveled over Caroline's body, he felt her curves, how her body had evolved to a woman's. He felt her touch have more confidence and power. It was as if she knew every touch he desired. Each one of Caroline's kisses intoxicated him more as she moved down to his chest.

"Have I mentioned how much I missed you?" Edward gasped as Caroline's hands went to his waistband. He eyed Caroline as she looked up to him. She smiled.

"I know, I haven't been touched by a man in three months." Caroline said.

Edward propped himself up from a laying position onto his elbows, "What?" Edward could feel his body tense up, he looked into Caroline's eyes for an explanation as a smile grew on her face.

"I'm only fooling, love." Caroline laughed. She pushed herself up to kiss him while he was on his elbows, "You are the only one I want." Caroline kissed him lightly.

"The jest is on me," Edward sighed, "But that is a terrible joke, Caroline. I swear to God…" Edward shook his head as Caroline giggled, "Now, as you were, woman."

Caroline chuckled again as she worked at Edward's waistband, finally pulling them off of him and tossing them aside. Edward pulled himself on the bed and sprawling himself out on it, taking in the tropical air. Caroline joined him and as he turned to her they connected in another intimate embrace. There was nothing to compare the pure ecstasy that Edward's kiss gave Caroline.

Edward felt Caroline's kiss deepen and followed her lead, allowing her to bestow her intoxicating love to him. Edward felt Caroline's hands caress his neck, feeling her fingertips on him made him moan involuntarily, her hand traveled down his chest and to his manhood. Edward felt a smile pull at his lips as Caroline continued to pleasure him.

Caroline felt Edward's member grow in her palm, and she pulled away to catch her breath. Looking into Edward's eyes and seeing their familiar brilliant blue made her feel light inside, as if she were floating. She felt Edward's hand on her shoulder while his other caressed the side of her neck. She felt his hand travel down her side and touch her own nether regions, returning the favor she gave him. Caroline's breath caught in her throat.

"Care-," Edward whispered, he was going to say something but Caroline pulled him in for another kiss. She felt her body tingle to the sensation that was now flowing through her. Her body floated to a new level as she let out a sigh of passion. Edward knew where to touch her; she felt her senses heighten with every touch of his lips. Edward moved his lips over her jaw and to her collarbone.

Caroline let out her small gasps and ran her fingers through his hair, taking out the hair tie, she ran both of her hands through his hair as he continued down to make contact with her breasts. Caroline stroked his back to encourage him to continue his kiss and motion. The touch of him on her delicate body made more heat explode inside of her.

Edward had always enjoyed Caroline's body, but it was different now, her breasts, her waist, her hips, everything had evolved into a magnificent new land for him to explore. Her breasts were significantly larger and he realized then how much he missed her physical presence in his life. He took full advantage of lying on top of her and kissed her chest and her stomach, making his way back up to her lips.

When Edward pulled away Caroline's eyes were closed and her hair was a wild mess against the pillow. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Oh, sir." Caroline smiled and whispered, "My husband would never approve of this."

"We must hurry before my wife returns." Edward chortled to himself as Caroline rose to kiss him.

Edward pushed himself up to let Caroline catch her breath. Winded from the passion himself, he turned and rested his back against the cool headboard of the bed. Taking in deep breaths, he extended his hand to Caroline to encourage her to sit up with him.

"Here," Caroline gasped as she got onto her knees, exposing her voluptuous figure to Edward, she lifted her leg and set it over him. Holding still, she only had to drop her torso to envelope Edward's manhood.

Edward's eyes were pulled from looking at Caroline's body to her eyes, she moistened her mouth and smiled before kissing him again, running her hands up his chest and around his neck. Edward rested his hands on Caroline's hips, waiting for her to make the next move.

"Take me, Husband?" Caroline whispered as she pulled from the kiss.

"Like you need to ask…" Edward kissed Caroline on the nose and rested his forehead to hers.

Edward looked into her eyes as she dropped herself on him slowly. Caroline let out a gasp and halted. Her gaze met his and in this moment they were together. Edward closed his eyes to the sensation of being inside of Caroline and felt the overwhelming bliss that accompanied her love. Only Caroline could inspire such a feeling in him.

Caroline allowed her body to lead her decisions, moving and twisting her hips in motions that made her tingle. She felt Edward's grip on her hips as he followed her lead, assisting her in the direction she chose to go. She pushed her face up to kiss him. Caroline grasped the headboard to steady herself as she kissed Edward, pulling at his lips in a way that made him moan.

Edward nuzzled his way out of her kiss and moved his lips to her cheek and hairline, bending his neck to kiss her neck with such passion that it turned to a bite. He felt Caroline's gasps and moans reverberate from her skin to his lips. Hearing her in a moment of passion made his body feel light, her touch was prominent on his skin, and he wrapped his arms around her to feel grounded. He felt one of Caroline's hands lift his jaw and engaged in a breathy kiss.

Caroline felt Edward's own gasps released during her kiss, she felt her connection with Edward grow to new levels, to the point where she could not even engage in the kiss, but merely have her mouth touch his while she let out sharp gasps. While Edward nibbled at her lips, she felt the overwhelming power of lust explode through her abdomen. It was so powerful that she felt it in her hands as she ran her fingers through Edward's hair, relaxing after her tension had been released.

Edward cupped Caroline's face as his body relaxed. Feeling the tingling sensation flow through his body, he only wanted to have the warmth of Caroline next to him. He kissed her slowly and passionately. Edward let their kisses become shorter as their bodies relaxed.

Caroline pulled away from the kiss and gazed at Edward's eyes as they scanned her face. His mouth went into a handsome crooked grin as he came in to kiss her one last time. Caroline relaxed her body on top of his. Pushing her head under his chin. She felt his warm arms wrap around her, on of his hands began to glide over her body.

Caroline tilted her head upwards to kiss his neck, "Never leave me again, Edward." Caroline whispered, "Please, don't leave me."

Edward was finally catching his breath and he felt Caroline's hand rest on his heart, "I will always be yours, Caroline."

Edward felt the strongest need to lie down. Caroline rolled off of him and tucked herself under the covers. Edward joined her and faced her. His rested his hand on her face and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm afraid that I'll wake tomorrow and you'll be gone." Caroline said as her hand rose to rest upon his as his thumb traced her bottom lip.

"I'll be here," Edward said, he scooted himself towards her and started to weave his legs through hers, "I'm not going anywhere."

Caroline smiled, "Good."

She crossed her arms in a way that would allow Edward to wrap his arms around her, and enclose her body in protection. Edward felt powerful in this moment, placing the woman he loved in strong arms and holding her close. He adjusted his head to feel comfortable above hers. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as he felt Caroline's hand caress his neck, he closed his eyes to her touch and fell into a deep sleep.

The night was strange. Caroling had adjusted to sleeping alone; she would stretch out in the bed, running her hand into Edward and would realize she wasn't unaccompanied. Caroline opened her eyes to Edward fast asleep on the other side of the bed, she rested on her side of the bed, but their hands were intertwined in the middle.

The sun was just rising, tropical birds let out sounds of life as Caroline pushed herself closer to Edward. The sheets were pushed down his chest, fully exposing his collection of tattoos on his chest, and rippling muscles that Caroline did not recognize. It was wildly apparent that Edward was a man now. Caroline pulled herself to him.

She gazed at his tattoos resting on his chest. There was one that seemed particularly new. His flesh was red and raised on his pictorial where an elaborate ship rested. Caroline's eye's traveled over to the other side where she saw the wheel of a ship, and the details of one next to it, but could not make out the image. She looked down his arms and saw they were also littered with geometric designs and shapes. Her eye traveled up his shoulder until he saw the image of a woman.

Caroline's heart stopped. She squinted her eyes and leaned in closer to see the image of the woman on his arm. She hardly recognized the woman, but the dress she wore was what triggered the awareness. Frozen in time, it was nineteen-year-old Caroline, wearing the eggplant dress, and her hair flowing over her shoulders. _I used to be so thin…_ Caroline thought to herself, as she looked closer. A freckle developed on Edward's skin and made it look like a beauty mark on her face. Edward stirred. Releasing a deep breath he looked over to Caroline who was still engrossed in the tattoo.

"I'm still here," Edward said, his voice filled with sleep, "I see you've discovered my first inking."

"This was your first?" Caroline said as she ran her finger over the image, "You failed to mention that in your letter… Who illustrated it?"

"Believe it or not, my first mate did, Ade," Edward watched her as she took in the details, "We were strangers at the time. Shortly after I docked in Nassau for the first time, I noticed him doing them for extra coin."

Pieces were falling into place in Caroline's mind. Suddenly Ade helping her on _The Navigator _made perfect sense. He had recognized her and how he told her she was a good woman, he simply knew that Caroline meant a great deal to Edward.

"Did it hurt?" Caroline asked.

"I reckon, granted I had a few pints before going in, but I don't regret by any means."

"What about this one," Caroline asked as she poked the ship on his chest. Edward instantly winced.

"_That one_." Edward laughed, "Is quite new."

"Oh, sorry about that." Caroline chortled.

"It's my new ship though, _The Jackdaw_." Edward moved his arm and rested both of his hands behind his head.

Caroline pushed herself into a sitting position, "You know that jackdaw's are thievish creatures, ungracious as hogs, and quite frankly greedy as vultures."

Edward pushed himself up as well, "Aye," Edward whispered as he rested his hand on Caroline's neck, "But so are pirates." Edward pressed his lips to hers before pushing himself from the bed. Caroline found his last statement disconcerting; grouping himself with scoundrels was unsettling.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

Edward strutted over to the vanity and started dressing, "I've got to get back to the ship. We need to restock."

"What?" Caroline countered, "What happened to you not leaving me again?"

Edward looked up and smiled, "I'm not leaving Caroline. I'm merely going off the coast to find a trading ship to plunder."

Caroline looked away, angry with anymore of Edward's empty promises.

"Care," Edward said, realizing he had upset her, he approached the bed, "I'll be gone a day at most. I'll come back before we sail to bid you farewell."

Caroline looked up and was swallowed by his blue eyes, "Get dressed and let's go to town… It'll take me all day to find the crew."

Edward started resetting his weapons and Caroline got dressed in her Escort attire. Putting on her black ribbon with her wedding rings safely in her corset and putting on her skirt and stockings with haste.

"I'll meet you out front," Edward said as he made his way to the balcony.

"See you soon." Caroline looked at him as he opened the door. Edward turned to her one last time and nodded before climbing down the building.

"Good morning, Miss Caroline." Murphy said as she walked onto the main floor.

Caroline had forgotten that she had to be escorted when leaving the building and her stomach dropped.

"Morning, Murphy." Caroline smiled, "I am thinking of going to town… However, I do have a trusted man to accompany me."

"Woah, woah, I'm sorry Miss Caroline, but no can do." Murphy replied, "I know Mai will take my manhood for sure if she knew I left you unattended."

"Oh that is bull roar," Caroline retorted, "Please, Murphy."

Caroline walked up to Murphy and blinked her eyes like a fawn.

"OH FINE." Murphy said, "Best come back before dusk, or I start to hunt you down."

"Bless you, Murphy!" Caroline said as she grabbed some bread from the kitchen before heading out.

"My I assist you outside?" Murphy said, "Just want to get a good look at the guy if you turn up missing."

Caroline hesitated.

"I suppose…" Caroline made her way to the large front entrance as Murphy pushed open the doors, "He's there… In the white hood."

"Duncan?" Murphy mumbled, "I didn't know he made trips to Nassau… Must be on contract…"

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing, you're in good hands, Miss Caroline. I will see you tonight!"

Caroline made her way to Edward's side, Edward pulled down the hood, and looked down at her, "My first stop is The Old Avery, shall we?"

"We shall." Caroline smiled, Edward extended his elbow to usher Caroline.

While walking down to The Old Avery, Caroline noticed that there were several stares coming to them and whispers. It reminded Caroline of when her and Edward went public with their relationship. Only this time she held her head high, she leaned her head on his shoulder and laughed to herself. What mattered was that they were together and that was all that mattered.

Upon getting climbing the stairs to the tavern, Edward saw the deck was full of pirates, in deep conversation, something that had not seen unless serious loot was involved. He pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a couple gold coins.

"I've got to discuss business, I'm afraid." Edward handed Caroline the coins, "Find something you like, I'll see you soon."

Caroline took the coins as Edward leaned in, shocked by his brashness for public affection, she quickly pressed her lips to his before heading down the stairs to a nearby shop.

Edward started to the table, but felt a tug at his arm.

"James," Edward said clapping the man on the shoulder, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Aye, seas been calling me name." James said, "Saw you with a woman-of-the-night?"

"Shut your gob, a man needs some relief, damn." Edward laughed only because he didn't want to be public with his wife. Especially since he had made some enemies at sea, the Templars in particular, "What is this conversation that is happening?"

"A bloody British soldier came in and said there was a thief in the area. If she is found then the reward is a great deal of gold." James said, "Lobster said she goes by the name of Caroline Scott."

Edward's insides contracted, "Huh," he breathed, with becoming a pirate he had mastered the act of lying, "What's she look like?"

"Said she was a red-haired lass. Know the name of your escort?" James asked, eyeing him in a way that made Edward uncomfortable.

"Do you?" Edward retorted.

"As a matter of fact, I do…" James took a step closer to Edward, "I reckon you turn her in before I do."

Caroline walked to a nearby stand selling shawls. Caroline glanced at the price and realized it was within her means and started trying some on. She pulled at a blue that would match Edward's eyes and pulled it over her shoulders. She pictured herself standing next to him and saw it as a discrete way to compliment him.

"Caroline?" Caroline's heart flew to her throat when she heard the voice, "Christ, is that you?"

Caroline turned to see a woman in the finest robes. Her hair pulled up into an elegant bun and a white parasol complimented her tan skin.

"Rose!" Caroline instantly pushed herself to her and embraced her, "God! I-I, you look beautiful!"

Rose did a little turn in her dress, "Yes Bradford has treated me well." she extended her left hand, exposing a large diamond ring.

"Oh, Rose," Caroline examined the ring, but felt the utmost sorrow for Rose, she did not know about Templars and Assassin's, and the bad that Bradford was capable of doing.

"Have you found Edward?" Rose asked.

"I have, believe it or not, he's actually discussing business." Caroline chuckled.

"It's strange isn't it?" Rose said, "How the tables have turned."

"What?"

"You know, how you were the daughter of tea merchant and now you're a…" Rose shrugged and made a look, "A courtesan…"

Caroline couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes, "I suppose. However, after spending so much time being the daughter of a wealthy tea merchant, I've come to see that it truly isn't what it seems. I anticipate traveling the seas and fucking whom I please."

Rose stood there in shock, "You know Bradford has a warrant out for your arrest after stealing his Journal."

_"What?"_ Caroline's stomach dropped, "I haven't stolen anything from Bradford."

"Rose!" Bradford called in the distance, "Rose?"

Caroline's heart race increased, she pulled the blue shawl over her head and placed a couple gold coins on the counter for the merchant before rushing into a crowd. She looked up and saw Bradford in gold Spanish robes, looking in every direction before finally seeing Rose. Caroline rushed up the stairs of The Old Avery when Edward was hurrying down them. He grasped Caroline's arm and pulled her down a secluded alleyway.

"Tell me what they mean when they are talking about this Journal?" Edward commanded. Edward adjusted the shawl over Caroline's head and stuffed her auburn hair behind it.

"I found it, in your home," Caroline whispered, "I didn't know what importance it had until I traveled here. A man named Bradford is after me. He wants the Journal."

Edward closed his eyes and bowed his head. He remembered a time when his father was talking to him about the Templars and to defy them. He remembered his father holding an old book with him. He realized then that this book, whatever it was, contained the knowledge that both organizations were looking for.

"Well he's willing to have your head for it! I forbid that happen!" Edward whispered with intensity, "We _have_ to get you back to the brothel."

Caroline's breath caught in her throat, she clasped the shawl at her neck and took Edward's hand. Edward pulled her through side alleyways, looking onto the main street before pulling her behind him. They finally made it up the hill to the large doors of the brothel. As Edward reached to pull the doors open, they began to propel from the other side.

"Caroline?" Ronnie said, "I was just to look for you."

"Ronnie! Thank Christ!" Caroline gasped, "You cannot ask me why I'm doing this and we must never speak of it again but we need to smuggle this man into my room."

Ronnie smiled, "Alright!" Ronnie pushed herself outside of the door and linked her arm with Edward's; Caroline mirrored her, pulling Edward into the main entrance and up the stairs. No questions were asked, but it was strange, Ronnie joined Caroline in her room. Edward eyed Caroline as she grasped his arm.

"May I leave?" Ronnie asked.

Before Caroline could answer, a bullet shot through the door, shattering the vanity mirror. Both Ronnie and Caroline let out a scream, but Edward charged forward, jumping from the window and on the adjacent roof. Caroline ran to the window and saw her husband climb the scaffolding, punching the wood at the base of the watchtower and pulled the ankle of the guard. Edward's force was so strong that he launched the guard off the tower.

Caroline turned from the window and ran to her bedside table and grabbed the Journal. She tucked it into her corset and pulled the shawl over her shoulder to conceal it.

_BOOM!_

Caroline jumped. She opened the door and looked rail of the stairs. Bradford had kicked the door down.

"It has come to my attention that Caroline Scott is in this residence, she is a felon and has something of mine. I will not be leaving until she is arrested!" Bradford's voice traveled through the brothel.

Caroline ran to her room and locked the door. She turned to the balcony as she heard steps rapidly climbing up the stairs. A crescendo emerged as the steps came closer to her room. Caroline pushed open her curtains and looked over the edge to find Edward.

Caroline felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"EDWARD, I CAN'T!" she called, she heard the banging against her door.

"YOU MUST! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Edward called, "I WILL CATCH YOU, BUT MAKE HASTE!"

Caroline walked back to the edge of the bed as she heard the hinges of the door come loose. She took a deep breath, and the door collapsing to the ground was like the bell to a racehorse, using every ounce of momentum, Caroline pushed herself from the balcony and held her arms out to Edward, to catch her. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that her jump was far too short.


	25. Betrayal

_Nassau, Bahamas_

_May_

_1713_

Edward's chest exploded with fear when seeing Caroline jump. He leaped forward to extend his arm out for her to grab. Edward realized that she wasn't going to land on the roof; he jumped and slid on his stomach to reach out as far as he could. His hand grabbed hers. Pain exploded up Edward's arm, but nothing broke, his shoulder throbbed but he was not going to release her.

"AHHH! CAROLINE!" Edward called out to her; Edward could hear the men reassembling their muskets to fire from the balcony.

Edward felt her body swing and the inevitable thud of hitting the side of the building.

"OH FUCK," Caroline cried, she swung out and looked up at Edward, "Oh God!"

Her hands began to slip down his arms, she squeezed harder but she continued to slip.

"Hold on, Caroline!" Edward called, he adjusted his position, and he looked over the side of the building to realize they were two stories up. If they were to fall they would be dead. Edward started to breath harder as he extended his second hand to grab hers. He took her forearm and pulled her up. Caroline climbed up onto the roof only to stumble.

"Caroline, we have to move!" Edward looped his arm around Caroline's waste and started running with her, she started crying out noises, but it was soon covered by the shots of several muskets.

"EDWARD!" Caroline cried, "OH, FUCK! It's my ankle."

Edward stopped at the end of the roof, and he assisted Caroline to her feet, "Can you walk?"

"Ah!" Caroline winced, "Barely, but I cannot run."

Edward contained his fear; they would get out of this alive.

"What do we do?" Caroline asked, as the men prepared to shoot again.

"We get off of this roof." Edward looked over the two-story building.

Edward saw one slightly extended roof edge on the first floor, he jumped onto it and turned to Caroline, "Come on, Care. Hurry!"

Caroline sat on the side of the roof and scooted down into Edward's arm. Landing lightly on the first story, Edward jumped from the roof again and extended his arms up to her. Caroline repeated the process and landed on the ground. Searing pain shooting up from her foot and Caroline started to panic.

"Shh," Edward said, "It's going to be fine, we just have to get to the harbor."

Edward scanned Caroline and pulled her arm over his neck, using his other arm to scoop up her legs and for a moment he thought of their wedding day. Edward started down the back allies, running as fast as his legs would take him with Caroline in his arms. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and looked behind him to see guards chasing after them.

"Christ!" Caroline said her nervous energy coursed through her veins, "We should hide."

"I know where to go." Edward replied.

Edward made a sharp turn behind another building and running across the main street and down a steep hill, he made his way to an abandoned farm house and into a small shed, using his shoulder to push open the doors. Edward pushed the doors closed behind them. The shed only contained a few rusty buckets. Edward placed Caroline carefully on the ground by the corner of the shed. Allowing them space by the door, he peaked through one small square window.

"Hey," one man called, "Did you hear that?"

"Where is the bastard…" a second man responded.

Edward turned to Caroline and put a finger to his lips to silence her. Caroline realized her breathing was loud and covered her mouth; making the area absolutely silent. Caroline's eyes rested on Edward as he leaned against the wall, still peaking through the window. He rolled his wrists as much as his hidden blades would allow.

"Ah ha," one man said alarmingly close, "Gotcha."

Edward pushed the door open and rang his arm around the soldier's neck; Edward held his breath as he continued to squeeze all his might around the soldier's neck until he went still. Edward plopped him on the ground and looked out the window again. Closing the doors as quietly as he could.

"Dennis?" the soldier called, "Damn, where are you?"

There was a second pull to the doors and Edward repeated what he did to the first soldier. Caroline watched him as he managed to knock out both of the soldiers and extended her hands out to him. Edward stepped over the bodies and extended his arms out to her to pick her up again.

Edward took a breath, his arms were starting to tire from bearing Caroline's weight. He leaned against the wall of the shed and saw no men in the distance. He hauled Caroline out of the shed and to a nearby cornfield. He could hear the gulls and the crashing of the ocean clearly; they were close to the coast. They would be safe as soon as they got to his ship. His arms began to burn, at the top of the hill Edward stopped in the middle of the cornfield.

"Hold on." Edward whispered as he set Caroline down. He sat next her, breathing hard. Edward extended his arms in and out until some of the pain subsided, "I just need a moment."

Caroline scooted herself closer to Edward and extended her hands out to his biceps. She could feel them under his robe and started to rub them and squeeze them in an attempt to make them less tired. Even though Caroline hadn't been running, she was still breathing hard.

"Oh," Edward let out a sigh, "I wonder what's in this Journal…"

"I'm not sure what any of it means…" Caroline breathed, "It's about the First Civilization."

Edward shook his head, caught his breath, and stood up; peering over the cornstalks he could see more soldiers joining one another, he looked over at the harbor and saw _The Jackdaw_ waiting for them; his crewmembers standing on deck and Ade waiting at the wheel.

Edward let out another breath, "How did Bradford find you?"

Caroline thought about it, the whole situation and how it played out, "Rose." Caroline's heart sank to the bottom of her body. She realized that Rose had betrayed her.

"What?" Edward asked, completely blindsided by her explanation.

"Rose traveled with me here to start a new life with Bradford, she loves Bradford, and they're engaged… I saw her at the market; she must have told him where I was… I can't believe she threw me to the dogs like that." Caroline said.

"Poor Rose," Edward shook his head.

"What do you say that?" Caroline asked.

"I'm going to have to fucking kill her fiancé…" Edward said.

Caroline let out a little laugh, but at the same time felt strange doing that since Edward was serious.

"Come, sweet," Edward whispered, Caroline lifted the shawl and pulled it over her head, "How is your ankle?"

"Horrible." Caroline breathed, "Oh Christ…"

"Listen to me, Caroline," Edward tilted Caroline's chin up, "If you are to board _The Jackdaw_, you mustn't limp."

Caroline nodded even though this seemed next to impossible.

"It's 'bad luck' to bring a woman aboard… We'll have to do some convincing to allow you to stay. You being injured don't work in our favor."

"But you're the captain, can't you just override that?" Caroline asked.

"I am the captain, but what makes me the best captain is that we do things based on our collected madness instead of one mad man." Edward explained. He adjusted his pistols, "I want them to agree to have you on board."

"I understand…" Caroline said as she pushed herself to her feet.

Edward let out his hand for her and she took his firmly, weaving her fingers through his. Caroline made sure the scarf was securely around her head before exiting the cornfield. Edward and Caroline tried to walk with the groups of civilians, drawing the least amount of attention to them. Caroline tried to put her weight on her injured foot, while it was possible, the pain was practically unbearable, she took deep breaths as they approached _The Jackdaw_. Edward stopped and turned to her.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked quietly.

"As I'll ever be." Caroline smiled the best she could.

"That's my wife." Edward winked; he squeezed her hand and released it as they approached the ship.

With Edward a few steps ahead, Caroline tried to remain calm, she wasn't sure what Edward would say to these men to convince them to allow her on board, but she certainly couldn't stay in Nassau.

"Ahoy, men!" Edward called, the crew cheered as he boarded the deck. Caroline followed and as soon as she stepped on the ship the crew fell silent.

Caroline pulled the shawl off her head to get a better look. The men started looking at one another. Caroline made eye contact with Ade and he nodded in her direction before pacing the deck.

"A lass, Captain?" one crewman asked.

"Aye, a lass." Edward started, his voice roared over the deck, "But this is no ordinary lass. For this woman carries something of great value. I believe with some time she will help us sell it."

Caroline saw the men nod.

"Where she sleep?" another crewman asked.

"In the finest chambers," Edward, "The captain's quarters."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" the crewman belted.

"Her name is Caroline, and if we treat her right, I believe she will be the key to our early retirement." Edward said eyeing her.

Caroline tried to smile slyly, patting her chest where the Journal rested.

"Hey! She's the one they're looking for!" another crewmember blurted out. He was an older man, "Turn her in and get the reward!"

"Blast, Richford," Edward said approaching him, "The reward only be a mere segment of what we can really get from this. Shall we take advantage of this?"

The men exchanged looks.

"All in favor?" Edward continued.

"Aye!" the men nodded.

"THERE SHE IS!"

Edward turned to see a group of soldiers pointing at _The Jackdaw_, making their way to the dock.

"OY!" Edward yelled, as he swiftly moved up to the wheel, "QUIT CUNTING AROUND! LET US SAIL, LADS!"

The men started to work, going to their designated areas as quickly as possible. The sails dropped and the wind pushed them from port, barely escaping the incoming soldiers.

"Ade," Edward turned to his quartermaster, "Get Caroline into my quarters… Make sure she is safe. Her ankle is injured."

"Of course, Captain." Ade nodded his head and made his way to Caroline who rested on the rail of the ship.

Caroline turned her head to Ade approaching he extended his elbow for her, "Shall we get you settled then?"

Caroline smiled, "It's good to see you Ade, yes, I would love to get settled."

Ade pulled her into the captain's quarters, orange with the light from the setting sun; _The Jackdaw _did not shake to the waves as frequently as _The Navigator_. Caroline looked at Edward's desk in the center of the room and over to his bed. Caroline openly lipped in front of Ade and sat on the bed.

"What happened?" Ade asked.

"We were trying to escape guards," Caroline winced, "I hit my ankle."

Caroline pulled at her boots and exposed her ankle, tender, swollen; she compared it to her uninjured foot.

"Christ." Caroline sighed, "It's not as bad as I thought." Caroline smiled.

Ade let out a little laugh, "It will be fine, let me have a look."

Caroline extended her leg out.

Ade rested his hand on her foot and Caroline winced at his touch. She let out a sharp breath as Ade began rotating the ankle.

"You will be fine." Ade said, "It's more than likely a sprain. Rest for a few days. Try to walk on it normally and it shall heal normally."

"Many thanks, Ade. That is good news." Caroline smiled.

"The Journal, do you still have it?" Ade asked.

"I do." Caroline said, resting her hand on her chest, "I'm not sure what to do with it, but it rests in my hands."

"Do you plan to sell it as the Captain says?" Ade asked.

"No… I know that Edward wants to be rid of it, but I know better." Caroline said, she lowered her head, "We will figure out what to do."

Ade nodded, "You rest well now."

Caroline nodded in return and waited for Ade to close the door. Caroline instantly pulled the Journal from her corset and started to flip through the pages. They would have to find someone with knowledge about the words written in this book. Much of it was not translated and it was difficult to understand any of it.

Caroline continued to flip until she saw an illustration of a skull. She noticed the bottom half of the page was torn out.

_The Observatory obtains the highest power next to the Apple of Eden. With abilities beyond anything that has been seen, The Sage can only open it –_

From there the page had been torn. Caroline let out a sigh of despair. Caroline set the Journal aside and attempted to walk to Edward's desk. She noticed that his desk contained maps. She pulled at some of them and observed black marks on places where he had plundered. Here eye caught a glint of gold. She pulled her focus to where she saw the light, her fingers rolled over the smooth ring of his wedding band. Dusty with age, Caroline put it on her thumb even though it was still too large. A smile pulled at her cheeks.

Caroline looked up to the door as Edward entered, "Ade's at the wheel."

Edward locked the door as Caroline set down the ring, "Should we discuss the Journal?" Caroline asked.

"Aye." Edward let out a sigh, "Now that we're at sea we can find out its importance."

Edward walked past his bed and to his messy dresser, removing his weaponry and placing it on a mannequin, as it would rest on him, and then pulling off his jacket and setting it on top of the wooden dresser. Caroline moved to the desk and rested against it, placing the Journal on top of a map.

Edward pulled out an impossibly heavy chair from behind the desk and sat. He used one hand to open the Journal and extended his other arm out to Caroline to sit on him. Caroline accepted and crossed her legs at the knee. Using her other hand to flip the pages while Edward held the Journal still.

"Most of it doesn't make sense…" Caroline explained, "They mention things about Juno and these Templars… I don't understand."

Caroline turned the page that displayed the illustration of the red cross, "I don't know anything about the Templar order besides the fact that 'they should be stopped'." Caroline continued, resting her finger on the red ink next to the illustration.

"The Templars…" Edward shook his head, "They want control. It's times like these when I wish I could contact my father."

"Why is that?"

"He knew more about this. I can't help but feel like most of this knowledge is passed by word of mouth, only I was too drunk to listen or care." Edward countered; he lifted his hand from the Journal and supported his head with it.

"You were young, Edward." Caroline said, "You didn't know."

"Well it's now managed to completely fuck me in the arse."

"But look," Caroline turned several more pages, "It seems to me that both associations search for this: The Apple of Eden."

"I've never seen anything like that." Edward retorted, he turned the page to the illustration with the skull, "_But this_…"

Edward grew silent as he read the short passage on the ripped page, "This! Edward slammed his hand on the desk, is what Torres is after."

Caroline watched Edward, "Torres?"

Edward looked to Caroline, "Yes, I almost had this goddamn it… They had The Sage and he escaped. He's also the leader of the Templar order. I… inadvertently joined their clan for a short amount of time."

"WHAT?" Caroline gasped.

"It's a long story, love." Edward said casually, "They found out I used another alias to get close to them. I don't know much about The Observatory, but the Templars are damn set on finding it."

Caroline nodded.

"They were willing to pay me a fortune to discover it." Edward continued, "A fortune, Caroline."

"So clearly it's important."

"Very… If only I knew what power it held." Edward muttered.

"Someone has to know about this. If the powers are legend." Caroline replied, "We just have to find someone who knows..."

"Another Templar?" Edward asked, "There is no way we could just inquire about it!"

"Or an Assassin." Caroline said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Edward pulled Caroline in for a kiss, "Smart woman. Where can we find one?"

"I knew one, at the brothel, his name was Murphy." Caroline said, "I can't just go back. Not now," Caroline rubbed the back of her neck, stress surged through her, "Not while everyone is still looking for me."

"We'll wait. I must restock the ship and you must heal. What are the odds that this Murphy character still stands after Bradford's attack?" Edward asked.

"Bradford was only looking for the Journal. I don't think he was looking to lose lives; I imagine he's fine… Hopefully he's fine." Caroline looked down to her hands; she thought of Mai and Ronnie, hopefully they were protected.

Edward rested his hand on Caroline's shoulder, "Hey, we'll go back to Nassau. Bradford will have to leave eventually," Edward replied, he ran his hand up and down Caroline's arm, "If he's not forced out by the civilians… We can go back and find out what he knows."

Caroline let out a breath, "Everything will be fine." Caroline self-assured. She felt Edward's arms wrap around her. She returned the gesture and pulled his head to her chest.

"Aye, everything will be fine." Edward said quietly. A moment passed and Edward patted Caroline's knee. "I'm going back on deck, but get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Caroline pushed herself from his lap and pressed her lips to his before settling in the captain's bed for the first night.

* * *

_Open Sea_

_June_

_1713_

Life with Caroline on _The Jackdaw_ was terrifying. Edward never had anything to fear when on the seas, but now when he would plunder ships, she was always on his mind. He wasn't just fighting for his crew, now he was fighting for her as well. Caroline offered her own abilities on the ship. She handled finances better than any man. She was able to negotiate prices and was surprisingly good at haggling. Edward knew that her bewitching looks didn't hurt.

One summer night, Edward decided to take the wheel while Caroline slept. He enjoyed this time with _The Jackdaw_, while the crew rested; he would listen to her sounds and take in the sea air. He heard footsteps coming up the deck and looked to see Caroline wearing one of his cotton tunics as pajamas and wrapped in a blue shawl.

Caroline loved the light sea breeze, especially after having a nightmare like tonight. She approached Edward at the wheel; his hair flowed freely in the wind as well as his tunic. The low V-neck exposed his tattoos. The moonlight outlined everything with a silver glow. Edward smiled at her as she approached.

"Alright?" Edward asked as Caroline climbed up the stairs.

"Fine… Just a nightmare." Caroline replied as she went up next to the wheel.

"What about?" Edward adjusted his stance and let one hand rested on wheel so he could turn to Caroline.

"I was being strangled… Ugh…"

"Really?" Edward said, "Strange."

Caroline shuddered at the thought. Edward extended out his arm to bring her close to him. Caroline rested under his arm and wrapped her arms around his waste. Caroline took in the smell of the sea air as it brushed across her face and taking her hair behind her shoulders.

"Dreams are just dreams, Care." Edward pressed his lips to her head, "Want to have a go?"

Caroline looked up at Edward as he nodded at the wheel. While she was always curious, Caroline felt nervous to do it. That somehow something catastrophic would happen if she took control for a short period of time.

"Come on," Edward laughed at her hesitation, he guided Caroline's hands onto the wheel.

Caroline grasped the wheel firmly and felt in control. She leaned back onto Edward who left one hand on the wheel until she was secure.

"Oh Christ," Caroline said, "If we go down…"

"Ha!" Edward laughed, "We are not going down."

Edward removed his hand and walked over to where Ade would usually stand. He rested his elbow on the rail and looked out at the sea.

"It's breathtaking," Caroline whispered, she adjusted her stance and removed one hand off the wheel as the ship glided over the sea, "I can't imagine anything more beautiful."

Edward looked to her, "I can."

Caroline locked eyes with Edward and blushed.

"_The Jackdaw_." Edward continued.

"Oh, damn you." Caroline laughed.

Edward pushed himself from the rail and let out a laugh, "You know I'm only fooling." Edward stepped up beside her and pressed his lips to her cheek, "Nothing is more beautiful than seeing you lead a ship."

Caroline smiled and looked up to Edward who gazed out at the ocean. His hand rested over hers as he turned the wheel slightly, to follow the falling moon.  
"Where are we headed, Captain?" Caroline asked.

"Havana, where all of this shite started." Edward countered.

* * *

_Havana, Cuba_

_June_

_1713_

"Caroline? Wake up." Edward said softly, rubbing Caroline's shoulder.

"What?" Caroline whispered as she pulled from sleep, "What's the matter? Why aren't you at the wheel?"

"We've just pulled into port, we're in Havana. Come on." Edward said, he pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled down the blankets, "I just need to have a word with the harbormaster, I'll meet you there."

Caroline pulled herself from Edward's warm bed and put on her clothes. She brushed her hair out and started to the deck. Only a couple men lingered on deck as the others began to climb off the ship. The moon was high in the sky.

Caroline scanned the area from deck. Havana was beautiful, much more beautiful than Nassau. Havana had tall buildings with red tiled roofs, stained glass, and fountains. They had smooth roads that were lined with palm trees and the area was vibrant with life. There weren't scoundrels singing loudly and fighting, but individuals drinking and dancing in the nightlife to music that Caroline had never heard before. Caroline made her way to the harbormaster where Edward paid the merchant to leave _The Jackdaw_. He turned and met Caroline halfway.

"Why must all these events take place at night?" Caroline asked as she watched the public.

"So we aren't recognized." Edward smiled, "It's beyond me if anyone will be at the warehouse, but word has reached me a Templar meeting is being held at the church…"

Edward hooked his arm over Caroline's shoulder. He gracefully stole a bottle of rum from a counter and walked among other men. Caroline could see that they blended perfectly with the civilians now. Edward took a drink of the rum and pressed the opening of the bottle to Caroline's lips, she took a swig.

"Time flies when having rum." Edward laughed as he took one final swig and tossed the bottle aside.

* * *

Caroline and Edward sat on a wooden bench just outside a large church. The rooms were lit from within. Clearly it was occupied.

"Do you think he's in there?" Caroline asked, "Torres?"  
"There is only one way to find out…" Edward said. He pushed himself from the bench and went to the door.

"WAIT!" Caroline whispered, hoping to not engage the enemy, "Christ, Edward. You're just going to go in there sword unsheathed in hopes to find a man that we aren't even sure is there?"

Edward's face grew stern, "You doubt my abilities."

"NO." Caroline countered firmly, "You doubt _mine_."

Caroline linked her arm with Edward's and lightly knocked on the door.

"What on God's green earth are you doing, Caroline!" Edward whispered with concentration.

"Wait for the opportune moment." Caroline whispered. The door squeaked open under its weight. Two guards glanced at one another before scanning Edward and Caroline.

"Hello," Caroline smiled, "I am here to see the Grandmaster, he is here isn't he?"

"Who is he?" one guard nodded towards Edward.

"My protection, since I am of great value." Caroline winked.

The guards pulled open the door and allowed them to enter.

"The Grandmaster wasn't expecting visitors tonight…" the first guard said, he was tall and gruff, "Why are you here?"

Caroline stumbled on her words. They both knew that Torres was here now.

"She is a gift…" Edward stepped in, looking from Caroline to the guard, "Sent by the Spanish for his work."

"Hm," the guard scanned them, "I will announce your arrival."

The guard made his way down the grand entrance and up stairs. Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw the second guard scanning her.

"How much you cost, wench?" he asked, "After the Grandmaster, I might have a go with you."

Edward felt anger rise in him, "She's too much for you, mate."

The sounds of returning footsteps echoed down the entryway.

The first guard came back down the stairs, "He will see you."

Edward looked at Caroline and let out a breath. They climbed the stairs they were on their way to seeing Torres. The guard led them up another flight of stairs and down a narrow hall that was lined with a scarlet carpet. A wooden door set with a torch next to it illuminated the hall.

"Oy," the guard grasped Edward's shoulder, "You're work is done here."

Caroline turned to Edward, "The opportune moment…" she mouthed. Edward nodded as she pushed open the door.

Caroline walked in silently. The room was filled with ravishing items; the bed was covered in the finest silks and velvets. Caroline's eyes traveled to the desk where Torres sat. He had a large hat on and sat up straighter. Caroline walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. Her heart rate increased as she took his hat and removed it as seductively as she could.

"I know it's you, Caroline."

Caroline let out a gasp as she threw the hat to the ground.

"Bradford?!" Caroline yelped.

Eric rose from the desk, his hazel eyes were dark, he grabbed Caroline's shoulder and pushed her against the wall, taking out a knife and putting it to her throat.

"If you make a damn sound, I will take your life." Eric said, "You tell me where the Journal is and I won't kill your precious Rose."

Caroline thought of Rose. Rose was just another pawn in his game, his sick and twisted game for power. Caroline shook her shoulders and let out a loud gasp and was thankful for her short skirt as she swung her leg upwards to kick Bradford in the privates.

"AH!" Bradford let out a gasp and bent over, "You thankless, cunt!"

Bradford looked up to her and as his hazel eyes penetrated hers, she tried to run. Caroline instantly regretted it as soon as Eric wiped his brow he grabbed Caroline by her corset and forced her up against the wall. His knife traveled up her neck, and his eyes looking to hers.

"I brought you here," he continued, "I brought you back to your peasant husband and all I want is the fucking Journal."

Caroline shook her head; she heard a thud outside the door and hoped that Edward was all right. Her heart rate increased, she could feel the cool blade against her neck.

"But, like most fools, you leave a trail. It would be easier if you just surrendered the Journal, but at the same time you being out of the picture won't stop me from finding it." Eric's voice softened, "Everybody has a price what is yours, Caroline? Is it your life? Rose's? Or is it now your husband's that you brought with you?"

Caroline was instantly reminded of Matthew, and she refused to be the victim, in this moment, when Eric stared at Caroline, she spat at him. Eric turned away for a brief moment.

Caroline felt something penetrate her corset, just above her navel; she felt the sharp sensation of a knife prod her abdomen. Caroline looked up to Eric as his mouth parted and blood began to pour from it. His body jerked as he finally fell to the ground.

Edward stood with his hood over his head, as he watched Bradford's blood leak on the floor. Caroline let out a sigh of relief and jumped onto Edward.

"Oh, thank Christ." Caroline whispered, "He knew I brought you, he was using Rose as leverage for me to give him the Journal… and you."

"Oh God." Edward said, he pulled away and scanned Caroline, "Alright?"

"Alright." Caroline confirmed her wellbeing, "There has to be something here, Torres would never do this, I don't believe he would ever be this unprotected."

Footsteps approached the door; Edward pushed Caroline behind him and unsheathed his hidden blade. Waiting for the inevitable attack.

Another hooded man kicked down the door and froze.

"Duncan?" Murphy pulled down his hood, "Caroline?"

Edward pulled down his hood, "Edward actually."

"Murphy?" Caroline stood beside Edward, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Bradford was my target. After his attack, he had to be eliminated." Murphy gasped, "I see you beat me to the punch. All the more reason for me to retire."

Murphy walked up to them, "Why are you here?"

Edward and Caroline exchanged glances.

"We… Are looking for information." Caroline said, "Only we don't know where to find it."

"Is this about the Journal?" Murphy asked, "Do you know if Bradford has it? I swear to God, whoever has this Journal is in for it."

"No… He doesn't." Caroline confirmed, "I-I'm not sure where the Journal is."

Edward looked down at Caroline, impressed with her ability to bend the truth in order to save their skins.

"Damn." Murphy turned, "This is a god damn shit show if I do say so myself." Murphy paced the room and turned to Edward.

"Why are you wearing Duncan's robes?" Murphy asked, "Why are you even… Who are you?"

Edward took a step forward, "Edward Kenway," he extended his arm to shake hands with Murphy, "I've heard good things about you, Murphy."

"Wish I could say the same. Where did you get those robes?" Murphy asked, shaking Edward's hand slowly.

"Off his corpse." Edward replied, "Shortly after I shipwrecked."

"I saw your kills, seems to come naturally to you." Murphy said, he crossed his arms and took a step closer to them, "You both read the Journal. Why would you be in here with Bradford if you didn't?"

Caroline and Edward exchanged glances.

"Christ, you're in on it, too?" Murphy dropped his head and shook it, "You know about The Observatory."


	26. Live For Me

_Havana, Cuba_

_May_

_1713_

"Where do I begin?" Murphy said, pacing the bedroom. Murphy stepped over Bradford's body and pulled open a desk drawer, "The Observatory has been here since the First Civilization. Which is why the Journal is so important. It's our only source of information regarding it."

"Why now?" Caroline asked, looking to Murphy, "Why has this search started now?"

"This has been going on for years. Generations even." Murphy retorted, "All because the rumor had emerged that a new Sage was born. Who's to say that's a lie?"

Caroline looked down. She was surprised at how she wasn't unnerved at Bradford's bleeding body.

"Why is it so important?" Edward asked. Remembering the grand sum of gold that Torres had given him.

"I wish I knew. It's a mystery to me." Murphy said, "All I know is that it's damn powerful and it needs to remain inaccessible."

"What is your role in all of this, Murphy?" Caroline asked again, glancing over at Edward they exchanged a look.

"To make sure that the Sage is protected as well as The Observatory. Find the Journal and give it to the right Creed."

"The Assassin's." Caroline said.

Murphy nodded, "It's the only place where we can keep it secret. In which case, the secret will turn to legend, and legend to myth…"

Murphy continued to dig through the desk, "Damn… Nothing."

"What are you looking for?" Caroline asked.

"Anything regarding the Sage and their plans." Murphy swore under his breath.

"Torres hasn't been here for ages. Especially since he's now a target. The Sage has escaped his imprisonment with Torres; the Sage is very much alive. That much I know." Edward said, he crossed his arms and adjusted his stance.

"I imagined so. The Sage is on the loose, it's better that he's in no hands than in the hands of the Templars." Murphy massaged his forehead, "Best we get out of this place, before they discovered what we've done."

"But Rose." Caroline said, "He was going to kill her, she has to be here somewhere. I won't leave without her."

"Caroline, there isn't time." Murphy said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "We must get out."

"OH! There is time to search the office, but there isn't time to look for my dear friend?" Caroline belted, "Fuck that, Murphy!"

Edward felt a smile pull at his lips and shook his head _Typical Caroline…_ Edward thought, "I'll come with. There might be something in the other chambers."

"I'll be on the ground floor," Murphy said pointing at Edward and Caroline, "Make haste. Should any guards come, I will take care of them."

Caroline nodded and walked out into the hall, listening to the thudding of Edward's boots. Caroline walked further down the narrow hall, finally reaching a set of winding stairs. Her nervous energy made her fingers tingle.

"Up here," Caroline said, "She must be up here."

Edward took a torch off the wall and held it above his head, illuminating the staircase as they climbed it.

"Rose!" Edward called.

Caroline joined, "Rose?"

There was no response. Once they reached the top of the stairs there were doors that lined the halls.

"I'll… Take this side," Edward retorted, setting the torch onto another holder.

Caroline nodded and started on the opposite wall, pulling at door handles, "Damn, most of these are locked."

Edward pulled at a locked door, he slammed his body against it, and the door tumbled down.

"Rose isn't here, this is all storage." Edward said, "I'll stay here, keep looking."

Caroline could hear Edward rummaging and continued down the hallway, banging on doors, "Rose? ROSE! God damn it."

Caroline froze, thumping of footsteps approaching, with the clank of armor she knew they were in trouble. Caroline turned from the doorway and saw the shadows of approaching soldiers. Edward busted out the storage room and ran towards Caroline.

"Time's up, love!" Edward called he turned to the massive number of soldiers, there were twenty, or thirty climbing the stairs, "Son-of-a bitch."

"RUN!" Caroline said, she grabbed Edward's hand and hoped there was another door down the hallway.

"STOP THEM! THEY KILLED THE SECOND GRANDMASTER!" a soldier called.

Caroline's heart raced, Edward led the way, running down more stairs to the main hall, back down the stairs where he continued to run. Caroline's heart raced to new levels as she saw the blood bath that took place, numerous soldiers dead and bloody on the ground. Caroline looked at the trails of blood, her stomach turning.

"Come on, Caroline!" Edward pulled her out the doors and down an alleyway.

"Jesus…" Caroline muttered, "Did you see that. Those men?"

"It was hard to miss." Edward said, "Quiet now." Edward pulled Caroline further down the dark ally, and down a hill.

Caroline's eyes looked to the ground to watch her steps, she noticed on the light cobblestone street and noticed drops of red blood. She froze.

Edward still had momentum in him and with the pull of the sudden stop he stumbled, "Christ, Caroline! This is not the time!"

"Look," Caroline said, pointing at the blood, "What if it's Rose."

Edward looked to the blood, "We can follow it. If they are wounded they may have found a place to hide."

Edward followed the trail of blood as it increased; more pools increased as it and leaded them down another trail and into a cornfield. Caroline started pushing through the field, separating the rough cornstalks.

Caroline's heart stopped, she heard the gasps of an injured individual, Edward followed as she stepped forward into a small clearing.

"OH, CHRIST!" Caroline ran to the body as it rested on the ground, his white robes stained with red, "Oh, Murphy."

Caroline felt tears rise in her as she rolled him to his back, red dripped from his lips as he looked at the night sky, turning his attention to Caroline. He rested his hand on her cheek, the metallic sent of blood filled her nostrils. She insisted on finding Rose. She felt guilt consume her.

Edward ran to his side, pulling at his robes to expose his injuries, "Hang on, man." Edward said, exposing his chest, "Damn…"

Murphy's chest had several wounds. Some how all missing his heart, blood pooled above his sternum, creating small rivers that went down to his neck and over his shoulders, down his stomach, and it continued to flow down his sides.

"Templars… Terrible shots. They couldn't get my heart on the first try." Murphy gasped. He looked to Edward, "I appreciate the thought, man."

Edward nodded, "You're a good man, Murphy. It's… It's been an honor."

Caroline let her tears roll down her cheeks, "Murphy, no… I'm sorry."

"Caroline, this is not your fault," Murphy said, "You must continue to find the Observatory, it cannot get into the wrong hands."

Caroline stroked Murphy's forehead, "Shh…"

Murphy turned to Edward; Caroline could feel his forehead grow colder, "Edward, you aren't like other pirates… Remember that. You walk a path of greatness. Use it for the right side…" Murphy coughed.

Edward bowed his head and smiled slightly, watching Murphy's life force leaving him.

"Caroline," Murphy whispered, "Tell Ronnie I loved her."

Caroline let out a quiet sob, "I will."

"It's… So… Cold." Murphy whispered, he let out a gravely gasp as he grew still.

There was silence between Edward and Caroline. Caroline looked to Edward as she wiped her eyes. Edward placed his hand over Murphy's lifeless eyes and closed them.

"In the next world, Murphy." Edward whispered.

* * *

Caroline walked in silence back to the ship. She felt Edward buy her side as he grasped her hand. She felt the familiar hand squeeze he did and looked up to him. Edward was looking at her.

"Hey," Edward whispered, "He's in a better place."

Caroline tried to smile, "You're right."

"He told us what we needed to do. It's our choice to follow through." Edward said softly. Caroline squeezed his hand as the made it to the harbor.

Edward pulled her in for an embrace, holding her tighter than he usually did. Caroline wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head above his pistols; she felt the cool metal press into her neck and her chest, and let out a sigh. She felt Edward's lips on her head and warmth erupted from her chest.

Edward pulled away squeezing her shoulders, and squatted slightly to scan her face. Edward picked up the details of blood on Caroline's face and on her décolletage, he could see a firm thumb print from when Murphy rested his hand on her face.

"We should wash up." Edward said, returning to his natural height. Edward took Caroline's hand and walked off the harbor deck.

They walked in silence walking further away to a more secluded area of the beach. Only taking in the crashing of the waves and watched as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Caroline took in the pink colors that exploded over the blue ocean and closed her eyes. Breathing in the sea air as Edward guided her along the coast.

"You know, I couldn't help but think of you." Edward broke the silence, "If you… In Murphy's position." Edward bowed his head, "If somehow I couldn't save you."

Caroline's heart sank as she heard the sadness that dripped off of every word Edward said, "No." Caroline said softly, "That won't happen."

"I don't know what I would do if didn't have you anymore." Edward muttered.

Caroline watched the scene, as the dawn of a new day began, "Live for me, Edward."

Caroline thought of Dawn, and how living for her was her only way of escaping the endless darkness that her death brought her, "Promise me."

"I can't make a promise I can't keep." Edward said.

"No." Caroline stopped, "You will live for me, as I will live for you if the roles were reversed."

Edward turned to Caroline and cupped her face. He gazed into her eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Pulling away, but lingering for a moment, staying close enough to take in her sent.

There was a pause.

"Alright?" Caroline asked.

"Alright." Edward responded, pulling away and leading her to the coast, "This will do."

Edward simply walked into the ocean. Taking all of his weapons with him. He extended his arms and took in the warm ocean water and started washing himself.

Caroline followed him, relived that the water was warm and started washing herself as well. Edward dove into the water and ran his hands through his hair. Caroline didn't feel so daring. She liked her hair dry. She felt the dry blood on her face flake off as she applied the salt water to her skin.

Edward approached her and looked at her face. The sunlight gave her face a warm glow and he took in her beauty. Seeing death always reminded him of the sadness he would feel if Caroline passed. How he had to distance himself from the thought, which it was too strong for him to feel. So strong that he had to push it from his mind.

Caroline raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. She was blessed to have found Edward; among all the civilians of Nassau they found each other. The divine force always managed to bring them back together.

* * *

_Open Sea_

_January_

_1714_

Caroline found Murphy's plan easier said than done. After sailing through most of the West Indies, they had found next to nothing regarding the Observatory. Caroline hadn't seen any trademark white hoods on the seas or in most of the areas. Her mind started to race that this was a wild goose chase. Nothing seemed to make sense. Edward would find leads and then collide into another dead end.

"Christ," Caroline said as she tore through the Journal again, observing an illustration of intertwining squares, "I don't know what the squares mean… Perhaps it's a map? Blast… We aren't getting anywhere. Especially with that page missing."

"Damn," Edward rested on the other side of the desk, watching Caroline try and comprehend the Journal, "We need to find an Assassin. Anyone... I need a better crew."

"Well that was sudden. Why?" Caroline asked, "The crew is fine."

"We don't have the man power to support ourselves," Edward pushed himself off the desk and paced towards the window, "I take pride in having _The Jackdaw_ stocked and in good condition to pursue the Observatory. If I plan to get her in better shape, we best find a better crew."

Caroline let out a breath. Another task to add to their endless list.

"And Ade…" Edward scoffed, "I feel as though he's giving up on this cause."

"I'll talk to him." Caroline retorted, "I'm sure he just needs reassurance."

"Good luck." Edward waved her off as Caroline exited the captain's quarters.

Caroline pushed the doors open and took in the sea air that she'd gotten quite fond of. Ominous clouds rolled in, but she had suffered through many storms, she no longer feared them. Caroline smiled at the crew as she climbed the stairs to the wheel. Ade rested one hand on the wheel as he confidently directed _The Jackdaw_.

"Hello, Miss Caroline," Ade said, directing his attention to her, "How are you doing today?"

"Fine," Caroline replied, she stood where the quartermaster typically stood.

"Are you going to be my first mate today?" Ade laughed.

"For a moment," Caroline smiled in return, "How do you feel about this journey?"

"Finding the Observatory?" Ade said, his face grew stern, "I can't help but feel like this is a fool's errand. A part of me is having a difficult time believing in this Journal and this Observatory."

"You seemed to have more faith in it the idea." Caroline started, "What's made you doubt?"

"I assume it's the realization that some gold is real, and others are myth." Ade looked at Caroline, "Wishful thinking by drunk men, and the captain…"

Caroline took a step closer, so he wouldn't have to project his voice.

"I would never betray him, but he hasn't discussed most of his plans with the crew. They don't know what we're looking for. This secrecy… It divides us." Ade shook his head.

The humid air from the incoming storm blew, as if greeting them. Edward climbed the stairs and glanced at Ade to Caroline, squinting his eyes at their close proximity.

"I'll take it from here, Ade." Edward said firmly as he took the wheel.

"Should we go around, Captain?" Ade asked, "We can avoid this storm."

Edward turned his head to Caroline, "No, we can weather any storm."

* * *

_Kingston, Jamaica_

_January_

_1714_

The storm was more intense than what they could plan. The storm took _The Jackdaw_ into a twisted reality, where rogue waves pushed the ship and practically swallowed it whole. A monster that was unforgiving but let them survive.

"Christ," Edward mumbled at the wheel, "We'll have to make port in Kingston. There's no way around it."

Edward turned the wheel to the land adjacent to them; Edward used his sleeve to wipe the water from the storm out of his face. Looking over to Caroline, "We could use some time on land anyway." Edward's lips pulled into a crooked grin and winked.

Caroline let out a giddy laugh, heat raced through her, with the crew in close proximity, it was difficult to me intimate, Caroline smiled, "I can't wait."

Kingston had a strange kind of beauty. A land that was both a city and a jungle, it was consumed by an unstoppable amount of shrubbery and plant life. Buildings would emerge where convenient, less important buildings had just bundled hay for roofs, while others were made of stone. It had it's own kind of beauty. Either way, stepping foot on land again was a relief.

Edward was the last to leave the ship. The carpenters got to work on repairing the ship as he left with Caroline and Ade at his side. Edward's first stop would be a tavern. He desired nothing more than a large mug of rum.

"Where are you headed, Ade?" Edward asked.

"To the trading post," Ade said, "I have a couple deals to make."

"Aye, meet me at the tavern whenever you have the time." Edward replied, "We must plan our next stop."

Ade nodded and made his way down the coast.

"The tavern?" Caroline asked, "Why don't we go to an inn?" Caroline squeezed his hand.

"There's an inn right by the tavern. I'm going to grab some rum and I'll meet you there." Edward said softly he squeezed her hand in return.

Caroline smiled, "Well, alright, Captain. Don't keep me waiting."

Edward felt his neck burn, "Oh, wife. I'll see you soon."

Caroline released Edward's hand as she walked to the inn. She turned just before Edward went to the tavern. Caroline smiled to herself as she watched her love settle at the bar and raise his hand.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Caroline turned, "Yes?"

A man dressed in an elaborate vest raised his hand to her. His golden pocket watch reflected in the afternoon light. He had a strong face, he smiled, but there was a menacing feeling to him. Caroline took a step back. Suddenly wishing that Edward were with her.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I happen to be a tad lost," the man said, "Oh where are my manners, I'm Woodes Rogers." Woodes extended his hand to take Caroline's.

"Hello." Caroline hesitated but rested her hand into his.

"Your name?" Rogers asked.

"I don't think I'm the one to ask for directions." Caroline realized that Rogers still grasped her hand; she tried to pull away, "I'm new to Kingston. Perhaps my husband can lead you in the direction of what you're trying to find."

Rogers took large steps towards her, pulling her hand to him, "But you see, you are the one I'm looking for."

Caroline froze she parted her lips to let out a scream, but she was suffocated by Roger's hand, "Did you not think I would recognize the woman that has stolen the Journal? The red hair, the partnership with pirates, I knew it was you the moment you stepped of that ship." Rogers leaned in, "Make a sound and I take your life."

Caroline felt the fear rise in her. Rogers took a strong hold of her arm and began pulling her down the busy road. Caroline looked back to the tavern, wishing that Edward would come out. Caroline looked to Rogers as he glared at her with his piercing light blue eyes.

Caroline made eye contact with him, she cleared her throat and spat in Roger's face, using the diversion to pull from his grip, Caroline ran through the crowd as fast as her legs could take her. She looked behind her to see Rogers pushing through the individuals.

"HELP!" Caroline yelled as she heard a bullet fired and the crowd parted to Rogers, "EDWARD!" Caroline yelled.

Edward looked around once he heard the bullet fired.

"EDWARD!" Caroline's distant yell made it to his ears.

"What the Hell?" Edward said, pushing himself from the bar and rushing to the door.

Caroline tripped on the dusty road, civilians ran from Rogers as he shot off another shot. Caroline looked up to see Edward in the distance. Fear now pulsed through Caroline, she knew that Woodes was closer to her than Edward, and this was her end.

"Live for me!" Caroline called. She watched him as he froze in shock and began to sprint to her. She felt a sharp pain to her head as her mind went blank.

_No…_ Edward thought, his body moved forward, he heard the gunshots, he saw Caroline on the ground. This was impossible, adrenaline pumped through his veins, giving him the necessary energy to begin to close the gap between him and man that now had Caroline over his shoulder as a carriage pulled down the street.

"NO! GOD DAMN, IT!" Edward pulled out his pistols, locking eyes with the man that had pulled Caroline's legs over his chest.

"Really, mate?" he said, his light eyes were unnerving, "Risk shooting your lass?" he called.

Edward was close enough to hit his target, but did not want to risk hitting Caroline. The man pulled open the carriage door where several soldiers exited the carriage, bearing muskets. The man smiled at Edward and put Caroline into the carriage and going in as well. Edward eyed the other soldiers and watched as the carriage started up the street at an alarmingly fast speed.

Edward cocked his pistols and shot the soldiers without hesitation. He ran to the last man, releasing his hidden blade and jamming it into the man's throat. Edward turned to face the next soldier, easily countering his move and slicing his throat. Edward looked for more soldiers as his heart rate increased. He turned his head up the road and saw that the carriage was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Caroline woke with a start as cold water splashed over her body.

"I need you coherent, Caroline." Rogers said, pacing the room

Caroline wasn't in a cell, but tied to a chair. She was in a beautiful home. One with a lit fireplace and portraits that hung beside it and the mahogany furniture reminded her of home. Caroline tried to clear the blurry thoughts from her mind. Caroline wiggled her arms and legs, feeling the rope smother her joints. Rogers came up to her and slapped her clean across the face.

"I don't like to hit women, but I should have you know that this _will_ continue if you don't surrender the Journal." Rogers continued and he slapped her face again. Caroline could handle slaps, he didn't know how used to them she was.

"I don't have it." Caroline lied.

"LIES!" Rogers said, "Don't take me for a fool!"

Rogers walked over to a desk by the fireplace. He pulled from it what looked like a belt and approached her. Caroline felt fear explode through her body as Rogers approached, adjusting his grip onto the belt. Rogers raised the belt over his shoulder and slapped it several times across Caroline's legs.

The burning was unbearable; it exploded through her to the point that she let out a scream. The burning Caroline felt a similar pain once and she thought of Dawn. Her little angle that she wished was looking out for her. Rogers moved the hitting from her legs to her bare arms; the water on her skin only intensified the stinging that continued up her neck. Rogers stood back, preparing to hit her face. Caroline closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

"So let me ask you again," Rogers said firmly, "Where is the Journal?"

* * *

Edward climbed the hill; he looked for the dust patterns of wheels in the dusty road. His eyes scanned the area and looking for any present light or some sort of signal. The sun was beginning to set.

"Shit." Edward stood up for a moment, "GOD DAMN IT!"

Edward let his voice echo in the forest. Pushing aside more shrubbery as he climbed the hill. He thought of Caroline, what this man was doing to her, why he even wanted her in the first place. Edward found a tall tree and decided to climb it in hopes to get a better sense of direction. He pulled himself to look over the trees. Squinting his eyes. In the distance Edward saw one elaborate home, but no signs of any place where he would imagine Caroline being held. He took a deep breath and had to decide what his next move was.

Caroline remembered what Murphy said. She continued to lie to Woodes, even though his beatings continued. She felt tears rush form in her eyes but she tried to blink them away. Her hair was falling out of her bun and she shook her head to get it behind her shoulders.

"Lies pour out of your teeth." Rogers continued, backhanding her, "Perhaps if you didn't have any teeth you wouldn't lie!"

"Fucker…" Caroline said, "You're such a damn bastard that I can't come up with the right word to describe you. PIG!"

Caroline received a heavy beating for that, with the whip over and over.

* * *

Edward approached the home just as the sun was setting, one light on the second story indicated occupants. He heard peculiar slapping sounds and climbed the side of the home where he could peek into the window.

Edward's heart stopped. He saw the side of Caroline's face as she squinted in pain, releasing screams as the man continued to beat her. Edward had a strong urge to punch in the window and simply kill the man.

"Perhaps some of my colleagues can convince to tell me where the Journal is." The man said and several other men entered, their smiles wide.

"We got her," one man said, "Torres will be satisfied."

Edward counted the men, eight. There were eight men standing in his way of saving Caroline. His heart pounded, these men were older than him, more than likely experienced, but he knew that with his skills he could take them. He looked at Caroline and as if she sensed him, she locked eyes with him. Her eyes collected with tears. Her face was covered in marks as well as her pale arms.

Edward decided to make his entrance. He pulled his pistol from his holster and shot the window; shattering it to pieces he kicked the rest open as the other men stood in shock. Edward was surprised at how quickly the men reacted, running to him, Edward pulled out his swords and began slashing at the men who were able to counter his every move. All skilled with blades, Edward began to fill winded, he walked past Caroline, feeling confident he used his sword to cut her ropes.

The men swarmed him again as Caroline untied her legs, the throbbing was still happening where she was hit, she turned to Edward who had managed to get one man to the ground.

"GO, CARE!" Edward yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Caroline froze, Rogers turned to look at her. Caroline looked around the room, glancing at the fireplace she found sharp instrument to poke the fire with. She grabbed it and turned to Rogers.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Caroline called back, seeing Rogers she felt her courage rise in her.

Caroline fearlessly charged at Rogers, letting out her own high pitched battle cry she started swinging at Rogers. Shocked by her intensity Rogers, turned in the wrong direction, getting hit by Caroline's makeshift weapon. Caroline hit him several times, aiming for his head until he was moaning on the ground.

Edward carefully walked around the room, now conserving his energy he realized that there were still five men to take out. He looked to Caroline who was still mercilessly beating the man. Caroline looked up to Edward, she blew a stray hair that was in her face and approached the next man.

Caroline continued to wail the next man; it was all the distraction that Edward needed to take out the remaining men. Countering their moves. The men lay on the ground, moaning in pain. Some rested in silence. Winded, Caroline looked to Edward who smiled and shook his head.

Edward approached his wife, wrapping his arms securely around her; he felt her arms go around him. Running under his armor.

"I love you so much in this moment." Caroline whispered into his chest.

Edward pulled away, "I love you. Christ, I-I… Caroline when I saw you…"

Edward pulled her in again, "I couldn't bare it."

"I'm sorry to alarm you." Caroline said, "I didn't know if I would make it."

Caroline pulled away and pushed more hair out of her face. Edward ran his hands around her neck carefully, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Edward and Caroline walked hand in hand down the street. Looking out for any suspicious behavior. Edward shamelessly grabbed a shawl while the merchant wasn't looking.

"Here, cover yourself up, just in case." Edward handed it to her and she wrapped herself in it.

"We're done with this Journal." Edward said, "Enough is enough, Caroline."

"But, what about the Observatory?"

"I don't give a shit about it." Edward said firmly, "I'm not going to allow it to take your life."

Caroline looked down and realized Edward spoke reason.

Edward stopped. He looked around the scenery and tried to pinpoint a place to stay.

"Let's just think about this. We can learn from this and move forward." Caroline said.

"This is a lost cause." Edward shook his head, "We are not looking at the Journal. We can… We can cast the Journal overboard for all I care. We are dropping this."

"But Edward-"

"NO! God damn, it." Edward tried to get his words straight, "I can't lose you. See you on the ground… Seeing you… I assumed fucking shot. This is absurd!"

Caroline looked into Edward's eyes, he was right.

"Can we stay at an inn tonight," Caroline asked, "I want a bath."

Edward looked down and let out a sigh, "Aye."


	27. Life at Sea

_Kingston, Jamaica_

_January_

_1714_

Caroline realized that a cold bath would comfort her wounds the best. She felt the cool water envelope her sore body. The cool water soothed the burning she still managed to feel, it was as if the belt left burn marks on her, and the whip scratched mercilessly at the tender skin. Caroline sunk into the water and went under. She felt herself float for a moment and let her body release its tension.

Caroline wrapped herself in the cotton towel and made her way back into the room. Caroline grabbed her undergarments as pajamas and let her wet hair fall to her shoulders. Looking at her hands she saw the red streaks on them and let out a sigh. Looking out into the night sky she felt at ease, it was over, and nothing but a memory.

"Oh, Jaysus…" Edward said softly, he pulled Caroline's hair over her shoulder and revealed the blunt marks on her Caroline's neck and collar, "Damn."

"I know…" Caroline said she ran her fingers on the marks, "Bastard." Caroline shook her head at the thought of Woodes.

Edward pressed his lips to one of the marks, moving his way up her neck, and finally to her hairline, "They will heal."

"I know, husband." Caroline said. She rested her hand on top of his as it rested on her shoulder, "Unfortunately I have negative associations with most of the West Indies."

Edward took Caroline's hand and kissed it, "We'll make better memories. After the Journal is gone, we'll lead the lives that I planned for us."

Caroline turned to Edward and pushed back his hair. Edward had a developing black eye and a cut along his brow. They had both been fresh from baths, but it did not wash away what had happened that day. She was so thankful for her husband. If he were not here, she would have died by the hands of Rogers.

Edward felt Caroline pull his head downward as she pressed her lips to his cut brow; he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her in closer. He pressed his lips to her shoulder. He let his hands travel over her body as he placed his lips on her neck. Caroline squirmed under his touch.

"Ahh!" Caroline dodged his touch as Edward pulled away, "I'm sorry, love… It just hurts."

"Not tonight?" Edward asked.

"Not tonight." Caroline confirmed as she ran her hands down his shoulders.

Caroline walked solemnly to the bed. Carefully settling under the sheets, the mere weight of them made her wounds ache. Edward let out a sigh and joined her. He would kill the men that had interfered with the night he wanted tonight. Edward turned to his side, looking at Caroline's wounds made his own body ache. Caroline looked up to him as he ran his hands through her hair.

Edward remembered a time when Caroline had comforted him after his altercation with Matthew Hague. How she seemed to suffer with him. Edward felt that this night. He began to lightly stroke her as her eyes closed. That night he returned the favor. Listening to Caroline's soft breathing that became even and deep, and watching the sun come up before finally closing his eyes.

* * *

_Open Sea_

_January_

_1714_

The following morning, Edward and Caroline took the crew back out to open sea. Luckily the carpenters were skilled and quickly repaired the ship overnight. Caroline found the sun bearing down on her skin painful, even the wind aggravated her skin.

"Go to the quarters," Edward urged as she walked the deck, "We'll sail all day, just read in the cabin today. It's a steady sea. Neptune works in our favor."

Caroline smiled and made her way to the quarters. Going to Edward's desk to pull out a novel to read. Upon pulling open the drawer she saw the Journal sitting on all the objects she wanted to reach. Caroline pulled the Journal from the desk and remembered Murphy. She closed her eyes as more guilt flooded through here.

"Damn," Caroline said, "I wish I could have followed through, Murphy. I wish I could have."

For the sake of Murphy, Caroline opened the Journal again; it flipped to the page with the illustration of the intricate squares. Caroline tried to make sense of it. She heard the door open and Edward strut in.

"Have you seen my glass?" Edward asked, going to the desk.

"Oh," Caroline muttered, "I thought Ade had it last."

Edward looked at Caroline and saw her analyzing the Journal again, "Caroline, we need to be rid of that. At once."

"I just thought I would have one final look, just before we are rid of it." Caroline said.

Edward let out a breath as he went around her shoulder to see what she was analyzing. Edward's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the illustration of squares. A sudden realization came to him.

"Holy shit," Edward muttered, he lightly pulled the Journal from Caroline, "God damn."

"What?" Caroline asked, "Christ, what is it?"

Edward didn't respond as he gave her the Journal, he went to his dresser and pulled out a drawer, digging through trinkets he had found, pulling out a small satchel, and bringing it to the desk.

"Edward? What is it?" Caroline felt her heart pump faster to Edward's reaction.

"This isn't a map, Care," Edward pulled open the flap of the small purse, "It's an item."

Edward pulled out a glass cube. Caroline had never seen anything like it. Edward handed it to Caroline and the smooth surface felt strange. It was light, but felt strong. As if energy was radiating from it, the glass cube retained heat. She understood now that this would be impossible to illustrate accurately.

"What on God's green Earth?" Caroline said as she rotated the cube, there was a small red dot floating in the center, "Where did you find this?"

Edward thought back, "When we were trying to find Rose. I went into the storage room and found a box with them. I took one. Thinking it would have value. Clearly it does if it's in this God forsaken Journal."

"You stole it?" Caroline asked. She was shocked at his behavior, but had to remind herself that he was a pirate.

"Yes… It's an illness really. I cannot help myself." Edward smiled.

Caroline returned the smile and rolled her eyes.

"You found this in Havana." Caroline pulled the cube up to the light, looking at it again, "We must go back."

"No." Edward said firmly, finally spotting his spyglass on the desk, "We are done with this."

"Edward!" Caroline said, "We've found a valid clue. You can't deny that this was meant to be."

Edward swore under his breath, "Fine. This is the last item we investigate, or so help me God I will throw all of this shite into the ocean."

Caroline felt a smile pull at her lips. She took a step towards Edward and pressed her lips to his, "Good husband."

"We go to Nassau first." Edward retorted, "If we're going to pursue this we are going to need a stronger ship and a stronger crew. We need to prepare to face anything."

* * *

_Nassau, Bahamas_

_March_

_1714_

It was a pleasant time of year. One where the weather wasn't raining or a threatening hurricane didn't occur. Caroline preferred this time of year to any other time. The air was slightly thinner and wildlife seemed to flourish the most. Pulling up to Nassau in the dead of night, Edward decided on sleeping on the ship. Caroline felt his warmth as he settled in the bed.

Edward pushed the sheets down, allowing his chest to be exposed to the cooler air. He turned to Caroline who stirred to his presence. Caroline smiled as she pulled from sleep. Her eyes lifted to his face.

"Is it morning?" Caroline asked, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"No, we still have some time to sleep." Edward retorted, resting his hand on Caroline's cheek.

"Do you know what day it is?" Caroline asked she bit her lip in a way that made Edward's neck burn.

"Uh…" Edward's eyes avoided Caroline's probing gaze. He didn't know the importance of this day, "It's Tuesday?"

"Oh Christ." Caroline laughed, "It's your birthday."

"No it's not. That's not until-"

"March tenth. Which is today." Caroline laughed; she pressed her lips to his cheek, "What do you want to do today?"

"What do I want today?" Edward asked, he pulled himself over her and felt her thin nightgown against his chest, "Are you really asking me this?"

Caroline felt herself warm to his touch. She pulled her arms up to touch his chest. Caroline's eyes scanned Edward's face. She felt her lips pull into an uncontrollable smile, she lifted her head, and Edward met her halfway and gave her a passionate kiss. Caroline moved her body beneath Edward as he tugged at her nightgown, pulling it over her head.

Edward felt Caroline's head press against the pillow and moved his lips over the side of her mouth and traveled down her neck.

Caroline let out a gasp, "Should we wait? Until we're on land?"

Edward took Caroline's hands with one of his taking them above her head and firmly planting them there, "Not today." Edward whispered.

"Oh," Caroline giggled, "Well alright then, Captain."

Edward fastened Caroline's hands down with one of his own as he continued to kiss her neck, moving up to her ear, and back to her mouth. Caroline pushed her lips to his, parting them and forcing her own dominant access into his mouth. She struggled to unpin her arms, to escape his force, and take control.

Edward moved his lips to her hairline, Caroline let out her breath. She felt Edward's lips linger by her ear.

"What do you want?" Edward muttered.

"You." Caroline gasped, she smiled yet again as Edward's available hand traveled down her body, "I want your touch… I want you… I want your everything."

Edward's hand found Caroline's breast he began to massage it. His kiss traveled down her neck as he made contact with her other breast. He released her hands

"Oh Christ," Caroline let out another sigh, "I want you, Edward Kenway."

Edward let out a laugh and looked up to Caroline, her hands went through his hair as she let out a laugh.

"I want you Caroline Margaret Haythem Lawton Scott Kenway." Edward responded.

Caroline belted out a laugh, "Mrs. Kenway will do, love."

Edward laughed with her, "I love your name." Edward pulled himself over her and kissed her, "Now be quiet."

"I will be quiet when you get on your back." Caroline responded she started to breath a little harder. She raised her hands and pushed his shoulders, "_Turn over_." Caroline said firmly.

Edward sank his body on top of Caroline's and kissed her deeply and felt her moans escape her lips as he intensified his kiss. He took in all the love that Caroline gave him. Edward felt his body begin to tingle as he absorbed Caroline's love. His passion evolved into something strong and uncontrollable. He began to bite at Caroline's lips in a way that made her gasp. Edward felt Caroline's hands along his sides and up his chest; he finally felt them link around his neck and pull him in. He felt her encourage his kiss and pride exploded through him.

Edward finally pulled away, rolling over onto his back, and taking Caroline with him. Caroline squeaked as she used the momentum to prop herself on top of him. She felt herself swell with passion. Caroline leaned over Edward and pressed her lips to his. Edward steadied her hips as the ship moved beneath them. Caroline sat on his member. Edward tried to pull himself up to touch her as she began to sway. Caroline extended her arm and forced him to rest on his back.

Edward took hold of the sheets as Caroline continued to move around him. She looked at him and smiled as she moved. Her body glowed in the moonlight as she ran her hand down his chest. Caroline increased the speed until her gasps grew sharp.

Edward pulled at Caroline's arms to bring her to him. He needed her to ground him in this moment. Caroline's lips connected to his as she longed for his taste. Edward could feel her lips part his as she turned her head. Edward pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck, taking in her sweet taste. Edward felt Caroline twitch strongly as he began to take control. He felt his own power erupt through him and gave him energy to continue. Caroline pressed her lips to his neck as he persisted to please her.

Caroline's body began to float to the sensation of pleasure that now filled her veins. As she rested on top of Edward, she could also feel his tense body relax. She let out a breath and pressed her lips to his. Caroline took in his sent and his touch. She felt his arms brand her back as he pulled her closer to him. Caroline rolled off and rested next to him. She looked at him as he turned his head to her and smiled.

Edward let out a long breath, every time he was with Caroline felt like the fist time. Somehow she had managed to take him. She had taken his body, his soul, and his heart. Seeing Caroline next to him, watching her roll onto her stomach and rest her head on his chest brought Edward the utmost happiness. Caroline's pale skin contrasted with his tan, he could feel the tickle of her eyelashes against his flesh, and the smell of her sweet hair radiated of her. Edward realized that Caroline was everything he desired and needed. She _was_ rich, but she was also caring, comforting, loyal, funny, and did not judge him. She was always there for him and knowing that completed him.

Caroline closed her eyes as Edward ran his hand down her arm. There were no words to exchange because she felt as though Edward already knew what was on her mind. She pressed her lips to his chest.

"Happy birthday." Caroline said, "What else do you want to do?"

Edward looked down to Caroline as her head undulated on his chest, "I want to sleep now."

Caroline smiled. She pushed herself up, and grabbed the blankets they had kicked off, concealing them into a warm shelter. Caroline turned to face Edward as he took his arm around her and took her in. Caroline retracted her arms and placed her hands on his chest, nuzzling close to him and listening to his breathing.

Edward took a solid breath as he pulled Caroline closer. He felt her legs weave through his as she made herself comfortable in his arms. Being in the moment, Edward closed his eyes. Once again he couldn't deny how perfectly they fit together.

* * *

Caroline woke to the raucous of Edward slamming dresser drawers.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes to se Edward was fully dressed.

"Some of my comrades are here, I must meet with them." Edward replied, he walked over to the bed and pulled her in, "It'll only be for a bit, meet me at The Old Avery after you're dressed. I'll be there."

"Alright." Caroline pressed her lips to his. She released him and watched Edward head out to the deck.

Caroline pushed herself from the bed and stretched. She blew her hair out of her face and realized that her clothes were thrown to his desk; Caroline went over and lifted the nightgown. She heard the door open again and her chest burst. Caroline dropped the nightgown and exposed her body.

"So you've returned." Caroline said and she turned to notice brown eyes instead of blue. Caroline out of instinct covered her body, "OH! CHRIST, ADE!"

Ade stood for a moment in shock before shielding his eyes, "I'M SORRY."

"NO, IT'S -" Caroline stuttered, "I JUST THOUGHT-"

Caroline stumbled slightly as she tried to put on the nightgown. She heard Ade let out a small laugh.

"I was looking for the Captain." Ade said now turning his back to her.

"He's gone to shore." Caroline breathed. She adjusted the nightgown over her body, "To The Old Avery… You may face me if you like."

Ade turned, "Are you planning on meeting up with him?"

"Yes, as soon as I'm proper." Caroline replied.

Ade nodded, "I'll walk with you. Come out when you're decent."

Ade closed the door securely behind him as the ship turned under her.

"God…" Caroline said to herself. Consumed with embarrassment, she put on her clothes with haste. A part of her didn't want to face Ade, but at the same time, she didn't want this to be awkward.

* * *

Ade tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. It seemed that those seconds were the longest he'd ever felt. Seeing Caroline vulnerable and exposed lifted his spirits in some way. A part of him had never felt such lust towards a woman. Seeing her pale skin and cascading auburn hair made his stomach flutter. Ade realized something had started in that moment, and he wished he didn't walk in on her. Only because now he felt a storm rage inside of him, a limbo of what _felt_ right and what _was_ right.

Ade heard the captain's quarter door closed and he turned to Caroline, "Ready?"

"Aye." Caroline replied, walking off the deck and into the harbor.

"I would like to apologize again-" Ade said, he didn't want to look at Caroline but he did, seeing her green eyes and the redness appear on her cheeks only made his stomach flip.

"Please, Ade," Caroline said, avoiding his stare as her cheeks burned in embarrassment, "It's in the past."

"Consider it done." Ade replied. His mind couldn't help but wander back to Caroline in that moment. He was thankful that his blush didn't typically show.

"How… Have you been?" Caroline started in an attempt to make things less awkward.

"Good." Ade said, "I'm pleased to see that we are back in Nassau. Perhaps you will see Ronnie."

"I hope." Caroline said.

* * *

Caroline was relieved to climb the steps of The Old Avery, she scanned the area to find Edward sitting at a table among friends. She didn't want to intrude but Edward sensed her gaze. She walked over and Ade followed.

"Gentleman," Edward said, "This is Caroline."

Caroline did a small wave, "Hello."

It was a strange group of men. All having one common theme, they all had several pistols. It was tense as the men's gazes scanned her some even raised their eyebrows. Caroline found the burning looks of their eyes overwhelming; she turned looked to Edward.

"I think I might try and find Ronnie," Caroline said softly, "Why don't you catch up with your old mates and I'll catch up with mine."

"Aye," Edward said, "I'll see you in a couple hours then?"

Caroline nodded and directed her attention back to the men at the table, "It was a pleasure to meet you all."

Edward watched her down the steps of The Old Avery and let out a breath. After what happened with Woodes, he felt hesitant of leaving her alone.

"God damn, man." Charles said his raspy voice exploded over the table, "How long have you had that piece?"

"Not as long as I would like to." Edward said and he took another swig of ale as the men nodded in agreement.

"Mind sharing?" Charles continued and the group busted out in laughter. Edward did not find this amusing.

"Shut your gob, Vane." Edward blurted at Charles.

"Don't be so greedy! Damn, man." Charles retorted.

BAM.

Edward turned his head to see that Ade had slammed his hand on the table. The laughter faded and their attention turned Ade.

"Jaysus, Ade." Edward muttered.

"Sorry," Ade said, "There was… A bug."

The men nodded at him slowly.

"I didn't know you to be a violent man." Edward said, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"Aye," Ade nodded, "I'm only violent when I have to be."

Edward was disconcerted with how Ade eyed him. Silence settled over the table.

"I'm getting another pint." Ade continued, he pushed himself from the table and started to the bar.

* * *

Caroline had missed the friendship she had with Ronnie. Walking beside her now was comforting. After being around men for so long, she had missed the presence of a female friend. Ronnie still appeared the same, her smile was still enchanting, and she told stories of her last few missions, but her eyes began to collect with tears.

"What is it?" Caroline asked. Ronnie had halted.

"Well… I know you haven't been here, but Murphy… He died on his last mission." Ronnie said softly, trying to control her tears.

"Oh," Caroline retorted. She turned to Ronnie and closed the space between them, "I know."

"What?" Ronnie gasped.

"I… I saw him on his last mission. We happened to cross paths." Caroline took Ronnie's hand, she felt tears rise in her as she relieved the memory, "I happened to see him before he passed."

Ronnie took her unoccupied hand to her mouth.

"He told me to tell you something." Caroline felt a tear roll down her cheek, "He wanted me to tell you that he loved you."

Ronnie pulled her other hand from Caroline's grasp and covered her face, "Oh God damn…"

Caroline wiped her tears and remained compose, "He went peacefully."

"Do you believe in true love?" Ronnie asked as she wiped away her tears, "You know? A flame that never dies?"

"Yes." Caroline said, her mind went to Edward and Dawn, "I understand that."

"Murphy was mine." Ronnie said, her hand went to her heart, "I feel as though I'll never be whole again."

Caroline pulled Ronnie in for a hug. She felt Ronnie's head fall onto her shoulder.

"Murphy is here…" Caroline tried to sooth her, "He is in spirit."

Ronnie let out a long sigh, "I will never feel him again."

"You will live for him though, you will grasp every opportunity, and live." Caroline pulled away and looked into Ronnie's eyes, "And once you cross paths again, you can laugh at all the embarrassment that's happened. All the joys you experienced and the life you led. He will be proud of you, and you both will move on into the next world."

Ronnie let out a few quiet sobs, "Do you think that's true."

Caroline looked to the side, in that moment, as if a divine intervention took place, Caroline saw a butterfly, "Yes. I completely believe it. There is no doubt in my mind that Murphy waits for you."

* * *

"It was good catching up." Thatch said, pushing up from the table, "However, I have better things to attend to."

"Thatch," Edward started, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What, lad?" Thatch took a few steps to the stairs and Edward followed.

"I'm looking for a crew, one that is willing to go to the ends of the Earth."

"What you find?" Thatch continued, his gravely voice lowered.

"I'm not sure." Edward said, "I just know that I'm not sure what I'm up against."

Thatch nodded, "If you want a crew that will go to the ends of this God forsaken earth, then you have to do that for them."

"Meaning?" Edward asked.

"Lad, there are pirates everywhere who cherish gold. More of them are captured than allowed to sail." Thatch looked out into the main street, "You find these imprisoned dogs and you have yourself a crew that's indebted to you for life."

Edward smiled, "Many thanks, Thatch."

Thatch nodded and turned to walk down the stairs, "In this world or the next, Kenway!"


	28. The Letters

_Nassau, Bahamas_

_March_

_1714_

Edward walked the main street to find Caroline. With the sun setting, the population participated in traditional Nassau nights; which included heavy drinking, singing, and things that individuals would choose to forget in the morning. Edward saw Caroline's red bun bouncing towards the harbor. Edward quickened his stride to catch up with her.

"There you are." Edward said, "How's Ronnie?"

Caroline turned, "Fine, I reckon. I… I delivered Murphy's message."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "That's heavy, Care."

"I know." Caroline said, "It's not something I wanted to keep to myself."

"Of course." Edward laced his fingers through Caroline's, "You did what you were told."

"I actually wanted to go to the post office before it closed." Caroline gestured to the small building by the harbormaster, "I opened a PO Box here shortly before… Well, shortly before I was forced out of here."

"Ah," Edward replied, "Want company?"

"I always want your company." Caroline smiled.

The same older man worked the desk at the post office. Caroline expected mail from her mother, but when she received a stack of small envelopes, her heart quickened. Caroline looked over the envelopes, two were from her mother, but the other one was from an address that she did not recognize. Tucking them away, she would decide to read them in privacy.

Caroline walked out of the post office where Edward waited; she covered her eyes from the setting sun and heard the crew discussing something. Edward now had a bottle of rum. The crew nodded at her before heading off into the crowd of courtesans and fellow pirates.

"Where's Ade?" Caroline asked, realizing that he wasn't among the group.

"I'm not sure," Edward said. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and pulled the cork out to access the rum, "He's in a mood."

Caroline froze. She tried to lie, "That's strange."

"What is it?" Edward said blankly, taking a gulp of rum, "What do you know?"

"Christ, I don't know…" Caroline avoided his stare.

"It's written all over your face, Care!" Edward laughed, "Don't lie to me, woman."

Caroline grasped the bottle from Edward and took a swig of rum, "It's quite embarrassing."

Edward took Caroline's hand and started towards the beach, drinking the rum as she spoke.

"Ade… Walked in on me while I was… Not dressed." Caroline said softly.

"OH, ADE!" Edward actually let out a laugh and took another drink of rum, "The man doesn't know how to knock."

"Why do you laugh?" Caroline took the bottle from Edward and helped herself.

"Ade," Edward let out a sigh, "He's walked in on me during more… _Private affairs_ as well."

Edward stopped as they reached the sand and turned to face her, "It was no more than an accident."

Caroline tried to smile, "I'm just shamed."

"Care," Edward said as his brow furrowed, he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers, "It won't happen again. I'm sure Ade has learned his lesson."

Caroline kissed Edward and felt her heart warm in her chest.

"All the more reason for me to not leave you alone." Edward chortled as he leaned in again.

Edward deepened his kiss with Caroline to put himself at ease. While he didn't show it, he was disgruntled with Ade, but now he had seen both himself and Caroline naked. Edward got lost in Caroline's kiss and his anger faded.

"Let's go into the water." Caroline whispered, lingering close to Edward.

Edward took advantage of their proximity and pressed his lips to hers again. Caroline let out a little laugh and handed him the rum, she lifted her skirt and started removing her boots.

"Just go in, Care." Edward said as he approached her, and drank more of the rum.

"I don't want all of my clothes to be wet." Caroline laughed. She finished undressing to her undergarments and hopped into the waves, "Are you coming?"

Edward couldn't deny her. He plopped his weaponry into the sand and removed his own jacket and emerging into the water with only his trousers on. He still drank at the rum. He handed it to Caroline as he met her in the water.

Caroline had several large gulps of rum to catch up with Edward. She looked at the bottle and realized that they were almost to the bottom between the both of them.

Edward looked at Caroline as she studied the bottle and had to pull her closer to him. In the privacy of the waves, everything seemed secluded. Edward wrapped his arms around Caroline's shoulders and kissed her head. He remembered all of his biggest memories in his life and placed Caroline with most of them. Even if she was absent, she was still in his mind when they happened.

"I love you, Caroline." Edward said. He could feel Caroline's arms warp around him and the bottle rest against his back.

Caroline pressed her lips to his warm chest, "I love you as well, husband."

Edward felt his body heat increase to her saying that and to her around him. Edward took his hand and tilted Caroline's chin upward and rested his lips on hers. He felt Caroline return the kiss as the waves pushed against them. The breeze was cooler with the setting sun, but that did not stop the heat that began to envelope his body from the inside.

Edward's lips moved slowly against Caroline's, so slowly that it almost hurt. She gave more energy into her kiss and felt him light up to her touch. It was moments like this were Caroline realized that Edward completed her. He was reckless and daring. He was dangerous but somehow she always felt safe with him.

Caroline pulled away to drink the remainder of the rum.

"Hey," Edward laughed, "Share. That is my birthday present."

Caroline smiled and put the opening to his lips and giving him the rest of the liquid.

"You're welcome." Caroline said before he swallowed. Edward's lips turned into a crooked grin, he took the bottle, and tossed it to shore. It landed with a soft thud in the sand.

"Come, wife." Edward whispered as he wrapped her arm around his neck and lifted her legs with his available arm.

Caroline smiled to be embraced in Edward's arms. She ran her hand down his tattoos and felt him take steps into the ocean, submerging them into the warm water. When Edward set her down, the water came above her chest; she looked up to him and smiled. A small wave pushed her closer to him.

"Oh, Christ!" Caroline squeaked our a laugh, "I don't want to drown."

Edward let out a laugh and swiftly placed his arms under her buttocks and lifted her out of the water. Edward felt Caroline link her legs behind him as she pushed up to capture his lips again. Suckling at the nectar of his kiss, Caroline was thankful to be planted in his arms. She felt herself tingle to the touch of his mouth.

Edward continued to stroke her mouth and took advantage of every contour. When he turned her head he felt her hands run through his hair and she let out her own sound; one that made his neck burn. Feeling exhilarated, Edward burrowed out of Caroline's kiss and made his way down her jaw, tasting the salty residue from the ocean.

Caroline exposed her neck for Edward to kiss, taking in the warm sensation that exploded through her body; she openly let out a gasp of passion. Caroline ran her hands through Edward's hair and down his neck. She ran her hands down his arms and felt goose-bumps rise on them. Edward pulled away and kissed at her chin and back to her lips again.

Caroline pulled away to catch her breath and looked at Edward as his blue eyes scanned her face. She felt his arms adjust under her and she longed to have him as close to her as humanly possible. Edward took a deep breath and his eyes met Caroline's.

"You want to… Ditch this posh gig?" Edward asked.

"Posh gig?" Caroline laughed at his line, "Yes I do."

Caroline pressed her lips to Edward's as he brought them back to shore. Taking her dry clothes, Edward gave her his jacket to cover herself. It happened to drape over her entire body. With _The Jackdaw_ only a short distance away, Edward couldn't wait to be with her. Edward looped his weaponry over his shoulder and held Caroline's skirt. He used his available arm to wrap it around Caroline and hold her close as they stumbled on the sand.

It seemed to take forever to get to the ship, but once they were there Caroline pushed the doors opened and locked them behind her. She didn't see anyone else on the ship, but did not want to take any chances. She felt Edward's warmth behind her as he gripped her waist and pulled her away from the door. Caroline turned to face him and pulled him to her lips. Caroline felt Edward remove the jacket from her shoulders and it fall to the ground.

Edward nipped at her plump lips as her hands began to explore his chest. They took small steps until she bumped into the desk. Edward pulled away and scanned her quickly. He took her by the waist and set her on the desk. He cupped her face and closed the gap between them, running his hands through her cool damp hair. Edward's lips met hers again for another embrace.

Caroline ran her hands down Edward's sides and rested her hands under his waistband; she pushed her hands to his backside and pulled him in closer to her. She felt Edward's hands go down her chemise and grasping her breasts in a way that made her smile. He found her sensitive aching peaks and caressed them, still engaging in the kiss. Caroline had to place her hands behind her to maintain her balance. Edward leaned into her and started kissing her neck.

Edward could feel Caroline's body react to his touch. He felt her knee rub against his hip as she started to lean farther back onto the desk. Edward's blood burned with passion as she tossed her wet chemise aside. Edward pressed his lips to Caroline's neck and made his way up to her mouth. He felt her gasp under his kiss and pulled away to look at her.

"Alright?" Edward whispered.

"Alright." Caroline confirmed, and she looked at his striking features. She realized how much of a man he was, now looking at his scruffy beard, and strong jaw line. Edward had developed into the man she always knew he was. She felt his strong hand rest on her cheek as he went in for another kiss. Caroline ran her hands up his back and felt his tongue part her lips. Caroline used her legs to loosen his pants and felt Edward pull at them.

Edward pulled away and kicked off his trousers, Caroline let out a breath and lay completely on the maps on the desk. Edward grasped behind Caroline's knees and pulled himself between her legs. Caroline raised herself up to link her arm behind him for support. Edward froze at her nuzzle, her ability to tease him with a kiss before letting him take her.

"Lay back," Edward whispered with jagged breaths. Caroline smiled but kissed him again. His need for her had peaked and he would become one with her tonight. Edward felt Caroline grasp his hand and place it on her breast. Edward's blood boiled as he massaged it for a moment until Caroline rolled her head back and let out a moan.

"I'll lay back now." Caroline purred, resting against the desk as Edward leaned over her.

Edward pressed his lips to Caroline's chest before inserting himself inside of her. Edward pressed one hand onto the desk for support and used his other to lift Caroline's leg. Deepening him inside of her she let out a sharp moan.

"Damn," Caroline gasped. Her eyes met with his, "It never gets old."

Edward smiled, "Likewise, love."

Caroline felt his warm shaft inside of her and goose bumps exploded over her flesh. She didn't know where to put her hands as Edward started to drive his manhood inside of her.

Edward let out a sigh as he started to probe her. It felt so right and seeing Caroline on the desk only intensified his pleasure. Her hands gripped her breasts as his thrusting increased. Edward raised Caroline's leg higher as he pushed into her again. Feeling his ecstasy release inside of him. Caroline started to breath-ragged breaths. Edward slowed and removed his member to cool her temperature.

"Not yet, Care." Edward breathed, "It's still my birthday, after all."

Caroline opened her eyes and smiled, she pushed herself off of the desk, and embraced Edward. She pressed her lips to his neck and up his jaw, connecting with him again. Caroline ran her hands over every inch of his torso and finally linked her arms around his neck. Edward took this time to insert himself again. Caroline let out a gasp as Edward lifted her from the desk and over to the wall by the bed.

Caroline felt Edward push her against the cool wall and pressed his lips to her chest. Caroline felt him inside of her and she wanted to explode. Her skin was the only thing keeping her from flying out of her body. Her hands rested on his shoulders as his grip tightened on her hips. As Edward began to penetrate her, Caroline let out a cry.

Edward felt a smile pull at his lips as Caroline was pleasured. Feeling the sensation of connecting with Caroline flow through his veins, he also let out sounds that he could not control. He felt Caroline start to slip from his grip as the blinding pleasure began to peak.

"Ah!" Caroline called, "Bed, Edward… BED!"

Edward pulled from her and saw her body was starting to sink against the wall. He pulled her up and fell back on the bed with her at his side. Edward looked over to Caroline and wiped his hair back. Caroline's cheeks were flushed and her lips plump. She pressed them to his lips as she pulled her body on top of his. Sitting on his member, Caroline continued the motion of lovemaking.

Edward closed his eyes as a tingling began to build up inside of him. A sensation waiting to erupt, and Caroline rested her hands on his shoulders to steady her quivering body for a moment and to catch her breath.

"Too much?" Edward breathed, he ran his hands up Caroline's sides as she swayed.

"Not enough." Caroline replied. She pressed her lips to his and Edward took full advantage.

Edward grabbed her waist and turned their bodies. He propped himself on top of her and let their bodies touch. He rubbed his chest to hers and caressed her hip. Edward looked up to Caroline as she rested her hand on his cheek. Edward got lost in Caroline's emerald eyes and pressed his lips to hers for another moment.

Caroline locked her leg behind Edward's body and pulled him in, her tension had risen to new heights, and she longed for release. She felt Edward's tongue caress hers and her passion rose once again inside of her. Caroline felt her body clench for his love. Her body wanted him so much that she let out screams that she could not control. Edward continued to quicken his pace until her body peaked and her tension was released into a tingling sensation throughout her body.

Edward rode his passion down. Feeling his body penetrate her beyond his control until he could feel his body relax. Edward let out his own gasps as his breathing began to stabilize. Edward rested his body on top Caroline for a moment. He felt her lips press against his neck and her soft hands run up his sides and down his back. He rolled himself to her side and kissed her again.

"Happy birthday, love." Caroline whispered over his kiss.

"Happy birthday, indeed." Edward let out another sigh as his body urged him to sleep.

"Oh," Caroline covered her eyes, "I'm tired."

"Come here, love," Edward muttered.

Seeing Caroline tired and pleasured always made Edward feel like a man. He nuzzled his arm under Caroline's neck and pulled her into him. Caroline adjusted herself to his body, but he pulled her in closer. Seeing her rest in his arms made him grow warm inside and he felt complete. Edward pulled at the blanket and placed it on top of them. Caroline let out a small sigh, and her hand went up his neck. Edward saw Caroline lean into him and he knew to meet her half way.

Edward's lips felt smooth to Caroline's; she parted them against his and took in his taste, she loved the feeling of his scruff poke at her lips before pulling away. Caroline looked at Edward and realized he didn't open his eyes after her kiss. Caroline pressed her lips to Edward's forehead and ran her thumb over his eyelids before resettling herself in his arms.

"I love you, Caroline." Edward muttered as he pulled her closer to him again.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Caroline stirred to Edward's movement. He made a small noise and pulled her in closer. He let out a breath and went back to sleep. Caroline untangled herself from him and made sure he was still asleep before getting out of bed and grabbing one of his shirts to wear for the time being. She hugged her shoulders and started picking up the clothing from last night. Caroline put Edward's clothing and weapons back on his dresser. Caroline went over to her dress and when she lifted it, the envelopes from the previous day tumbled down.

She picked up the envelopes and went over to the desk. Seeing that some of the maps had been crinkled from last night. Caroline instantly recognized the two letters in the stationary from her mother. She took one and opened the letter.

_August 10__th__, 1713_

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I was so pleased to get your letter. Your birthday nears and I miss you so much. The house has been so empty without you and Rose here. I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. The West Indies sounds like an enthralling place and I'm glad that you are living your life to the fullest. _

_I wish you could see Dawn's apple tree, it has produced the best apples. I have been spending much of my time making apple pies. Your father has become distant since you've left, and I miss your companionship. However, I know you're doing well and that's all that matters to me, my sweet!_

_Love you always,_

_Mother_

Caroline smiled; she realized that she had a lot to catch her up on… She would leave out the disturbing details of the brothel and her encounter with Woodes. Caroline pulled out the next letter from her mother.

_January 23__rd__, 1713_

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I hope you are doing well. Your birthday has come and gone as well as the holidays. I have not heard from you, but I write with a purpose._

_Shortly after I sent the last letter to you, your father has gone missing. I have not heard from him since. I've taken it upon myself to have your grandmother stay with me since her health is depleting and I could use the company. However, she has not seen her son since her arrival. I am concerned but I try not to show it to comfort your grandmother._

_Please stay safe. I anticipate our next meeting._

_Love you always,_

_Mother_

"What are you doing?" Edward stretched; his voice was heavy with sleep and he yawned, "Come back to bed."

Caroline placed down the letter, "Strange…"

"What is it?" Edward asked as he pushed himself from the bed, and confidently strutting over to Caroline and looking over her shoulder.

"My father has gone missing." Caroline's stomach dropped, "I don't understand…"

Edward rested his hands on Caroline's shoulder, "That is strange." Edward squeezed Caroline's shoulders as he felt them tense under his touch.

"I'm worried about Mother…" Caroline turned to face Edward, "I don't know how to respond."

Edward adjusted his stance to read the letter, "This was at the beginning of the year. How much do you want to bet he's back home now?"

Caroline shrugged, "That's true."

"Who's the other letter from?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure." Caroline looked up to Edward, "I don't recognize the address."

"Open it." Edward replied, he walked over and got himself into some undergarments.

Caroline didn't know why she was hesitant; she took the strange brown envelope and ripped it open, pulling out a small piece of parchment.

_Caroline,_

_I got this address from your mother. You must be careful. I'm writing you because I'm afraid they'll come after you. I'm sure by the time you get this you'll know who's coming after you._

_Be safe, daughter._

_Father_

"What the fuck?" Caroline let out a gasp, "I regret getting this PO Box."

"Christ," Edward said as he analyzed Caroline's expression.

Edward tugged at his tunic before leaning over Caroline to read the letter.

"What do you think it means?" Caroline asked, "Do you think he's referring to the Templars?"

Edward's heart raced. His mind went back to his father and how he had told him that Matthew Hague was a Templar and the fact that Emmett was associated with him endangered Caroline. _Could he be referring to the Templars? Or… The Assassins… _Edward thought. He blinked a couple times and tried to mask his thoughts.

"Aye," Edward nodded, "I'm sure he was. We were already chased down by them, Care."

Caroline looked into Edward's eyes and tried to hold his gaze. He pushed himself up from the desk and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I don't know how recent this letter is…" Caroline said.

"Let's not be bothered." Edward said, "I'm sure it is just nonsense."

Edward felt Caroline's hands on his arm, she gave him a comforting squeeze and he released her. Edward headed back towards the dresser to reset his weapons. He looked back to Caroline who sunk back into the chair.

"Hey," Edward approached her; he tilted her head up and looked into her emerald eyes that were swimming in tears, "Everything is going to be alright."

Caroline pushed herself from the chair and wrapped her arms around Edward, "I'm just so damned tired of this bull shit."

Edward squeezed her body, "I know, love."

"This cryptic… Bull shit!" Caroline let out a sigh in frustration.

"Easy, Care." Edward pulled away and took he hands, "This cryptic bull shit is going to let us retire early."

Caroline tried to smile, "I'm just glad to be here with you."

"I'm more glad you're here." Edward replied, holding her one more time before heading back to the dresser.

Caroline wiped her tears and joined him.

"You know," Edward started as he helped her with her corset, "Maybe we should get you some different clothes."

"What?" Caroline asked, she jerked as Edward pulled the strings tight.

"You're not an escort anymore, you're with me." Edward continued, "Perhaps we should dress you a little more… discreetly."

Caroline let out a breath, "I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

After breakfast, Edward took Caroline inland to purchase more suitable clothes. Upon entering the clothing shop, Caroline pulled at some simple clothes and purchased them. They went back to the ship for her to change and Caroline had several realizations; for one, pants were the greatest inventions as well as flat boots. Caroline had never worn a tunic before except for sleeping; it was light and comfortable, too light. Caroline wore her corset loosely under it for her own comfort, and the ribbon with her wedding rings would be secure. Caroline's favorite her dark emerald jacket with golden embroidery and a matching headband.

"What do you think?" Caroline asked as she modeled her clothes for Edward.

"Christ," Edward stepped up to her and adjusted her hair, "You're a god damn vision!"

Caroline smiled and pulled Edward in for a kiss, "I'm saving the dress though… You know, just for us."

"Good." Edward replied, "I would miss it if you tossed it."

"Well what now?" Caroline asked.

"I think the next step now is to get back on track with this damned observatory." Edward continued he walked over to the desk and pulled out his journal "I want to get some insight from James, I think he's the only man I know that can keep his gob shut about these things."

"I see." Caroline said, "Should I come with?"

"I think that would be wise." Edward continued, "Just in case I forget something to ask… I'm not sure how much he'll know."

"It's worth a shot though, right?" Caroline asked as she approached the desk to meet Edward, "We've already concluded that most of this is shared by word of mouth."

Edward nodded, "Come, let's find him."

The crew lingered on deck as Edward led Caroline out of the captain's quarters and down the harbor. The sun once again began to set behind the palm trees and dense shrubbery. Edward held his hand out behind him for Caroline to catch up. Edward felt Caroline's fingers intertwine with his and matched his stride. They climbed the stairs of The Old Avery and scanned the busy area.

Caroline's eyes went to the bar as Ade discussed with Molly. Her embarrassment had faded since the accident and she continued to scan the area.

"Ahoy, Kenway," James said from behind them.

"James!" Edward turned, "Just the man I wanted to see."

Edward pulled James in and slapped him on the back, "No, we're actually staying for a bit… But could I have something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

James's eyes scanned Edward's face as he slowly nodded, "I see. Let's sit downstairs then…"

James led the way to the bottom floor of the tavern, Caroline remembered meeting Molly for the first time in the same basement. James took a seat at the desk and glanced at Edward.

"So what's this about?"

"Shite," Edward started, "I don't know where to begin…"

"How about when you met up with her?" James said, nodding to Caroline, "I know you were in deep shit once she had the Journal and you sailed away with her."

"Damn, man." Edward started, "We need to find out why this Journal is so important!"

"Did you bring it?" James asked.

"No we certainly did not!" Caroline interjected, "No. We will not risk being seen with it."

"Easy, lass." James said slowly, "What did you discover?"

"It was hidden in my-" Edward's voice caught in his throat. Caroline eyed him in hopes he would not reveal their relationship in case Templars would take advantage of it as they did before, "Caroline got a hold of it and didn't realize how important it was until she came to Nassau and was attacked."

"I imagine you've read it…" James started; he leaned on the desk and scratched his chin.

"Aye." Edward started, "We've discovered that there is a link to the Journal and a location known as the Observatory."

"So you know about the Templars and Assassins?" James said, eyeing both of them, "Where does your allegiance rest?"

Caroline glanced at Edward.

"I live by no creed and by no muckworm who thinks he's above me." Edward said, "My allegiance rests with the creed of pirates."

James shook his head, "It's a big world, Kenway. One much bigger than just the West Indies, and what you have in your possession affects all of it."

"What should we do?" Caroline asked.

"I should think the answer is quite obvious, surrender it to the Assassins or Templars." James said, pushing up from the desk and crossing his arms, "I reckon think long and hard about which you give it to."

"What would you do, man?" Edward asked, "How can we not be sure that they don't kill us on sight?"

"Me?" James said, he shrugged, "Keep it."

"Until…?" Caroline asked.

"Until you know what you're up against, and know more about what you're dealing with." James said. A smile pulled at his refined cheeks and he made his way up the stairs.

"Shit." Caroline said, "That did nothing for us."

"James is like no man I know…" Edward shrugged, "Cryptic son-of-a bitch, that's for sure."

Caroline laughed, "I suppose we continue as planned then?"

"Aye," Edward nodded as he started up the stairs, "We sail for a better crew and a stronger ship. Only then will we find out more about this Observatory."

Caroline nodded, she looked at Edward as they climbed the steps, surely they would run into James again, but as she scanned the tavern, he was nowhere to be seen.


	29. Crew

Author's Note

Holy freaking crap, we made it past 100,000 words. You've just read roughly 240 traditional 8.5 X 11 pages of foul language, murder, and mostly explicit sex scenes. Pat yourselves on the back that is no easy feat. Thanks for being a part of this journey!

* * *

_Open Sea_

_April_

_1714_

Caroline leaned over the deck and took in the sea breeze, watching as the hull collided with waves. It was a beautiful day, as most spring days were in the West Indies. She held down her hat on her head as she looked into the distance of the pure blue ocean. There was no sign of Kingston, but land had a tendency to appear out of nowhere in the West Indies. Caroline made her way up the stairs to Edward behind the wheel. Ade nodded in her direction and went down on the main deck.

"We won't be making port for at least another day," Edward stretched and turned the wheel slightly, "I'm not going to lie, I'm getting cabin fever."

Caroline let out a sigh, "Me as well."

"Ade!" Edward called, "Take the wheel."

Ade came up the stairs and traded positions. Edward nodded to Caroline and she followed him down the stairs.

"Come with me," Edward said as he pushed open the doors to the captain's quarters.

Caroline closed the door behind them, "What is it?"

"Aye… Here's the truth." Edward started, "We're going to free imprisoned pirates for our crew."

"Yes…" Caroline started, her heart raced as Edward crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to defend yourself." Edward said blankly.

"Huh," Caroline's lips pulled into a smile, "You underestimate me, husband."

"Do I?" Edward returned the smile as he took a step towards her.

"Yes. Yes you do." Caroline retorted confidently.

It happened quickly, too quickly for Caroline to prevent. Edward didn't even need a full stride to take her to the ground. It was fast and effortless. Her body hit the ground hard with Edward on top of her.

"I'm sorry, love." Edward said sincerely, "Are you all right?"

"Ugh," Caroline muttered, "I'm off to a booming start."

"Caroline, you cannot, I will repeat, _cannot_ end up on the ground." Edward said, "Consider yourself dead if you're on the ground."

Caroline pushed her head up and nodded, she couldn't deny how rugged and dashing he was. She took in his spicy aroma pressing her lips to Edward's.

"Avast. This is serious." Edward pulled away slightly, "You mustn't be beautiful right now."

"Then you must stop being so handsome," Caroline replied as she pressed her lips to his for a moment.  
"Curse you, woman." Edward whispered over the kiss, taking a moment to be intimate with Caroline before helping her to her feet.

Edward taught her how to use her extremities in a fight; methods on using her elbows and knees in combat. Caroline hurt after her lesson, but took more from it. Should she find herself in an altercation, she had more wits about herself.

Slightly winded, Edward went over to his dresser and pulled out his own gift he'd picked up for Caroline. Pulling the pistols made him feel alarmed, but at the same time, he knew she would be safe with them. Edward pulled out a holster for them as well and approached her.

"These are for you." Edward said holding them out for her.

Caroline was never afraid of guns. She took the pistols in either hand and aimed them at the floor. She took in the fine craftsman ship and smiled to Edward.

"Oh, Edward," Caroline smiled as he approached, looping the holster around her waist, "They are beautiful."

"Only the best for us." Edward smiled as he pulled the holster tight, "Just like I promised."

Edward pressed his lips to Caroline's and gave her a quick tutorial on pistols. She seemed to have more knowledge about them than he originally anticipated. She knew how to reload faster than he had seen some crew members and her ability to smoothly pull them from her holsters made her look like she'd done it her whole life.

"When we port in Kingston we'll get you a proper blade." Edward said as Caroline adjusted to having pistols on her hips, "They happen to have the best supplies if you plunder the right ships and haggle the right men."

"We already know I'm good at haggling." Caroline smiled as she pushed herself up against Edward.

"You are too good at haggling, wife." Edward returned his smile and pulled her in for an embrace.

_Kingston_

_April_

_1714_

Caroline studied her letter before sealing it in an envelope. She wasn't sure how to respond to her mother's letter, but found that this was the only way.

_April, 1714_

_Dearest Mother,_

_I would have responded earlier, but I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I have found Edward and we have been sailing for months now. We've traveled all over the West Indies and it's so beautiful._

_On another note, I'm glad to hear that Grandma Scott is in your care. I know you will treat her well. Regarding father, I did get a parcel from him. I've enclosed it. I will write to you soon._

_Love,_

_Caroline_

Caroline wanted to write more, but she still didn't want to jeopardize their safety if the letter were intercepted. She folded her father's small note into the envelope with her letter and sealed it shut. She tucked it away into her jacket pocket before greeting the new day at Kingston.

Overcast shielded the coast with a warm shade. Ominous sounds of distant thunder indicated an early monsoon. Caroline walked down the deck and into the post office and sent her letter. She stepped outside once again and scanned the area for Edward, but her gaze rested on another familiar individual.

"James," Caroline strutted over to James, "Christ, what brings you to Kingston?"

James turned and nodded his refined smile, "Ah… Small world. I suppose we come here with the same intentions."

"Really?" Caroline smiled, "Are you here to..."

"Liberate?" James finished, "You could say that."

"I wondered why Edward didn't say anything." Caroline shrugged.

"Oh," James took a small step towards her, "I don't liberate the imprisoned."

Caroline blinked a couple times, "Huh…"

_There he goes, being cryptic… _Caroline thought to herself, she crossed her arms. James eyed her in a way that made her uneasy. As if he was asking a question that she should certainly know the answer to. The silence was heavy; Caroline cleared her throat to soften it.

"Speaking of Kenway, where is he?" James asked, now scanning the area.

"I was going to ask you the same." Caroline retorted, "Why must you see him?"

"Could I rely on you to relay information?" James lowered his tone.

"I-I suppose." Caroline sputtered, taken aback by the sudden change in conversation.

"Come with me." James said blankly and started walking down the main street.

Caroline met his stride, "What is it?"

"Regarding the Journal," James said, "What if there were two?"

"What?" Caroline's stomach dropped, "Elaborate."

"Think of it this way, Caroline," James continued, "What if one was correct and the other false, what if you both were in the line of fire for a false Journal."

"An impersonation?" Caroline clarified.

"Aye, one just convincing enough to get you both in trouble… Or out of trouble." James halted behind a small shack and removing from his fabric belts another Journal.

"What the Hell?" Caroline extended her arm to see it as James handed it to her.

Caroline instantly opened it to only see its contents were empty.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Caroline whispered.

"I would think it obvious." James laughed.

Caroline stared at James, "I must ask you to clarify James."

"You both are being hunted," James said, "As we speak, another Templar ship sails to you. How long can you both protect yourselves?"

"Well… You know why we're here. To improve our crew…" Caroline started.

"This is beyond just a ship and crew." James continued, "This is a world order."

Caroline felt her heart race; she didn't realize she was gripping the Journal so tightly until her fingers tired.

"If you think that you can defend yourselves not from just the Templars but the Assassins as well… Jaysus, you're shit out of luck." James said plainly.

Caroline knew he was right, "What is this plan of yours."

"Fill this Journal with basic information from the actual Journal. Change phrases and words, make it fictitious." James continued, "Surrender it to the Templars and you're safe. For now."

"Why not the Assassins?" Caroline squinted her eyes at James.

James shook his head and let out a melancholy sigh, "You needn't worry about the Assassins, lass."

"Just stated that we would have to face them as well." Caroline took a step closer.

"You tread a mighty thin rope, lass." James pushed himself closer to her, Caroline's breath caught her throat, "Understand that every organization has it's secrets and you should be bloody thankful that you have this much information."

"Wait?" Caroline looked at James, the pieces falling into place, "You're one of them aren't you? You're an assassin."

James froze. To Caroline's shock James extended his arm out and knocked the imitation journal out of her hands. It fell to the sand. Confused, Caroline bent down and picked up the brown book from the sand, brushing it off.

"Well alright, no need to get cross-" Caroline started; she looked up to find James was once again gone; he had disappeared in broad daylight.

Caroline walked out from behind the shack and looked for him, only to that he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey!" Caroline recognized the voice but she still jumped.

"Edward," Caroline gasped, "Christ…"

"What's wrong?" Edward scanned Caroline and his eyes froze on the journal, "Damn! What are you doing with this out?"

Edward stole the book from her hands.

"No," Caroline whispered, "We finally have a way out. James was here… You… you just missed him."

"Did he just go off again?" Edward shrugged, "Strangest man."

"He just gave this to me, it's a brilliant plan, really.

Caroline explained the point for the imitation journal, taking time to scribble down altered illustrations and contents that would distract them for a time, enough time for the Templars to go on their own search for fictitious artifacts.

"That would give us enough time to discover the Observatory ourselves… Or give us a decent head start." Edward nodded, "Brilliant… But the Assassins…"

"He told me that we didn't have to worry…" Caroline's voice faded, "I think… I think James is one of them."

"What?" Edward laughed slightly, "Christ, with how mysterious James is, I wouldn't doubt it."

Caroline nodded.

"Regardless, it's a plan, and a mighty good one at that." Edward tucked the book into his jacket and scanned the area for any suspicious onlookers.

"What about tonight?" Caroline asked. She got them back on track.

"Thanks to Kidd, we know now that we're being hunted. I managed to overhear some hangings are to happen at dusk, I imagine if we can ambush, we can have most of the men on our side."

Caroline nodded, "What should I do?"

"These men will be tied up," Edward fished his pockets, "You need to untie them first and foremost."

Edward handed Caroline a small switch blade, "When should I do this?"

"Just before we attack. You're small enough to squeeze behind chairs and guards… Not only that but I don't think they'll suspect you." Edward smiled, "It'll be simple."

* * *

The wait for dusk was incredibly tedious. Caroline made sure she was stocked on bullets if she needed any. Caroline haggled down the merchant for supplies for the small group of men that would join them. Once they were well stocked, it was only a matter of time before approaching the scene and releasing the prisoners.

Once the sun began to sink behind the lush land, Edward took Caroline's hand and squeezed it.

"Ready?" Edward whispered.

"As I'll ever be." Caroline smiled as she returned the hand squeeze.

"Let's go." Edward replied, waving at the men behind them they started to make their way to the prison.

Edward directed the other crew to loiter around the entrance of the execution to not attract any attention. Caroline's heart rose to her throat as they began made their way to the back of the scene and watched the imprisoned men take their seats, all tied with rope, Caroline made sure the blade was still secure in her pocket. Caroline closed her mouth and made her breath silent as they waited just inside a bush for the inmates were settled.

Edward looked around the scene, eye two guards that were pacing behind the inmates. He let out a little whistle and saw one guard turn. As he approached Edward extended his hidden blade and took him down silently, the sound of his kill triggered the other guard to investigate. Edward effortlessly took him down as well.

"Go," Edward whispered, "I'll be right behind you. We don't have much time."

Caroline exited the bush and squatted down, silently pushing herself up the small incline and tried to not make a sound. The men exchanged nods to one another and kept their heads bowed. They had accepted death and now seemed to welcome it.

Caroline took out the blade and prodded the arm of the man she was about to untie. The man turned quickly and Caroline raised a finger to her lips. The man was large and rugged, but the look of complete excitement made him look like a child. This got the attention of other men. They all started to exchange glances as Caroline cut through the ropes, one by one; the knife slashed the rope like a hot knife through butter.

The execution began as the first man went to the stage. Caroline looked behind to see if Edward knew she had completed her task. On the stage, the prisoner had the rope around his neck. The executioner made his way over to the ominous lever and rested his hand on it. Words were exchanged but the blood pounding in Caroline's ears managed to drown it out.

BOOM

Caroline turned to see that Edward had shot the rope loose and freed the man. The rest of the crew came in from the entrance, surrounding the guards, and on lookers. The rest went according to plan, the freed prisoners helped eliminate the guards preventing them from living free lives and they all rushed to the harbor.

The groups of civilians parted as the men ran to the ships.

"God damn!" the gruff man yelled, "I'll sail to the ends of the Earth for this, man!"

Edward felt a smile pull at his cheeks, as Thatch's plan seemed to be going exactly as planned. Edward looked behind him to see the group of men go to the harbor and onto the ship.

"Oy!" Edward called, "Weigh anchor! Full sails! To the open sea, lads!"

The new men lingered for a moment, only to quickly be seen by those with sonority and followed them to their original posts.

It was more crowded. Caroline struggled to get up to the deck to make sure Edward had the book. Pushing at the other men, she finally made her way to the wheel. If Kidd was right, the ship hunting them could attack at any moment. The sooner the impersonating journal was created, the safer they would be.

"Do you have the book?" Caroline asked, leaning over the rail as Edward directed the ship away from the setting sun.

"Sure," Edward dug in his coat and handed it to her, "Are you going to work on it then?"

"Yes." Caroline tucked the book under her arm, "I'll see you tonight with the finished product."

"Excellent." Edward nodded.

Caroline smiled, "I'll be in the cabin."

Caroline turned to go back down the stairs but felt Edward touch her arm; she turned to see him smiling.

"By God, we did a great job today, you know?" Edward laughed, "I'll see you tonight."

"We have a great captain." Caroline nodded and headed back into the cabin.

Caroline instantly went to the desk and lit a candle. She pulled out the Journal and plopped it on the desk. Caroline took a breath and started illustrating in the blank journal. Focusing on the illustrations being as accurate as possible, but foraging the information. She even added some intricate illustrations as diversions as well…

"Hey," Edward strutted into the room and closing the door behind him, removing his pistols with haste, but still holstered his swords, "I'll be at the wheel tonight."

"That's fine," Caroline set down the quill, she analyzed Edward's body language and sensed tension, "Alright?"

"No." Edward let out a hard breath; he did not turn towards her, "Damn…"

"What's happened?" Caroline asked lightly.

"Nothing it's fine…" Edward turned to her and took another deep breath as he strutted to the desk, "The new crew is a wild bunch, just stay in here when you can… I don't trust them with you yet."

"Really…" Caroline felt a small bit of fear rise in her, "What should I be wary of?"

"Care," Edward leaned against the desk, "These men… They've been imprisoned for a long time."

Caroline nodded, "You're afraid they won't have much self control."

"Aye," Edward glanced out the window, "We'll port to the nearest land with available women and go from there."

"Of course, love." Caroline smiled.

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, "Come out when you're done."

"I'll be out once it's dark." Caroline winked.

Edward nodded and left the cabin. Caroline scratched her head, realizing how many pages she still had to copy for the counterfeit journal. This would take longer than she originally anticipated. She pushed herself from the desk and stretched.

Caroline walked over to the dresser and to shed her boots and get into something more comfortable. Caroline mirrored Edward and kept her pistols holstered and her knife tucked away. She sat down and continued to illustrate until her single candle was no longer pungent. Caroline pushed herself up again and twisted the fatigue from her wrists.

Caroline pushed open the doors and ran straight into another individual.

"Ooof! Oh, I'm sorry." Caroline said she took a step back and noticed the man was tall, not wearing shoes, and clearly one of the newer crewmembers.

"Sorry miss," he said gruffly, his eyes scanned her, "Captain runs things differently here, never sailed with a lass before."

"I suppose there is a first for everything." Caroline retorted.

"You stay with the captain, I see…" he nodded towards the room she just exited.

"I do... Someone has to protect the captain." Caroline let out a little chuckle.

"You have a nice laugh," he continued, "Glad there is some relief on this ship. I do appreciate a woman's touch."

"Excuse me," Caroline said, moving away from the man and moving up the stairs. Occupying the space by the wheel where Ade would usually stand.

"Alright?" Edward asked. He noticed she seemed tense.

"Fine… Just met a new crew member." Caroline muttered.

"Which one?" Edward asked firmly.

"Um, tall man, he wasn't wearing shoes, tough voice?" Caroline described the best to her ability.

"Oh… Smithy." Edward answered; he turned the wheel severely to the left, "He'll shape up in time, they all do. Especially once we get some time on land."

"How long until that happens?" Caroline tried to ask lightly but her feared manage to show through in her voice.

"As soon as we can, maybe a month." Edward said, "We need means to trade, that requires time. You know that."

Caroline crossed her arms and nodded.

"Hey," Edward extended his arm out for her and pulled her in, "Nothing's going to happen to you, or so help me God they will meet Davy Jones himself."

Caroline smiled and pushed her hair from her face, "I hope this Observatory is worth what we're investing."

"It has to be." Edward retorted, "With two powerful underground societies seeking it… We have the key. The fucking piece to the puzzle…"

Caroline looked up to Edward, his brow furrowed.

"We just have to see where it fits."

* * *

_Open Sea_

_June_

_1714_

"Where are we?" Caroline demanded, pulling her hair back, "We need to get off of this fucking ship, Edward."

"Damn, woman," Edward responded he pushed himself from the desk, "We will go to land when there is land to walk on."

"Easy for you to say," Caroline countered, "You don't have to stay couped up here all day and night… Christ."

"Caroline, you know it's for your safety." Edward's voice rose, he had to lower his tone and control his anger, he grasped his spyglass and made his way to the exit "I don't trust these men with you yet."

"I don't give a fuck about these men." Caroline strutted to Edward, "I have pistols. Please, let me come out."

"Jaysus," Edward started, "Fine. I understand. So help me God, if things get wild, you come back here. I don't want you in a row."

"Oh that will not happen." Caroline retorted. She was still upset with Edward, she hadn't seen the sun in a month, she spent her nights outside, but it was never enough.

Edward went up to the wheel and glanced behind him as Caroline walked on deck to take in the air. He watched as the crew slowed their duties and eyed her. Edward felt himself tense up at the wheel and tried to remain composed. The ship rolled from under them.

Caroline rested her hand on her heart and turned back around on the deck. She heard a small ping and realized her wedding rings had fallen from her string.

"Damn," Caroline muttered, as she prepared to bend over to lift them, a foot that walked by pushed them down into the cargo hold, "Commin' the cunt."

"What you say, lass?" a tall man turned to her, clearly not amused with her language.

"It's just a saying," Caroline said, she walked passed him and down into the cargo hold.

Her heart rate began to quicken. A part of Caroline felt ill as she estimated the location of the fall. Caroline looked around to make sure no one was around as she bent down to squint at the floor. It wasn't long after that Caroline didn't feel a firm slap to her behind.

"There will be _none of that!_" Caroline retorted looking up at the daunting figure of Smithy.

"Oh, got a mouth do ye?" Smithy chuckled, "This captain's young. Frankly a little stupid."

Smithy took a step towards her and pushed her against the wall. He pressed his hand over her mouth.

"I say you be about as stupid as him." Smithy replied, "Generous to get me out of prison, but what I've learned in there is that you only live once. I could kill the captain and have you for myself."

Caroline tried to remove Smithy's hand from her mouth as his other hand began to graze her body, over her sides and eventually to her intimate area.

Caroline adjusted her head and bit Smithy hard, as soon as he retracted his hand Caroline punched him hard in the face, sending him to only stumble back slightly. Caroline pulled out her pistol.

"FUCK YOU." Caroline said firmly, "I ought to kill you right now."

"Lass, you don't have the guts." Smithy said.

Caroline cocked the gun, "Would you like to play this dangerous game, Smithy?"

Footsteps interrupted them as a couple men came clamoring down.

"GET OUT!" Caroline yelled the men exchanged glances and approached the scene instead.

"Smithy sure knows how to please a woman." The crew laughed.

Caroline let out another breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" Edward's voice boomed down the stairs.

"Captain… She pulled a pistol on Smithy."

Edward looked from the crew to Caroline as she still held her position.

"Why?" Edward continued firmly.

"He was harassing me, Captain." Caroline started, "I'm only defending myself."

"Lads," Edward started, "As we do things as a collected group, should we excuse Smithy's behavior?"

The crew exchanged looks, "Aye…"

Edward turned to Caroline, "Lower your pistol."

"Fuck, no." Caroline boomed, "The crew wasn't here! They don't know what happened-"

"Don't trust something that bleeds for seven days and doesn't die." Smithy retorted.

"SHUT YOUR GOB, SMITHY!" Caroline took another step towards Smithy, still aiming the pistol at him, "HOW ABOUT I CUT YOU AND WE'LL SEE IF YOU LIVE FOR SEVEN DAYS?"

"STOP!" Edward stepped up to the scene, "This ends now. Both of you, up on deck, Smithy, fucking stop this bull roar or you'll be drinking a pint of piss until we get to shore."

"Edward!" Caroline started, there was a silence that took place as Caroline didn't address him as his title, "This bullshit and you know it, give me a reason to not fill his skull with lead."

"Because we've voted and that is settled. Go to the quarters, _now_." Edward said just loud enough for her to hear.

Caroline pushed holstered her pistol and gave Smithy a rude hand gesture before pushing through the crew and into the captain quarters. She paced the area until she heard the door open and slam shut.

"GOD DAMN, IT!" Edward exclaimed, "You cannot do this, Caroline!"

"What?" Caroline stepped up to him, "Live? Be on this ship? I can't live like this Edward! I'm not an animal, I can't be in a cage!"

"Your _display_ down there made you look like a damn animal." Edward said as the gap closed between them.

"God, you can be such an asshole!" Caroline continued, "I was justified!"

"You cannot question my authority! I have a duty to this ship to maintain peace!" Edward started, "You cannot ruin the balance I have on the ship with your little emotional acts!"

"You would have him rape me?" Caroline gasped, "I will wake up tomorrow and _forget_ I love you!"

There was a pause, long, and profound. Edward raised his arms up in the air and let the fall to his sides in frustration.

"You've left me once I suppose you can leave me again!" Edward cried out as he made his way to the exit, pushing open the doors, and slamming them shut again, and barking orders to the crew, "Quit cunting around!"

Caroline felt her anger dissipate and regret flow in her veins. She swore under her breath and sat back down at the desk. She fought the urge to go on deck and apologize. Caroline knew she had done enough damage for the day. She was afraid to look up when she heard the doors open again. She could hear the footsteps approach the desk.

"Ade…" Caroline looked up to him, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Ade replied. He extended out his hand and nodded at her.

Caroline lifted her hand to his and was relieved to see him drop her wedding rings in her hand.

"Christ," Caroline whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Edward's felt anger linger within him for the rest of the day. He found it easier to not speak at all and let the crew do as they wish from time to time. Edward was relieved when the crew went below deck to eat. He needed the solidarity to clear his thoughts. His anger towards Caroline was undeniable. She didn't understand his role as captain, and at the same time he understood why Caroline expected him to side with her. He wanted to side with her, in that moment he wanted to kill Smithy himself, but death on the ship would only cause more problems.

Edward watched the sun set another day. They could more than likely sail to Nassau and trade for enough metal to cover the hull. Edward felt himself become tense, it would be good to set foot on land for more than a day.

"Captain," Ade said as he climbed the stairs, "You've been leading all day, perhaps rest a moment before you go mad."

"Aye, Ade," Edward said, "You're right… I need to… Settle things."

Edward walked down the stairs and slowly pulled open the door and locked it behind him. Edward looked behind him to see Caroline in her nightgown on the bed; her cheeks had a familiar redness that would only appear after she had cried.

"I'm sorry." Edward said.

Caroline turned her head, clearly still upset.

"What do you want me to do, Caroline? Abandon all the rules that have made me a great captain?"

"No…"

"What? What do you want me to do?" Edward tried to control his voice from rising, "I will do what I can with Smithy, and if he is an arse then that is what he is."

"I…" Caroline started, "I don't want to talk about this."

Edward rolled his head back and forward in an attempt to shake the anger out of him. He approached the bed and sat next to her.

"I don't want to look at you right now." Caroline continued.

"Care, let's just rest for a moment, look at me." Edward tried to capture her eyes. After several attempts she finally turned her head with an exaggerated motion.

"I don't want you to leave." Edward said softly.

"Damn you," Caroline rolled her eyes, "I can't look at you without instantly forgetting why I was mad in the first place…"

Edward felt a smile pull at his cheeks.

"Do you forgive me?" Caroline asked as her eyes glazed over with fresh tears.

Caroline rested her hand on Edward's cheek, "I'm embarrassed to have caused this. I could never forget how much I love you."

Edward pulled Caroline in and kissed her passionately on the lips, "Of course I forgive you. Do you accept my apology for my brashness?"

"Aye," Caroline retorted and she pressed her lips to his.

Edward pulled Caroline in for a more intimate embrace. With the new crew and constant time out at sea, Edward had missed intimate time alongside Caroline. He felt her hand travel down his arm and instantly wanted to remain engaged in her embrace. Edward poured more energy into his kiss and absorbed the love that Caroline was giving him.

"Captain!" Ade busted through the door.

"God damn, man!" Edward said firmly, "Do you know how to knock, Ade?"

"Apologies, Captain, but there is a matter at hand."

"Pray tell, quartermaster." Edward replied, pushing himself from the bed and approaching Ade.

"A Spanish ship follows us. She is suspiciously close…" Ade lowered the tone in his voice, "I'm afraid they recognize _The Jackdaw_."

"Fuck," Edward stated simply. He remembered how his ship was planning on taking them to Spain before he took it as his own, "Let's meet them halfway, shall we?"


	30. Old Friend

_Open Sea_

_June_

_1714_

The evening sun bathed the ocean with an orange glow as the Spanish ship began to approach them. Edward pulled out his spyglass and aimed it to the opposing ship. Realizing it was nothing but a schooner, it was not actually a threat. Scanning the deck, he had one peculiar observation.

"There is no one on deck." Edward said, baffled.

"That's impossible," Caroline retorted. Edward handed the spyglass to Adé as he examined the same scene.

"Hmm… Most strange." Adé mumbled.

Edward directed his attention to the crew, "Ay! Half sails, we break on the starboard side!"

"How long have they been following us, Adé?" Caroline asked.

"Most of the afternoon," Adé replied, "They seem to drop sails as we do, mimicking every move of ours."

Caroline shaded her eyes to look at the vacant ship. None of this made sense.

_The Jackdaw _slowed as they approached the schooner. Edward paced the deck as Adé took the wheel. Caroline met him on deck and scanned the area as well. Adjusting her jacket over her shoulders. Being extra cautious to not expose her nightgown.

"This is strange…" Edward said just loud enough for Caroline to hear, "I don't understand."

Caroline looked up to Edward as he crossed his arms. He glanced at her and shrugged.

"I suppose we could still plunder it… Especially if it doesn't pose as a threat." Caroline retorted.

"True enough." Edward sighed, "Get your pistols, you know the Journal, in case there is anything of value regarding it you can identify that."

Caroline nodded and went to the cabin. Securing her pistols around her waist, she met Edward on deck, and they swung over to the schooner. Landing firmly on deck no one made an appearance. Edward rested on hand on his pistol as he paced over to the wheel

"Ahoy!" Edward called.

There was a pause as they waited for a response. Yet there was no commotion or signs of any life.

"Damn…" Edward said, "How have they been sailing?"

Edward led the way as they began to search the cargo hold and cabins.

"I'll go this way, you go that." Edward nodded down the other end of the ship.

Caroline drew her pistol as some commotion began to emerge.

"Hello?" Caroline went around several boxes of cargo.

"Caroline!" Caroline instantly recognized the voice and lowered her weapon.

"Holy shit," Caroline felt the air escape her lungs as she recognized the figure, "Rose?"

"God damn!" Rose went up to her and wrapped her arms around her, "I'm so glad to see you."

Caroline returned the hug as shock filled her body. Rose felt frail under the hug. Pulling away she could see that Rose had suffered from neglect. Her eyes bared dark circles and her smile revealed that her cheeks were significantly less full. Caroline thought of a few words she'd wanted to say to Rose, but decided this was not the time or place to bring up her rude attitude.

"What are you doing?" Caroline laughed.

"Well," Rose started, "Christ, where do I begin…"

"The beginning, I suppose?" Caroline smiled as tears filled in Rose's eyes.

"On the ship, Bradford told me everything. His plan, this Journal, and how he was going to use me to get it from you. He never loved me. I was just a pawn. He told me if I let you know of his plan that he would kill me."

Caroline let out a mournful sigh. She'd known this after encountering Bradford in Havana.

"He followed you to Nassau and took me with him. I'm sorry I was cross to you, but I didn't want you to be around me. I know I was brash, but… You needed to be safe. You needed to find Edward."

The pieces fell into place in Caroline's mind. Rose explained everything to her. While she was rude, she did tell her Bradford's plan at the scarf stand. Rose had every intention of saving her, even though her intentions were convoluted at the time.

Footsteps approached them as Edward pushed a woman in front of him. Her skin the color of dark mocha and her dark curly hair was the shortest Caroline had ever seen. She was beautiful and a displayed an ethnic look that she had never seen before.

"I found this woman in the back – Rose!" Edward said as he finally saw Rose, "Shite, it's been a while!"

"Indeed," Rose approached Edward, "She is not a threat, this was my servant, her name is Abéna. She has been my dearest friend. Abéna, I see you've met Edward, this is Caroline."

Caroline exchanged a smile with Abéna, "What are you both doing here?"

"I've been trying to find you since Bradford was killed, but the Templars were relentless. They didn't want me to leave since I knew so much of the plan. I was stationed in Kingston for months, in the hands of a man named Woodes Rogers."

Caroline's jaw dropped.

"He kept me in his home on Kingston, I happened to hear him capture you and the night that he beat you... I'm so sorry that happened." Rose shook her head, "But I chanced to see that Edward sailed _The Jackdaw_. Abéna and I decided that we would try to find you and trying to tell you the Templars plan."

Caroline and Edward exchanged glances.

"I can only hope you'll let us sail along side you."

"You've both been sailing… Without a crew?" Edward asked. Clearly astonished at their abilities.

"Yes. We've followed you since your last trip to Kingston."

"Damn…" Edward sighed, "You have cargo and this schooner should not be left behind… I will assign some of my crew to bunk here. We can sail to Nassau and discuss a plan."

They both nodded, "Let us go on deck then." Rose declared as they made their way back up.

Edward returned to _The Jackdaw _as Caroline lingered with Rose and Abéna.

"How did you escape?" Caroline asked.

Rose glanced at Abéna, "We convinced Woodes that we knew where you were going and that we would play as spies."

Abéna rolled her eyes, "They knew we would more than likely die on the journey, so they let us go."

"They saw it as a suicide mission," Rose continued, "They gave us minimal supplies and no crew. I learned how to sail after watching Bradford, but Abéna knows more than I."

Abéna shrugged, "We've managed to survive."

"I'm glad you're both here. The Templars have been on our tails since Havana. It will be good to finally be a step ahead." Caroline said.

The familiar thuds of landing bodies grabbed the attention of Caroline. Adé and several other members joined them along with Edward.

"Rose," Edward started, "This is Adé and a couple of my crew. Adé is my quartermaster and a good man. He will assist you in sailing to Nassau. I'm sure you both could use a good nights rest."

Abéna and Rose nodded. Adé presented himself to both of them. Caroline could see Rose's blush emerge from the depths of her tan skin as she adjusted her hair. However, Abéna had a quiet confidence to her, one that Caroline could see it capture Adé's attention.

"Let us go back, there is no time to spare." Edward continued he nodded to both of them, "It's been a pleasure."

Caroline followed Edward back to the ship and tailing him up to the wheel.

"Without Adé… Who's going to be your quartermaster?" Caroline asked, "Who else can you trust?"

"I think that would be obvious." Edward replied blankly, glancing over at her, "Who but my first mate in my everyday life?"

"Edward," Caroline blushed, "I couldn't possibly."

"I'll stay on the wheel, just keep me awake." Edward chuckled.

"Alright, I can do that."

* * *

The night came shortly after. Caroline and Edward stood by the wheel as the amount of crew on the deck began to dwindle down to just a few men. The night was calm, nothing but clear stars, and a bright moon navigating their way to Nassau. Edward stood at the wheel with one arm resting on it. He took a second to stretch.

"Take the wheel, for a moment?" Edward asked.

"Of course." Caroline said. Pushing herself off the rail of the ship and taking a firm hold of the wheel, "Alright?"

"I just need to change." Edward sighed, "I don't imagine we'll be encountering anyone tonight…"

"Don't press our luck, I feel as though every time we assume that, it attracts the worst to us." Caroline laughed.

"True enough." Edward replied, "I will be back shortly."

Caroline stood at the wheel and looked out to the open sea. She turned to see that the small schooner holding Rose was trailing behind them on the starboard side. The quiet night was calming and assuring. Caroline was relieved to know that Adé was escorting Rose alongside _The Jackdaw_.

"I was thinking," Edward said as he climbed the steps, he had changed into a loose tunic that bared most of his tattoos, "About Rose…"

"What about her?" Caroline stayed at the wheel as Edward stretched and leaned against the rail of the ship for a moment. Caroline noticed he wasn't wearing shoes.

"Her. Appearing like this." Edward shrugged, "After all of this, her being a Templar, I just… It's too strange."

"I wouldn't say she's a Templar." Caroline chuckled as if it were a joke. Seeing Edward's expression only confirmed he was serious.

"How do you know that?" Edward countered, Caroline did not have a response, "Think about it, Care. She tells us that she's going to let us know what the Templars are doing, but how do we not know that she's _not_ telling them _what we are doing_."

"Are you saying that Rose could be double crossing us?" Caroline questioned, "I'm not sure."

"I don't know how much we can trust her." Edward concluded.

"Edward, faith can move mountains." Caroline continued, "We can either not trust Rose and stay exactly where we are, or trust her and perhaps have benefits. Either way we'll discover her true intentions eventually."

"I don't want to take any more risks with these Templars." Edward confessed, he walked over to Caroline and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"We're in too deep, aren't we?" Caroline replied softly.

"You've noticed?"

* * *

Edward sent Caroline to bed just before dawn. Caroline had rested into the early afternoon before changing and stepping out on deck. The air was fresh and exhilarating. Caroline made her way up to Edward to relieve him of his duties.

"Want me to take over?" Caroline asked.

"Aye," Edward said, he released the wheel, "Just keep heading south."

"How much further?"

"A day or so I imagine." Edward stretched and rubbed his eyes, "If we could get a stiff wind perhaps a little sooner."

"Well fingers crossed." Caroline smiled to Edward.

"Aye, fingers crossed." Edward raised his eyebrows and went into the cabin.

Caroline's eyes continued to survey the surroundings. She looked over to see that Rose had taken over for Adé at the wheel. It was good to have her back, but her mind drifted back to Edward's notion absout where her loyalties rested. Caroline let out a deep breath and tried to control the unease that increased. Since the altercation with Woodes, every stop they made was anxiety ridden. Every ship they plundered was closely examined for any other goods having answers about the Journal. It was endless and discouraging, but all too important to let go.

Caroline stood at the wheel, "Give us a shanty, lads!"

The men hollered and started to sing. Caroline got lost in her own thoughts as the men belted together in perfect harmony. She was relieved to feel a stronger wind push them further along. Caroline was relieved to see specs of land appear along the coast, indicating that there would be a larger island ahead. Her body longed for land and Nassau was only a day away.

* * *

_Nassau, Bahamas_

_June_

_1714_

Caroline took the Journal with her as she prepared to set foot on land, leaving the impersonating Journal on the ship. She was so happy to be on land that she nearly kissed the ground. It was Nassau, probably her least favorite island of the West Indies, but her desire for land outweighed her aversion to the filthy land. Edward walked beside her while Rose tailed with Abéna.

"Let's find someplace private." Edward instantly interjected; Caroline felt his fingers intertwine with hers as they walked down the main street, scanning areas that were open but private. They all settled for a small tavern just on the edge of the city. The crickets began to sing as they took seats at a small table.

"I could use some rum." Edward sighed, "Want anything?"

"No, I'll share with you." Caroline replied.

Edward pushed himself from the table and made his way to the bar. Caroline focused back on Rose, Abéna, and Adé. Rose clasped her hands in front of her. She looked rejuvenated after a pleasant night's sleep.

"Well…" Rose started, "I suppose we should get to the point here."

Edward took a seat and plopped his mug on the table, he felt the fatigue of the weary traveler, "Aye."

"I must be honest, I have limited information about the Templars." Rose sighed, "I still think it would be valuable."

"What do you know, Rose?" Caroline questioned. She took the mug from Edward and took a sip.

"I can tell you this for sure, the Templars have planned everything. Every member has some purpose. Everything is determined _months_ in advance if possible. All of them obtained a book with plans. Captains, mostly. They lead the newer members." Rose explained, "They all have something bearing the red cross, if it's a pendant, or a patch… More often than not, it's a ring."

"We need to get a book from then." Edward confirmed, "Mostly captains, eh? We can plunder a ship and get one."

"I wish it were that simple," Rose continued, "Most of the captains that have these books are aboard man-o-wars. You hardly see any Templars sailing on anything less."

Caroline nodded, "You're implying that we must prepare _The Jackdaw_ for this kind of ambush."

"Indeed."

"The schooner we have now does contain metal and some wood," Abéna spoke, "You could easily trade those goods or recycle them for _The Jackdaw_."

"Even with the finest carpenters that would take months." Adé said, "With the Templars on us, we can never stay in one place longer than a weeks time."

"Unless we deter them." Rose said, "I can open a PO Box here in Nassau and tell them that we have found you and are gaining your trust into surrendering the Journal."

Edward exchanged a look with Caroline.

"That would buy us time. I could tell them we only port in Havana rarely, other than that it's mostly on the open sea. How can they prove us wrong?" Rose said confidently, "It would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"What if they find us here?" Edward asked, "With _The Jackdaw_ being worked on, what if we are ambushed? We have no escape."

"They won't come here without my say, I know that much for certain." Rose replied, "It wouldn't make sense for them to come to Nassau unless it's for a specific reason. If I don't give that to them, they won't show."

"What do you think?" Edward glanced at Caroline and then to Adé.

"Do we have a choice?" Caroline interjected.

"Captain, this does give us a solid step forward." Adé said, "Rose has a good plan and right now we have to consider our options."

Caroline smiled at Rose as she saw her blush to Adé's inadvertent compliment.

"Agreed." Edward sighed, "We stay here. With the expanded crew we can continue to work on preparing to take down a Templar ship and get one of their books."

"May we retire to an inn?" Abéna asked, "I'm sorry, but I am very much new to traveling such distances."

"No, I agree." Edward finished his rum, "We will discuss tomorrow and I will alert the crew. For now, let us enjoy this night off."

* * *

Fresh from a bath, Caroline fell face first on the bed of the inn. She still felt the world sway under her, evidence of sea legs. She turned onto her back and looked at Edward as he shook his wet hair and prepared for bed.

"Damn," Caroline laughed, "It feels good to be on land, but my body misses the ocean."

"Preach, wife." Edward retorted. He let out a breath and made his way over to the bed.

Caroline moved over so Edward could join her he turned to her and smiled. A strong wind blew against the window.

"At least we'll miss some of the hurricanes." Caroline said.

"Aye," Edward rubbed his eyes, "I've had about enough of Neptune's wrath. The damage always costs a great deal of coin."

"With the upgrades I'm sure that will no longer be a problem." Caroline rolled over on her side.

"What do you think of Rose?" Edward intertwined his fingers with Caroline's and rested her hand on his chest.

"I-I think she's being honest." Caroline sighed, "I have to have faith in it. She wouldn't double cross us."

"I should find Thatch, establish an escape just to be safe." Edward continued, "I've decided that after Woodes I will only trust certain people with our lives."

Caroline pushed herself up and eyed Edward, "I only trust you with my life."

"As do I." Edward pushed his head up and Caroline met him half way.

Caroline could feel the fatigue in Edward's kiss. She pulled away and grazed his chest with her hand. The wind pushed against the window again as Caroline rested against Edward and let her eyes close.

* * *

"How long have you been a quartermaster, Adé?" Abéna asked. She propped herself on the bed.

"Since Edward let me." Adé replied. Abéna had a spark in her eyes that intrigued him. They were dark and deep, an endless abyss that carried secrets that Adé had an urge to discover.

"Ah," Abéna nodded, "Where are you from?"

"Trinidad." Adé continued, he sat on the second bed and faced her.

"A man of many words…" sarcasm dripped off of Abéna's every word, "I am from Kingston, believe it or not. A slave from birth… Not like you asked."

"Me as well," Adé continued.

"Who liberated you?" Abéna asked.

"Myself." Adé pulled off his headband.

Abéna's words were as sharp as her stare. Penetrating and intense, she was a wild storm with a calm exterior, a beautiful disaster, and a tragic beauty. There was a pause, but Adé didn't find it strange. There was something strangely pleasant about Abéna's company.

"Did you leave anyone behind?" she asked.

"I-I left behind… A woman." Adé replied. He didn't want to expose his past to anyone, let alone a perfect stranger like Abéna.

Abéna leaned forward, "What was her name?"

"What does it matter? She died." Adé felt guilt rise in him.

"Oh," Abéna rested back against the headboard, "I'm sorry."

Adé nodded and propped himself back up onto the bed. He could feel Abéna's eyes on him but he did not turn to her. Instead he settled himself on the bed and looked at a crack in the ceiling. A set of footsteps entered as Rose made her way over to Abéna's bed and rested beside her. For some reason, this made the silence tense.

"Shall we sleep?" Rose proposed, "I am exhausted."

"I suppose we should." Abéna muttered.

"Well, good night, all!" Rose said before turning in the bed and finally settling.

"Good night, Miss Rose." Abéna said, she turned over on the bed and faced Adé, "Good night, Adé."

Adé turned and saw her close her dark eyes, concealing their penetrating stare, and adopting a soft expression. Adé had experienced many women in his life, but Abéna was like none he had ever seen before.

* * *

"Caroline?" Edward poked at her as she slept completely still. Edward pressed his fingers to her chest to feel her heart beat, "Care?"

"Ugh," Caroline turned, "Were you checking my heart?"

"You were very still…" Edward countered.

"What is it, love?" Caroline finally opened her eyes.

Edward's eyes were alert, he scanned her face, "I was just thinking…"

"Christ," Caroline sighed, "You need to stop thinking so much and get some rest." Caroline ran her fingers over Edward's face.

"_I was just thinking_," Edward continued firmly, ignoring her last statement, "If Rose is to tell us the plans of the Templars, shouldn't we find someone to tell us about the Assassins."

"We can go to James about that." Caroline retorted, "He seemed to have a lot of insight on them."

"With James sailing we need someone reliable... And stationary," Edward countered, "I was thinking you could see if Ronnie could be our informant."

"Huh," Caroline thought, "Yes I suppose that's true. She could be our informant. I'm not sure how much she knows, but it's definitely worth a shot. Good thinking, husband."

"Aye," Edward replied, "We would have information regarding both sides. We would have the upper hand in every available manner."

"I'll find her tomorrow." Caroline adjusted herself on her side and pressed her lips to Edward's chest, "Aren't you tired?"

Caroline felt Edward's lips on her head, "No, wife. Not tonight…"

Caroline pushed herself up and looked at Edward's alert face, "You should try and get some sleep, love."

Caroline yawned as Edward's stare moved from the ceiling to Caroline's face.

"We have a busy day ahead of us." Caroline continued.

"Kiss me goodnight?" Edward smiled.

Caroline pushed herself up and pressed her lips to Edward's and felt his hand rest on the back of her head, holding her in for an intimate embrace that she wasn't expecting. Edward's mouth fit over hers like a glove, hugging every contour, and warming her.

Caroline adjusted herself to rest overtop of Edward's body as he continued to move his mouth over hers. Edward allowed his hands to travel over her body as he felt Caroline's energy match his. He felt her hand travel up his neck and through his hair, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Edward turned his head and engaged in a firmer kiss. He felt the soft vibration of a moan escape Caroline's lips.

"Edward," Caroline laughed, "We should sleep."

"We will sleep," Edward whispered, "In a moment."

Edward pushed Caroline to her back and pulled his body over hers, gently kissing her lips until Caroline pushed herself firmly against him. Edward felt Caroline's hands run up his sides from under his tunic and over his back. It was a soft caress that inspired heat to rise in Edward. He propped himself over her body with one hand on either side of her head, pressing hard into the pillow. Caroline's hands continued to explore the contours of his body freely.

Caroline felt Edward's lips travel from the side of her mouth and down her neck. Sparks began to explode from behind her eyelids as he pressed his mouth to her collarbone. She tried to suppress another yawn as he made his way back up to her mouth. Caroline attempted to match Edward's energy as he parted his mouth over hers. She felt at a disadvantage, he was one step ahead as she tried to catch up.

He pulled away, "Too tired?"

"You just wanted a kiss goodnight." Caroline whispered, "I am tired, husband. You should be, too."

Edward let out a sigh and felt his body ache with two different needs. One part of him desired Caroline's touch while the other desired a deep sleep.

"I can love you when I am rested and can properly please you." Caroline continued, she pushed her head up and kissed his bottom lip.

Edward contemplated to himself and finally nodded, he gave Caroline one last kiss before turning onto his side and resting his head next to her shoulder.

"I will hold you to that." Edward replied.

"As will I, husband." Caroline laughed.

She adjusted herself next to Edward and ran her fingers through his hair, his blue eyes were the last things she saw before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
